Nubarrones: La pureza perdida
by Wulfilde
Summary: En medio de una crisis relacionada con el digimundo Takeru se verá forzado a mentir, engañar y traicionar para proteger todo lo que le importa. Full summary dentro...
1. He regresado

**N. A.: **Esta loca historia tiene lugar años después de '_El regreso de Diaboromon_'. Sigue la linea general que trazó Digimon Adventure, 02 y las películas. Aunque me tomé algunas pequeñas libertades, debo admitir, con las edades de algunos personajes (sólo unos mesesitos), con ciertas cosas relacionadas con el digimundo, con las parejas... Lo ven, pequeños detalles.

Escribir esta historia me ha gustado bastante y espero que disfruten leyéndola.

* * *

**戦雲**

**Nubarrones****.**

* * *

_Digimon no me pertenece, sólo lo tomo prestado con fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

La capacidad innata de los digimon para infiltrar, controlar y destruir la tecnología humana los hizo el blanco de diversas organizaciones. El conocimiento y los medios para entrar al digimundo convirtieron a los tamer en las herramientas para controlarlos o destruirlos. Los elegidos y sus aliados llevan seis años tratando de evitarlo, se han organizado, se han entrenado para proteger a sus amigos incluso de sus propios gobiernos.

Es el año 2011 y todo parece indicar que están al borde de una guerra entre humanos y digimon dejando a los chicos en el medio de los dos bandos.

* * *

**1.**

**He regresado.**

_"Te encuentras en medio de la estación, esperas al borde de lo desconocido y cierras los ojos pues comienzas a sentir miedo, ahora no eres más que un recuerdo en el mundo que abandonas._

_Requiere de mucho valor tan sólo dar el primer paso, requiere aún más control no mirar atrás por última vez, pero confías en que, de ahí en adelante, será más fácil marcharte. _

_Nadie jamás te dice que una parte de ti se quedara atrás. Ni que el vacío se llenara de soledad y frío al recordar todo lo que no pudo ir contigo. Aprietas lo puños deseando que desaparezca la impresión de cada amargo sentimiento._

_El mañana no presagia días buenos y temes que, en algún punto, mengue la fuerza que te ha llevado tan lejos y te pierdas en la oscuridad. Tal vez, en medio del camino, termines por caer en la desesperación, en un espacio vacío donde nadie escuche tus gritos por ayuda. Tienes miedo pero l__a fe te impulsa a seguir adelante y, confiando en ello, te marchas."_

El día era agitado. Apenas era el primer día de junio y el flujo de turistas ya daba señales de que pronto comenzarían las vacaciones de verano. Eso, sumado al grupo normal de viajeros frecuentes, hacían de ese día uno agitado en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita. La gente iba aprisa para alcanzar sus vuelos o miraba a todos lados con evidente emoción. Había despedidas y reencuentros. Ojos curiosos y estrés. La terminal dos era un mar de personas caminando en diferentes direcciones, todas en movimiento, todas salvo una que, parada en medio de la salida, miraba su reloj completamente exasperado.

Takaishi Takeru no era un ser impaciente, no estaba en su naturaleza, pero había odiado cada segundo que había pasado esperando. Hay que reconocer que tenía motivos: el viaje había sido largo, los días pasados difíciles, y, aunado a aquello, estaba el pequeño detalle de que llevaba, según su reloj, una hora exacta ahí parado. Esperar no era exactamente lo que quería hacer en ese momento, esperar le daba tiempo para pensar y no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos al hacerlo.

Pensar en la razón por la había vuelto o por la que se había ido de Japón, en la primera o en la última vez que estuvo en aquel aeropuerto, en los cosas que habían pasado o en las que estaban por ocurrir. Todo era demasiado abrumador en aquel momento, así que sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente y se concentró en las punzadas de dolor que reclamaban su atención. Takeru se llevó una mano al hombro izquierdo y se sobó el músculo con insistencia pretendiendo que era todo lo que necesitaba, que era el único lugar donde dolía, que todo era superfluo. No importó que pareciera convencido ni cuantas veces se repitiera las mismas palabras, en el fondo sabia que la realidad era completamente diferente.

Media hora más estuvo parado en el mismo lugar sin que sus ojos azules encontraran algún rostro familiar a su alrededor. Nadie iría por él, concluyó el joven, y sintió un inusitado alivio. No se había percatado de cuanto lo angustiaba enfrentarse a sus amigos, en especial a Izumi, hasta que el susodicho no apareció.

Takeru consultó una vez más su reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para que aterrizara el vuelo procedente de Grecia y luego eran unos 15 minutos para la llegada de los pasajeros de Polonia. Tal vez la espera de cerca de dos horas por el último de los chicos no sería tan tediosa si tenía compañía... Pero en total tendría que pasar unas cinco horas de su vida en aquel lugar. No podía desperdiciar tanto tiempo, podía ocupar esas horas para encargarse de ciertos asuntos y, además, Ryo podría ocuparse de los demás. El sentirse incapaz de componerse lo suficiente para aparentar optimismo terminó por convencerlo, así que tomó su equipaje y, dando una última mirada a su alrededor, comenzó a caminar hacia la estación sin preocuparle ya el tiempo.

—¡Takeru! ¡Hey, Takeru!

Aquel llamado flotó con suavidad por el aire y, al llegar a sus oídos, todo otro sonido dejo de tener sentido. La voz repitiendo su nombre parecía provenir de un sueño asiduo en el que había estado prisionero, una ilusión de la que creía haberse liberado hace tiempo. El pobre humano sentía que su inconsciente comenzaba a jugarle bromas, ¡como si la dueña de aquella voz pudiera estar ahí!

—¡Takaishi Takeru, por favor detente!

Takeru se detuvo en el acto, involuntariamente, sin siquiera pensarlo, y descubrió que aún no podía deshacerse de la vieja costumbre de no negarle nada a aquella dulce voz, aunque fuera imaginaria, o..., ¿era real? Tal vez sería bueno comprobarlo, así que, se dio la vuelta y, en ese mismo instante, perdió la capacidad de respirar y las dos pesadas mochilas cayeron al suelo.

La dueña de la voz terminó de correr el tramo faltante hasta quedar frente a él y luego se dedicó a recuperar el aliento.

—Menos mal que me escuchaste... —decía entre respiración y respiración—, hoy me la he pasado corriendo de un lado a otro, ya no puedo correr más. —Y después de serenarse un poco se irguió y lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

Takeru se sintió torpe en ese momento, como si volviera hacer un adolescente. Se dio cuenta, perfectamente, de que tenía una cara de bobo y la boca media abierta, incrédulo. Pero el joven Takaishi tenía una muy buena excusa: jamás esperó que Iz le dijera a ella de su regreso, pensó que tal vez le avisaría a sus padres, a su hermano, a Taichi o, incluso, al jefe Nagano; pero jamás le paso por la mente...

—Hikari —susurró, haciendo que pareciera una pregunta y ella rió suavemente ante su total desconcierto.

Después de un par de segundos más, el joven aún no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban aunque era Yagami Hikari, sin duda alguna. Conocía muy bien sus facciones pese a que habían madurado un poco en ese año que llevaba sin verla. Su lacio cabello color chocolate estaba un poco más largo que la ultima vez, le llegaba a la media espalda ahora. Su piel seguía tan tersa y blanca cómo siempre. Y sus ojos, estaban muy brillantes y aún, para satisfacción del joven, tenía ese algo indefinido que los caracterizaba. Sí, era Hikari.

No entendía qué hacia ahí su amiga, no tenía sentido para él. Tenía clases, estaba seguro, debería estar en la universidad no ahí en el aeropuerto frente a él.

Mientras la miraba acomodarse el cabello detrás de la oreja se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en ella desde la última vez que la vio (además de lo obvio). Aunque la última vez que la había visto no había sido una ocasión memorable... Cuando Hikari volvió a sonreírle, cerrando los ojos sólo por un minúsculo instante, el japonés olvidó qué hacia y dónde estaba, simplemente se dejo cautivar por su sonrisa, que correspondió al instante, sin pensarlo. ¡Sólo unos minutos atrás había creído que jamás podría volver a sonreír!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Se obligó a hablar al darse cuenta de que su boca seguía abierta, pero no atinó a disimular el grado de su sorpresa ni un poco.

Los ojos caoba le recriminaron de inmediato pero tras observar con cuidado a Takeru su fingido enojo se transformó en una profunda preocupación. Todo, desde sus ropas arrugadas y desordenadas hasta su expresión, delataba los terribles días que había pasado. Daba la impresión de volver derrotado de una larga travesía en la que todo había marchado mal. Las sombras en su rostro mostraban el rastro de las batallas perdidas, de las noches en vela, de la angustia. Hikari se vio tentada a preguntar qué había pasado pero se contuvo y se obligó a sonreír nuevamente.

—Afortunadamente, estaba con Koushiro cuándo te comunicaste con él. Aunque trató de evitar que yo viniera —comentó en tono casual y luego añadió—: No te puedes escapar de mí, Takeru.

El asombró del chico crecía a cada tanto, la actitud de su amiga... O estaba realmente cansado e imaginaba cosas, o usaba un tono coqueto al hablar... La primera opción parecía la más lógica. Estaba confundido y le dolía la cabeza. Así que, reprimió su deseo de abrazarla, de aferrarse a ella y olvidar los últimos días.

Todo se sentía surreal y por un momento pensó que tal vez había vuelto a aquel mundo dónde había sido tentado por los anhelos de su corazón. Pero, de ser así, _ella_ estaría ahí, burlándose de él por comportarse como un tarado y riéndose del hecho de que siempre terminaba cargando _sus_ cosas. No, aquello no era una ilusión, sólo era la vida jugándole una mala broma.

—Esta vez... Esta vez, ¿te quedaras?

Él movió lentamente su cabeza en forma afirmativa incapaz de confirmar aquello en voz alta pues las circunstancias no eran en las que siempre imaginó volver.

Takeru, ensimismado en sus propias ideas, ignoró el hecho de que Hikari lo miraba con fijeza, como temiendo parpadear (por si desaparecía frente a ella) y antes de que él pudiera advertirlo la chica lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello. Takeru, receloso, la rodeo con sus brazos pero olvidó cualquier prevención cuando sintió el calor de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inhaló el aroma de la chica permitiéndose sentir paz que, al mismo tiempo, creía no merecer. Fue solo un breve momento, sólo un instante que se gravó en la mente del joven..., y luego volvió a la realidad.

—¿Dónde está Iz? —preguntó Takeru, en un esfuerzo por concentrarse en algo que no fuera en la joven frente a él.

—Lo obligué a quedarse en el auto —comentó, señalando el área de estacionamiento. Y luego confesó divertida—: Esta malhumorado por haber llegado tarde. No sé qué le habrás dicho —dijo, mirándolo con curiosidad—, porque hizo todo lo que pudo para hacer que me quedara. A veces olvidan que Taichi no es el único Yagami. ¡Nadie puede con una Yagami testaruda! —comentó, orgullosa, sonriendo triunfal.

—Será mejor que vayamos con él —razonó él, tras un breve momento. Ella asintió y Takeru se apresuró a recoger sus cosas para seguirla.

Koushiro estaba recargado sobre un flamante deportivo rojo bastante llamativo. Miraba con cansancio hacia la distancia, cruzado de brazos. Desde el momento en el que Takeru divisó al pelirrojo, sintió un nudo en el estomago recordando por qué lo había obligado a ir él. Miró de reojo a la joven sonriente que lo alaba de la mano para que acelerara el paso y comprendió que, aunque Iz estuviera ahí, tendría que conservar las explicaciones para cuando Hikari no estuviera presente.

Por su parte, Koushiro, al mirar a los chicos a la distancia, se incorporó y caminó hacia ellos. Takeru no pasó por alto el hecho de que su amigo miraba a todos lados como si buscara algo, al llegar a su lado, fue evidente que el pelirrojo esperaba ver a alguien escondido detrás de ellos y, cuando no encontró lo que buscaba, lo miró confundido.

—No esta conmigo.

Hikari miró interrogante al joven rubio pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Koushiro habló.

—¿Qué rayos significa eso, Takeru? ¿Acaso esta con...

—Significa que se quedó —lo interrumpió, a tiempo de prevenir que el pelirrojo comenzara a fabricar falsas esperanzas.

—¿Te atreviste a dejarla! Tú mejor que nadie sabe en que situación estamos y, ¡la dejaste! ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando!

Takeru no fue capaz de decir nada más, sabía que Koushiro pensaba que la había abandonado y la realidad era semejante, peor, pero semejante. ¿Qué podía decir para justificarse? Nada, no había justificación alguna.

—¿Dónde está, Takeru? ¿Está bien? ¿Ryo está con ella o se quedo con Michael? ¿Takeru?

El aludido bajó la mirada, incómodo, y se encogió de hombros dejando nuevamente sus cosas en el suelo. Pero no dijo nada, permaneció en un silencio imperturbable mientras Koushiro seguía exigiendo explicaciones y lanzado preguntas hasta que se cansó.

—¡Di algo, Takeru!

Y, cuando el chico de cabellos rubios se limitó a mover lentamente la cabeza, inseguro, Koushiro explotó. Casi sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, avanzó hasta el rubio, amenazante, y su puño impactó en el rostro de su amigo sin que este hiciera nada por detenerlo. Takeru volvió lentamente la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo que lo tenía agarrado de las ropas. El golpe no le dolió físicamente, pero sí lo hirió de otra forma, aquel golpe significaba que le había fallado a alguien.

—¡Sólo te encargue una cosa! ¡Es lo único que le he pedido a alguien en toda mi vida! ¡Y tú… —Las pocas personas que estaban a su alrededor no pudieron evitar ver hacia ellos, aunque Hikari fue la única de los tres que pareció notar que su amigo estaba llamando demasiado la atención—. Dios, no puedo pensar... ¿Qué pasó? ¡Vamos Takeru, quiero verte intentar eximirte de esto!

—Jamás trataría de hacer tal cosa —fue su simple respuesta. Su voz distaba mucho de sonar ofendida pero Hikari y Koushiro pudieron captar una nota de dolor en ella, aunque tal calma en Takeru hizo que la furia en el pelirrojo se incrementara.

—¡Será mejor que tú…

—Me amenaces donde no haya tanta gente. Te explicaré todo, pero no ahora, no aquí.

Takeru seguía hablado con una calma desesperante. Koushiro respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de pensar, quería respuestas, necesitaba saber…, pero, para frustración del pelirrojo, Takeru tenía razón. Abrió las palmas de las manos tratando de drenar su ira, posó la mirada lejos del chico mientras trataba de dejar de apretar los dientes para poder hablar.

—Bien —sentenció, resignado, mientras su voz seguía cargada con furia, frustración y miedo—, pero quiero saber todo.

Takeru asintió y los tres permanecieron en un extraño silencio incómodo.

Hikari, quien había observado la escena sin intervenir ni entender nada, se atrevió a acercarse a Takeru y poner una mano en su hombro, preocupada, pero no preguntó nada, intuyó que era mejor interrogar a Takeru después, cuando estuvieran a solas.

—¿A qué hora llegan los demás? —preguntó Koushiro, tratando de hacer conversación, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

Takeru le extendió una hoja de papel en la que aparecían los vuelos y la hora de llegada.

—Afortunadamente todos llegan por la terminal dos, así que podrán esperarlos aquí.

—¿Podrán esperarlos? —protestó enseguida el pelirrojo con una ceja levantada.

—Tengo que hacer algo importante antes de ver a los demás —se excusó, algo inquieto.

Koushiro miró el papel y luego a su amigo, algo no cuadraba para él.

—¿Qué sucede, Takeru? ¿Qué no estás diciendo?

Takeru miró a su amigo sin expresión alguna en su rostro y luego sus ojos fueron por un segundo en dirección de la chica. Y Koushiro entendió, lo que sea que ocultara Takeru era algo que Hikari no debería saber.

—No eres el único al que le debo explicaciones —añadió Takeru, antes de que Hikari sospechara del intercambio de miradas silenciosas—. Los veré en el _Memorial_ antes de que entren.

Koushiro asintió no muy seguro de estar de acuerdo de ser abandonado ahí en espera de los demás, pero al recordar quién venía en el siguiente vuelo cambio de opinión. Si un Takaishi se rehusaba a hablar, tal vez el otro cooperaría un poco más.

—Un momento, Takeru —el joven, quién ya había tomado sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse, se volvió hacia él—. Ve primero a tu apartamento para que tomes un baño. Con ese aspecto das lástima. —Y le arrojó un juego de llaves—. Hikari te llevará.

—Insinúas que planeas meter a los siete chicos en ese auto —y señaló el deportivo—. Y, a propósito, ¿de dónde rayos lo sacaste?

—Es de Yamato, regalo de tu padre al terminar la escuela en primavera. —Takeru se limitó a un bajo '_Oh_' y metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, evidentemente, incómodo—. Tú no te preocupes por los chicos, iremos directo al _Memorial_. Además, creo que Hikari no tiene problema alguno con llevarte, después de todo, vino sólo para verte.

Hikari nada añadió a esto, pero se sonrojó ligeramente. Takeru dudó un poco más, pero finalmente aceptó la idea de Koushiro. El pelirrojo ya había dado un par de pasos cuando escuchó a Takeru decirle:

—Puedes hacerles todas las preguntas que quieras, Iz, pero no sacarás nada de ellos. Si quieres saber qué sucede, tendrás que esperar hasta que podamos hablar.

Cuando Koushiro se dio la vuelta, Takeru ya estaba subiendo al automóvil plateado que conducía Hikari. Lo estudió a la distancia mientras abría la puerta de atrás y, en ese segundo, se fijo en el equipaje de su amigo. En la mochila azul oscuro que acomodó en el asiento y en la verde claro que puso al lado de la otra. La pesada mochila verde claro... En lo que su mente trataba de encontrar otras explicaciones, explicaciones que alejaran el mal presentimiento que comenzaba a punzar en lo profundo de su inconsciente, Takeru ya había subido al auto y este se había puesto en marcha. Pero Koushiro se quedó ahí, de pie, observando cómo el automóvil se alejaba mientras pensaba en ella, alarmado, consciente de que aquel color era _su_ favorito.

Hikari conducía en silencio pero echando un vistazo a cada tanto a su acompañanante, quien se limitaba a mirar por la ventana. Tenía muchas preguntas y muchas cosas que decirle, pero Takeru estaba tan callado y taciturno que no supo si debía decir algo o mantener el silencio. No obstante, tras unos minutos Takeru se hartó de las miradas vacilantes de su amiga.

—Sólo dilo, Hikari.

La chica se mordió un labio, insegura, mientras prendía las direccionales para indicar que daría vuelta en el siguiente retorno.

—¿Qué fue todo eso de hace un rato? ¿Por qué Koushiro te..., golpeó? ¿Qué sucede que no quisiste discutirlo frente a mí?

Takeru volteó el rostro inmediatamente hacia ella, sorprendido, había creído que ella no se había dado cuenta.

—Te conozco —repuso ella, dando vuelta al volante—. Sé cuando ocultas algo.

Él sonrió, sin pretenderlo, y se revolvió el cabello.

—Le prometí a Koushiro algo, a él y... —Takeru se contuvo de decir su nombre en el último instante por temor de volver a sentir el desasosiego y el temor que lo habían invadido los últimos días, pero se obligó a recuperar la voz y a seguir hablando—. Es simple, rompí una promesa y nada bueno resultó de ello.

El joven recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y miró el tapizado gris del techo, temiendo que su amiga preguntara algo más, pero en lugar de una pregunta Hikari se limitó a mirarlo aprovechando la luz roja de semáforo.

—Me preocupas, Takeru —admitió, cuando la luz cambio a verde—. Te vez triste..., muy triste.

Takaishi sonrió ante este comentario y se volvió hacia ella.

—Tú te ves bien, muy bien. Me alegra verte bien —confesó con sinceridad. Y ahora Hikari sonrió.

—Mi hermano trata de mantenerme al margen de todo —comentó con un gran suspiro de pesar—. Estoy lejos de estar bien, Takeru. No eres el único que ha estado ocupado. Las cosas están más tensas cada día y todos resienten la situación. Mi hermano, sobre todo, está cambiado, apenas y lo reconozco a veces. Si no fuera porque Yamato lo mantiene cuerdo no sé qué habría sido de él. —Takeru volteó inmediatamente a la ventana ante la mención de su hermano mayor—. Está muy preocupado por ti, trata de ocultarlo pero fracasa rotundamente en ello.

—Probablemente demuestre su preocupación riñéndome por desobedecer en cuanto me vea.

Hikari rió divertida, dudaba que Yamato actuara así al ver a su hermano menor, pero comprendió que no tenía caso discutir con Takeru al respecto. Así que cambió el tema. Comenzó haciendo un comentario sobre el tráfico, luego desvarió un poco sobre algunos trabajos que tenía pendientes para la universidad y terminó hablando sobre el último compendio fotográfico que le había enviado meses atrás.

—Siento que no haya sido nada excepcional. No he tenido mucho tiempo libre. Tampoco es que haya pasado algo interesante últimamente, no desde el _Seijin no hi_... —dudó en seguir, porque no estaba segura de si hablar de aquellas cosas, cosas que él se había perdido por su misión en Estados Unidos, le molestaban. Para su sorpresa, Takeru sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh, recuerdo esas —dijo entre risas—. ¿Fue iniciativa de Daisuke o fuiste tú quien le pidió posar de esa manera?

Ahora fue Hikari quien reía recordando a Daisuke (vistiendo el _haori_ y _hakama_ negro, con abanico en mano y usando una cinta sobre la frente), tratando de poner cara de malo, apretando los puños y poniendo los brazos en arco para parecer fuerte.

—Creí que la foto tenía el nombre de Daisuke por todas partes. Debiste ver su cara al ver a Ken con traje —agregó, conteniendo una risilla—. Luego se le pasó, cuando vio a otros chicos con el atuendo tradicional.

—Me imagino —dio un gran bostezo—. Me hubiera gustado estar aquí... —Terminó cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en el asintiendo completamente exhausto.

—Yo opino igual —comentó Hikari, hablando, más que con el joven dormido, consigo misma.

El resto del trayecto, de cerca de dos horas, reinó el silencio. Hikari continuó mirando de reojo a la figura durmiente para comprobar que siguiera ahí, a su lado. Estaba intranquila, se había reprimido de preguntar y de decir todo lo que traía en la mente por el bien de su amigo, pero ahora que sólo tenía a su propia voz interna para entretenerla volvía a inquietarse.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Takeru y la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente no había sido precisamente agradable. A Hikari aún le dolía la última mirada en el rostro de su amigo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Y, pese a que habían pretendido que nada había pasado entre ellos, ella sabía que los e-mails, los mensajes y las llamadas telefónicas ya no eran iguales, ya no eran sinceras. No se podía ser sincero cuando se tenían que cuidar las palabras, cuando se hacía un pacto silencioso de no hablar de ciertas cosas, cuando se ocultaban cosas el uno al otro.

Sí, ahora todo era diferente.

—Takeru, llegamos —anunció ella al apagar el motor del auto en el estacionamiento de un edificio departamental en Odaiba.

No hubo respuesta. El sueño del chico era más profundo de lo que ella había supuesto. Hikari lo examinó un momento de cerca, sonriéndole al joven dormido. Takeru se veía tan tranquilo, cómo si no le preocupara nada. Contrastaba tanto con el chico que encontró en el aeropuerto que se rehusaba despertarlo.

_"¿Qué habrá vivido las últimas semanas?_" Dejó escapar un suspiro y, finalmente, se decidió a despertarlo y lo meció suavemente.

Takeru dio un respingo al tiempo que abría los ojos, pero fue una sorpresa para él encontrar la mirada de Hikari y darse cuenta de que ella estaba tan cerca de su rostro. Quizás la chica notó el asombro en su pero se apartó de inmediato, un poco azorada.

El joven se incorporó estirándose un poco. El cuello le dolía por la posición en la que había dormido, no sólo las últimas horas, sino también el largo tiempo que duró el vuelo. Al fin le puso atención a su entorno, estaban en el estacionamiento de un gran complejo de apartametos. Sonrió irónicamente por alguna razón que su amiga no captó y bajo del auto llevando las dos mochilas con él. Hikari lo acompañó al edificio, se había ofrecido para cargar una de las maletas pero su amigo no la dejo ni terminar su ofrecimiento.

—Chicos —recitó con aire divertido la joven mientras seguía al necio de su amigo.

Al llegar al apartamento (situado en el último piso) y abrir la puerta, Takeru se detuvo un momento para acostumbrarse a la idea de que aquel iba a ser, de ahora en más, su hogar. Algo se movió dentro de su estomago al recordar su casa cerca de la universidad en New Jersey, con sus cosas aún en ella. Ignoró su malestar, se quitó los zapatos y entró. Pasó una mirada crítica por el lugar obligándose a no pensar en lo que había dejado atrás.

Para ser Japón, era un departamento amplio, prácticamente no había divisiones entre la cocina, el comedor y la sala de estar.

—Hay un cuarto para Mimi en nuestro piso. Tú decides como dividir a los chicos entre los dos apartamentos que se alquilaron para ustedes.

Takeru negó con la cabeza sin mirarla, luego, tras un suspiro, le dijo que Mimi se quedaría allí con Ryo y con él. Hikari iba a protestar pero Takeru no se lo permitió.

—Lo siento Hikari, pero me temo que Catherine va a ser quien tome el cuarto extra con ustedes.

Su mente protestó ante la simple idea, pero se mordió el labio tratando de reprimirse, sabía que no tenía opción ¡Ya quería que Miyako y Sora se enteraran de aquella noticia!

Takeru, sin prestarle atención a la chica, entró en una de las habitaciones y puso la maleta más pesada en el. Hikari olvidó sus pensamientos, que para ese momento enumeraban las cosas por las que no soportaba a la chica francesa (a quien no conocía), y miró a su amigo con preocupación creciente desde la sala de estar. El joven había estado un rato simplemente parado frente a la maleta sin soltar la otra para luego salir y cerrar la puerta tras él. Luego pasó a uno de los cuartos que tenía acceso a la pequeña terraza y prácticamente aventó la otra mochila en la cama.

Hikari lo siguió calladamente, estaba preocupada por él pero no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, así que se limitó a sentarse en la cama mientras su amigo salía a la terraza.

Hikari no podía decir nada porque no sabía que decir. Cuando escuchó que Takeru iba a volver a Japón, no de visita solamente sino que él iba a vivir en Odiaba, su ingenua mente se había llenado de ilusiones. Ahora entendía que todas sus esperanzas eran egoístas e irreales. Se sintió tonta mientras lo observaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, ella seguía preocupada por asuntos triviales mientras que él traía cosas más serias de las cuales ocuparse.

—Tal vez no debiste dejar que Iz te convenciera de traerme, Hikari —comentó el joven, más calmado, cuando regresó a la habitación—. Él no podrá traer a todos los chicos en su auto con todas sus cosas. Es gracioso imaginármelos amontonados en el deportivo, de hecho.

En verdad su mente visualizó a los ocho chicos, con maletas y todo, unos sobre otros en el auto deportivo. Casi podía escuchar a Catt quejándose y no pudo resistir soltar una carcajada. Hikari rió también.

—No te preocupes por Koushiro, lo más probable es que alquile algún transporte, de cualquier manera, no creo que tenga problemas. Además, claro que debía traerte, no te iba dejar venir solo. Te vez muy cansado.

—Lo estoy, de hecho —afirmó mientras se revolvía su cabello y la miraba algo intranquilo.

Hikari se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta corrediza mirando a la distancia, nerviosa.

—Los chicos se van a llevar una gran sorpresa al verte. Todos hemos estado preocupados por ustedes. Tu hermano, tu madre... Iori, ha estado algo triste porque no viniste ni para año nuevo ni en la _Golden Week_, pero se alegrara mucho al saber que por fin has regresado. Sabes que eres como su modelo a seguir.

—Ese siempre será su padre —repuso Takeru, teniendo en la mente todavía las primeras palabras de la chica. Sí, definitivamente se iban a sorprender con su llegada y su informe de esos meses, por no decir otra cosa.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Muchas cosas han cambiado, has hecho falta. No debiste esperar a que pasara algo para regresar.

Esto último se escapó de sus labios antes de racionalizar las palabras y volteó hacia él, temerosa. Encontró su ojos azules mirándola algo dolidos pero él rompió el contacto, se dirigió a la cama, abrió la mochila y comenzó a desparramar su contenido sobre el colchón.

—Tengo que encargarme de un asunto, Hikari —comentó Takeru, sin mirarla, buscando alguna prenda decente entre sus cosas—, y no creo que deba quitarte más de tu tiempo.

—No me importa —aseguró vivazmente la chica como tratando de enmendar sus últimas palabras—. Puedo quedarme si tú me lo permites, quizás te pueda ayudar en algo —añadió esperanzada. Takeru rió antes de contestar, lo que desconcertó por completo a la joven.

—Voy a tomar un baño, Hikari, no puedes ayudarme en eso. Después tengo que encargarme de un asunto en el que nadie me puede ayudar —terminó el japonés, con una extraña voz que su interlocutora no notó, ya que la chica estaba ocupada tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojó que había aparecido en sus mejillas sin motivo aparente.

—¿Estas seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe? No me importa esperar en la sala en lo que te bañas y te cambias de ropa.

—Estoy seguro.

Takeru ya había apartado un pantalón de mezclilla que aparentaba estar limpio mientras la chica salía del cuarto con aire triste.

—Hikari.

—¿Mhmm?

Ella regresó unos pasos y lo miró desde el marco de la puerta. Él le sonrió como solía hacerlo antes, esa cálida sonrisa que había sido solo suya hacía, tan sólo, un año atrás.

—Gracias.

Hikari sonrió por respuesta y lo dejó solo.

**~ º ~**

Con el cabello aún mojado pero un poco más descansado por el corto baño, Takeru salió de su apartamento aventurándose a las calles de Odaiba, con una dirección en la mano junto con una carta.

Afuera el día era claro y hermoso, la belleza del cielo azul no era empañada por ninguna nube y Takeru quiso creer que aquel hermoso día era un indicio de cosas mejores para las cosas difíciles que estaba por enfrentar, aunque, contrario a su naturaleza, no tenía mucha fe en ello.

Era cierto que habían cambiado algunas cosas pero para él todo lucía igual, a pesar del tiempo lejos. Eran las mismas calles, los mismos edificios, la misma rutina en aquella moderna metrópolis. El ir y venir de la multitud, el ruido del tráfico, el mismo cielo. ¿Por qué sentía que lo único que había cambiado en esos años había sido él? Escuchaba el murmullo de la gente y sentía envidia de aquellas caras despreocupadas, de aquellas personas que sonreían. Cuando se fue era sólo un muchacho, ahora que regresaba traía consigo las penas de un adulto.

Al llegar al edificio de la dirección y entrar en él, el deseo estar de nuevo en Europa o América se tradujo como un malestar general. Takeru sentía que iba a enfrentar el peor momento de su vida. El joven tenía problemas para respirar con normalidad, le dolían las costillas, sentía como si algo le oprimiera el tórax, estaba temblando y sudaba frío.

Mientras el elevador lo llevaba al sexto piso deseo muchas cosas, pero sobre todo deseó, como infinidad de veces antes de esa, estar en _su_ lugar. No dejaba de pensar en ese día, en todo lo que salió mal.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron estaba convencido de entender cómo se sentía estar condenado a muerte. Sus pies parecían de plomo y sus pasos se sentían torpes mientras caminaba por el pasillo que resultó el más largo que jamás recorrió en su vida (tal vez porque cada paso que daba hacia adelante sentía una fuerza que lo atraía hacia atrás). Apretar ese simple botón y esperar fue una verdadera tortura, no pudo evitar mirar con desesperación las señales de salida de emergencia al fondo del pasillo.

Su respiración se detuvo al escuchar pasos hacia la puerta. Y, cuando vio a esa jovial mujer en la entrada con esa radiante sonrisa que había heredado su hija, cuando lo abrazó como a un hijo y miró el pasillo vacío, anhelante…, en ese momento su corazón experimentó un dolor indescriptible, se le encogió dentro del pecho.

Media hora después estaba en el elevador de regreso. Al cerrarse las puertas, cuando empezó a funcionar, se recargó en la pared del elevador sintiendo deseos de llorar y gritar y romper cosas. Por alguna razón, entregar esa carta, con esa mentira escrita por mano de la joven, fue peor que decir y enfrentar la verdad. Las palabras de sus padres aún resonaban en su cabeza:

—Confiamos en ti, Takeru —su padre había puesto una mano en su hombro como signo de confianza—, después de todo siempre la has cuidado. Tú la traerás sana y salva a casa.

Resultó para el joven un juramento, algo que iba a cumplir sin importar el precio.

**~ º ~**

A las siete de la noche estaba sentado en una banca a unos minutos del _Memorial_ esperando a que sus amigos llegaran del aeropuerto. No iba a entrar solo, así que simplemente esperaba. En realidad, disfrutaba de su propia miseria, ahogándose en la culpa que aumentaba a cada segundo. Estaba tan ajeno a la realidad que al oír su terminal sonando dio un brincó y casi cayó al suelo. Se trataba de Izumi diciéndole que ya estaban en el _Memorial_. Se levantó y caminó lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, hacia el edificio.

Minutos después los encontró en la entrada. Sus amigos lo saludaron efusivamente, Catherine lo abrazó, Ryo le dio una palmada en la espalda. Trataban de animarlo y aunque agradeció el gesto, Takeru sabía que no lo merecía.

—Nos tardamos más de lo que pensé —se quejó Koushiro—. Vayamos a la sala de juntas, los demás ya deben estar ahí.

Los chicos se adelantaron pero el pelirrojo hizo tiempo para poder añadir algo solo para los oídos de Takaishi.

—Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente. Me explicarás todo después de la reunión. Todo, Takeru.

Al entrar al edificio un guardia le informó a Koushiro que ya lo esperaban. Él asintió secamente y siguió caminando hasta el elevador. Momentos más tarde, estaban frente a la sala de juntas y el único que no parecía nervioso era Koushiro.

Cuando finalmente entraron, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, atónitos. Para algunos era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara. Los cansados jóvenes que acababan de llegar del aeropuerto saludaron a los elegidos con cierta melancolía. Yamato fue directo hasta su hermano menor y, sintiendo un verdadero alivió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo abrazó. Hikari sonrió ante la escena pero permaneció lo más apartada que pudo de los recién llegados cosa que algunos de los presentes notaron. Después de presentaciones, saludos y reencuentros, todos tomaron por fin asiento.

—¿Dónde está Mimi?

Catherine habló antes de que su amigo digiriera la pregunta adecuadamente, diciendo que ella no venía con el grupo. Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de que Yamato preguntara si estaba bien. Los ojos del joven pelirrojo se posaron en Takeru, que cada vez se encogía más, con cada pregunta sobre la chica su rostro se ensombrecía. Catherine simplemente dijo que la última vez que la vio estaba bien, el resto de los tamer asintieron a esta frase mirando de reojo al joven de ojos azules. Eso no tranquilizó del todo a los elegidos, eso no le quitó esa extraña mirada iracunda a Koushiro, pero el interrogatorio terminó.

El jefe Nagano se había puesto de pie y comenzó pronunciar unas palabras de agradecimiento por su abnegado trabajo y valentía. ¡Nunca fueron usados los elegíos en peor ocasión! Con cada palabra ellos se hundían más en sus asientos, cada vez más incómodos. Hikari notó el dolor en su amigo, para él cada palabra era como una estocada. Cuando Nagano terminó de hablar, Taichi se puso de pie.

—¿Y bien? Tienes muchas explicaciones que darnos, Takeru.

Por primera vez, desde que el joven entró a la habitación, miró a los ojos a alguien. Se puso de pie mientras que todos en el cuarto centraban su atención en el elegido que portaba el emblema de la esperanza. Catherine pareció querer intervenir, hizo mímica de levantarse pero Takeru le indicó que no lo hiciera, le murmuró que todo estaría bien y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Fue el primer momento, desde que llegó a Japón, en el que Takeru parecía ser él mismo. Estaba calmado y seguro al situarse al lado de Taichi, frente a sus amigos.

Todos guardaron absoluto silencio para escuchar al líder del sector 2.

Los tamer se acomodaron en el asiento temiendo por Tk, quién prácticamente los había liderado a través de aquella odisea. Por otro lado, los elegidos estaban impacientes por saber qué había sido de ellos en esos dos meses, desde que se implantó el código rojo, desde que los tamer habían tenido que huir.

Takeru inspiró hondo y comenzó a hablar, aunque el sonido de su propia voz nunca alcanzó sus oídos. Fue como si su ser conciente se hubiera desprendido de su cuerpo y vagara por lo que acababa de vivir. Sabía que continuaba hablando porque la débil conexión con su cuerpo le indicaba que sus labios se movían y que, por la vibración en su garganta, algún sonido salía de ellos; pero no tenía idea de lo que decía, ¡con suerte algo coherente! No importaba, él, su esencia, era un caos. Un remolino de recuerdos, sentimientos y pensamientos que le llenaban la mente de humo, un humo denso que invadió todos sus sentidos y él se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia mientras sus recuerdos se plantaban frente a sus ojos sintiéndolos tan vividos como si acabaran de ocurrir.

* * *

**N. A.:**

Estoy consciente de que este capítulo deja muchas preguntas sin responder pero, con suerte, cada capítulo desvelará el asunto. Y, sí, suena medio dramático el asunto pero no pude evitarlo.

Los capítulos que escribo tienen más o menos el largo de este, en realidad son un poco más largos, a veces mucho más largos. Espero que no sea un problema porque me gusta que cada capítulo complete la idea descrita en las pocas palabras del título. (Además, imaginen que subiera capítulos pequeñitos cada dos semanas o más, la espera, unos minutos de lectura y luego esperar por otro capítulo super pequeñito.)

En cuanto a la trama, es algo complicada y no fue a propósito (es mi primer fic, ¡se supone que uno no debe complicarse la vida!).

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste la historia y realmente me gustaría saber su opinión... (^o^)/~~~

_Revisado 16/11/11_

* * *

**Voces japonesas.**

___Hakama. _Pantalón holgado que puede llevar hasta siete pliegues, que simbolizan las virtudes del guerrero tradicional. A veces se usa en artes marciales.

_Haori._ Chaleco (tradicionalmente hasta las rodillas) que se coloca encima del kimono.

_Seijin no hi. _Día de la mayoría del adulto. En el segundo lunes de enero, los japoneses que cumplen 20 años del 2 de abril del año anterior al 1 de abril del año presente, celebran su mayoría de edad.


	2. Huye

**2.**

**Huye.**

_"El futuro que tanto deseaba comenzó a desmoronarse entre mis dedos. Tengo miedo de lo que depare el mañana, mucho miedo. Siento el peso de todo sobre mis hombros y sé que no soy tan fuerte, no podré soportarlo por más tiempo. Tal vez, después de todo lo que he vivido, de todo lo que he hecho, soy sólo un mediocre. ¿Dónde hallaré la fuerza que no tengo?"_

La noche estaba avanzada, aunque, en realidad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hora era con exactitud. Poseía, tan sólo, la vaga noción de que debería estar profundamente dormido, no sentado al borde de la cama admirando la habitación a oscuras. A cada tanto se decía a sí mismo que debía acostarse de una vez por todas, pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil y olvidaba la idea de dormir nuevamente mientras dejaba que el sentimiento dentro invadiera cada rincón de su cuerpo y mente.

Habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que se había sentido así: absolutamente exhausto, completamente adolorido e inenarrablemente feliz. Su dicha era tal que la practica nocturna del instrumento de viento de su capitán no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Es más, el japonés creía que los ronquidos de Viktor tenían más ritmo del habitual. No, nada empeñaría su alegría.

Era cierto que no era la primera vez que ganaban el campeonato de baloncesto de la NCAA pero sí era la primera vez que Takaishi había logrado jugar toda la temporada, desde que comenzó la _Ivy League_, era la primera vez que era nombrado el mejor jugador del torneo.

Además, llevaba tiempo sin permitirse disfrutar ninguno de sus logros. No se había sentido orgulloso cuando entró a la universidad con una excelente beca deportiva. No estaba complacido por el nivel de sus notas pese a que no tenía tiempo alguno para estudiar. Ni se había considerado grande cuando lo nombraron uno de los jugadores más prometedores. Hacía años que el japonés había usado como excusa el estilo de vida que tenía para prohibirse disfrutar de sus logros, grandes o pequeños. Pero esa noche fue diferente.

Takeru amaba el baloncesto, siempre había sido así, sólo que ahora practicar su deporte favorito le daba un aire de normalidad a su extraño mundo de cabeza. Al tener el balón en las manos él se sentía libre. Libre de las cadenas que eran su vida, libre de las pesadas responsabilidades que cargaba y del temor. Esa noche la sensación de libertad duró lo suficiente para disfrutar aquel momento y poder sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Y así, aturdido por ese instante de completa felicidad, fue incapaz de hacer algo tan lógico como cambiarse de ropa y acostarse.

Takeru suspiró admirando el vacío. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía escuchar el rugido de la multitud, los aplausos, la euforia... Todo era tan reciente que sólo necesitaba cerrar los ojos para volver a estar en la cancha, driblenado en carrera, buscando a Seth entre los dos tipos que trataban de bloquearlo. Volvía a sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba con cada zancada y el sudor en su rostro. Volvía a escuchar el palpitar de su corazón tratando de mantenerse constante y a Pierce gritando:

—¡Cuidado, Tk!

El joven sonrió en la oscuridad mientras se sobaba la muñeca. Aquella vez había terminado sobre la duela, por supuesto, fue una de las tantas veces que tuvo que admirar el suelo de cerca. Bueno, por algo tenía el cuerpo magullado, pero había sido un gran juego, incluso sí lo decía él mismo.

¿Qué había sido lo mejor de aquella alucinante noche? Takeru encontró la respuesta rápidamente. Por sobre todo lo que pasó, había algo que lo hacia esponjarse por dentro, sentirse enorme. Fue ese momento en el que escapó de los reporteros para buscar a su madre.

Encontró su mirada a la distancia y corrió a su lado. Natsuko puso una mano sobre su brazo y lo miró tratando de decir algo pero no logró articular palabra alguna y no hizo falta, Takeru sabía que su madre estaba orgullosa, podía verlo en su rostro, en su mirada radiante de alegría. El chico abrazó a la mujer y ahí fue cuando se percató de los demás. Su hermano le daba palmadas en la espalda y lo sacudía gritándole un par de cosas que él no entendía, pero creía que lo felicitaba. Lo zarandeó tanto que lo obligó a soltar a su madre. Ahí se acercó Wallace quien se limitó a golpear su hombro, luego pasó una mirada crítica por el chico.

—No puedo creerlo —declaró en tono serio, con una mano en la barbilla mientras Takeru se sobaba el hombro—. Estarás en la primera página en los periódicos de mañana y eres un desastre.

Este comentario logró hacer reír hasta Usami Zenko, el novio de Natsuko.

—¡Wallace! —gritó Tatum, escandalizada—. No le hagas caso, Takeru, está celoso. Él necesita horas frente al espejo y no se ve ni la mitad de guapo que tú.

La chica de grandes ojos verdes avanzó con intención de abrazarlo mientras Wallace protestaba, pero no llegó a acercarse lo suficiente ya que alguien se le había adelantado a lanzarse a los brazos del rubio y ahora el joven era estrujado por el cuello.

Takeru sólo había podido distinguir una mata de cabello castaño pero sabía sin lugar a duda que era Mimi, escuchaba su voz gritándole a la oreja:

—¡Ganaste! ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo, Takeru! ¡Estuviste genial!

El japonés soltó una carcajada y se revolvió el cabello al recordar a Mimi. Su amiga había estado casi tan eufórica como él. Aún empapado en sudor, la joven castaña se había negado a soltarlo y Takeru requirió ser salvado del abrazo sofocante de la chica.

¡Definitivamente recordaría esa noche toda su vida!

El chico dio un gran bostezo. Sus ojos comenzaban a tratar de cerrarse sin su consentimiento. Takeru volvió a suspirar y a revolverse el cabello mientras se ponía de pie sin mucho ánimo, ya no podía permanecer más tiempo sentado en la cama sin hacer nada o se quedaría dormido sobre ella como Viktor. No, si iba a dormir lo haría como se debe: con ropa limpia y metido entre las suaves sabanas de algodón.

Iba a quitarse la camisa cuando un sonido agudo comenzó romper el compás de los ronquidos del joven en la otra cama. El chico arrastró los pies hasta una pobre chaqueta tirada en el suelo de la habitación y encontró el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos. Lo sacó con pereza pensando que tal vez se trataba de algunos de los chicos que quería felicitarlo. Había recibido mensajes de Iori, Yamato, Taichi, Sora, Ken y Koushiro cuando iba rumbo al hotel. Si, tal vez se trataba de alguno de sus amigos japoneses, quizás Hikari... Aunque, también era bastante probable que su amiga francesa hubiera enviado otro texto. Le había enviado un millón de mensajes ese día, desde que había amanecido en Londres al parecer, porque a las cero horas y cuarenta y seis minutos (hora de la costa este) el japonés recibió este mensaje en su celular:

_«¡Buenos días, Tk!_

_Hoy es el día. Quería ser la primera en desearte suerte hoy (aunque no la necesitas) y ya que este año no pude fugarme para la _Final Four_, quiero que me tengas en tu mente el día de hoy.»_

En cuanto Takeru había logrado entender por qué estaba despierto a aquellas horas tomó la decisión de mandarla a la horca. Pero, horas más tarde, tuvo que reconocer que su mensaje cumplió con su objetivo, había pensado en ella todo el día mientras calculaba su peso y estatura para mandar a hacer la soga a medida. Cuando el partido terminó y llegó a los vestidores, descubrió su buzón repleto de mensajes, parecía que le había escrito cada cosa que pensó mientras observaba el partido. Desde un: _«¡Fue falta, ese grandísimo orangután! Espero que estés bien. ¡Tienes que estarlo! ¡Debes ganar Tk!». _Pasando por una ovación de cada gran anotación, hasta una entusiasta felicitación llena de palabras inexistentes por la prisa con la que escribió. En aquel momento en los vestidores, Takeru se encontraba tan exhausto y contento que había decidido perdonarla..., hasta que en ese instante miró la pequeña pantalla y se dio cuenta que el mensaje era suyo. No, no habría indulgencia.

El joven se sentó en la cama mientras su mirada pasaba por las letras de la pequeña pantalla. Su cansancio era tal que, aunque realmente se esforzaba por entender, sólo captaba una que otra palabra, como si el mensaje estuviera en un idioma que apenas conocía. Al terminar de leer, pestañeó desconcertado. Entendió palabras como 'comprometidos', 'salir', 'Londres'. Había un nombre con 'T' pero no recordaba, algo de que alguien iba a quedarse y de que ella se iba comunicar con él..., y algo al final.

—Cuando esté fuera de peligro... —leyó mecánicamente la última frase que aún mostraba la pantalla sin comprender nada de ella. Cerró con fuerza los ojos para tratar de ordenar sus ideas, bregando por descifrar lo que había dicho su propia voz hasta que algo de la palabra 'peligro' fue reconocido en su cerebro.

_"Espera. ¿Qué!" _Y releyó el mensaje mientras se ponía de pie, despertando de repente.

«_Uno de mis informantes me envió un mensaje urgente advirtiéndome de ciertos miembros de mi sector que estaban comprometidos, yo incluida, que debíamos irnos en ese momento. Apenas salimos del piso cuando nos dimos cuenta de que un grupo de hombres subía, iban por nosotras. Estoy bien, mis amigos del equipo uno también. No sé si los chicos del equipo 2 lo lograron... Somos los únicos comprometidos de este sector, eso me dijeron y eso espero. Pero puse en alerta a todo mi sector. Estoy tratando de salir de Londres. Por el momento Toni tomará el mando. Me comunicaré contigo cuando esté fuera de peligro._»

Inmediatamente se puso pálido. Trató de sacudirse el cansancio mientras procesaba lo que había leído. Habían descubierto al líder de un sector y a varios miembros de dos equipos principales en una sola noche, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades? Takeru contuvo un momento la respiración mientras pensaba qué podía hacer. Estaba muy preocupado por los chicos. Tal vez debía comunicarse con Michael para saber si acaso el tenía mayor información sobre lo que sucedía en el sector 4...

Su terminal volvió a sonar.

—¡_Tienes que salir de ahí! _—La voz estaba cargada de ansiedad, Takeru tardó un poco en reconocer a Sonny—. _Saben de ustedes, van por algunos chicos pero no estoy seguro de quiénes han sido descubiertos. Reconozco algunos nombres del equipo uno y el tres, pero tal vez alguno de los chicos del equipo dos también esté en peligro... Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos pero no estamos seguros de tener la lista completa... Jefe, tienes que avisarles, sacarlos de donde sea que estén._

—¿Qué está pasando? —De todas las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza aquella fue la única que logró formular con la voz.

—_No tengo idea. Sólo sé que los escuadrones ya se movilizaron. Están en camino. Lo único seguro es qua van rumbo al hotel, por ti, por los chicos. Tienen orden de traerlos a la fuerza. No hay tiempo. ¡Sal de ahí, ahora!_

Salir, sí tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que avisarles a todos. Takeru envió un mensaje de alerta para todo el sector y les mandó implementar código rojo a los chicos de la lista. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se percató de un pequeño detalle: estaba a medio vestir, tal vez caminar por ahí sin pantalones no era lo mejor para pasar desapercibido.

Sorprendentemente, el capitán del equipo no se despertó con todo el ruido que hizo Takeru mientras luchaba por enfundarse unos pantalones. Ni con el portazo que dio al salir corriendo hacia el elevador. Viktor Maynes, simplemente, cambió de posición y siguió roncando a pierna suelta.

En el elevador, el joven se puso una gorra, se levantó el cuello de la chamarra, se acomodó el asa de la mochila en el hombro y se dedicó golpear su cabeza contra la pared pensando en lo injusto de la vida. ¿Por qué tenían que haberlos descubierto aquella noche? ¿Qué no tenían consideración alguna? ¡Estaba exhausto, por el amor de dios! ¡No había dormido nada! Y..., ¿los elevadores siempre habían sido así de lentos!

Llegó al lobby al borde de la desesperación, Mimi aguardaba por él. La chica lo abrazó como pretexto para susurrarle al oído que eran los últimos en el lugar, luego el joven la siguió hasta el auto que esperaba frente a la entrada. Su amiga tomó el volante y pisó el acelerador.

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —le reclamó la chica castaña en cuanto se hubo alejado unos metros del hotel.

—Estaba aturdido, Mimi —replicó molesto mientras todo le daba vueltas.

—Estás seguro de que vienen por nosotros.

—Sí, por lo menos por los que estuvimos aquí esta noche. Fue lo único que logró asegurar Sonny.

Desde que el auto arrancó Takeru se había esforzado por desaparecer en el asiento de manera que si se cruzaban con otro vehículo pareciera que sólo había una chica en el auto. Mimi tenía puesto el gorro de su chaqueta para esconder su cabellera para que resultara difícil reconocerla y conducía un auto rentado que era poco probable que lo relacionaran con ella, sus amigos o alguien de su familia.

Takeru aún luchaba por colocarse bien el transmisor cuando tres camionetas negras con sirenas y luces estroboscópicas rojas dieron vuelta bruscamente frente al automóvil azul oscuro que conducía la joven. Mimi las siguió con la mirada por el retrovisor hasta que las perdió de vista pero no le cupo duda de cuál dirección habían tomado, iban rumbo al hotel del que acababan de salir.

—Comenzando a grabar —anunció Takeru al colocarse el auricular a la oreja y prender el transmisor en el canal que había asignado para los chicos que huían, el canal 4—. Son las tres cuarenta y dos de la mañana del cinco de abril del dos mil once. _Vigilante_ nos informó que había detectado que agentes del gobierno iban por nosotros. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de escapar. Se está implementado código rojo para nosotros. Estamos tratando de salir del área.

—_¿No crees que preguntar primero si todos estamos bien, antes de comenzar a hacer eso, sería mejor?_ —preguntó Ryo con ironía y se escucharon risas generales de los chicos que ya habían abierto el canal de su propio transmisor—. _Deberías, al menos, aparentar que te preocupas por nosotros —_continuó en tono bromista.

—_¿Vieron las camionetas, Meems?_

—Las vimos, Willis —contesto ella.

—¿Brownie, Fran, Ro han visto algo inusual? —mientras hablaba Takeru dudó en si tenía caso seguir usando sus apodos, todos los que escuchaban habían sido descubiertos, después de todo. Así que, ¿no era mejor usar sus nombres: Brandin Li, Francoise Blanche, Aurore Khan?

Los tres miembros del equipo dos describieron una huida muy similar a la de Mimi y él. Draco y Geo, Drake Southwold y George Stewart, respectivamente, no se habían topado con nada extraño hasta el momento.

—_¿Creen que nos sigan?_ —preguntó nervioso Geo.

—Es posible —pero Takeru sintió que decir 'probable' hubiera sido más exacto—. ¿Podrán con la situación, Geo? —El joven contestó energéticamente que estaban preparados y Takaishi sonrió—. Willis, ¿ya interviniste el sistema de transito?

—_Claro, jefe _—Takeru rodó los ojos y suspiró resignado, odiaba que le dijeran así pero por culpa de Wallace Gladstone todos se referían a su respectivo líder de sector de aquella manera—. _Tendrán luz verde hasta que alcancen la carretera. Además, ni una sola cámara de seguridad funciona._

—_¿Incluidos nosotros?_ —preguntó Geo.

—_En las tres ciudades implicadas_ —aclaró el rubio.

—Bien. Conocen el código... Si alguno quiera salir de esto hable ahora.

—¿_Estás loco, jefe?_

—_Si, ¿qué te pasa?_

—¿Seguros? Saben que su obligación con DATS puede terminar ahora y nadie los culparía de nada —comentó Takeru, para estar seguro que nadie quería tirar la toalla y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó una respuesta afirmativa de los nueve chicos.

—_Estamos juntos en esto, nosotros no somos desertores._

—Aún así, podrían ir...

—_Al mundo digital, no jefe_ —Takeru tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando escuchó a su hermano llamarlo 'jefe', casi no lo hacia y era simplemente extraño—, _fuimos entrenados para misiones en nuestro mundo. No desperdiciaremos nuestro talento, después de todo, somos pocos de nuestra clase._

—Bien. Mantendremos el canal abierto. Geo, Draco, informen de inmediato si notan algo sospechoso. Lo mismo va para los demás, manténgase alerta, no quiero perder a nadie. ¿Comprendido? —Takeru escuchó las respuestas afirmativas de los jóvenes y luego pensó en los que se quedaban atrás poniendo toda su fe en Sonny, tratando de creer que no dejaban a nadie que estuviera en la lista. Luego se obligó a continuar—: Okay, al llegar a sus posiciones informen de inmediato, no creo que tenga que recordarles que ninguno entrará a ningún aeropuerto hasta que Willis de la señal. ¿Quedó claro?

Una vez que terminó de dar aquellas instrucciones, Tk apagó el micrófono y exhaló ruidosamente cerrando los ojos. Odiaba que todo pasara bajo aquellas condiciones, en realidad odiaba toda la situación, pero se consoló con el pensamiento de que todos estaban preparados para aquello, de que, ignorando el lado negativo del asunto, todo saldría bien.

Requirió de muchos recordatorios de Takeru para que Mimi no condujera como si quisiera probar la máxima velocidad del vehículo. El ser detenidos por exceso de velocidad no los ayudaría a salir antes de que cerraran el área, buscándolos. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la autopista, Mimi le ordenó a Takeru que tomara la mochila que estaba detrás del asiento. La chica se orilló y ambos jóvenes cambiaron su aspecto. Sacaron de sus carteras sus identificaciones y las volvieron datos guardándolas en su D-terminal, luego Mimi le pasó a su amigo una licencia de conducir junto con un pasaporte con la foto de su nuevo yo llamado Yuying Rotgers, un norteamericano de 22 años de cabello rojizo oscuro y ojos negros. Takeru hizo una mueca extraña al ver el nombre que el cabeza hueca de Wallace le había dado.

—¿Yuying?

—Memorízalo, sabes que no puedes equivocarte —Mimi volvió a echar a andar el auto sin prestarle gran atención a su amigo.

—Sí pero, ¿Yuying? ¡De todos los nombres falsos que me ha dado este es el peor!

—En realidad creo que el peor fue Bruce, no tienes cara de Bruce.

—Sí tú lo dices —comentó el joven, no muy seguro, resopló y luego miró a su amiga. Mimi había ocultado sus ojos avellana detrás de unos lentes de pasta rosas y su largo cabello castaño con una peluca negra corta—. Y, ¿cuál es el ilustre nombre que te asignó a ti Wallace? El mío es Yuying Rotgers —leyó el chico de la licencia de conducir falsa—. ¿Mimi, cuál es tu nombre? —repitió él al notar que su amiga no contestaba.

La joven se mordió un labio antes de balbucear algo ni remotamente descifrable.

—¿Qué dijiste?

La chica suspiró y finalmente habló en un lenguaje que era entendible para los humanos.

—Elizabeth Nichols —y un intenso rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—¿Elizabeth? —repitió incrédulo Takeru, a lo cual ella sólo asintió con la mirada bien fija en la carretera —. ¿O sea Lizzie? ¿Cómo la Lizzie a la que odias y cuyo novio Nichols babea por ti? ¿Esa Lizzie?

—Wallace va a morir cuando lo vea —amenazó la joven mientras su amigo se moría de risa a su lado.

—Claro, Lizzie. Al menos no te apellidas Ribaciauskas.

Ella estaba de acuerdo, al menos Wallace no había cumplido su amenaza. Después de un cuarto de hora el cansancio se apoderó del joven y este se quedó dormido en el asiento del acompañante hasta que Mimi lo despertó mientras orillaba el auto, un policía los había detenido.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Ibas a exceso de velocidad?

—No te preocupes, recuerda: apégate a tú papel y encuéntrame irresistible —le susurró traviesamente la chica mientras se bajaba un poco los anteojos para guiñarle un ojo.

El oficial finalmente estaba parado al lado del vehículo y la joven bajó la ventanilla. Lizzie sonrió cuando el hombre la alumbró con su linterna.

—¿Qué sucede oficial? No iba muy rápido, ¿o si?

—No es eso señorita. Es una detención de rutina. ¿Me permiten sus licencias y los papeles del auto, por favor?

—¿Las de ambos? —se extrañó el joven, pero de todos modos entregó su licencia de conducir falsa. El policía las revisó mientras Mimi se aferraba al volante del auto nerviosa, si los descubría arrancaría de inmediato.

—Todo está en orden. —Luego el hombre miró la carretera semivacía—. ¿Qué hacen un par de jóvenes a éstas horas de la madrugada en la carretera?

—Escapamos de paseo para ver la final —comentó alegremente Mimi—. Mi novio, Yuying —y al decir esto no pudo menos que soltar una risita—, ama el basketball. Tengo que darle gusto a mi chico de vez en cuando, ¿no cree, oficial?

Takeru se sorprendió de que la joven actuara tan coqueta en aquel estado de cansancio, le había plantado un beso fugaz en los labios que lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. El oficial le dijo algo a su amiga, les regresó sus licencias y papeles y unos instantes después el motor estaba nuevamente en marcha.

—¿Eso..., eso era necesario?

Mimi rió de la cara de su amigo como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo y le dio gracias al cielo, porque no los hubieran detenido, y porque estuviera todavía lo suficientemente oscuro para que Takeru no notara el tono rojo encendido de su rostro.

Minutos después amaneció y Takeru tomó el volante, no hubo más improvisos hasta llegar al aeropuerto internacional de Dallas. Se detuvieron a unas cuadras del aeropuerto y esperaron la señal de Wallace. Tenían que estar coordinados, el estadounidense iba a hacer fallar los sistemas de seguridad de cuatro aeropuertos internacionales para despistarlos esperando que concentraran su búsqueda en estos. Aún así, se habían tomado algunas otras medas de respaldo, como, por ejemplo, arruinar el programa de reconocimiento facial.

Takeru aprovechó la espera para ir por algo de comer ya que las protestas de su estomago alcanzaban volúmenes históricos. Su amiga lo contempló entretenida mientras desempacaba las dos bolsas de comida y comenzaba a hacerse cargo de su contenido ostentando el apetito de alguien que no había comido en semanas.

—Casi no cene después del juego —trató de excusarse, pero Mimi sabía que la cantidad de comida no hubiera diferido mucho si el día anterior se la hubiera pasado en pijama viendo películas—. ¿Tú no vas a comer nada? —preguntó, tras darse cuenta de que él se había devorado una ensalada, un licuado y dos emparedados y ella seguía contemplando el suyo sin haberle dado ni un sólo mordisco.

La chica pestañeó como si no comprendiera y dejó el emparedado en su regazo notando, al fin, que su estomago estaba revuelto. Tenía hambre pero su apetito se había arruinado y, al volver a sentir los penetrantes ojos azules que esperaban alguna clase de explicación, comprendió la razón de la presión sobre su pecho y su cabeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Mimi?

La joven sabía que Takeru debía de haber comenzando a preocuparse por ella si había dejado su propia comida de vuelta en las bolsas. La chica asintió mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con su cabello, trataba de retenerse y no exigirle algo que, sabía, Takeru no podía darle. Pero la joven de veintidós años estaba frustrada, ella era la segunda al mando del equipo principal del sector dos, tenía la capacidad y había ganado experiencia, no debería sentirse así y, sin embargo, sentía que no estaba preparada para aquella compleja tesitura: dejar su vida atrás.

—¿Cómo fue qué llegamos a este punto?

Mimi planteó su pregunta plasmando en ella todo lo que sentía mientras su mirada le exigía al joven, un año menor, tener la fuerza y la madurez de las que ella carecía en ese momento.

Takeru desvió la mirada tratando de contener las diversas emociones que él mismo poseía. Sabía que Mimi no había olvidado la razón por la que fueron llamados los elegidos al Templo Data un tres de enero seis años atrás pidiéndoles proteger, no sólo al mundo digital, sino también a los tamer. Ni por qué habían decidido formar grupos especiales que serían entrenados para entender al enemigo y poder defenderse de la crisis que comenzaba. Mimi no había olvidado el porqué, sólo temía por su futuro.

—¿Qué crees que sintió? —Takeru arqueó una ceja mientras su cansado cerebro trataba de averiguar de qué hablaba ahora su amiga—. Yuri, cuando fueron por él, ¿qué crees que sintió?

Takeru la obligó a mirarlo, su amiga sonrió levemente pero parecía avergonzada.

—Tener miedo no es malo, Mimi, no lo es.

—¿Tú..., tú tienes miedo?

Él no mintió cuando contestó que sí tenía miedo aunque a Mimi le costó creerle. Sintió que lo miró larga y profundamente antes de aceptar que decía la verdad para luego acomodarse en el asiento y comenzar a comer el emparedado. El chico esperó a que diera un par de bocados antes de decidir que estaba bien y poder permitirse terminar aquel extraño desayuno.

—¿Qué pasará con nosotros? —preguntó Mimi, cuando hubo acabado de comer.

—Probablemente iremos a Odaiba para terminar lo que empezamos.

—Ahí no podremos hacerlo —comentó pensativa y el joven concordó internamente con ella pero relegó discutir el asunto para algún tiempo conveniente, primero tenían que abordar un avión que los llevara lejos del país que habían considerado, aquel tiempo, su hogar.

Sólo un par de minutos más tarde Wallace dio luz verde para entrar al aeropuerto. El joven rubio leyó el mensaje en silencio esperando qué su amiga estuviera lo suficientemente compuesta para no levantar sospechas.

—Es hora —anunció, decididamente, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro buscando darle seguridad a Mimi. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y el motor del automóvil fue encendido nuevamente.

Aunque Mimi logró actuar con normalidad al entrar al edificio e incluso se permitió sonreír mientras aparentaban que elegían un lugar para unas vacaciones improvisadas en lugar de una ruta de escape, al avanzar hacia la aduana sus manos temblaron y se paralizó.

Takeru había dado sólo tres pasos antes de notar que su amiga se había rezagado. Sin decir palabra, le quitó los papeles con suavidad para poder tomar su mano y no la soltó mientras el oficial revisaba sus pasaportes y se aseguraba de que sus fotografías no estuvieran en la lista de personas que no podían abandonar el país. Fue sólo porque Takeru la alaba de la mano que ella caminó cuando les regresaron los papeles, fue sólo por este detalle que ella consiguió abordar el avión sin volver a temblar y sin mirar atrás preguntándose si volvería alguna vez.

Cuando el avión finalmente despegó rumbo a São Paulo, Brasil, su amigo dejó ir su mano y respiró aliviadamente, y en aquel momento Mimi comprendió cuan grande había sido el miedo del chico. Takeru la miró riendo como disfrutando su suerte y ella lo imitó, relajándose por completo en su asiento junto a la ventana hasta que reparó en algo.

—¿Por qué no viajamos en primera clase, Yuying?

—Porque tenemos que mantener un bajo perfil señorita —y Takeru besó la frente de su amiga que en ese momento hacia una divertida mueca.

—Creo que nuestra relación no va a durar gran cosa si no me rodeas de lujos, Yuying.

—Eso es un alivio, ¡pobre de tu siguiente novio!

No debió decir aquello, el pobre recibió una reprimenda al puro estilo japonés y terminó con un chichón enorme, lo cual le añadió a su cansancio dolor de cabeza.

Takeru, o mejor dicho, Yuying Rotgers, durmió la primera parte del vuelo y, por su gusto, hubiera dormido todo el tiempo que el avión hubiera continuado en el aire, pero Mimi lo despertó dos horas después. ¿Qué tenían sus amigas en contra de que durmiera como debería?

La joven lo había sacudido de repente, con violencia, insistiendo en que abriera los ojos. Él, creyendo que se trataba de algo importante se incorporó de golpe para descubrir que su 'novia' sólo quería enseñarle algo en su computadora portátil.

—Yuying, mira esto.

Le pasó la notebook con una ventana abierta en la edición digital del New York Times. Ese día aparecía una fotografía que abarcaba casi toda la pantalla de dos jugadores de baloncesto sosteniendo en alto el trofeo de campeonato.

_«Maynes—Takaishi el dúo imparable que defendió su titulo como campeones de la NCAA.» _Se leía en el encabezado y a continuación el artículo relataba el partido, resumiendo los grandes aciertos de cada equipo.

Takeru le devolvió el aparato a su amiga enseguida, sin leer el reportaje, sintiéndose extraño por que se vio a sí mismo en aquella fotografía. Él, Takeru, lucía sonriente alzando el trofeo junto con Maynes, su capitán. Su blanca piel resaltaba al lado de la oscura piel de Viktor quién tenía la otra mano en alto extendiendo el índice para indicar que eran los número uno.

Resultaba singular recordar que no había pasado ni un día de aquello y se sentía completamente diferente. Ganar el torneo parecía haber sido sólo parte de un sueño, esta era la realidad: estaban huyendo.

Al llegar a su destino la pareja decidió alejarse del aeropuerto antes de comunicarse con el líder de DATS, Yagami Taichi. Takeru le resumió rápidamente la situación mientras el joven japonés lo escuchaba en silencio.

—_Lo mismo pasó en otros sectores._

—¿Hemos perdido a alguien?

—_Hasta el momento, parece que no._—Había tardado en contestar, lo que hizo dudar a Takeru. ¿Y si le estaba escondiendo algo?

—¿Sabes..., sabes algo del equipo uno del sector cuatro? —Su amiga aún no lo había contactado y estaba muy preocupado por ella.

—_¿Por qué no me sorprende que rompiera las reglas?_ —preguntó Taichi, aparentemente, a sí mismo, después de un largo suspiro, continuó—: _Sólo sé que salieron de Gran Bretaña sin grandes problemas, aún no han vuelto a reportarse._

Takeru asintió, aunque sólo Mimi lograba verlo y luego esperó. Taichi tardaba tanto tiempo en responder a cada pregunta que había hecho que ambos jóvenes comenzaban a sospechar que había algo más en juego, aunque la situación en sí, era delicada.

—_Estamos considerando seriamente que el _Código Reinicio_ es nuestra única salida. Bastantes operativos han sido comprometidos, hay muchos equipos afectados y no creo que el resto esté a salvo. Hay algo que no esta bien en todo esto._

Takeru escuchó como Taichi inspiraba hondamente antes de seguir hablando.

—_Creo que tenemos un traidor. Uno en una alta posición de DATS. Sabes mejor que nadie lo que esto realmente significa. Con la cantidad de dobles agentes que tenemos, el riesgo que corren. El riesgo que tus equipos corren, Takeru. Esto debe acabar. Te necesitamos de vuelta, a los tres. Sí vamos a plantear esto ante los cuatro sagrados debemos ir todos lo elegidos._

Takeru se encontró un momento sin voz, aquello no era cualquier cosa. Después de tanto tiempo tratando de encontrar otra salida a sus problemas, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo protegiendo el mundo digital, volvían a un callejón sin salida.

Mimi colocó su mano sobre uno de sus brazos, el japonés no necesitaba verla para saber que tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—Pero para ello necesitas que no haya un sólo humano en el digimundo.

—_Lo sé_—contestó secamente Taichi.

—Entonces, esto tomara tiempo. ¿No es cierto? —inquirió rápidamente el joven rubio.

—_Sí, tal vez así sea pero estamos en eso._

—¿Han logrado contactar a los _outsiders_?

—_Hablaremos de esto cuando estén aquí _—contestó, contrariado.

—Primero tengo que asegurar que los chicos de mi sector y mi equipo están a salvo. Primero haremos eso —dijo mirando a Mimi.

—_Bien, no te tardes. _—Y la comunicación se cortó.

**~ º ~**

El clima era demasiado caliente para ambos japoneses, la primavera en New Jersey era fresca, las cuatro noches que habían estado en Texas fueron frías. Ahora, tanto Mimi como Takeru sentían que se estaban cocinando. Aunque ninguno se quejaba, aquel era el precio de la libertad.

Al parecer, el plan de escape había funcionado, los chicos estaban ilesos y a salvo, y, aún así, Takeru se resistía a relajarse o a pensar en regresar a Odaiba. Muchas cosas le molestaban de _Código Reinicio_, una sobre todo: los chicos desaparecidos. Les indicó a los miembros de su sector que se tomaran un día en lo que decidían qué debían hacer.

El japonés había escuchado que São Paulo era una de esas ciudades que nunca dormía, ¡había terminado en el peor lugar, él solo quería dormir! Desde que comenzaron a caminar por sus calles sintieron aquel espíritu festivo flotando entre los edificios. Escuchó a Mimi señalar esto y aquello, proponiendo ir a tal o cual lugar mientras lo alaba, pero él se concentró en usar sus fuerzas restantes para encontrar la vía más corta para llegar a su hospedaje. Al entrar a la habitación del hostal, Takeru se desplomó sobre el colchón negándose a saber nada más de la vida, perdiéndose en un merecido y profundo sueño. Mimi, resignada, se acomodó a su lado, contemplando la figura durmiente de su amigo hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Takeru se despertó muy temprano al otro día. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la oscuridad del cuarto cedió. El día anterior aún lo inquietaba junto con las preguntas sin responder que habían invadido sus sueños. Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, se incorporó en la cama y suspiró pesarosamente. No sabía qué hacer y ya no quería pensar más en ello, no tenía caso. Tal vez debería tomar su propio consejo y tomarse el día, al menos parte de ese día. Animado, se baño y cambio de ropa antes de despertar a su amiga quien, en lugar de restringirse a murmurar buenos días, le arrojó una almohada en la cabeza por atreverse a despertarla.

En la tarde estaban de vuelta en el aeropuerto, rodeados por el deprimente aire gris de aquel lugar, esperando abordar el siguiente vuelo a Sydney que, lastimosamente, era con escalas. Habían aprovechado (o, dependiendo del punto del vista del sujeto en cuestión, derrochado) las cortas horas en São Paulo lo mejor que pudieron. Teniendo la oportunidad visitar la sala Sao Paulo, la _Pinacoteca do Estad_o o el Teatro Municipal, fueron de compras. Mimi declaró que necesitaba un poco de ropa más adecuada y Mimi mandaba.

El vuelo hacia Sydney fue bastante calmado. Mimi se recargó en el hombro del joven y se durmió profundamente sin prestarle atención al cielo oscuro que se veía por la ventanilla. Takeru la imitó pero su sueño fue ligero, cualquier ruido conseguía despertarlo y se rindió una hora después.

_"¿Por qué?" _La pregunta se repetía en su mente: _"¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué, al menos, no nos permitieron estar completamente maduros, completamente listos? En algunos aspectos, aún éramos sólo niños. ¿Por qué?"_

Takeru esperaba encontrar las respuestas dibujadas sobre la ventanilla del avión, pero únicamente encontró su propio reflejo sobre el vidrio. Un reflejo que le costó reconocer. Sus labios formaron una línea apretada que había pretendido ser una sonrisa, pero sonreír le era difícil en aquella situación.

Era curioso, conocía el destino del avión pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de que sería de su vida una vez que aterrizaran. Bueno, su vida nunca había cumplido los estándares de 'normal' pero eso no significaba que se sentía cómodo con no saber qué sería de ellos, sobre todo en un futuro que implicara un par de días. ¿Dónde estaría en dos meses?, ¿en medio año?, ¿en un año? ¿Podrían regresar a las vidas que habían dejado en Estado Unidos? Lo más seguro era que nunca podrían volver, al menos no hasta que la crisis se hubiera solucionado de una manera satisfactoria... Si era honesto consigo mismo, debería de admitir que lo más probable era que las cosas no acabaran bien para nadie. En ese momento, al mirar a la distancia, todo lo que Takeru era capaz de ver indicaba una tormenta que tendrían que enfrentar. Necesitaban un milagro.

Al japonés le resultaron terriblemente fastidiosas las conversaciones de otros pasajeros. No quería escuchar sobre el terrible viaje de negocios de los hombres en la otra fila. Ni de las vacaciones de las chicas en algún lugar frente a ellos. Ni le interesaban sobre cómo estaban los abuelos del pasajero de atrás. Le parecía ridículo e injusto que aquellas personas pudieran hablar de trivialidades y sentir que no cerrar un trato de negocios era algo calamitoso. ¡Aquella gente no tenía idea de que era algo calamitoso!

Si ellos no hubieran sido escogidos... No, no iría por aquella línea de pensamiento otra vez. Tal vez jamás descubriría por que los habían escogido a ellos de entre tantos niños que existían en el mundo o por qué únicamente chicos japoneses eran miembros de los elegidos y sólo diez eran portadores de emblemas. No, las respuestas no importaban porque ellos habían aceptado su papel muchos años atrás.

—Takeru, dile a Palmon que no dejaré que ponga una sola de sus hojas en mi cocina —la voz de Mimi fue sólo un murmullo muy bajo.

Takeru volteó hacia la chica recargada en su hombro y descubrió que sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y que su respiración seguía siendo profunda y calmada, seguía dormida. Su amiga suspiró, abrazó su brazo y volvió a revelar otro trozo de sus sueños.

—Arruinó el soufflé...

Aquellas palabras le recordaron lo que Mimi hubiera estudiado si no existiera aquella crisis, gastronomía. Cuando todavía estudiaban la preparatoria, cuando todavía era unos ingenuos optimistas y creían que podrían tener una vida normal muy pronto, le había escuchado decir que se especializaría en repostería. Pero, al igual que todos los miembros de DATS, renunció a sus sueños y escogió una carrera más útil y acorde a su vida actual. Aunque seguía siendo igual de aficionada a la cocina y ninguno de los chicos se quejaba de su pasatiempo (a excepción, claro está, de él, ya que era frecuentemente su concejillo de indias o era quién tenía que salir corriendo al centro comercial por los ingredientes que había olvidado o era usado como ayudante sin importar cuánto protestara).

Era triste que Mimi hubiera tenido que abandonar sus sueños, que todos hubieran tenido que hacerlo y, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo fue qué la situación había llegado hasta ese punto? Habían tratado de evitar que las cosas se complicaran, pero aquella crisis los rebasó desde que comenzó con aquella petición de ayuda de los Hoi a las siete de la mañana del 1º de enero del 2005. Dieciocho tamer se quedaron sin hogar aquel día y ellos, los elegidos, no tenían ni la menor idea de qué hacer. Se limitaron a ir por ellos y llevarlos como refugiados al único lugar seguro que conocían, el mundo digital. Pero eran prácticamente niños en muchos aspectos cuando el sistema en el que vivían se volvió en su contra.

No era extraño que los gobiernos humanos consideraran a los digimon como una amenaza. Los incidentes con el mundo digital habían demostrado la capacidad de los digimon para controlar la tecnología humana, para causar un apagón en una gran metrópolis, para poder controlar a voluntad las armas de destrucción masiva que los propios humanos habían creado. Si eso hacia un solo digimon, ¿qué podrían hacer un ejército de ellos? Pero la mente humana funcionaba de manera extraña, buscaban destruir aquella arma digital si ya estaba siendo controlada por otra organización, pero, mientras no fuera así, parecía que todas las potencias mundiales buscaban desesperadamente reclamarla como suya. Y, ¿cómo conseguir el control del mundo digital y sus habitantes? Los tamer fueron su respuesta. Tamer que trabajaran para ellos, tamer que les dieran información sobre aquella arma y que los protegieran de los enemigos de su clase. Así, simples niños y adolescentes se transformaron en enemigos en potencia o poderosos soldados.

—..., muchos más..., castillo..., muchos digimon..., debo cocinar más...

Y Mimi seguía soñando, rememorando la época en que podían ir al digimundo para relajarse y visitar a sus amigos. Era difícil creer que había habido un tiempo en el que los humanos eran altamente apreciados y respetados por todos los digimon. Por lo que los elegidos habían hecho junto con los tamer por el mundo digital, los consideraban sus protectores. Pero poco a poco esa mentalidad fue cambiando.

Humanos entraron al mundo digital cazando digimon para experimentación, para probar su propia fuerza, para controlarlos. Los humanos eran respetados pero no eran sus amos, nunca lo fueron y no iban a permitir terminar como esclavos. La idea humana era algo más oscura.

Takeru cerró los ojos con fuerza, con furia. Estaba enojado con el mundo, con su propia especie. Odiaba la regla del poder y el control. Odiaba a los que creían en ello porque era lo que lo habían obligado a elegir la inestable vida que tenía en ese momento. Por nada en el mundo iba a permitir que aquel mundo fuera conquistado, que sus amigos fueran destruidos o esclavizados. Habían dedicado su infancia a mantener la paz en el digimundo, no iba permitir que la codicia y el miedo acabaran con lo que habían logrado.

La idea de ser uno de los guardianes del mundo digital había penetrado a lo profundo de su ser. Era parte de su esencia, el proteger lo que amaba. No iba a rechazar lo que era. Además, a esas alturas, sólo le quedaba continuar.

**~ º ~**

No era la primera vez que "visitaban" Sydney. Conocían la ciudad bastante bien y, después de dar un par de vueltas cómo turistas para asegurarse de que los seguían, fueron directo a hablar con el líder del sector 7. Ambos estaban conscientes de que los habían visto desde que estaban a unas cuadras del lugar, después de todo, aquella era la principal casa de seguridad del sector. Takeru estaba nervioso, sabía que lo que iba a pedirles a los encargados de aquel iba en contra de las reglas, pero tenía la certeza de que era lo correcto. Tan sólo deseaba por que Edwin no estuviera allí, rogaba porque estuviera en algún lugar lejano ejecutando alguna misión.

Mimi fue quien tocó el timbre y, apenas hubo despegado el dedo del botón, la puerta principal se abrió. Una joven de cabello negro y piel bronceada corría hacia la reja con una gran sonrisa en la cara, Michael la seguía detrás, peleando consigo mismo por guardar compostura.

Mahana Samake, a quien llamaban Hana, los saludó efusivamente y arrastró a Mimi dentro de la casa antes de que el americano pudiera decir o hacer algo. Michael suspiró para alejar su frustración y le dedicó un decente 'hola' al japonés.

—Ella me recuerda a Miyako —comentó Takeru, buscando hacer plática.

—Sé a que te refieres. —Y el americano suspiró nuevamente, sólo que en este suspiro dejo salir algo más que frustración.

Takeru se acomodó la mochila al hombro sintiéndose incómodo por poder leer lo que pasaba por la mente de Michael, se llevaban bien pero nunca fueron exactamente amigos y no quería que el joven le contara nada sobre lo que pasaba entre él y Mimi, con la versión de su amiga le bastaba.

—Hana estaba segura de que vendrían —comentó Michael mientras estaban por llegar a la puerta—. Yo esperaba que tuviera razón, pensé en llamarte pero conoces las reglas.

—Si, las conozco.

Michael dejó de caminar a sólo dos pasos de la puerta y enserio sus facciones, Takeru se detuvo también, esperando por lo que sea que el joven fuera a decir.

—Ed está aquí.

—¿Por iniciativa propia?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Michael lo condujo a una amplia sala dónde ya se encontraba Mimi, Mahana y dos caras conocidas más.

—¿No deberías estar al menos rumbo a Tokio? —fue el saludo que le dedicó el nigeriano. Un joven alto, grande y musculoso de penetrantes ojos negros.

Edwin era muy amigo de Taichi, era algo así como su ojos. Visitaba con frecuencia el sector 7 porque sus lideres y sus equipos tenían mucho contacto con los líderes de otros sectores y con ciertos informantes. Ed tenía la responsabilidad de notar anormalidades, de supervisar que se acataran las reglas de DATS, de detectar traidores. Actuando en nombre de Tai, sus decisiones y órdenes eran irrefutables. Le debían mucho a Ed, tenía un fino sentido para los problemas. Esto no le convenía Takeru esta vez.

—No —contestó con simpleza Takeru, tratando de no transpirar nerviosismo.

—Tenía entendido que era así.

—Aunque en realidad esperábamos que no... —añadió una joven alta de piel rosada, era Eleanor Gertrude Whitehead o Ella, líder del sector cinco (euro—asía)—. Es bueno verlos bien.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó inmediatamente Takeru, temiendo problemas.

—Nada, bueno, nada que no sepan. Es sólo que sabíamos lo que pasó y escuchamos que estaban bien pero eso no hizo que... Es bueno verlos bien, eso es todo.

Takeru y Mimi tomaron asiento no muy convencidos de que todo estuvieron bien pero Mahana volvió atacarlos con otro conjunto de preguntas y el asunto se olvidó un momento.

—¿Y el resto de su equipo? ¿Es cierto que apenas lograron escapar? ¿Dónde estuvieron estos dos días? ¿No quieren descansar un poco? Seguramente están exhaustos o hambrientos, ¿quieren comer algo?

—Hana...

—¿Qué?

—Déjalos respirar, acaban de llegar y son demasiados preguntas... —intervino Michael en su rescate.

—Oh, lo siento.

Y la chica de piel bronceada se sentó lentamente con la mirada llena de curiosidad. Los demás se limitaron a sonreír.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes Hana. Respecto a tu última pregunta, si tiene algo que comer... —comenzó el chico y Mimi se llevó una palma a la frente, los hombres con los que vivía sólo pensaban en comida.

—De hecho, Tk, yo también quiero saber dónde están los otros chicos.

—Nos separamos para salir y están esperando instrucciones. Ir a Odaiba a ser confinados a actuar únicamente en el mundo digital no les apetece ni la mitad que a mí.

—Si esto llega a oídos de Tai... —murmuró Edwin, algo divertido y Takeru sospechó que el nigeriano le daría santo y seña de lo que había dicho, aunque se sorprendió que no intentara persuadirlos que era lo que habían esperaba que hiciera.

—¿Cuántos sectores fueron afectados? ¿Sólo el sector cuatro y el nuestro?

Hubo un denso silencio antes qué alguien se animara a contestar, y tal vez Michael sólo lo hizo por la dura mirada de los ojos avellana de Mimi sobre él.

—No, no fueron los únicos. ¿Cómo sabes del... —pero no terminó la pregunta y luego sólo resopló—: Katyusha.

—Lo extraño es que fueron los únicos equipos principales... En el sector seis fueron afectados chicos del equipo cuatro y cinco, en el cinco únicamente del cuatro, en el ocho miembros del equipo seis... ¿Ves la conexión?

—Son equipos cuyas misiones son únicamente en el mundo digital.

—Exacto. Pero tu sector y en el sector cuatro se descubrieron a los equipos principales.

—Equipos que normalmente desempeñan sus misiones juntos... Los miembros de tu sector y el de Katyusha se han relacionado demasiado...

—¿Creen que llegaron a ellos por mí?

Michael sólo extendió la palma de la mano que tenía a medio camino de su cabeza y se encogió de hombros pero Takeru lo tomó como un sí rotundo y su estomago se retorció.

—Es sólo una teoría... —Edwin se cruzó de brazos—. Una débil teoría, porque si sólo hubieran ido por ustedes tendría algo de sentido pero no, todos esos equipos en una sola noche... Hay miedo, Tk. Entre los tamer, los aliados y sus familias. Hubo un par de desertores y nadie los culpa. No te culpes, amigo, nadie lo hace.

Takeru sólo hizo un único movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y trató de relajar sus músculos. La culpa no cedió, seguiría allí hasta estar seguro de que Katyusha y los tamer bajo su mando estuvieran bien.

Mahana sugirió que antes de seguir con aquella alegre conversación era mejor que comieran algo y eso hicieron. Pero la comida no los hizo sentir mejor. Bueno, tal vez si Ella no hubiera pasado la mitad de ella hablando sobre los refugiados y los desaparecidos, tal vez hubieran podido disfrutar algo de ella. Pero en cuanto hubieron recogido y lavado el último plato Takeru volvió al tema que los había llevado a aquel lugar.

—Políticamente hablando, ¿cómo estamos?

—Algo esta pasando sólo que no sabemos qué.

—¿Qué hay de los secuestrados? ¿Hay alguna misión en progreso?

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas serias antes de que Ella contestara.

—Varias, pero algo alejadas de los sectores en los que suelen trabajar, Tk. Aunque... —la mirada café de la joven pareció preguntarle a Michael si debería seguir hablando.

—Katyusha acaba de recibir información de uno de sus contactos sobre alguien quién creíamos perdido...

—¿Quién?

—Yuri Nóvikov.

Takeru sintió la mirada de Mimi fija sobre él pero sus ojos no pudieron hacer nada más que seguir mirando al estadounidense, esperando que se explicara.

Yuri había sido el primer líder del sector 4, el sector que comprendía la mayor parte de Europa. Habían trabajado juntos en la primer misión de rescate oficial de DATS. Había sido un leal compañero, un buen amigo y no sabían nada de él desde hacía dos años.

Muchos habían decidido romper toda relación con el mundo digital cuando comenzó aquella situación, destruyeron su digivice y no volvieron a hablar del mundo digital o de sus habitantes, fingieron que no existían. Otros, intimidados por algún gobierno, grupo u organización apoyaron causas en las que no creían. Otro grupo de tamer, guiados por ideales corruptos lo hacían con conciencia de qué hacían, por patriotismo.

Anna Pávlova había sido de otra clase. Se unió a DATS y luego traicionó a sus amigos por dinero.

—Takeru, Katyusha también me dijo que Lara Ivanova había sido asesinada.

Los jóvenes guardaron silencio un momento. No habían sabido de ellos en dos años, lo último que habían sabido de Yuri era aquel mensaje que decía que Anna los había traicionado. Su traición les había ocasionado muchos problemas, Lara no fue la única que murió por culpa suya.

—Como ya había dicho, hay varias operaciones en proceso, pero esta es la más delicada... —Michael miró un momento a Takeru y luego a Mimi, como si los evaluara, antes de continuar—: Me atrevo a decir que no vinieron hasta acá tan sólo para platicar, ¿no es así, chicos?

Takeru sonrió por toda respuesta moviendo la cabeza.

—Sabes que todas las conversaciones que tenemos se quedan gravadas en la memoria de la D-terminal, y no quiero que quede rastro de lo que te vine a pedir. No queremos volver a Japón, al menos, no todavía. Y me atrevo a afirmar que lo chicos de mi sector piensan igual. Queremos ayudar a encontrar y a rescatar a los tamer de la lista.

Hubo mucho silencio mientras Michael y Mahana intercambiaban una mirada de victoria. Edwin movió la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria pero no dijo nada, casi parecía divertido.

—Tai va a querer tu cabeza después de esto.

—No importa —intervino Mimi, desafiantemente, mirando al nigeriano.

—En realidad, esperábamos que ofrecieran su ayuda, si Tai va en serio sobre _Reinicio_, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

De ahí en adelante, la conversación fue directo a la lista de tamer desaparecidos, discutiendo ampliamente rumores sobre lugares donde alguna organización podría mantener a alguno de ellos, sobre algún contacto que estuviera en posición de arriesgarse para obtener más información o sobre los chicos con los que contaba para armar equipos de reconocimientos y de rescate. Así Takeru desahogó toda la frustración y el coraje de los últimos días, su tiempo de huir había terminado.

* * *

**N. A.:**

Ok, realmente pienso que Takeru sería de esos chicos delgados de apetito voraz considerando todo el ejercicio que hace, por lo menos en esta historia, ¿no lo creen? Tampoco creo que él y Michael pudieran ser amigos cercanos, no es que le caiga mal pero no me los figuro como amigos, sobre todo si Michael salió con Mimi, me imaginó a Takeru y Ryo actuando como hermanos sobreprotectores y a la chica ignorándolos.

Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a quien deja review. Espero sigan esta historia. Cualquier cosa que no cuadre me agradaría que me lo hicieran saber, hasta la próxima. (^—^)

* * *

**Aclaración**: en esta historia manejo el termino _Tamer_ para referirme a aquellos chicos que tienen un digivice pero que no tienen emblema y no entraron al digimundo al ser llamados para alguna misión especifica, como la primera generación de los niños elegidos. No planeo usar a ningún personaje que no este relacionado con _Digimon Adventur_e y _02_. Considero como elegidos a Ken, quien tiene un emblema propio, 'bondad', y a Ryo, que entró al mundo digital por primera vez con él para derrotar a Millenniumon (creo que ese era el digimon). Si tienen ideas para el emblema de Ryo se los agradecería, no estoy convencida de usar 'deseo'.

Ahora una** nota** sobre los sectores y personajes: Me pareció una buena idea que los elegidos dividieran los países en siete sectores, nombrar un líder que estuviera a cargo de proteger a los tamer que eran muy jóvenes para pertenecer a DATS y diera las ordenes a los equipos principales (que son tres). Me esforcé por utilizar a todos los niños que salieron en 02 como Michael, Phil, Tatum, Yuri, Catherine, etc..., para que estuvieran familiarizados con ellos. Pero también tuve que añadir nuevos nombres para acompletar a los miembros de DATS. Cada equipo está conformado por seis personas, un líder, un segundo al mando, un analista, un programador y dos operativos. No mencionaré a todos los miembros de cada equipo, eso es seguro, pero aún así habrá muchos nombres, estoy casi segura que distinguirán a los importantes de inmediato. Quisiera haber usado sólo a los elegidos, pero no me parece lógico dada la historia, requieren ayuda... Según yo.


	3. La vida que yo escogí

**3.**

**La vida que yo escogí.**

_"Las palabras juegan con mi corazón, las dulces mentiras, la amarga verdad. Cierro los ojos sonriendo tristemente, quiero voltear y recordar cómo solía ser todo antes de que los viejos sentimientos desaparezcan. Pero las promesas que fueron hechas hoy se rompen, y los sueños son olvidados porque ya no importan. Mis pasos se han vuelto inseguros, la luz que solía guiarme se extingue, te llamo... pero nunca contestas."_

Llevaban años, años sin tomarse unas verdaderas vacaciones. Durante ese tiempo se habían consolado con momentos como aquel, en los que, para ocupar las horas antes de contactar a alguien o para asegurarse de que no los seguían, recorrían los lugares que fingían visitar como cualquier otro turista.

—Imaginemos que estamos deentro del gran circo romano. —Su guía tenía un acento muy extraño, no era simple acento italiano, la mujer hablaba de manera cansada y monótona pero parecía alargar una sílaba al azar de cada frase—. Tomando eencuenta todos sus niveles... —Aparentemente, tenía preferencia por alargar las 'e'.

El joven sonrío conforme con esa observación y luego miró al resto de los pasajeros. Era el único que no podía concentrarse en la explicación ni estaba con la cara pegada a la ventanilla o con el dedo sobre el botón de la cámara, listo para capturar cualquier monumento, obelisco o fuente que apareciera en la pantallita. Incluso parecía algo aburrido, lo cual era irónico si se tomaba en cuenta que había sido suya la sugerencia de tomar aquel recorrido en autobús. Con las pocas horas de sueño que habían logrado en el avión y sin tener donde dejar su modesto equipaje (que consistían en dos mochilas), cualquier cosa que les evitara caminar era bienvenida. Además, quería que su «esposa» conociera la ciudad antes de abandonarla ese mismo día.

—El anfiteatro Flaavio y el gran colooso de Nerón. Así es como lo conoceemos nosotrros, el _Colossemun_. Lo pooco que queda. Ladrillo, chemento, piedra...

Mimi se pegó a la ventana con la emoción de una niña pequeña y él sonrió. Era muy bueno verla actuar de aquella manera, sin nada más en la mente, sin ninguna otra intención que contemplar lo que había al otro lado de la ventanilla.

—Ahora el palacio Laterano, uno de los trrecientos. En doonde se firmó el acuerdo entrre Mussolini y...

Takeru se puso de pie de un brincó y se acercó más a Mimi para poder mirar por la ventana. Pero al observar con mayor cuidado descubrió que la persona que creyó ver no estaba allí, entre el grupo de turistas frente al edificio.

Probablemente fue porque sabía qué los esperaba detrás de las puertas de salida del aeropuerto _Ciampino_, pero desde que el capitán anunció su llegada a la ciudad a las siete veinte de la mañana, Takeru se había sentido diferente. Algo cambio en él, hizo suyos los sentimientos de su primera visita y, en aquellas horas, todo giro en torno a ellos. Lo cual le imposibilitó no pensar en ella. Lo cual causaba que la buscará por aquellas calles que descubrió a su lado en un día parecido: hermoso y soleado. Incluso, en ciertos momentos, en lugar de la voz con extraño acento, la escuchaba a ella. Aquella vez habían tenido una revista como guía. Ella había leído las explicaciones de las páginas impresas y él la había escuchado con placidez mientras se perdían en un mundo antiguo.

—Ahora vemos la única parrte completa del coliseeo. Tiene cincueenta metros de alto, dividido en trres niveles, hay ochenta aarcos. Las columnas embebidas combinan los trres estilos: el dórico, jónico y coorintio. —Todos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron lo más que pudieron a la ventana para sacar fotografías, Mimi incluida—. En la planta baja seteenta y seis de esos arcos de entrada pública y gratuita perrmitían la entrada de cinncuenta mil eespectadores...

La primera vez que estuvo ante aquel edificio se quedó sin palabras mientras imaginaba el lugar lleno de personas que gritaban eufóricas ante una tétrica función decidiendo el destino del hombre que quedaba en pie. Ahora, apenas y lo contempló unos segundos, no estaban ahí para turistear, estaban ahí para encontrarse con su contacto. Pero era una pena que no pudiera disfrutar del paseo. El chico sólo pensaba en la líder del sector, en que pronto la vería y en el alivio que sentía de no enfrentarla solo. Estaba nervioso.

—Y a nuestra deerecha la plaza mayor donde se encuentran los edificios del poder político, económico...

_"¿La plaza mayor?"_, se extrañó el joven. _"¿A qué hora pasamos el monumento a Victor Manuel II? ¿Cómo no vi la zona imperial? ¿Y la zona de Julio cesar?"_

—Y aasí entramos en el corazón de Roma...

_"Genial"_, pensó irónico, casi no había visto nada del paseo. Cuando bajaron del vehículo estaba convencido de que había tirado su dinero, que hubiera sido mejor rentar una habitación y dormir hasta la tarde que estar medio despierto pagando por algo que no disfrutaba.

—¡Roma es hermosa! —El claro tono de ensoñación de Mimi lo hizo creer que, después de todo, no había sido una mala idea—. ¡Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo! —Takeru notó que se tapó la boca después de aquel comentario, tal vez temió incomodarlo con su queja, pero él pretendió no darse cuenta y miró el cielo claro. Aún era temprano, tenían tiempo de sobra para hace cualquier otra cosa como entrar algún restaurante o cafetería y sentarse en la terraza y ver al resto de los turistas caminar de un lado a otro.

La visión por la ventanilla de la ciudad había llenado de energía a su amiga y terminaron decidiendo recorrer las callecitas de plaza en plaza y de monumento en monumento planeando cuidadosamente dejar _Fontana di Trevi_ al final. Mimi estaba encantada, Takeru, que llevaba ambas mochilas, estaba exhausto pero no se quejó, no era su costumbre. Concluyó que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando se detuvieran de tanto en tanto para probar las pizzas al corte.

Cerca de las siete, se dirigieron a_via in Arcicona_ para comprar un par de helados y luego caminaron a la siempre atiborrada plaza. El sol comenzaba a descender pintando naranjas en los edificios y en el cielo y una suave brisa les llevaba diminutas gotitas de agua de la fuente a la cara. Era una tarde placentera y, bajo aquellas condiciones, no les molesto en lo absoluto esperar a Katyusha.

Pero los minutos pasaron, las masas de gente iban y venían y la chica no aparecía.

La joven nunca había sido exactamente puntual ¡pero llevaban esperando dos horas y ni siquiera contestaba los mensajes! Takeru había pensado en mil teorías que explicaran su tardanza procurando cuidadosamente evitar el pesimismo. Su amiga había hecho lo opuesto.

Aunque Mimi no había dicho palabra, Tk sabía que pensaba lo peor, su actitud la delataba, no era natural. La joven había pasado los últimos cuarenta minutos dando vueltas a su alrededor como si se tratara de un satélite girando alrededor de su planeta. Francamente el chico no protestaba porque temía una escena si le exigía que se detuviera y se obligó a ignorarla concentrándose en observar a Neptuno.

Cuando, finalmente, la chica se cansó y se sentó en el frío asiento de cemento, Takeru la imitó y ella se aferró a su brazo y recargó su cabeza en su hombro desparramando la rubia cabellera que exhibía aquel día sobre su chaqueta.

El día había sido bastante caluroso y llevaban ropas ligeras así que extrañaron el calor del sol cuando este abandonó aquella parte del mundo. Takeru alzó la vista al cielo, perdiéndose un momento en el azul profundo salpicado por unas cuantas lucecitas y dejándose hechizar por la luna grande y brillante que comenzaba a imponerse sobre la antigua ciudad.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Takeru sacó su terminal y revisó el mensaje en el cual le mandaron los datos del punto de encuentro. Katyusha había especificado la _Fontana di Trevi_ a las siete de la noche, pidiendo que la esperaran frente al farol del extremo derecho de la fuente. Habían seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra... Si había perdido el tren o cualquier cosa por el estilo les hubiera mandado un mensaje... Aunque, tal vez, si la habían seguido o algo, ella daría por hecho que él conocía a dónde iría a refugiarse. Sólo estaba seguro de algo: Katyusha estaba bien, era demasiado astuta para dejarse atrapar.

—No vendrá —dijo esto casi susurrando, mientras se ponía de pie—. Será mejor que aparezca en el segundo punto de reunión. —Ayudó a Mimi a ponerse de pie y la abrazó mientras miraba receloso al resto de la gente cerca de la fuente.

—¿Crees qué… —Pero el joven de cabello oscuro y desordenado no la dejó terminar.

—No es tiempo de sacar conclusiones. —Tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas y la frotó con dulzura mientras le sonreía para tranquilizarla pues, aún detrás de los lentes de contacto de color oscuro, comenzaba a ver el temor en los ojos de su amiga.

Caminaron alejándose lentamente de la fuente, sin poder dejar de mirarla con desasosiego. Cuando, finalmente, el lugar se perdió de vista la chica se recargó en el hombro de su amigo al tiempo que dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

Su acompañante comenzaba a inquietarse, no porque su contacto no había aparecido, sino porque la preocupación causaba estragos en su amiga (o, al menos, esa explicación trataba de darle a su angustia). Decidió que lo mejor sería relajarse, no tenía caso preocuparse antes de tiempo, no podía ser bueno para la salud. Así que arrastró a la chica dentro de la primera cafetería que se cruzó por su camino.

Era un lugar pequeño y pintoresco situado justo en la esquina de una concurrida calle. Una mujer sentada en un taburete al centro del lugar fungía de trovadora, su uña atacaba sin piedad las cuerdas de su guitarra mientras su delgada voz entonaba una animada canción. Una mesera de unos treinta y tantos, con una enorme sonrisa los guió hasta una mesa para dos situada en un rincón del establecimiento. Les dio un menú negro a cada uno y los dejó solos para que se decidieran.

Aún en aquel alegre lugar Mimi parecía rehacía a ahuyentar sus crispados nervios que la hacían parecer gato asustado, pero su amigo no se iba a dar por vencido.

—¿Ya sabes que vas a ordenar? —preguntó, mientras la miraba por encima del menú que sostenía en alto.

—No se me antoja nada —declaró la joven, con aire aburrido.

—Si no te decides por algo pediré todo lo del menú y haré que te lo comas —amenazó, pero tras otros minutos sin respuesta de la joven japonesa, añadió—: Vamos, ¿no me digas que ni siquiera tienes ganas de un café? —Le sonrió con picardía pues sabía que el café era una debilidad que ambos compartían. Ella por fin se rindió y confesó que no podía decirle que no a un buen expreso.

La mesera regresó en cuanto vio que el hombre le hizo una seña, seguía con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro que comenzaban a considerar anormal.

—¿Y qué van ordenar? —Su acento italiano resaltaba pero se notaba que dominaba el inglés a la perfección. Se quitó la pluma que tenía entre su espeso cabello negro y sacó una libretita del delantal negro que usaba sobre sus jeans azules para tomar la orden—. Bien, vuelvo en un momento. —Y se marchó rápidamente.

Takeru, con una expresión serena en su rostro, comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesita al ritmo de la canción que cantaba la mujer italiana. Mimi lo miró con el ceño fruncido como si no comprendiera por qué su amigo estaba tan tranquilo. Ella estaba tensa, le dolían las costillas y el cuello, le costaba respirar.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que no eres normal —comentó la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Pues te tomó mucho —repuso él, divertido.

Mimi resopló y él rió mientras se echaba hacia atrás sobre la silla, completamente relajado comenzando a fijarse en el resto de los clientes del lugar. Había una pareja, justo en el otro rincón que coqueteaba descaradamente, ambos parecían compartir nacionalidad pues el tono de su clara piel era el mismo, tenían cabellos rubios platinados y facciones similares. A unos mesas de la suya, un grupo de adolescentes chismeaban en animado italiano mientras reían con ganas, el chico se dio cuenta de que una de ellas lo miraba de reojo y cuando la adolescente se vio expuesta simplemente le guiñó un ojo. Apartó inmediatamente la mirada y se entretuvo estudiando a su acompañante.

La hermosa joven, normalmente traviesa y alegre, parecía pequeña en la silla, abrazándose a sí misma no por sentir frío (el lugar estaba bastante cálido), sino por el miedo que comenzaba a embargarla. Su mirada perdida en el servilletero de la pequeña mesa lo incomodó. Habían estado en situaciones mucho peores antes y sabía que Mimi no dejaba que la zozobra se apoderará con ella con facilidad. ¿Por qué el simple retraso de la joven la estaba afectando tanto?

_"Quizás, no es por el retraso de Katyusha", _le sugirió una vocecita en su cabeza_. "Quizás, todas estas noches sin dormir y la presión de huir la enfermaron de verdad."_

Pero no era enfermedad, él lo sabía, el estoicismo de su amiga se esfumaba ante un simple resfriado. Mimi creía que bajo cualquier síntoma de enfermedad merecía todo tipo de atenciones especiales. Si se sintiera enferma seguro se lo habría dicho. Entonces, sino estaba enferma, ¿qué estaba alterándola así? ¿Qué tenía de diferente aquella misión con las que habían ejecutado en el pasado?

_"Antes tenía una vida normal a la cual regresar cuando todo hubiera acabado", _explicó la vocecita. _"Ahora, esta es toda su vida."_,

Aquello era verdad, él mismo resentía ya no tener ese refugio. Antes, aunque los planes no resultaran y todo hubiera sido un desastre, sabía que al regresar a casa podían distraerse con las clases y trabajos, con los partidos y el entrenamiento; cosas normales propias de su edad y que ya no tenía. Su única preocupación, toda su vida, ahora giraba en torno a la crisis del mundo digital.

Alcanzó la mano de Mimi y la puso entre las suyas, mientras le sonreía tratando de infundirle coraje, de disipar sus temores. Pero la frágil sonrisa que recibió de vuelta no fue lo que esperaba.

—¿De verdad crees que está bien? —preguntó Mimi, de repente, sacándolo de su hilo de pensamiento. Él le aseguró que sí sin detenerse a pensar mucho en ello—. Olvidaba con quién estoy —se quejó la chica mientras le lanzaba una mirada de frustración—. El señor positivo.

—Simplemente digo lo que creo —comentó con sinceridad. Mimi analizó el rostro de su amigo, suspiró en intento de alejar sus pensamientos negativos y sonrió débilmente.

—Si tú lo crees, yo también. Sólo desearía que contestara los mensajes...

—Debe de tener sus motivos —comentó, deseando cambiar el tema, no quería pensar en ella, no quería preocuparse.

Soltó la mano de Mimi y comenzó a buscar otra fuente de distracción ya que su amiga seguía en un estado aprensivo altamente contagioso. La líder del sector europeo era mucho más cercana a él que a ella, si se dejaba infectar por su incertidumbre terminaría irremediablemente angustiado y no podían permitirse aquello. Lo único que tenía a la mano era el servilletero así que tomó una servilleta de papel y comenzó a doblarla tratando de recordar alguna de las figuras de origami que solía hacer en la escuela de pequeño.

Le resultó satisfactorio comprobar que no había olvidado del todo sus años en preescolar haciendo figuras de animales y otras cosas más complicadas. De hecho, estaba descubriendo que el arte del origami era relajante. Estaba tan entretenido que se animó lo suficiente para seguir la voz de la trovadora que cantaba con sentimiento.

—¿Pensando en alguien? —interrumpió Mimi, conteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Takeru estuvo a punto de preguntar: «_¿Pensando en quién?_». Pero se reprimió al notar la expresión de su amiga. Se obligó a escuchar la letra de la canción que había estado cantando. Amor, celos, celos, separación… aquello era lo que componía la letra. _«¿Pensando en alguien?»_ Se limitó a revolverse el cabello, como hacía cada vez que pensaba en algo o estaba inquieto.

—Eso creía —continúo Mimi, apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos para poder mirarlo mejor.

—A veces una canción es sólo una canción —comentó Takeru, tratando de conservar la calma. Había tratado de olvidar aquel asunto los últimos meses.

—A veces —concedió vagamente la chica—. Pero pensaba que tal vez extrañarías a alguien de casa...

—Lo único que extrañó de casa son las clases —comentó, fingiendo que no había comprendido a qué lugar del mundo se refería Mimi al decir 'casa'.

—Ya —dijo Mimi con poca convicción, y luego añadió un poco más pensativa—: Aunque me hubiera gustado terminar, era nuestro último año.

—Sabes, sí lo veo por el lado bueno, debo alegrarme de haberme alejado de la líder de porristas. Estaba a punto de levantar una demanda por acoso.

—Te gustaba. ¡Admítelo! —logró decir antes de partirse de risa mientras recordaba cierto incidente que tuvo su amigo con Claire.

—Oh, sí —comentó con ironía—. Disfrutaba tanto de su compañía como de mis visitas al odontólogo.

—¿Tanto así? Hikari se va a poner celosa —añadió mordaz, con la clara intención de tomar nota de su reacción.

Takeru frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza como tratando de relajarse y de reprimir su evidente molestia.

—Creo que no le importará —respondió, para sorpresa de la chica—. No creo que le haya importado nunca.

—No estoy segura de que eso sea cierto... —comentó Mimi, algo arrepentida de haber nombrado a la japonesa—. Además, dicen que el amor lo puede todo.

—Eso tú no lo sabes, ¿o alguna vez te has enamorado?

—Bueno, eso es verdad —dijo la chica pensando en la razón por la que había terminado su relación con Michael—. Pero lo que te digo también es cierto. Hikari…

—Hikari está con Ken desde hace un año y debería superarlo de una vez por todas —la interrumpió el chico. Mimi iba a decir algo más al respecto pero Takeru había cambiado el tema y ella no quiso insistir.

Su enojo contra Mimi duro unos cuantos segundos fugaces. La preocupación en el rostro de su amiga era diferente a la de unos minutos atrás. Ahora no pensaba en si Katyusha estaba en problemas, estaba, simplemente, preocupada por él. Y sonrió pensando en que, si torturarlo la hacía feliz, estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, únicamente bajo aquellas circunstancias.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Mimi, inquieta por su repentino cambio de humor.

—No pasa nada —contestó, convencido de que iba permitir aquello pero consciente de que Mimi no debería saber el porqué, seguramente se aprovecharía de su buena disposición al sufrimiento.

Mimi lo siguió mirando, confundida, y él sonrió ampliamente mientras se concentraba en los acordes de la guitarra de la mujer que ahora tocaban una lenta melodía. Su expresión cambio al reconocer la canción.

Inconsciente terminó cantando la letra en italiano hasta que su amiga lo miró inquisitiva. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de pie, caminó hasta ella y le extendió una mano.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Mimi, confundida.

—Sólo encuéntrame irresistible —susurró e insistió en que tomará su mano. Su amiga rió ante la frase, que era suya, y aceptó la mano del joven poniéndose de pie. Se alejaron un poco de las mesas mientras él ponía su mano libre en la cintura de la joven.

—Aquí no se baila —protestó, apenada por las miradas curiosas que seguían sus movimientos.

—¿Y eso importa? —Usó un tono coqueto que nunca antes había sido dirigido a ella, mientras comenzaba a bailar al compás de la música. Takeru empezó a traducir la letra de la canción al japonés.

—Veo a la gente, mano con mano... Nadie entiende lo que yo siento...

Le dio una vuelta y la regreso a sus brazos mientras seguía cantando la letra. Mimi río mientras giraba guiada por su mano.

—Respiro el silencio de tus pensamientos... Un día tú serás lo que he estado esperando...

En una última vuelta, Mimi terminó abrazándolo con fuerza, escondiendo su cara en su cuello, como si se sintiera completamente segura entre sus brazos.

Fue extrañó para Takeru que Mimi lo abrazara de aquella manera. Le recordó la última vez que había tenido así cerca a alguien... A decir verdad, conocía la letra de la canción porque era una de _sus_ canciones favoritas. Ella había usado su letra para susurrarle lo que no había podido decirle en el pasado. Le vino a la memoria la forma intensa y fija en que lo había mirado aquella vez. También, podía oler su aroma: jazmín... Luego recordó el sabor de sus labios, labios que conocía a la perfección pero que nunca lo habían buscado de aquella manera... con esperanza.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo, Takeru?"_ gritó la voz en su cabeza y se detuvo en el acto, inmóvil y confuso.

Un minuto después Takeru había logrado escapar a salvo al baño, aunque no tenía idea de cómo se las arreglo para mantener la compostura para llevar de vuelta a la mesa a Mimi.

_"¿Qué rayos pasó_?", se preguntó mientras se lavaba la cara con agua bien fría, obligándose a estar completamente consiente de dónde estaba y de qué había hecho.

No había sido su intención, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si había pasado, pero si había pasado no había sido su intención. ¡Eso conseguía por atreverse a analizar por primera vez aquella conversación! Takeru sacudió su cabeza relegando nuevamente ese asunto. Su mente era un caos, pero consiguió un pensamiento claro y coherente: su amiga no lo veía de aquella manera, así que sólo tenía que aclarar que nunca pretendió hacer lo qué hizo. Ella entendería ¿verdad?

Con aquel plan en mente volvió a la mesa, sin embargo, no se atrevió a decir nada del discurso que tenía preparado. Además, dudó en si era o no prudente hablar en aquel lugar. Después de todo, sus falsos pasaportes decían que eran una pareja casada. Tal vez era por ello que Mimi no le había dicho nada...

Prestó atención a su amiga que veía su café de forma extraña, muy concentrada y con la mirada entornada. Le recordó a una compañera de clases que, decía, podía leer el futuro en las tazas de té... Tenía la misma expresión, aunque dudaba que Mimi buscara su futuro en la espumilla café.

Consciente de que tenía que romper el incómodo silencio hizo un comentario al respecto, lo cual logró una sincera sonrisa de Mimi, así que siguió bromeando a costa de Susan Levy, su compañera de clases.

La mesera regresó cuando hubieron acabado lo que tenían enfrente. Mientras recogía los platos vacíos les preguntó si no se les ofrecía nada más y luego lo elogió por haber conseguido una esposa tan hermosa. Supo de inmediato, por el calor que sintió, que tenía las orejas coloradas, sino es que tenía toda la cara roja. Pero se las arregló para contestar:

_—_Una mujer como ella sólo se encuentra una vez en la vida. _—_Y Takeru estaba convencido de que aquello era cierto, no creía que existieran dos como ella. Estaba a punto de soltarse a reír, cuando recordó que se suponía que debería actuar como si estuviera locamente enamorado de ella (se suponía que era su esposa), así que añadió_—_: En cuanto la vi supe que no debía dejarla escapar, no fácilmente.

—¡Oh, eso es tan dulce! —comentó la mujer y comenzó a hablar acerca de qué no debería olvidar aquello, acerca de que las parejas de hoy en día sólo duraban unos cuantos años porque olvidaban que debían siempre poner la felicidad de su pareja sobre la suya y un montón de cosas más que no alcanzó a procesar.

Después de desearles toda la felicidad imaginable, les permitió pagar la cuenta para alejarse agradeciendo felizmente la propina. Takeru recogió su mochila (que por alguna razón se había vuelta más pesada en la última hora) y se puso de pie. Mimi lo imitó en silencio.

Al salir del acogedor café los esperaba el aire muy fresco de la noche. Ambos se abrazaron buscando un poco de calor. Takeru miró la hora y le dijo a su amiga que era mejor que se dirigieran al segundo punto de reunión, así que abordaron un taxi.

El trayecto fue muy silencioso, su amiga cerró los ojos la mitad del tiempo mientras él miraba por la ventana. La ciudad lentamente fue quedando atrás, los edificios fueron cada vez más escasos hasta que predomino un paisaje campirano. Después de más de una hora de viaje, el auto se detuvo frente a un alto portón a oscuras.

Takeru le dedicó una larga mirada a la construcción, deseando que la líder del sector ya estuviera ahí, antes de pagarle al hombre y bajar del vehículo. Mimi lo miró recelosa, a él y luego al portón. Estaba claro qué no creía que quedarse en un lugar en medio de la nada fuera buena idea. Takeru suponía que, además, el que no hubiera ni una luz encendida no la alentaba a acercarse. Pero a pesar de su mirada angustiada, lo siguió sin protestar.

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos preguntándose si el interphone funcionaba, cuando Takeru comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad, se escuchó que la puerta se abría. Frente a ellos había un largo camino hasta la sombra de una elegante construcción completamente a oscuras. Si distinguieron algo fue gracias a que era noche de luna. Takeru le dio las gracias al chofer y este arrancó dejándolos solos en medio de la oscuridad.

—Bueno, supongo que tenemos que entrar.

Mimi no respondió, tal vez aquello lucía demasiado siniestro y sospechoso para ella. Su cara indicaba que consideraba que entrar era una mala idea. Pero Takeru avanzó decidido y su amiga simplemente se aferró a su brazo mientras comenzaba a caminar. El portón a sus espaldas se cerró cuando estuvieron a unos metros de distancia. Mimi apretó tan fuerte su brazo que ahora sí consiguió transmitirle toda su ansiedad, así que le indicó que sacara su arma y la tuviera a la mano.

Caminaron con cautela hasta la casa que de cerca parecía aún más sombría. Takeru subió las escaleras de piedra y apoyó una mano en la puerta de madera con intención de tocar, pero la puerta estaba simplemente emparejada y se abrió chirriando estrepitosamente. Dio un paso atrás poniéndose de escudo protector frente a su amiga apuntando con el arma hacia la entrada. Pero no ocurrió nada, tampoco se distinguía nada dentro de la casa, sólo oscuridad.

—Sé que estás ahí, ¡muéstrate! —Su voz sonó segura, sin una gota de miedo.

Se escucharon pasos sobre el piso de madera en su dirección, entre más se acercaban los sonidos la silueta del desconocido comenzaba a delinearse. Ambos vieron que también les apuntaba con un arma, pero su mano temblaba.

—¿Tk? —La suave voz de la chica les resultó un alivió.

—¡Cathy!

No había terminado de decir su nombre cuando la joven ya se había lanzado a sus brazos y lo sujetaba con fuerza. Ella temblaba, así que Takeru la abrazó también y miró a su amiga tratando de saber qué hacer.

—Será mejor que entremos, Catherine —ordenó Mimi, como si estuviera harta de ver a la francesa en brazos de su amigo (cosa para lo que la chica no necesitaba pretexto).

Takeru apartó con gentileza a la chica y los tres entraron en la casa. Catherine por fin prendió la luz del recibidor desvelando un lujoso corredor. El piso y los muebles eran de las más finas maderas, los techos eran altos con elegantes candelabros, las paredes pintadas de crema claro hacían lucir los oscuros muebles. Estaban en un Chalet.

Ambos jóvenes la siguieron hasta una amplia y acogedora sala de estar. Takeru y Mimi se dejaron caer en los mullidos sillones mientras la chica francesa se hacía cargo de encender la chimenea (para lo cual sólo necesito apretar un botón). Luego la joven se sentó al lado de Takeru, a juzgar por la cara de Mimi, tal vez se sentó demasiado cerca.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó bruscamente la japonesa.

Los ojos de la Catherine estaban fijos en los suyos sin decir palabra, cosa que probablemente estaba desquiciando a su amiga. Pero la chica no parecía tener ganas de dar explicación alguna, bueno hasta que él se lo pidió cortésmente.

—Estaba en Ginebra, en el barrio _Les Pâquis_ donde se supone que me encontraría con los gemelos MvGlynn y Henry… —Sólo bastó una mirada en dirección de Mimi para notar su frustración. Cathy estaba hablando con ese marcado acento francés que se rehusaba a desechar (a pesar de imitar muy bien el acento inglés) y sabía que a su amiga le costaba entender con claridad lo que decía—. Estaba un cuarto de hora retrasada, mi vuelo no había llegado a tiempo, los vi a la distancia… Ellos no me veían todavía así que apresure mi paso, solo tenía que cruzar la calle, esperé a que una camioneta negra avanzara para poder cruzar, pero cuando por fin se movió los demás se habían ido…

—¿Te refieres a que… —Pero Catherine ya estaba afirmando con la cabeza, y terminó quedamente—: Los secuestraron.

Catherine volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos, él dudó en abrazarla, más que nada por la expresión en el rostro de Mimi, pero la abrazó de todas maneras.

—Entiendo... ¿Alguna pista sobre dónde los retienen?

—Están Austria. Al parecer alcanzaron prender el rastreador y la señal de ayuda los ubica al norte de Austria, no sé quién lo retiene... O sí los que los retienen prendieron el rastreador para tender una trampa—inspiró profundamente, como recordando lo que había pasado para no olivar ni un detalle—. He pensado en ello un millón de veces pero no consigo saber cómo nos encontraron... ¿Y sí encontraron la forma de burlar el programa de Iz y ya pueden rastrear nuestras terminales? —añadió seriamente preocupada desde su cálido refugio.

—¿Por eso no contestabas los mensajes? ¿Apagaste tu terminal? —La escuchó murmurar una vaga respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Crees que sea posible? —preguntó Mimi.

—Si lo fuera, ya nos habían encontrado a nosotros también.

—Tal vez los siguieron —aventuró Mimi.

Takeru tomó nota de todo aquello pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Sabía que su amiga se sentía culpable y quería consolarla pero pensaba que sería tonto decirle las ya gastadas frases de: «Todo está bien», «No te preocupes», ó, ¡mejor aún!, de prometerle que los rescatarían. Así que decidió centrarse algo más inmediato: ella.

—¿Ya comiste?

Catherine por fin se decidió a abandonar el confort de estar en sus brazos para mirarlo incrédula, cómo si no comprendiera de qué rayos estaba hablando.

—Estas relacionada con el concepto de que la gente necesita comer para seguir viviendo, ¿cierto? —La ironía de su comentario la hizo sonreír—. No vamos a hacer nada hasta que todos —y miró a Mimi— hayamos descansado apropiadamente. Así que —se levantó juntando las manos—, lo primero será llevarnos algo de alimento a la boca. —Pero se detuvo un momento y se volvió hacia Catherine—. Catt, ¿habrá en este lugar algo de comer?

La chica soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de su amigo, que era de seria preocupación. Al parecer, aquel gesto había sido lo más hilarante que Catt había visto en semanas porque se olvidó de contestar mientras se agarraba las costillas tratando de controlarse. Al notar que sus amigos pensaban que tendrían que arreglárselas con lo que traían en la mochila, Catherine reaccionó y les aseguró que ella se había encargado de surtir el refrigerador, soltó otra carcajada al ver la cara de alivio que tanto Mimi como Takeru compartieron.

—Bueno, al menos ya está más animada —le susurró el chico a Mimi cuando salieron de la sala dejando a la francesa riendo sin razón.

—Ya no aguanto esto. —Mimi se quitó la peluca rubia y se soltó su ondulado y largo cabello castaño, del que estaba muy orgullosa. También se quitó los lentes de contacto y el anillo de oro y los guardo en un estuche en su mochila (la cual no había soltado). Luego lo miró—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —Y señaló su falso cabello negro.

—Por favor.

—Siendo honesta —dijo quitándole la peluca—, prefiero tu cabello rubio. —Le sacudió el pelo un poco—. Lo ves, resalta tus ojos. Aunque la mesera —añadió como quien no quien quiere la cosa— te encontró bastante apuesto de todas maneras.

—Es su trabajo ser amable.

Takeru miró el refrigerador sacando algo de comida para preparar algo caliente, sin notar siquiera a dónde quería llegar su amiga.

—También dijo que jamás había visto una pareja tan enamorada.

Este comentario se sintió como un golpe directo al estomago. Takeru sólo pudo manejar tragar saliva antes de encararla. Mimi miraba el mármol que tenía delante, donde estaban el resto de las cosas que había sacando para preparar la comida.

Takeru dejó los jitomates en el fregadero entendiendo que debían discutir el asunto, aunque no supiera qué decir. A decir verdad, no esperaba que Mimi sintiera nada al respecto salvo molestia, quizás, porque su relación era de amistad... Bueno, en realidad era mucho más estrecha que eso.

Takeru había compartido mucho con ella desde que se mudó con Ryo y su madre a New York a unas cuantas casa de la casa de los Tachikawa. La conveniente oferta de trabajo para su madre le dio a su familia la excusa perfecta para ir a Estados Unidos a apoyar a Mimi con su sector, el dos, que abarcaba ese país y Canadá, ya que era el sector que más preocupaba a los elegidos.

Poco antes de eso, un tamer de nombre Sonny Jonhson había pedido a Gennai que los contactara porque necesitaba urgentemente hablar cara a cara con alguno de los elegidos. Taichi y Yamato habían ido a Texas para contactarlo. Resultó que el padre de Sonny, Harry, trabajaba en una división secreta del gobierno que buscaba obtener el control del la supuesta arma digital que había sido usada para el ataque terrorista en Japón. Su hijo lo había convencido de ayudar a los elegidos para proteger el mundo digital.

Los Jonhson fueron de los primeros miembros oficiales de la recién creada DATS, poco después Harry consiguió el apoyo de algunos conocidos en diferentes organizaciones del gobierno. Uno de ellos fue su mentor, William Black, un agente retirado que accedió a preparar a un grupo de tamer de manera especial para que estuvieran a la altura de lo que les esperaba.

Black fue muy duro y estricto con ellos, les metió en la mente que debían tomarse su entrenamiento con seriedad y ellos así lo hicieron. William les enseñó desde defensa personal, hasta técnicas de espionaje, a usar armas, lo básico de primeros auxilio, como infiltrarse en instalaciones enemigas, como pasar el polígrafo… Bueno, básicamente les enseñó a sobrevivir. Takeru, Mimi, Ryo, Wallace, Tatum y Lou estaban dentro de este grupo especial en New Jersey, pasaron todo su tiempo libre entre su entrenamiento y patrullando el mundo digital.

Jonhson se encargó de que otros grupos de tamer fueran entrenados, como el grupo de Londres al que pertenecía Catherine o en Australia (donde la familia Washington se había mudado recientemente). Esta fue la razón por la que Takeru y Ryo pasaban casi todo su tiempo con Mimi y los chicos. Además, cuando se mudó a aquel país, por su fecha de nacimiento lo situaron sólo un año detrás de ella, pero como se había aplicado en serio en clases lo adelantaron un curso, tan sólo seis meses después de mudarse. Coincidieron en muchas asignaturas en la preparatoria y, aún en la universidad, seguían compartiendo mucho tiempo juntos. Por si todo eso no bastara, su madre y los Tachikawa había hecho una extraña pero fuerte amistad, así que pasar casi todo su tiempo conviviendo con Mimi era algo que no podía evitar.

Tanto para Ryo como para él, Mimi se convirtió en parte de su familia. La quería como a una hermana. No podía permitirse arruinar las cosas. Su familia era lo único que tenía.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo qué pasó? —preguntó sólo para confirmar qué estaban pensando en lo mismo. Mimi tan sólo se dignó a asentir—. Bien.

Se acercó hasta estar frente a ella, tomó aire pensando en lo que diría pero en el preciso momento en que abrió la boca Catherine irrumpió en la cocina.

—¿Y qué vamos a comer?

Takeru tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no soltarse a reír como histérico. Leyó en el rostro de Mimi el sentimiento fugaz de odio hacia Catherine que se apodero de ella mientras, sin decir palabra, se fue a lavar la verdura para no dedicarle a la chica esa fulminante mirada que sabía hacer.

Los tres colaboraron en la cena, que era spaghetti a la boloñesa (receta de la abuela Danielle Takaishi), las chicas principalmente observaron a Takeru cocinar. Mimi era muy buena cocinera pero prefería que su amigo hiciera los honores. Cuando finalmente se sentaron a comer, era casi media noche. Estaban bastantes tranquilos, considerando la circunstancias, incluso Catt y Takeru bromearon un poco. Pero el ambiente relajado se esfumó en cuanto terminaron de cenar y Catherine preguntó cuáles eran los planes del día siguiente.

—Si hubiera llegado a tiempo ellos no hubieran sido… —La mirada perdida de la chica provocó que Takeru se levantara y se acercará a su amiga.

—Cathy, a veces las cosas solo pasan… No tenemos porque perder el tiempo pensando en hubieras, nadie sabe qué hubiera pasado. Sólo sucedió, lo único que nos queda por hacer es ir a rescatarlos.

Había apoyado una mano sobre la de ella. Catherine no dijo más pero una lágrima se había escapado de sus ojos y rodaba silenciosamente por su blanca mejilla. Takeru limpió esa lágrima y analizó su rostro, tenía unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos azul zafiro, hasta ese punto reparó en el hecho de que ella no había dormido bien en días.

—Mañana descansaremos, todos necesitamos descansar. Así que a la cama, nosotros nos encargaremos de vigilar. ¿Está bien? —La chica asintió, pero Takeru supuso que seguía inquieta—. Deja de preocuparte Cathy, por favor, no me gusta verte así.

Al final la convenció de irse a dormir y la acompañó escaleras arriba dejando a Mimi limpiando los platos, tallando con excesiva fuerza la delicada vajilla de porcelana. Mientras subía por las escaleras, Takeru alcanzó a escucharla murmurando bajo un par de cosas en su versión del acento francés, cosas como: «_Oye Tk egues tan atento_», «_Tk tengo miedo, no me dejes sola_». Takeru se esforzó por contener la risa y olvidó el asunto.

Takeru sabía que Mimi había odiado a Catherine desde el instante en que la había visto por primera vez. La chica los había acompañado un invierno a visitar a sus abuelos en Francia y de paso a hablar con Catt sobre las cosas en su sector. Desde que la divisó, Mimi concluyó que era una de esas chicas mimadas que obtienen todo lo que quieren (habría de ver quién lo dice). Ryo y Takeru notaron la forma en la que la barrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Más tarde les daría santo y seña de todo lo que le molestaba de la francesa: su cabello ondulado era demasiado rubio, sus ojos azul zafiro demasiado grandes, su piel era muy pálida y su blanca sonrisa no le parecía sincera. Recalcó, sobre todo, lo mucho que detestaba su acento francés (como si ella no tuviera aún rastro de su acento japonés). Innumerables ocasiones se había quejado de aquel acento, les dijo que no podía evitar odiar como pronunciaba sus nombres: _Takegu_ y _Guyo_. Pero después de un tiempo de convivencia forzosa confesó que Catherine no estaba del todo mal.

También estaba consciente de que la primera impresión que Catt tuvo de Mimi había sido muy similar. Sin embargo, tras años tratándolas a ambas, el chico había atribuido las fricciones entre Catherine y Mimi a que tenían caracteres muy similares.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó quedamente frente a la puerta de la habitación. Ella asintió, no parecía muy convencida—. ¿Estas segura? —Catherine sacudió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

La conocía demasiado bien para entender que no quería estar sola. Sin pensarlo, la acompañó dentro de la habitación y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

—Te vez exhausta, Cathy, deberías dormir. Me prometiste que te cuidarías y parece que no has dormido en días. Y seguramente la de hoy también es la primera comida decente que te llevas a la boca —comenzó a regañarla sin darse cuenta. Ella lo miró dolida.

—Si he comido, sólo no he podido dormir desde que supe lo de Yuri y Lara —protestó agachando la mirada y juntando los manos—. No dejo de pensar en qué le habrán hecho. Son años retenido. Cada vez que cierro los ojos pienso en él. —Se recargó en su hombro y Takeru la rodeó con un brazo y la acercó más a su cuerpo—. A veces, en mis sueños, lo escucho cantando como solía hacer para molestarnos.

Takeru rió con ella pensando en la canción que le dio el apodo con el que todos en DATS se dirigían a Catherine, Katyusha. Yuri solía decirle que él, Takeru, era el soldado de la canción y que ella era su Katyusha. Cada vez que quería molestarlos sólo entonaba una estrofa de la canción rusa:

_"¡Oh, brillante canción de la doncella,_  
_vuela sobre el sol radiante_  
_hacia el soldado en el lejano frente,_  
_y llévale el saludo de Katyusha!"_

Y no le faltaban ocasiones para hacerlo ya que, por indicaciones de sus mentores, Catt y él, fingían tener una relación amorosa, era el pretexto perfecto para que ambos líderes de sector se vieran sin levantar sospechas.

—Yuri es fuerte, estará bien. —Trató de consolarla pero dudaba que unas cuantas palabras pudieran contra varios días de pesadillas. Así que se quedó a su lado hasta que se quedó dormida.

Bajó pensando en Catherine, en Lara y en Yuri... hasta que, teniendo a Mimi a unos pasos, recordó que tenían un asunto pendiente.

—Por fin se durmió —dijo para llamar su atención pero, aparentemente, ella estaba tan concentrada en sacarle brillo a una cuchara que había quedado limpia mucho tiempo atrás, que consiguió asustarla. Esta vez Takeru no pudo contener la risa, la chica había saltado bastante alto.

—No te burles —exigió Mimi, esforzándose por mantener el ceño fruncido.

Takeru se contuvo en el acto y se sentó admirando lo limpia que había quedado la cocina, cuando Mimi pensaba en algo se aplicaba a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, el trabajo la ayudaba a pensar.

—Creo que tenemos una plática pendiente —comentó, decidido a no postergar más el asunto. Mimi se sentó junto a él mirándolo a los ojos—. Respecto a lo de hace un rato... —Takeru se esforzó en encontrar una explicación, sin embargo, ni siquiera entendía qué había pasado.

—No te preocupes —lo interrumpió Mimi, soltando el trapo que traía en las manos—. Yo lo entiendo.

_"Lo entiende"_, pensó aliviado y luego sacudió la cabeza confundido. _"Un momento, ¿qué rayos entiende?"_ Era urgente que Takeru supiera qué cosa pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga. Él había pensado en decir algo como: «No sé qué me pasó» ó «Lo siento, no fue mi intención»; explicaciones que normalmente garantizan una cachetada.

—Creo que no eras tú mismo... En realidad, todo el día actuaste extraño. Estoy segura de que me confundiste con alguien más.

Tras pestañear un par de veces, Takeru agachó un poco la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Aquello tenía sentido.

—¿Soy tan fácil de comprender? —preguntó, preocupado de que la gente pareciera conocer sus secretos antes que él mismo.

—Eres un libro abierto, sólo hay que conocer el lenguaje en el que escribes —comentó amablemente Mimi. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa pero sólo una de ellas fue de alivio.

—¿Entonces estamos bien?

—Aquí no pasó nada —aseguró la chica con ímpetu—. Nada —murmuró mientras Takeru pensaba en otras cosas. Luego se compuso y preguntó—: ¿Y qué será de nosotros mañana?

Takeru suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sabía que ir al rescate de Wendee, Derek y Henry era mala idea, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello, el que ellos hayan podido activar el rastreador para dar su posición y que sus captores no lo hayan notado era extraño, pero no tenían opción.

—No podemos ir por Yuri sin la ayuda de Henry, Derek y Wendee, así que iremos primero por ellos, luego por Yuri. —Lo dijo en un tono como si se tratará de ir por los jóvenes a sus casas para luego ir a algún lugar a divertirse. Tras sacudir la cabeza y suspirar añadió—: Hasta ahí llega mi visión del futuro.

* * *

(^—^) Gracias a la gente paciente que sigue esta historia... y a los que dejaron Review. Envíen pensamientos positivos para que mi ordenador, que ya debería estar en la basura (no es cierto bonito, te tengo mucho aprecio por estos años juntos, sólo que ya estas viejito), y yo no tengamos problemas.

Ah, les dejo el nombre de las canciones que inspiraron la escena de la cafetería abajo.

Bueno, _Ciao!_

_Corregido y deformado: 2/05/12: este capítulo formaba parte del dos. El principio es un poco más extendido pero la mayoría de correcciones son sobre el punto de vista en el que se narra._

* * *

**Soundtrack... ?**

_Per tutta la vita — Noemi_ **&**_ Notte di luce — Il divo._


	4. Aquellas últimas semanas

**4.**

**Aquellas últimas semanas.**

_"El murmullo del pasado me entumece. Esta no puede ser mi vida, aunque es mi voz la que habla de ella como si estos fueran mis recuerdos, mis días buenos, mis caídas, mis errores. Sean o no sean mías, las emociones son fuertes. La melancolía es confusa, porque sé que he estado huyendo del pasado como si ocultara horrores indescriptibles. No esperaba esto, añorar esos días simples y monótonos, atesorar los trozos de una vida inventada... No esperaba sentir pesar por haber perdido eso también. Así que me quedo muy quieto procurando no inquietar estas memorias mientras me diluyo en ellas en un intento por retener un poco de lo que fue."_

Siempre había odiado aquella percepción del paso del tiempo. Cuando necesitaba alargar cada segundo, se le iban de las manos. Cuando quería que las horas pasaran volando, se detenían frente a él, negándose a irse. Por eso aquella tarde todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. La espera era eterna, cansina, ¡terrible! Y no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que su turno de guardia terminara. Tal vez lo peor de todo era la calma, el relativo silencio, aquella excesiva tranquilidad lo ponía tan tenso que sentía que pronto reventaría. Estaba desesperado porque todo concluyera, menos mal que sólo era cuestión de horas para que vinieran a recoger los paquetes. En un par de horas más sería hombre libre y tendría el dinero suficiente para largarse a donde quisiera.

Cuando los contrataron, les dijeron que debían tener cuidado, que sus presas eran escurridizas y un imán de problemas. La realidad era que todo había sido tan fácil que consideraba que había reclutado a un par de hombres de más. Aun así, las cosas fáciles no le gustaban. Por experiencia sabía que eran los trabajos más sencillos los que tendían a salir mal. Además, las recientes circunstancias no lo ayudaban a relajarse ni un poco. Después de que los miembros de su organización habían sido arrestados, no confiaba ni en su propia sombra y ahora no estaba muy cómodo rodeado de sus antiguos compañeros de tropelías.

_"Sólo tendrás que soportarlo un poco más_", se consoló pensando y, como ahí no pasaba nada de nada, se permitió dejar su arma un momento a su lado y tomar una botella en su lugar. El hombre dio un sorbo de cerveza y agradeció vivir en un país donde se pudiera beber una cerveza de verdad. Si había algo por lo que agradecía ser austriaco era por que el alcohol era un componente más de su sangre, su gente gustaba de la bebida y no como los americanos que parecían beber cualquier cosa, los austriacos sólo bebían cosas de calidad.

Sus ojos grises y cansados examinaron la callejuela nuevamente, estaba muerta, ni un sólo sonido provenía de sus estrechas dimensiones, otra cosa que lo ponía tenso. Normalmente al menos escuchaba el ladrido de los perros o un par de gatos peleando, pero ahora los únicos sonidos que le llegaban a los oídos eran los que él mismo hacía. Completamente hastiado de la tensión, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su desgastada chamarra y un encendedor, encendió uno de los cigarrillos e inhaló profundamente el tabaco alemán. Inmediatamente algo se calmó dentro del hombre.

Günther Schausberger miró su reloj y maldijo. Cinco míseros minutos habían transcurrido desde la última vez que había mirado aquella condenada cosa. ¡Aquello no era justo, Jörg en el bar y él ahí encerrado! Se retrepó en su asiento exhalando otra bocana de humo dejando la botella, acaba de escuchar un sonido de motor, una camioneta blanca se había estacionado en la callejuela. Se acercó el rifle y aguzó sus ojos. Pudo distinguir a una pareja platicando en el vehículo, probablemente sólo querían pasar el rato. Estaba pensando si debía ir a correrlos cuando escuchó el grito de un hombre. Inmediatamente corrió en dirección del sonido, bajo unas viejas escaleras de metal saltando los últimos escalones y corrió hacia la bodega donde estaban los paquetes. Abrió la oxidada puerta de un golpe. Lo primero que vio fue a la joven en el suelo, sus tobillos y muñecas todavía estaban amarrados, tenía sangre en la boca, un marcado golpe en la mejilla y en el brazo, expuesto por su chamarra caída, se podía apreciar la marca de una mano. A unos pasos de ella, estaba un hombre de unos treinta años, de cabellos oscuros y ojos agrestes. Se agarraba la entrepierna con ambas manos mientras se retorcía como gusano en el suelo. También tenía sangre en el labio como si lo hubieran mordido.

—¡Helmut! ¡Deja de estar de estúpido y levántate!

El hombre en el suelo lo miró lleno de odio sin poder moverse todavía. Günther soltó una carcajada y arrastró a la joven hacia la tubería, encadenándola nuevamente junto a los otros dos muchachos. Luego se le quedó mirando a la indómita joven de cabellos y ojos negros, pocas veces veía mujeres de su edad tan fieras. Sonrió y volcó su atención al hombre en el suelo.

—Tendrás que admitir que lo tienes merecido —comentó, tratando de contener la risa—. Incluso tienes suerte de que yo halla llegado antes que Maria. Si ella se entera de lo que pretendías seguro te mata aquí mismo. Sabes que los que nos contrataron nos especificaron no dañarlos o no nos pagarían lo acordado.

El hombre por fin pareció tratar de incorporarse, tras unos esfuerzos más estaba de pie pero aún le dolía el golpe y su propio orgullo. Se fue hecho una fiera hacia la joven que tenía una mueca socarrona en el rostro pero Günther lo detuvo.

—¡Voy a matarla! —gritaba, enloquecido, pero Günther era más alto, más robusto y más fuerte.

—¡Helmut! ¡Basta!

La voz de una mujer llamó la atención de las cinco personas en el lugar. Maria Prokop había entrado ya a la bodega y avanzaba furiosa hacia ellos.

—¿Pero qué demonios está sucediendo aquí!

Helmut Niess se soltó del agarre del hombre y se acomodó su ropa. Salió con aire desdeñoso del lugar, resoplando furiosamente. María, quien era de figura corpulenta y alta, le pidió una explicación a Günther de lo ocurrido con una implacable mirada. El hombre desvió sus ojos hacia el grupo de jóvenes amarrados y encadenados a los tubos del la caldera y María entendió.

—Animales —farfulló, exasperada, le quitó al hombre su arma de las manos, le ordenó que les echara un ojo y salió en busca de Helmut. Günther había estado a punto de protestar, su lado estaba sin vigilancia, pero la mujer alcanzó a gritarle—: Enviaré a Peer Beck para reemplazarte —y ella desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Así que Günther se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo, fumar, mientras iba de un lado al otro por la bodega. Definitivamente no era el único que estaba cansado de estar cuidando a esos tres. Se suponía que los coreanos tenían que haber ido por ellos unos días atrás, pero sin explicación alguna atrasaron el intercambio hasta ese día.

El hombre inhaló una última vez, tiró el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con el zapato. Se estaba preguntando por enésima vez por qué estarían interesados en ese grupo de muchachos que no parecían tener nada de especial cuando una explosión retumbó la construcción entera. Oyó gritos, escuchó que Peer bramaba como loco pero sólo entendió «monstruos», lo vio pasar frente a la puerta de metal con metralleta en mano. Luego se oyeron disparos, otra explosión juntó con el rechinar del metal y más gritos pero él estaba desarmado, lo único que pudo hacer fue alistar su cuchillo y luego María entró corriendo como bólido a la bodega.

—¡Desencadénalos! —gritó—. ¡Hazlo! ¡El lugar está en llamas!

Günther iba a preguntar qué sucedía pero la mujer le exigió que obedeciera y el no tuvo más opción que ayudarla a liberar a los jóvenes de las cadenas mientras el lugar iba llenándose de humo. Otra fuerte explosión volvió a cimbrar el edificio y ambos escucharon el sonido de sirenas a la distancia. Había miedo en la mirada que intercambiaron Gûnther y María, sabían que no podían encontrarlos con esos chicos pero también estaban conscientes de que tenían que entregarlos, les habían adelantado un pago y ya no tenían el dinero.

El humo se hacía más denso y estaba tornándose difícil respirar. Günther se alzó el cuello de su camisa hasta la nariz y se apresuró a sacar a los dos chicos fuera de la bodega hasta el siguiente cuarto que eran donde tenían aparcados los vehículos. Maria tomó una bolsa de lona y siguió al hombre sacando a rastras también a la chica. Subieron a los chicos a una camioneta grande, negra, blindada. Mientras la mujer terminaba de asegurar los paquetes, Günther se apresuró a levantar la pesada cortina de metal.

María abrió la puerta de la camioneta dispuesta a subir pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar el sonido del corte de un cartucho justo a sus espaldas. La mujer dio la vuelta lentamente para encarar a un joven rubio de mirada de hielo completamente impasible con la mano sobre el gatillo. Era demasiado joven para poseer aquel control sobre su cuerpo, no había ni una sola pizca de temor ni de duda. Tragó saliva esperando que Günther se encargara de aquel fulano pero nada pasaba así que se atrevió a lanzar una mirada furtiva a la salida y lo vio, vio al joven moreno que había entrado por allí y que amenazaba a Günther, vio al hombre abalanzarse sobre el sujeto y, por el sonido del disparo y el alarido, concluyó que Günther había recibido una bala en la pierna como recompensa por su valor.

Volvió a poner toda su atención en el joven de los ojos de hielo.

—Tú no me importas, sólo quiero las llaves y que te largues.

La voz del joven era tan fría como su mirada lo cual la impresionó. Volvió a tragar saliva, abrió la palma de la mano dejando caer las llaves y comenzó a moverse muy despacio hacia la puerta. No le quitó la mirada de encima al joven y realizó cada movimiento con lentitud, temiendo que cambiara de opinión y le disparara. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, se echó a correr lejos de aquella escena, perdiéndose entre el denso humo negro.

Takeru levantó las llaves y subió a la camioneta. Tras cerrar la puerta, pasó una rápida mirada a los asientos de atrás y le entregó una navaja a Henry quien, aún atado, comenzó a liberar a sus amigos. Ryo apenas había cerrado la puerta del acompañante cuando un hombre irrumpió en el lugar, rifle en mano. Les disparó varias veces, las balas sumieron la lámina y cuartearon los vidrios pero no penetraron dentro de la camioneta.

Takeru arrancó y salió a toda velocidad de la fábrica abandonada ahora en llamas, condujo lo más deprisa posible y mientras daba la vuelta esquivó a una patrulla gris con líneas azules y a un camión de bomberos. Sin embargo, el retrovisor le indicaba que los seguían, el hombre que les había disparado iba en la otra camioneta junto con la mujer y otro sujeto.

—¡Conduce más rápido! —le exigió Wendee desde el asiento trasero.

—¡No puedo! —contestó, esforzándose por no chocar contra la esquina de una casa mientras daba una vuelta demasiado cerrada—. ¡Las calles son muy estrechas!

Y lo eran, Takeru no podía subir la velocidad sin perder el control del vehículo ya que no había espacio suficiente para girar. Cuando ya no se veía nada de la fábrica salvo el humo, los hombres de la otra camioneta comenzaron a dispararles.

—¡Tratan de darles a las llantas!

—No creo que tengan tan buen tino —repuso Ryo.

—Podrían herir a alguien —observo Takeru, preocupado, pensando en la mujer que tuvo saltar y pegarse a una pared para evitar salir herida.

Derek inspeccionó el vehículo y detrás de los asientos de pasajeros encontró una surtida colección de armas.

—Wen, ayúdame.

La chica obedeció a su hermano. Encontraron una bazuca que pintó una sonrisa en la joven por primera vez en algunas semanas. Le dijo a su gemelo que le ayudara a sostenerla, se paró sobre le asiento sacando el resto del cuerpo por la ventana con semejante arma recargada al hombro y apuntó al maldito sujeto que había tratado de propasarse con ella momentos antes. Las personas del otro auto se dieron cuenta y frenaron de golpe pero ya era tarde, Wendee fue lanzada hacia atrás al disparar y se golpeó contra la puerta del auto, si Derek no la hubiera sujetado con fuerza habría caído, pero se incorporó para ver la camioneta siendo consumida por las llamas. Ella sonrió satisfecha, volvió a meterse al auto y se acomodó en el asiento.

—¿Por qué tardaron?

—Trafico —contestó Ryo, asombrado por el comportamiento de la joven británica.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa en abandonar esta camioneta —decía Takeru, más para sí mismo que para cualquiera en el auto.

—Es una suerte que los que los contrataron no hayan ido por ustedes antes. Ir a Corea a recatarlos sería una locura, suicidio prácticamente, después de lo que pasó la última vez.

—Chicos, no podemos dejar todas estas armas en el auto.

Henry buscó en la bolsa de lona que había subido la mujer y la revolvió buscando sus D-terminales, se las entregó a sus amigos y comenzaron a digitalizar las armas.

—¿Y dónde estamos? —preguntó Henry, al terminar su tarea sintiendo extraña su propia voz.

—En Styer, Alta Austria.

—¡Nos trajeron a Austria y lo único que he visto en semanas es un edificio destartalado! Pudieron retenernos un lugar más decente. Al menos en un lugar donde no hubiera hecho tanto frío.

—¡Claro! —soltó frustrada Wen—. ¡Tontos de nosotros! ¡Debimos ponernos exigentes! Así, después de los recorridos por la plaza, en lugar de comida rancia nos hubiéramos artado de asado de cerdo con cerveza —terminó cruzándose de brazos, todavía aturdida por la última semana.

Tras unos diez minutos llegaron un poco más al centro de la ciudad y abandonaron la camioneta en una calle con poca gente. Un minuto después llegaron dos camionetas (una blanca y una amarilla). Takeru les dijo que subieran y los chicos obedecieron. Wendee subió junto con Ryo a la que conducía Catherine mientras que Takeru, Derek y Henry abordaron la que conducía Wallace. En cuanto subieron el joven arrancó aunque se obligó a conducir respetando el límite de velocidad, no creían que hubiera razón para pensar que los seguían.

No hicieron parada alguna hasta llegar a Viena, se detuvieron en una posada y tomaron algunas habitaciones. Sin embargo, aunque estaban exhaustos, no fueron a dormir en seguida, tenían cosas que debían ser discutidas.

—Bueno…, no. No sucedió nada anormal aquel día, salvo el retraso de Catt —la aludida bajó la cabeza y Takeru le puso una manó en el hombro y le sonrió—. Nos sacaron ese mismo día del país y pasamos los últimos días en esa vieja fábrica.

—No creo que supieran por que nos querían, sólo querían el dinero que les iban a pagar por el trabajo.

—Ya vez, Tk, creo que estabas demasiado preocupado. —Wen alzó una ceja interrogante.

—El estaba convencido de que era una trampa —explicó Wallace—. Debo confesar que yo también pensaba lo mismo.

—La cuestión es, ¿cómo los encontraron? Habían pasado esos días en Georgia sin problemas, ¿no es así? Sólo esperaban a que Catt regresara de Rusia para saber a dónde ir, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sólo nosotros sabíamos dónde y cuándo nos encontraríamos con ella...

—Pues... —interrumpió Catt, dudando—, se suponía que no era la única que me reuniría con ustedes —se mordió un labio y miró fugazmente a Takeru quien asintió para que siguiera—. Mina sugirió que alguno de nosotros podría serle de utilidad y envió a Li Gun Mo para explicarnos el asunto. Él tenía que reunirse con nosotros ese día, pero nunca llego... —terminó calladamente, pero luego añadió enérgicamente—: Pero no pudo habernos traicionado.

—Nos debe una explicación de cualquier manera —apuntó Ryo mientras se levantaba del suelo en el que había escuchado toda la odisea de sus amigos.

—Tk ya sabe que he tratado de comunicarme con él pero simplemente no responde.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Wendee sentenció:

—Culpable hasta probar lo contrario.

Esto puso realmente tensó el ambiente en la habitación.

—Bueno, eso no es de ayuda, Wen.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Ir pon Li y hacerlo pagar? —Catt fulminó a Derek con la mirada y él británico aclaró—: Si es que él fue el culpable.

Takeru estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared considerando sus opciones cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie decía nada y que todos lo miraban esperando a que dijera algo. Era cierto que era líder de sector pero Catt también y Ryo era mayor que ambos, también era un elegido y su hermano lo consideraba más que capaz para ponerse al frente en aquel momento. Pero no, todos esperaban que él decidiera. Se revolvió el cabello e inspiró hondamente antes de hablar.

—No creo que Li sea un traidor y si los hubieran seguido se habrían dado cuenta de que esperaban a alguien y hubieran esperado a que Catt llegara con ustedes antes de llevárselos —movió la cabeza hacia atrás para recargarla en la pared un momento, pensando—. La única manera de rastrearnos es por nuestros dispositivos, las terminales... ¿Crees qué se posible, Wallace?

—Pues, no han deshabilitado el programa de Iz. Tal vez podrían burlarlo pero tendrían que saber a quién están buscando y, sin ofender, si iban tras alguno de ustedes me parece que capturar al encargado de un sector tendría más sentido... Quizá podrían detectar si hay algún tamer en la zona pero no les darían la localización exacta... No lo sé Tk, supongo que es posible.

—Está bien, por ahora apagaremos las terminales, por sí acaso.

—¿Y si Li nos traicionó, Tk? ¿Y si no es sólo él, si hay más traidores en DATS y por eso todos los que estamos aquí tuvimos que huir? —preguntó Henry.

—Y si fuera así, ¿qué harías? —preguntó él, mirando al alemán.

—Cazarlo, supongo, porque por todo lo que ha pasado tiene que ser alguien en quien nadie sospeche, alguien de la total confianza de Taichi, quizás.

—Eso tiene sentido, pero ahora tenemos que ir por Yuri —comentó Catt.

—Sólo seis de nosotros —dijo un pensativo Takeru—. Los otros tres son libres de encargarse de _otros_ asuntos en lo que rescatamos a Yuri.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó Ryo con una sonrisa, como si lo que su hermano iba proponer se tratara de una aventura.

—Significa que nadie que no sea yo sabrá dónde están y qué están haciendo.

—¿Y si algo te pasa? —preguntó Henry, en un tono muy serio.

—Si yo no respondo es señal de que deben ir a Tokio.

El silencio que hubo después de las palabras de Takeru no se prolongo demasiado. Los nueve chicos aceptaron la idea, eran medias drásticas para tiempos difíciles, pero era mejor que esconderse en un rincón y no hacer nada. Además, querían demostrar que no habían huido por miedo, que estaban dispuestos a pelear.

Takeru salió del cuarto de las chicas con un severo dolor de cabeza, arrastrando los pies, deseando poder desconectarse por un par de horas. Pero todavía no podía hacerlo porque, claro, él estaba a cargo. Así que se quedó en el pasillo esperando a Derek, quien se había rezagado para hablar con su gemela.

—Dime —dijo Takeru antes de que el británico notara su presencia—, ¿hay algo que deba saber? —Takeru hablaba lentamente, cuidando de que su amigo comprendiera sus palabras, el porqué—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba enviarlos con Steve? Sé que estuvieron sólo unos días retenidos, pero a veces eso basta... —comenzó a divagar, pero, de algún modo, Derek entendió.

—No, pero estuvimos a nada de una situación irreversible... —Y Derek tampoco usaba todas las palabras, no se explicaba con claridad porque aún no podía procesar la idea de lo que sucedió ante sus ojos y de lo que casi había pasado, la impotencia que sintió aún lo abrumaba y se preguntó: ¿cómo estaba de pie ella?—. Mi hermana es muy fuerte, Tk, pero es humana. Tal vez no sea buena idea ponerla en una misión como Rusia en este momento.

Takeru asintió con lentitud, mirándolo, tratando de comprender a su amigo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Cansado.

—Claro que lo estás —comentó, con una triste sonrisa en su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza, le deseó buenas noches y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

—Tk —el susodicho se detuvo y volteó a verlo—. Quizá lo mejor es separarnos. No creo que ni Henry ni yo seamos buenas compañías para ella en este momento. Necesita distraerse, al igual que yo.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó, sin ánimo para descubrirlo por sí mismo.

—Que yo quiero con ustedes —respondió Derek, decidido.

—Descansa —fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de Takeru, pero Derek se dio por satisfecho y se fue a dormir.

Al entrar a su habitación encontró a Ryo parado frente a la ventana mirando a la distancia. No se inmutó al escucharlo o, quizás, ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

—¿Y tú qué tienes? —preguntó bruscamente. Ryo rió desperezándose—. ¿Por qué no estas roncando todavía?

—Ni idea —comentó, caminando hasta su mochila y comenzando a buscar algo para cambiarse—. Aunque... —pero dejó la idea en el aire. Esto captó su atención.

—Si no te conociera... —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y moviendo la cabeza para deshacerse de la idea—. Quería enviar contigo a Mimi, esa era el plan original, enviarla contigo.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que Rusia era demasiado arriesgado para ella —protestó Ryo.

—No tengo opción, Derek me pidió que su hermana no fuera.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó de inmediato, preocupado.

—Creo que es sólo es el susto que se llevaron los chicos. ¿Cómo la viste? ¿Sospechas que le pase algo serió?

Ryo lo pensó un momento, luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se rascó la cabeza sopesando si debía contarle a su hermano lo que traía en la mente desde hacia un rato.

—Pensaba que Mimi y Tatum eran bichos raros —contuvo su risa para poder seguir—, pero Wen tampoco es, que digamos, una chica promedio. ¿Viste con que calma se sentó después de hacer lo que hizo? Luego, en la camioneta, mientras se cambiaba... —Takeru lo miró interrogante, alzando ambas cejas por la sorpresa—. ¡Juro que no vi nada! ¡Enserio! —protestó de inmediato—. Sabes que si ella hubiera siquiera sospechado tal cosa me hubiera dejado inconsciente.

—Cierto.

—Como decía, en la camioneta —continuó con una gran y sospechosa sonrisa—, mientras las chicas le preguntaban cómo estaba, ella hablaba como si estuviera en una visita rutinaria al doctor y no hubiera sido secuestrada, golpeada y maltratada en ese tiempo. ¡Que chica! ¿Dónde rayos están las chicas normales?

—Como si a ti te interesara —remarcó Takeru, comenzando a plantearse si era buena idea enviar a Wendee con él—. Pensé que se odiaban.

—Yo también, pero no te preocupes, seguro que su buen humor es pasajero porque juro odiarme, ¿no recuerdas? Y, la verdad, no sé por qué nos llevamos tan mal. La primera vez que la conocí fue más que civil conmigo, fue amistosa, y de buenas a primeras...

—Sí, si, estaban tratando de matarse el uno al otro.

—Creo que nunca entenderé a las mujeres —comentó Ryo, sentándose en la cama—. En un momento les agradas y al otro no pueden ni verte.

—Sé a que te refieres... —Takeru suspiró y también se sentó—. ¿Crees que sea buena idea enviar a Wen contigo? No quería llevar a Mimi conmigo pero creo que no tengo opción.

—¿Wendee y yo, en una misión? Por favor dime que no iremos solos.

—Jamás, Tatum ira con ustedes. No domina el ruso.

—Siendo así... Tatum es capaz de evitar que esa chica me ponga las manos encima —comentó Ryo, tratando de poner cara de susto sin conseguirlo. Takeru sonrió y los dos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente el grupo se dividió, los hermanos Takaishi se despidieron en el hotel. Ryo se fue con las chicas a la estación del tren y el grupo de su hermano se dirigió al aeropuerto para ir a Rusia, habían acordado regresar a Japón después de aquello o seguramente Taichi los mataría si tardaban más, los elegidos acordaron regresar el mismo día para enfrentarlo juntos, pero sabían que les tomaría tiempo cumplir sus respectivas tareas.

**~ º ~**

Takeru escuchó el ruido que hizo la puerta de la entrada al abrirse, fue un sonido bajo, como si se tratara de un gruñido de advertencia. Fingiendo seguir dormido, deslizó la mano bajo la almohada donde, sabía, había una navaja. Apretó el mango con fuerza y aguzó el oído para escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose al sillón que era su cama. Sabía que alguien había entrado al apartamento, alguien que no era ni Mimi, ni Catt, ni Vasily. Era de madrugada y él se esforzó para descifrar si existía verdadero peligro y entonces recordó que habían estado en peligro desde el momento en el que llegaron.

Entrar en una de las cuarenta y cinco ciudades cerradas que quedaban en Rusia no había sido nada sencillo. De hecho, hubiera sido imposible sin la ayuda de Vasily Markov. Známensk era una pequeña ciudad en el corazón del cosmódromo ruso, Kapustin Yar. Ningún no ciudadano podía entrar a menos que tuviera un permiso especial. Takeru sólo podía conjeturar la importancia que tenía Vasily para los rusos, porque no sólo había conseguido el permiso sino que, además, era de un periodo inusualmente largo, tres semanas. Permisos así solían reservarse para personajes importantes que tuvieran que supervisar alguna prueba de un misil o cuando tenían tratos con empresas de armamento extranjeras. Pero nadie había escuchado de otorgar tal permiso para las sobrinas de un científico y su acompañante.

Se suponía que Catt y Mimi eran la familia perdida del científico. En realidad, Vasily sí tenía dos sobrinas viviendo en el extranjero, pero no las había visto en años. «Ya viene siendo hora de que me visiten», le había dicho a Catt cuando se reunió con él en Astracan justo después de que ella hubiera conseguido escapar de Gran Bretaña. Catherine LeBlanc era la única que quedaba en DATS que conocía al científico y él confiaba en ella, como había confiado en Lara y en Yuri. Vasily había dejado de filtrar información para DATS cuando escuchó sobre la misteriosa desaparición de los chicos, por ello fue toda una sorpresa para Catt recibir un mensaje de él pidiéndole reunirse con urgencia.

Vasily había tratando de dejar de preguntarse por sus jóvenes amigos hasta que, a principios de abril, mientras estaba en el edificio de comunicaciones, por un descuido de un soldado, escuchó sobre la confirmación del traspaso de varios prisioneros, mencionaron a todos sólo por apellidos, así que al escuchar Nóvikov no se sobresaltó demasiado pero luego la voz confirmó la muerte de cierta Ivannova y entendió todo. Aquellos prisioneros eran tamers, Yuri iba a ser trasladado a Kapustin Yar y Lara estaba muerta.

Confiar en aquel hombre fue difícil para Takeru. Seguir sus instrucciones significaba poner sus vidas en sus manos, por lo que Takeru sabía, podía entregarlos en cuanto pasaran el punto de chequeo. Vasily los esperaría en el mismo aeropuerto e irían directamente a Kapustin Yar, no tenían opción, por su "escala" en Austria ya no tenían tiempo para nada más.

Catt fue la primera en verlo y corrió hacia él como si realmente fuera un tío querido que no hubiera visto en años. Mimi y Takeru la siguieron procurando imitarla. El hombre estaba parado en la salida mirando distraídamente un cartel con las manos en los bolsillos, emanaba de él un aire de descuido, en la ropa desalineada y en los zapatos viejos y sin lustre; en su persona por el cabello sin peinar y la barba crecida. Mientras Catt lo abrazaba, Takeru notó el cansancio en su rostro y la tristeza en sus ojos que le añadían al hombre más años de los que ya hablaban el cabello canoso y las arrugas. Vasily Markov no era una persona en la que Takeru hubiera confiado sin reservas en tiempos normales, pero como aquellos no eran tiempos normales, cuando el hombre le extendió la mano en signo de confianza, Takeru aceptó el gesto.

Aunque las chicas conversaban animadamente con su tío perdido, Takeru podía sentir la tensión creciente en el pequeño espacio del automóvil. Afortunadamente, las intervenciones de Takeru en su conversación sobre su fingida vida podían reducirse a respuestas monosilábicas, lo cual le venía perfecto mientras hacía fuerza mental para no tener ningún tipo de problema ni él, ni los chicos en Moscú, ni su hermano que viajaba rumbo a Corea.

Al divisar el letrero en la carretera que señalaba la dirección de Známensk, se obligó a prestar mayor atención a la carretera y a lo que había a su alrededor.

—No si sepan que al ser fundada Známensk nadie sabía su ubicación, su existencia era un simple rumor. Se llamaba Kapustin Yar-1 por aquel tiempo, como las instalaciones de Kapustin Yar eran secretas se construyó el pueblo para que los científicos, trabajadores y sus familias vivieran allí. Supongo que fue para que no revelaran los secretos de lo que se hacía aquí. Hoy sigue siendo un lugar muy bueno para guardar secretos.

Takeru sintió su mirada a través del retrovisor y se dio cuenta de que le sonreía. Eso lo hizo reflexionar en sus comentarios. Había hablado de la cantidad de gente que vivía en la pequeña ciudad, del tiempo que le tomaba llegar hasta su laboratorio por la seguridad que tenía que pasar, de los pocos turistas que conseguían permiso para entrar. Los comentarios del científico parecían calculados, como si se esforzara en darles toda la información que pudiera y de tal forma que no parecieran otra cosa que comentarios casuales.

Cuando se detuvieron en el punto de chequeo, la conversación se detuvo también. Vasily forzó una sonrisa cuando uno de los soldados se acercó a pedir los papeles y luego les pidió salir del vehículo. Los soldados revisaron los documentos, el auto y también a las cuatro personas antes de dejarlas volver al automóvil. Al levantar la barrera para dejarlos pasar le dieron instrucciones estrictas al científico de conducir directamente hasta su apartamento sin hacer parada alguna o usar una ruta más larga. Allí los esperaría su escolta, ningún foráneo podía estar dentro de los limites de la ciudad sin una.

Superado este primer obstáculo, el ambiente se relajo un poco, pero la sensación de «todo va bien» sólo duró unos minutos antes de evaporarse. Estaban dentro y tenían acceso a la ciudad pero, al ver los monumentos en honor a la construcción de Známensk, al divisar las plataformas de lanzamiento como sombras a la distancia, al observar a los soldados por todo lados, al entender las enormes dimensiones, las construcciones esparcidas por ellas y el calibre de la vigilancia de cada área...; no podían dejar de pensar en qué se habían metido. ¿Realmente había forma alguna de salir de allí con Yuri?

Al día siguiente, Vasily regresó a su rutina en su laboratorio y ellos salieron a conocer el pueblo junto con su niñera, un joven soldado fornido de estatura media llamado Il'ya Gólubev. Vasily les había dicho que la vida en Známensk era buena, que el crimen era prácticamente nulo, las escuelas eran de primera calidad y el ambiente era pacifico. A los chicos les costó creer en las palabras del ruso al comenzar a recorrer las casi desérticas calles. Los edificios parecían tristes, muchos habían sido descuidados y pedían a gritos una buena capa de pintura. El lugar estaba saturado de vegetación de un verde oscuro vivo y a su lado, las construcciones humanas parecían un desafortunado desatino. Aunque la gente sí parecía vivir con calma, caminaba sin prisa yendo de compras, saliendo de clases, paseaba. Una anciana con un pañuelo sobre la cabeza vendía vegetales sobre la calle como en cualquier otra ciudad..., con el fondo del museo de armamento de Známensk, del perfil de los tanques y los misiles... Sí, como cualquier otro lugar. Los chicos no podían decir si la vida realmente era buena en Známensk, aunque si había cierta tranquilidad extraña de la que no disfrutaban estando tan cerca de un campo de pruebas de misiles.

Al caer la segunda noche los jóvenes se sentían perdidos. Habían ido allí para elaborar un plan, para conocer Kapustin Yar y planear cuáles serían sus movimientos el día del rescate. Pero Il'ya, aunque era callado y amable, los vigilaba como un halcón y cualquier movimiento en falso haría que les revocaran su permiso de estadía, así que incluso mirar a las otras construcciones desperdigas a su alrededor, al la distancia, parecía mala idea. Debían dominar su interés hasta que el soldado no los considerara una amenaza. También se frustraban buscando una forma de mezclarse con el resto de los ciudadanos, una rápida y efectiva, porque el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

Afortunadamente, al tercer día encontraron la respuesta a uno de sus problemas y vino de un comentario de su niñera. Mimi le había preguntado cómo pasaba su tiempo libre y la única respuesta que se le ocurrió a Il'ya, que podría interesarles a ellos, fue ir a un bar que él y varios de sus amigos frecuentaban, el _'Baikal'._

Entraron al lugar sin parecer muy convencidos de que aquella fuera una buena idea. El lugar era amplio, mal iluminado y casi estaba lleno. La mayoría de los clientes eran soldados que hacían mucho escándalo desde las mesas en las que bebían con sus compañeros. Desde que se acercaron notaron que llamaban la atención y con las pocas mujeres que había adentro no fue difícil adivinar el motivo.

Takeru sintió la mano de Catt buscar la suya y él la estrechó con gentileza. Su amiga aún se ponía muy nerviosa en lugares como aquel, llenos de hombres, aún no había superado cierto incidente del pasado y no la culpaba.

Se sentaron frente a la barra y pidieron tres cervezas. La mujer que los atendió los miró con curiosidad mientras llenaba los tarros. Honestamente, Takeru encontró más atemorizante a aquella mujer que a cualquiera de los hombres fornidos que había por allí. Ella era una castaña alta que ya pasaba los cuarenta, poseía un mirada difícil de sostener, muy calculadora, sus hombros era anchos y sobre sus brazos musculosos había tatuajes.

—No son de aquí —afirmó, poniendo un tarro lleno de espumosa cerveza de barril frente a Takeru. El chico entendió que era su manera de preguntar y, siendo sinceros, no parecía buena idea no hacerlo, aún más si querían mezclarse.

—Resaltamos, ¿no es verdad? —comentó Takeru tomando el tarro—. Su tío vive aquí. Años sin verlo —explicó. Era una explicación vaga pero fue suficiente para la mujer.

—Los jóvenes de su edad que veo por aquí suelen usar uniforme —les lanzó una mirada al grupo de soldados más próximo—. Nuestros jóvenes suelen buscar su futuro fuera. ¿De dónde son?

—De una comunidad rusa en México —comentó Catt, uniéndose a la plática—. Nacimos en este país pero nuestros padres...

—Comprendo —la interrumpió la mujer mientras se dirigía a atender a otro cliente—. Así que están de paso. Eso es raro —comentó cuando estuvo de vuelta.

—Por allá —dijo Mimi señalando una mesa del fondo donde ahora estaba Il'ya con sus amigos—, está nuestra niñera.

La mujer soltó una risilla ante el comentario mientras movía la cabeza. Ella mencionó algo sobre como el gobierno demostraba confianza en sus ciudadanos y ahora los tres jóvenes frente a ella rieron.

—¿Son parientes? —preguntó, señalando a las chicas y luego a Takeru.

—No —se apresuró a contestar Catt, soltando una risita y moviendo la cabeza. La mujer rusa pareció comprender porque asintió y soltó un acusador «Mhmm»—. Llevamos años juntos —siguió Catt. Luego se tapo la boca y se acercó a la mujer, como si fuera a contarle un secreto, pero no bajo ni un poco el volumen de su voz al decir—: Creo que le asusta el matrimonio.

—Cuídate de esos hombres —dijo, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra y lanzando una mirada analítica sobre Takeru.

—Es lo que le he dicho a mi hermana —comentó Mimi con aire de superioridad—. Pero parece tener debilidad por este —señaló a Takeru con dedo acusador— tipo de hombres.

—¡Oye! —protestó el aludido, pero terminó riendo junto con Catt.

—La verdad no la culpo —confesó la mujer con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro—. Bueno, disfruten sus tragos, no saben lo refrescante que es ver un par de caras nuevas para variar.

Con eso los dejó un rato mientras ellos platicaban y bebían pero regresó a charlar con ellos nuevamente, confirmando lo que dijo acerca de su alegría por ver caras nuevas. Cuando Mimi logró vaciar su tarro (aunque en realidad fue Takeru quien terminó con la última mitad de la cerveza de la chica), Takeru sacó el dinero y lo colocó en la barra.

—¿Y se van mañana? —preguntó la mujer recogiendo el dinero.

—No, tenemos permiso para quedarnos un par de semanas, aunque en realidad no estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos... —Luego la voz de Catt perdió confianza—. Es una ciudad pequeña, ya hemos ido a todos los lugares interesantes a los que podemos ir... Tal vez no duraremos muchos si no averiguamos cómo pasar el tiempo.

—Pues si les interesa —comentó también vacilante la mujer rusa—, estoy corta de personal porque un par de meseras renunciaron hace poco. Podrían ayudarme aquí y ganarse un dinero extra.

—Lo pensaremos, gracias por todo...

—Irina, pueden llamarme Irina.

—Un placer Irina. Liosha, ella es mi Olya y su hermana Lena.

—Espero verlos pronto por aquí.

Al salir del establecimiento, los tres sabían que regresarían al día siguiente y que aceptarían la oferta de Irina. Así que su cuarto día en Známensk ya tenían trabajo, a decir verdad era su primer trabajo. Takeru ya no solía pensar en el futuro (aunque hubo veces en las que se sorprendió a sí mismo soñando con ser un escritor famoso o jugar en la NBA, nada del otro mundo), pero trabajar en proveer de alcohol a las masas, nunca estuvo en su lista, eso era seguro.

Irina realmente estaba feliz de que hubieran aceptado su oferta, en verdad le hacía falta ayuda y, por alguna razón, le agradaban. Aunque a Takeru no le gustó nada cuando dijo muy sonriente que con meseras como Olya y Lena el bar estaría repleto todos los días. Irina les dio a las chicas un delantal y una bandeja y cuando Takeru la miró buscando la suya ella le dijo que estaría en la barra, entonces, suspiró aliviado.

Las palabras de Irina resultaron ser proféticas, un par de días después el bar estaba a reventar, las chicas iban de una lado al otro limpiando meses y atendiendo a los clientes sedientos de alcohol (entre ortas cosas) y Takeru hacía lo mejor que podía por no perderlas de vista y por refrenarse para no golpear a todos los hombres que las miraban de una forma inapropiada. Sabía que Cathy no estaba nada cómoda en aquel lugar, pero era inteligente y se mantenía cerca de Irina quien le había tomado cariño y se hacía cargo de los casos _difíciles_ para que él no se metiera en problemas por protegerla.

Para variar, no tenían tiempo para dormir como debían. Cuando llegaban pasada la media noche, Takeru, simplemente, se dejaba caer sobre el sillón que era su cama en esos días. No era muy cómodo, pero les decía a sus amigas y a Vasily que era perfecto esperando que él también se creyera aquella mentira, por suerte nunca había tenido problemas para dormir. Normalmente, en el _'Baikal'_ tenían el turno de la tarde aunque había días en los que salían en la madrugada, pero valía la pena trabajar allí. Il'ya dejó la fría cortesía y parecía más su amigo que su escolta. Además, por primera vez, Takeru había encontrado el lado bueno de abusar del alcohol, los borrachos no conocían el significado de la palabra 'secreto', solían decir más de lo que deberían y Mimi, Catt, y él tomaban nota de su indiscreción alcohólica. Aunado a eso, Takeru hacía fácilmente amistad con distintos soldados, aunque no era sincera amistad de ningún lado, ellos querían acercarse a las chicas, Takeru quería información.

Por extraño que sonara, disfrutaron su tiempo en aquella ciudad cerrada. Parecían una pequeña familia que vivía una vida sencilla. Mimi, que había convencido a Irina de dejarla "animar" el ambiente del '_Baikal_', solía pasar las mañanas practicando tristes canciones rusas. Catherine y Takeru eran los encargados de las comidas, ella había aprendido de Yuri varios platillos rusos y él ya estaba acostumbrado a ser ayudante. Mimi no parecía muy contenta con aquel arreglo, solía sentarse cerca y resoplar a cada tanto, esforzándose por causar todo el alboroto posible. Un día en el que Catt había pasado todo el día cocinando un estofado bastante complicado, Mimi se puso insoportable.

—¿Por qué tan animados? —pregunto Irina cuando llegaron al _'Baikal'_ aquella tarde. Mimi le lanzó una mirada de «no preguntes» y se dejó caer sobre una silla escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Déjala —comentó Catt en un susurro cuando la mujer iba a ver qué le sucedía—. Hoy no esta en su mejor humor.

—Déjame adivinar —le dijo a Mimi en un tono animado—. Estas hastiada de ver a esos dos todo el día, todos los días —Mimi levantó la cabeza para mirarla e Irina añadió—: Convivir con esos tortolitos debe de ser cansado.

—No tienes idea —resopló la chica en un tono claro de frustración.

—Hoy rompió la cuerda de su guitarra —comentó Takeru y ella levantó la cabeza y trató de asesinarlo con su mirada como si lo culpara por tal cosa.

Takeru contuvo la risa mientras limpiaba la barra, Mimi había vuelto a pegar la cara contra la superficie de la mesa mientras le contaba a Irina lo horrible que era compartir el techo con Olya y con él. Eran celos, concluyó Takeru, celos de Catherine. La francesa había invadido un territorio que ella creía suyo: la cocina. Horas antes, cuando Catt se había acercado a él con una cuchara para que él probara el resultado de su esfuerzo, Mimi había explotado. Catt había corrido a esconderse tras él mientras su amiga gritaba que estaba cansada de que hiciera tanto barullo por un simple estofado. La verdad, era de esperarse que algo así sucediera entre ellas, sólo deseaba que las cosas no se agravaran.

Pero no fue así, de hecho sus siguientes peleas fueron casi cómicas y siempre terminaban igual: una escondida tras él y la otra tratando de pasarle encima para darle alcance, para él era divertido.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Los chicos se levantaban temprano para organizar la información que iban reuniendo, teniendo ya la libertad de fotografiar lo que quisieran y de mirar a donde quisieran pudieron obtener la información por la que habían ido. En Austria, Takeru había dado instrucciones de que sólo prendieran sus terminales una vez al día a la hora acordada y este era el tiempo en el que ellos enviaban la información de inteligencia reunida a Wallace, también era cuando su hermano le daba el reporte de su avance (y solía quejarse de lo mal que lo trataba Wendee). Todo parecía ir de acuerdo al plan, las cosas estaban conspirando a su favor y agradecían eso, el que les fuera bien para variar.

Tal vez se confiaron demasiado.

Takeru contuvo el aliento mientras analizaba la situación. Se dio cuenta de que era sólo un hombre, no era suficiente para capturarlos a los tres. Entonces, ¿qué pretendía, matarlos mientras dormían? Los pasos del desconocido se dirigieron a la mesa, parecía haber dejado algo y luego volvieron en su dirección. Conocía el lugar, concluyó, y luego tensó su cuerpo en espera de que el intruso llegara hasta a su lado. Cuando el sonido de pisadas se detuvo, Takeru supo que era momento de actuar. De una patada hizo que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio y se incorporó a tiempo de atraparlo con una llave al cuello sosteniendo la navaja sobre la piel del sujeto.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con la voz ronca mientras oprimía más el cuchillo.

—¡Chico, suéltalo!

Takeru volteó en dirección al sonido mientras las luces de la sala se encendían. Ahí, en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto estaba Vasily en pijama. No parecía ni asustado ni confundido, para el caso casi parecía divertirle la escena. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Las chicas ya habían salido de la habitación de huéspedes cuando Takeru disminuyó la fuerza con la que sostenía el hombre. Lo movió un poco para mirarlo. No tenía pinta de militar, con los cabellos blancos alborotados y un abundante bigote de morsa, nadie lo consideraría una amenaza.

—Es un amigo —explicó Vasily y Takeru lo soltó por completo.

El pobre se dejó caer al suelo apoyándose en cuatro puntos mientras tosía, permaneció así hasta que estuvo seguro de que podía respirar con normalidad. Se apoyó en el sillón para ponerse en pie y luego se dejo caer entre los cojines. Vasily rió un poco.

—Hombre, te dije que esto pasaría si los asustabas.

Las chicas irrumpieron de inmediato pidiendo explicaciones. Takeru permaneció en silencio mientras regresaba la navaja a su lugar y se sentaba lentamente en el sofá. ¡Vaya forma de despertar a alguien!

—El es Filipp Vorobiov, como dije, es un amigo.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas interrogantes sin comprender por qué un amigo de Vasily entraría así en su apartamento y a aquellas horas.

—¿Cómo burló al guardia?

—No me entrenaron como a ti niña, pero se encargarme de un soldado. He vivido toda mi vida entre ellos.

Ahora sí estaban confundidos. Cuando estaban en el apartamento cuidaban cada palabra que decían porque Vasily sospechaba que había micrófonos, estaba prohibido decir una sola palabra que los sacara de la pantalla de la familia del científico que pretendían ser. Hablar de la forma en la que Filipp lo hizo era peligroso.

—No se preocupen —Vasily señaló un aparato negro rectangular que recordaba a una antigua grabadora portátil—. Esto impide que cualquier micrófono transmita, creerán que seguimos dormidos. —Vasily tomó asiento al lado de su amigo, le preguntó si estaba bien y revisó si Takeru no le había causado ningún daño permanente (Takeru se encogió un poco de hombros algo avergonzado). Luego miro a los chicos—: Siento no haberles advertido, pero como están las cosas me costó contactarlo. Ayer me confirmó que vendría pero no especifico cuando así que..., aquí esta.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Takeru intentando en suavizar el tono de su voz.

—Para resumir las cosas, me enteré de DATS y de que ustedes estaban aquí —dijo Filipp. A juzgar por la mirada en dirección a su amigo, el «me enteré» se podía traducir como «Vasily me dijo»—. Le insistí mucho para que me dejara hablar con ustedes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mimi, llena de curiosidad.

—Porque quiero ayudar a que esto se termine.

Los jóvenes podían entender eso.

Filipp comenzó hablando sobre su trabajo. Les dijo que era considerado el mejor en el país en su especialidad y que por ello no le había sorprendido cuando el gobierno lo llamó para encargarse de los _HO_ (objetos no identificados). Todo lo relacionado con lo que los entrenadores llamaban digimundo y digimon comenzó a clasificarse como _D-Blue Files_ y eran cosas que el gobierno Ruso mantenía en secreto (como todos los gobiernos). Su trabajo era estudiar y entender a los digimon, criaturas a las que encontraba fascinantes y admitió que le encantó el trabajo hasta que empezó a descubrir la verdad.

—Sé que no son programas —dijo con los ojos brillantes como si el tema aún no dejara de sorprenderlo—. Su mundo, ellos, tienen reglas parecidas a las que rigen nuestra red de comunicaciones, pero su mundo no existe ahí. Hay mil teorías sobre ellos... Me inclino a pensar que su mundo fue influido por el nuestro cuando apenas se formaba, por ello la compatibilidad, y que aún es muy joven, por ello aún es maleable. Es intrigante, tan diferente a nuestro mundo y a nuestras leyes físicas pero con las similitudes suficientes para que los humanos también puedan sobrevivir en él.

Takeru sonrió, la forma en que hablaba y describía al mundo digital le recordaba a Jyou y Koushiro fusionados en un solo sujeto. Y la teoría sobre el origen del digimundo era muy parecida a la que tenían ellos y el señor Takenouchi.

—Sabía cómo el gobierno pedía la "colaboración" de aquellos chicos —confesó, agachando un poco la cabeza, con culpa—. Pero todo se volvió peor después del primer ataque.

Takeru asintió sabiendo a qué se refería. Cuando Hoi y los _outsiders_ se adueñaron de los sistemas de defensa de China y Corea a principios del 2008 (aunque en realidad su primer golpe fue contra Corea del Norte en 2005, pero como fallaron, aquel país pudo mantenerlo en secreto). DATS los había detenido a tiempo de causar un daño mayor. Las acciones de los _outsiders_ únicamente complicaban las cosas, pero eran tamers enojados que buscaban venganza, pensar en las repercusiones políticas de sus acciones no era lo suyo.

—Después de eso el gobierno dejo de pedir "pedir". Las cosas se complicaron, involucraban a la familia y a amigos. Ustedes deben de saber, Vasily me dijo que ayudaron a huir a quienes habían descubierto, sólo que no pudieron sacarlos a todos a tiempo. Ni lo que les hicieron a esos niños para que cooperaran ni lo que les hacen a su compañeros digimon..., nada de esto es correcto. Además, Yuri —y al decir aquel nombre Catt, Takeru y Mimi alzaron la cabeza y abrieron los ojos asombrados— me dijo que la única razón por la que los digimon no parezcan defenderse es porque ustedes han intervenido. Tamben me dijo que nuestro sistema colapsaría si aquellas criaturas se defienden. Enfrentarse a un grupo de seres que controlan la tecnología sobre la que hoy se sostiene nuestra sociedad es escalofriante.

Hubo una pausa muy larga en la que el hombre pareció tratar de volver a ordenar sus ideas y recordar cuál era el motivo de estar ahí.

—Sé que destruirlo tampoco es la solución. Así que quiero ayudar.

Y paso a darles información que no hubieran conseguido de ninguna otra manera. Se fue justo antes de que comenzara a clarear afuera. Pero ellos se quedaron sentados en la sala de estar sin moverse, procesando todo lo que Filipp había dicho. El que hubiera mencionado a Yuri los hizo sentir que estaban a nada de rescatarlo, que en unos días sería libre. Aquellos diecinueve días en Známensk les había parecido frustrante saber que su amigo estaba allí, tan cerca, y que no pudieran ir por él en ese instante, que tuviera que sufrir otros días de cautiverio. El problema ahora era que, no sólo tenían que rescatar de ahí a Yuri, también otros once tamer eran retenidos en Známensk.

—Bueno, será mejor que comamos algo —dijo Catt cuando se dio cuenta de que casi era hora para Vasily se marchara al trabajo.

El científico fue a ducharse, Takeru comenzó a trabajar en el reporte que le enviarían a Wallace y Mimi se recargó en sus brazos observando a los demás trabajar, demasiado cansada para hacer otra cosa.

—Hoy es nuestro último día en el bar —comentó con suspiro cuando Takeru dejó a un lado el ordenador.

—Es cierto —coincidió en el mismo tono.

—Es extraño, ¿no creen? —dijo Catt, sartén en mano—. No querer irnos.

Todos asintieron, incluso Vasily, que caminaba ya vestido para el trabajo secándose el pelo con una toalla, parecía triste. Pero realmente no era extraño resistirse a dejar esos tranquilos días atrás.

El día que llegaron se preguntaron cómo vivirían allí tres semanas. El apartamento era un desastre (aunque parecía que el hombre había tratado de arreglar y hacer espacio para ellos), había pilas de cosas por todos lados. Catt creía que Vasily llevaba viviendo solo la mayor parte de su vida. Los primeros días parecía que tener invitados lo sacaba de quicio y que lo volvió lo doble de loco el que la francesa hubiera organizado sus cosas y que se pudieran ver las superficies de los muebles, pero el hombre nunca protestó. Agradecía la compañía, el interés de los chicos, las pláticas y las risas, el no comer solo. Aquel apartamento se volvió más un hogar de lo que había sido desde que el hombre se mudó a Známensk.

El día antes de irse transcurrió muy lentamente, los tres se esforzaron por prolongarlo aunque no tenía caso porque nada cambiaria el hecho de que se irían al siguiente día (excepto que los atraparan y terminaron con Yuri, pero sólo eso).

Vasily los acompañó hasta el aeropuerto. Los abrazó a los tres mientras les decía que se cuidaran, que quería verlos de nuevo pronto y lo mucho que iba a echarlos de menos. Ellos no pudieron dejar de voltear atrás un par de veces concientes de que también lo extrañarían.

Takeru, Mimi y Catt sí entraron al aeropuerto pero salieron por el otro lado luciendo completamente diferentes, aunque, las sobrinas del científico y Liosha abandonaron el país aquel día. Los chicos se reunieron con Wallace, Derek y Henry en Moscú, tenían un día para repasar el plan, memorizar mapas y dirigirse nuevamente a Známensk.

—¡Vaya! —exclamaron los tres al entrar a un penthouse amueblado en el que Wallace, Derek y Henry, habían pasado sus semanas en Rusia.

—Bienvenidas, bellas señoritas y... Tk —saludó Wallace en tono juguetón mientras invitaba a las chicas a tomar asiento.

—¿Cómo es que tienen dinero para esto? —preguntó Catt, intrigada, la renta debía costar una fortuna.

—Es mejor para ti si no los sabes —le aseguró Takeru mirando acusadoramente a su amigo estadounidense.

—Honestamente Tk, tú no sabes disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida —declaró, fingiendo ofenderse. Luego señaló con un gesto hacia el comedor y preguntó con una amplia sonrisa—: ¿De casualidad no tendrán hambre?

Takeru suspiró mientras las chicas se dirigían animadas hacia el festín que esperaba por ellos en el comedor. Derek y Henry se unieron a ellos poco después para "ayudarlos" a terminar con la comida para que pudieran comenzar a hablar de cosas más importantes.

—Esto es lo que tenemos —dijo Wallace, extendiendo lo que parecía una pieza de plástico negro rectangular de poco más de un metro de largo. Estaba cubierta por pequeñas líneas negras de otra textura un poco abrillantada formando un patrón de cuadrícula. Wallace presionó uno de los bordes y una imagen tridimensional del cosmódromo de Kapustin Yar se proyectó sobre el rectángulo, casi parecía una maqueta sólo que se podía ver a través de ella y que tenía la opción de alejar o acercar a cierto edificio.

—Este es —Takeru señaló un edificio en la parte sur de Kapustin Yar junto a una pista de aterrizaje en desuso—. Este es _EspecAct_ —Derek lo miró confundido y él explicó—: Así abrevian _especial activitie_s, actividades especiales.

—Buen nombre —comentó Henry con una mano sobre su barbilla—. Así nadie sospecharía nada.

—Se tiene que dar todo un rodeo desde Známensk —apuntó Derek, pensativo—. ¿Seguro que es buena idea ir a Známensk primero?

—Si, es la ruta que siguen los soldados cuando cambian turnos. Además, si ves esto —su dedo siguió la carretera desde Známensk, pasando por el Sitio de Lanzamiento V-2, hasta el sitio de entrenamiento de las tropas—. Aquí es donde lo retienen, y sólo hay que continuar por la misma carretera hasta al final para llegar a _EspecAct_. Ahora, lo que realmente me preocupan son las cámaras, si captan mi rostro seguro que no les costará nada reconocer a Liosha.

—Yo me encargo de eso y de tener a la mano una distracción por si las cosas se complican —aseguró Wallace.

—¿Estas seguro que podrán manejarlo únicamente Derek y tú? Estamos hablando de doce tamers.

—Estaremos bien, tal vez si alguno no puede moverse por si mismo nos veamos en aprietos... Mmm, Estaremos bien.

—Entonces —Wallace hizo algo para que el complejo de cárceles fuera el único edificio frente a ellos—. Será mejor que comiencen a memorizar el camino. Esto está algo enredoso y no tienen tiempo para perderse.

Wallace no los dejo dormir ese día hasta que pudieron describir su ruta sin un sólo error. «Más no podemos hacer», declaró cuando dio su aprobación y les permitió ir a descansar, el día siguiente era el gran día.

Známensk era una ciudad cerrada pero con el tiempo había desarrollado ciertos problemas de seguridad en el muro perimetral. Varias generaciones de jóvenes habían considerado demasiado restrictivos los muros y para escapar del encierro hicieron huecos por todos lados. Los más visibles habían sido reparados pero siempre había un hueco nuevo por el cual entrar y salir de Známensk. El sábado por la noche no era nada sospechosa una motocicleta conduciendo cerca de los muros de la ciudad cerrada, los adolescentes solían escaparse para pasar el fin de semana en Astracan.

—_La imagen satelital no muestra peligro _—aseguró Wallace—._ Pueden acercarse._

Aún así los chicos iban cuidando sus pasos, cerciorándose de que, en efecto, el perímetro estuviera libre. Una vez frente al muro Takeru y Derek terminaron de ponerse completo el uniforme militar y se deslizarse por un hueco.

Los jóvenes siguieron su camino al extremo este de la pequeña ciudad que era el que colindaba con los edificios principales del cosmódromo, hasta el bar '_Baikal'_. Takeru confiaba en que disfrazado de soldado y con la oscuridad, ninguno de los clientes frecuentes lo reconocería. Esperaron en la esquina de la calle unos minutos fingiendo platicar hasta que un vehículo militar 4x4 se estacionó cerca de ellos justo a tiempo. Un soldado de la estatura y complexión de Takeru bajó de él, estaba distraído cerciorándose de traer suficiente dinero cuando los chicos se acercaron a él por detrás. Un pinchazo de un pequeño dardo fue suficiente para que el hombre perdiera el conocimiento en segundos. Los jóvenes lo sujetaron y lo metieron a su auto. Takeru buscó entre las cosas del hombre sus papeles y al encontrarlos cerraron la portezuela y el vehículo arrancó dirigiéndose fuera de Známensk hacia el primer reten. Su primera prueba, un soldado se acercó al vehículo. Takeru se tensó un poco pensando en Derek y en el soldado escondidos en la parte de atrás. El soldado tomó los papeles de Takeru, revisó una lista y le preguntó a dónde iba.

—Serguéi Bajválov me pidió recogerlo cuando su turno terminara —el hombre volvió a checar las lista y pareció haber encontrado el nombre que Takeru mencionó.

El soldado asintió y, sin decir palabra, lo dejó pasar. Takeru arrancó preocupado porque aquello hubiera sido demasiado sencillo.

La carretera permaneció vacía mientras conducía en la oscuridad, no se toparon con nada inusual en la media hora que les tomó llegar al final del camino hasta la última construcción en los límites sur del cosmódromo. Resaltaba de los demás porque parecía la construcción más reciente que había por allí. Takeru apagó el motor.

—Willis, estamos en posición —anunció Takeru por el micrófono de su transmisor.

—_Entendido... Listo, cámaras fuera, ahora serán invisibles._

—Tu turno —le dijo a Derek.

Derek hizo una mueca de victoria y bajó del vehículo rumbo a la construcción de cinco pisos. Takeru se cruzó de brazos, molestó de ser el que se quedaba en el auto. Habían decidido quién entraría en el edifico de _EspecAct_ de la manera más estratégica posible, echaron suertes y como Takeru perdió se tenía que quedar atrás esperando cosa que comenzaba a aborrecer. Lo único bueno del asunto era que podía escuchar sus progresos por el transmisor así que su mente no podía engañarlo pintándole terribles escenarios.

El edificio de actividades especiales les interesaba por una sola razón, querían conseguir algo que les pertenecía a los temer secuestrados, sus digivice.

—Su contacto es un genio —dijo Derek al volver con el motín—. Describió cada parte tan bien que sentí un ligero _deja vu_ mientras estuve ahí dentro.

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido —comentó sin animo Takeru.

El vehículo dio vuelta en U y recorrieron de nuevo mitad del camino hasta acercarse a los edificios de entrenamiento de los soldados. Aún lado de este, estaban el complejo de cárceles, tenía una altura de cuatro pisos, gris, rodeado por una cerca de alambre. Takeru apagó le motor del auto y respiró hondamente.

—Wallace...

—_Lo sé, lo sé, todo esta listo. No deberían tener problemas... Creo._

Takeru rodó los ojos intentado no encontrar aquello gracioso. Luego miró a su amigo quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ambos bajaron del vehículo. Caminaron a la pequeña cabina de vigilancia que estaba fuera. Los espejos oscuros no dejaban ver nada y la ventanilla estaba cerrada así que tocaron la puerta. Después de unos segundos escucharon que quitaban el cerrojo y, cuando la puerta se abrió, tenían a un hombre apuntándoles con un arma a la cara exigiendo explicaciones.

—¿Serguéi Bajválov? —preguntó Takeru mientras ojeaba unos papeles.

—Si —dijo el soldado, acercándose un poco y bajando el arma creyendo que tenían algo para él.

No les costó nada dejarlo inconsciente, Derek lo arrastró dentro de la cabina, le quitó las llaves y tecleó la clave de seguridad para abrir la primera puerta.

En cuanto la puerta de la cerca se abrió, Takeru se deslizó dentro hacia la entrada del complejo, entró decidido, como si tuviera derecho de estar ahí. Dentro todo era blanco, como un hospital. El joven se detuvo un momento para acostumbrarse a la brillante luz y luego continuó hacia la izquierda, lejos de las oficinas que era precisamente el lugar al que Derek se dirigía para acceder al cuarto de control para abrir las puertas que necesitaban.

En el pasillo que llevaba a las celdas había otro puesto de vigilancia al otro lado de las rejas, Takeru se deslizó por la pared y terminó el camino agachado para que el hombre dentro, entretenido en mirar la televisión, no lo viera. Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos y escuchó el confundible zumbido que indicaba que la puerta había sido abierta. Takeru la empujó con suavidad, se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de vigilancia, inspiró hondamente e irrumpió abruptamente en la habitación. El guardia, que hacia equilibrio en las patas traseras de la silla en la que estaba sentado, casi cae al suelo. Fue un blanco demasiado fácil, al cerrar la puerta el soldado estaba sentado en la silla con la cabeza caída oliendo a alcohol.

Takeru consultó su reloj para confirmar que tenía el camino libre, que no se cruzaría en la ruta de ningún guardia. Iba a tiempo, ladeó una sonrisa y se introdujo en el laberinto de pasillos, bajando a los niveles inferiores, a pasos rápidos, siguiendo el mapa que había memorizado hasta la celda de su objetivo principal: Yuri Nóvikov.

Takeru se detuvo frente a la celda, ansioso, y miró dentro. Al instante, se le heló la sangre. Aquel no podía ser su amigo. Recordaba a Yuri fornido y musculoso, el joven que tenía enfrente no era nada parecido. Estaba en los huesos, sus ojos estaban rodeados de un intenso morado, el color de sus labios era casi azul, su piel, normalmente con un tono rosa, era cetrina. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Yuri alzó la mirada sin reconocer a Takeru, quien seguía paralizado por la conmoción, sus ojos se encontraron y la mente de Yuri comenzó a notar el parecido del soldado con uno de sus amigos, pero sus recuerdos gastados no eran ya una fuente de confianza para el ruso. Ya no tenía esperanza, la había perdido hacia mucho.

—Yuri, soy Takeru —dijo en un susurro al recuperar la voz.

El joven se puso de pie a duras penas y se acercó a los barrotes, algo parecido a una sonrisa se formó en los delgados labios del demacrado joven. Takeru se apresuró a forzar la cerradura para sacarlo.

—¿Estas loco? ¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz era débil y ronca, parecía costarle trabajo sacar sonidos de aquellos labios partidos. Takeru sonrió ayudándolo a salir.

—Sólo vine a saludar.

—Sí, estás loco —sentenció el joven tras dar unos pasos asistido por su amigo.

Habían caminado sólo un poco antes de escuchar el inconfundible eco de pasos en su dirección. El instinto de Takeru le decía que debía salir corriendo pero no podía, no con Yuri. Recargó al joven en una pared y sacó su arma, consciente de que no tenían salida. Cuando los pasos retumbaron más cerca quitó el seguro, si no disparaba primero podía considerarse hombre muerto.

Vio la sombra de un hombre corriendo hacia él, iba a jalar del gatillo y reconoció las facciones de su amigo británico. Sus manos temblaron mientras bajaba el arma sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho debido al temor, ¡había estado tan cerca de disparar!

—Gracias por perdonarme la vida —satirizó Derek, al entender la escena.

—¡Pues no me asustes! —protestó—. No me avisaste que venias —añadió, señalando el audífono.

—Cierto. Lo siento.

Takeru sonrió sardónicamente y se secó el sudor de la frente.

—Es que esto fue más fácil de lo que Will... —luego se fijó en Yuri y por un momento el joven británico palideció— ...is dijo.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció nuevamente en el rostro del ruso, lo que seguramente logró hacer sentir lo doble de incómodo a Derek. El tamer luchaba por tratar de actuar normal con Yuri, con su amigo. Pero, al igual que le había sucedido a Takeru, Derek se encontró mudo unos precioso segundos. El japonés tuvo que darle un codazo en las costillas para ayudarlo a reaccionar, sacudió la cabeza, apresuró una cara expresión casual y dijo:

—Te ves bien.

Los chicos alcanzaron a ver una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro de Yuri antes de que se fuera la luz y quedaran a oscuras.

—¿Willis, qué pasó?

_—Nada grave, sólo descubrieron al guardia de afuera inconsciente... Les quedan unos minutos._

Takeru gruñó y comenzó a buscar a tientas en sus mochilas un par de linternas, le pasó una a Derek y le encargó que lo ayudara y comenzó a correr para ir en busca de los otros tamers. Se detuvo frente a otra celda, rectificó el número e iluminó la cara de una jovencita. Los ojos cafés de la chica lo miraron desconcertados desde el camastro. Takeru sacó un digivice antiguo y la joven sonrió poniéndose en pie de un brinco, Takeru abrió la celda y le dijo que lo siguiera entregándole el aparato.

Continuaron de aquella manera, corriendo celda tras celda, hasta sacar a once de los doce prisioneros. Trataban de abrir la última cuando sonó una alarma en toda la base y las luces de emergencia se prendieron. Takeru hizo lo que pudo para abrir la última celda que luchaba por mantenerse cerrada. De pronto se escuchó un chirrido en uno de los pisos superiores y voces y gritos de confusión, segundos después se oían ya pasos en los pasillos de arriba. Al parecer ya sabían que estaban dentro. Desistió en su intento por abrir la última celda, para terror del adolescente atrapado dentro. En lugar de eso, sacó de la mochila una laptop y tecleó como loco unas claves. La pantalla mostró la conocida puerta del mundo digital abierta.

—Entren —ordenó el chico, entregándole al adolescente atrapado su propio digivice. Los jóvenes lo obedecieron y en unos segundos Takeru se encontraba solo en el pasillo.

Sacó su D-terminal para tenerla a la mano y alzó la laptop. Derek y Yuri se habían retrasado y ahora tenía que ir a buscarlos, los vio al dar la vuelta por el largo corredor. Puso el aparato nuevamente en el suelo y le colocó un dispositivo que al encenderlo comenzó a contar en reversa a partir de treinta segundos.

—¡Apresúrate, Derek!

Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, los soldados casi estaban sobre ellos. Los jóvenes alzaron sus terminales en el mismo instante que una lluvia de balas caía sobre ellos.

Takeru vio como los soldados que les apuntaban desaparecían al tiempo que escuchaba el fragor de los disparos. Cuando se vio en el mundo digital no pudo evitar revisarse a si mismo para averiguar si estaba completo. Sonrió al comprobar que estaba ileso.

—¡Tk! —le gritó Yuri y el joven se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba sangrando.

Takeru se acercó a su amigo para revisar la herida, la bala había atravesado la pierna derecha pero, al parecer, no había dañado nada importante.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—No es grave, pero sabes por experiencia propia que duele.

—Niñita —se burló Takeru, sabiendo que su amigo iba a vivir.

—¡Tk!

El joven se dio vuelta y descubrió a Mimi y Catherine acercándose al grupo de jóvenes junto con sus digimon, Patamon voló a su lado saludando efusivamente al chico. Las habían enviado primero para revisar el área y despejarla en caso necesario, lo último que necesitaban era entrar en un terreno custodiado por algún grupo enemigo.

—Hay que movernos de aquí, esta zona no es segura —ordenó notando que las chicas se habían quedado repentinamente mudas al contemplar a uno de sus amigos herido y al otro tan pálido que apenas y parecía vivo.

Takeru ayudó a incorporarse a Derek sirviéndole de apoyo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Catt hiciera lo mismo con Yuri, pero la chica dio un paso atrás en lugar de al enfrente y Mimi, al darse cuenta, se acercó al ruso para ayudarlo a caminar.

El grupo comenzó a avanzar con lentitud, Takeru, con todo y Derek, iba al frente y a su lado Catherine caminaba con evidente nerviosismo y culpa. De vez en cuando lo miraba y él podía ver su desconcierto y su enfado por el estado su amigo.

—Estará bien —le susurró en una de esas veces en la que sus miradas coincidieron y ella asintió y se rezagó un poco, tal vez para hablar con él.

Takeru se detuvo un momento para revisar al grupo, pasó sus ojos azules por las caras de los jóvenes mientras respiraba aliviado. Había olvidado cuándo había sido la ultima vez que las cosas habían salido de acuerdo al plan, se sentía tan bien... Y los recién rescatados sonreían, estaban cansados, heridos y mal nutridos, pero sonreían. Y Takeru también sonrió. La fija mirada de Mimi llamó su atención, estaba calmada mientras le decía algo que no alcanzó a oír a Yuri. Sus ojos avellana lo miraban radiantes, llenos de alegría y alivió. Un alivió que duro muy poco.

* * *

**N. A.:**

Espero que no haya sido demasiado, no supe que quitar... Y gracias por sus comentarios, me hicieron sonreír. (^o^)/

_Revisado, corregido y aumentado: 1/06/12._ Este capítulo era originalmente el tres.

El próximo capítulo esta un poco (demasiado) modificado... Necesito revisarlo para asegurarme de que quienes ya hubieran leído "_El sabor del pasado_" no extrañen su antigua versión.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Notita:** _HO_ son las siglas rusas para objeto no identificado (hasta donde yo sé). Este fue el nombre con el que denominaron a los digimon los gobiernos el capítulo 47 de digimon 02 (si memoria no me falla).


	5. El sabor del pasado

**5.**

**El sabor del pasado.**

_"Esa mirada tuya sólo consigue confundirme más, no puedo seguir aferrándome a ti, lo único que conseguiré es hacer más grande la herida. Una vez te extendí mi mano y cuando la tomaste supe que no me seguirías todo el camino, que me dejarías en algún punto. Me conforme con el poco tiempo que teníamos y llegué a creer que si tú me sostenías con fuerza yo podría mantenerte a mí lado, que evitaría que el tiempo pasara entre nuestras manos, que nos apartaran una vez más. Estaba equivocado. Ahora estás tan cerca y jamás te había sentido tan lejos. "_

—Entonces rescataron a once personas de aquella base. ¿Estás seguro de que Yuri no estaba ahí? —preguntó Taichi.

La voz de Takeru casi fallaba al contestar afirmativamente. Intercambió una fugaz mirada con Catherine, una mirada llena de culpa.

—Los tamer rescatados están en el sector siete…

Takeru continúo con su soliloquio. Había llegado a la parte más temida, el paradero de Yuri Nóvikov y de Tachikawa Mimi. Sintió cómo la verdad se negaba a salir, encerrada en su mente por aquel juramento que la chica lo había obligado a hacer antes de aterrizar en Moscú, el mismo que lo obligó a mentirles a sus padres.

Nuevamente se odió a sí mismo por tener que velar la verdad, pero sentía que si no cumplía su palabra entonces significaba que la traicionaba y no podía sumar aquel sentimiento a la lista de cosas que ya lo torturaban.

El joven sentía que lo exprimían hasta la última gota mientras hablaba. Nada tenía sentido, ni lo que pensaba, ni lo que sentía, ni lo que lo rodeaba. Todo le daba vueltas. ¿Dónde estaría Mimi en ese momento? ¿Estaría herida? ¿Yuri estaría con ella? ¿Los habrían torturado? Y a la lista de interrogantes se coló una última: ¿estarían con vida? La simple idea lo estremeció haciendo que regresará a su cuerpo, dejó de hablar y se agarró a la mesa para no caer. Estaba mareado y sudaba frío.

—¿Pero estas seguro de que está bien?

Al parecer había terminado de contar la mentira.

—Ella va a estar bien —dijo en un tono que trataba de infundir confianza en una persona, él mismo—. Está bien —susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Taichi asintió, aparentemente, conforme. Sí él le creía habrían librado un gran obstáculo. Koushiro, por otro lado, parecía escéptico. Era de esperarse, si la verdad fuera tan simple le hubiera dicho qué pasaba en cuanto lo vio, él entendía esto. Sabía que mentía, era notorio por su expresión sombría. Se había entretenido la última hora tratando de traspasarlo con la mirada, ahora tenía los brazos cruzados con excesiva fuerza sobre el pecho, como si tratara de controlarse. Takeru suponía que si no le hubiera prometido que le diría con exactitud lo que había sucedido, ya lo habría acribillado a preguntas.

—No debiste dejarla —sentenció de pronto su hermano mayor, secamente.

Takeru volteó hacia él y entendió la expresión dura en su rostro, el alivio inicial por verlo había pasado, ahora dejaba trasparentar lo decepcionado que estaba de él.

—Déjate de bromas, Yamato. ¿Has tratado alguna vez de ir en contra de Mimi? —apuntó Wallace, ya que Takeru no parecía estar en condiciones de defenderse.

—Me comunicare con ella y la obligare a venir.

—No servirá de nada —intervino Ryo—. Tendrá apagada la terminal. No confiamos en que el programa de Iz, el que impide que los digivice de los tamers y nuestras terminales den su posición, siga siendo efectivo.

Yamato lo miró interrogante y asintió al convencerse de que le decían la verdad. Al parecer, el grupo de Takeru no era el único que había pensado en aquella posibilidad.

—¿Hay algo más qué deban decirme? ¿Pasó algo más mientras estaban por ahí faltando a sus órdenes directas? —preguntó Taichi.

Derek tragó saliva, Wendee desvió la mirada, Henry apretó el agarre contra su ropa, Wallace se rascó la cabeza como si pensará en algo, Ryo ladeó una sonrisa y Catherine volvió la mirada a Takeru quien parecía imperturbable.

—Nada —contestó Takeru con la voz clara y serena.

—Está bien —dijo Taichi, creyendo en sus palabras—. Saben que están en problemas, ¿cierto? —Los chicos asintieron—. Discutiremos las repercusiones de sus acciones mañana. Se ven..., eh.., cansados.

Cansados, la palabra que seguramente estaba pensando era más cercana a 'terribles', 'espantosos' o a 'dan pena'. Takeru pudo ver que Ryo contenía la risa mientras se ponía de pie estirándose un poco, su hermano había aprendido a leer entre líneas a todos los elegidos unos años atrás, no lo engañaban con facilidad.

—¿Y algo interesante ha sucedido desde que todo el mundo tuvo que huir? —preguntó Derek, con curiosidad, mientras todos se paraban.

—Ha pasado de todo —dijo Jyou, amablemente—. Pero están cansados y mañana podrán preguntar lo que quieran.

Ryo sonrió un poco dándose cuenta de que su amigo había sido cuidadoso, asegurándoles que podrían preguntar sin mencionar que les darían respuestas.

—Creo que es mejor que se vayan a dormir. Takeru nos avisó que querían venir a Odaiba un par de semanas atrás y les alegrará saber que se han rentado un par de apartamentos para ustedes a diez minutos de aquí.

Ryo y Takeru compartieron una mirada fugaz. Jyou había sido muy amable al esconder el hecho de que les había costado trabajo el convencer a Taichi y a Yamato de que sus amigos se quedaran en Odaiba y no fueran asignados a algún lugar en Sudáfrica para esconderlos. Los elegidos también habían comenzado a ser más reservados, pero a los hermanos Takaishi les molestaba que sus amigos resultaran sospechosos. Taichi y Yamato no los conocían, no como Takeru, Ryo e, incluso, como Jyou.

—Son dos apartamentos de cuatro habitaciones cada uno, Takeru —comentó Nagano Kazuo, director del _Memorial_, acercándose—. Tú los conoces chico, tú dirás como se acomodan —comentó, inseguro, porque no veía muy bien el hecho de que chicos y chicas vivieran bajo el mismo techo. El hombre era un japonés chapado a la antigua, la única razón por la que no había hecho algo al respecto era porque los extranjeros tenían perdón sobre algunos asuntos que un japonés jamás haría.

—Está bien, como no pienso dejar a un pobre chico ser atormentado por tres mujeres, Derek y Henry compartirán apartamento con Tatum y Wendee.

Hikari tragó saliva y miró a Catherine mientras la invadía el pánico, esperando a que Takeru no dijera lo que sabía que iba a decir.

—Katyusha se quedará con ustedes chicas —y se refirió a Sora, Miyako y Hikari. Las primeras dos tenían cara de asombro y temor, Hikari seguían en estado de pánico mientras que Catherine parpadeaba como si no comprendiera—. Hikari me dijo que había un cuarto disponible en su apartamento, ¿no es verdad?

Las tres chicas voltearon hacia Hikari con mirada asesina. Ella sonrió tímidamente mientras trataba de hacerse lo más pequeña posible.

—Pero el cuarto era para…

—Lo sé —interrumpió el chico, no había cosa en el mundo que lo hiciera compartir apartamento con Catt en aquel momento, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo cerca suyo para su propio bien—. Mimi se quedará con nosotros cuando termine su trabajo.

—¡Pero una chica con tres chicos!

—¡Justo como en casa! —apuntó Wallace, recordando la casa cerca de la universidad.

—Ella sabe manejarnos —continúo Ryo—. Es más, no creo que pueda vivir sin nosotros.

Las chicas japonesas no estaban convencidas y Catherine estaba algo molesta pero estaba hecho, así que se encaminaron juntas hacia la salida.

—Un momento —Yamato se había puesto de pie, Takeru sospechó que su hermano seguía instrucciones del jefe Nagano—. Antes de que se vayan quiero que ustedes —apuntó a Catherine y Takeru—, me entreguen su reporte de las últimas semanas. El resto deje sus terminales y las grabaciones de los transmisores.

Wallace avanzó hacia a Yamato y se sacó de la bolsa del pantalón ambas cosas y las colocó con una expresión curiosa frente al joven.

—No es que desconfíen de nosotros, ¿verdad? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—Es protocolo —respondió Yamato, seriamente.

El resto de los chicos obedecieron sin decidir palabra.

—Deberíamos discutir sobre sus reemplazos —comento Jyou, pensativo, mientras Takeru y Catherine le pasaban los reportes de las misiones.

—Dejen que se vayan a descansar, muchachos —intervino el jefe Nagano—. Es tarde, mañana continuaran con la mente más despejada.

"_Mente despejada, lo dudo_", pensó Takeru. No creía tener fuerzas para mandar las nubes de su mente lejos, para detener la tormenta que azotaba su cordura.

**~ º ~**

En el auto de las chicas reinaba un silencio tenso. Ninguna estaba conforme con el arreglo de vivienda pero al menos las japonesas escondían su enfado detrás de una fachada de amabilidad. Catherine, por su parte, no estaba acostumbrada a esconder nada y miraba con una mueca de desagrado por la ventana. En realidad, Catt no tenía nada en contra de aquellas chicas, al menos no contra dos de ellas, no las conocía mucho para saber qué esperar. Estaba molesta porque ella era la única de sus amigos que estaría aparte, lejos de Takeru.

Al entrar en el apartamento la joven lo inspeccionó de arriba a bajo buscando fallas y murmurando cosas en francés que, sabía, nadie mas entendería. En cierto momento se volteó con aire creído hacia sus compañeras de apartamento.

—¿Y cuál es mi habitación?

Catherine dominaba el japonés a la perfección, al menos se defendía bastante bien, pero se sentía ridícula cuando lo usaba con alguien que no fuera Mimi, Ryo o Takeru, y no quería que aquellas chicas se rieran a sus costillas. Así que habló todo el tiempo en inglés con un marcado acento francés, lo cual dificultaba que sus compañeras le entendieran, pero adivinaban.

Hikari, que llevaba su pesada maleta roja como castigo por haber abierto la boca, la guío al cuarto.

—Es muy pequeña —se quejó ella, añorando su lujoso piso en Londres.

Hikari simplemente fingió una sonrisa y dejó su maleta sobre la cama.

—Seguro quieres descansar, así que yo…

—¿Dónde queda el apartamento de Tk?

—¿Tk? —preguntó ella nada acostumbrada a que se refirieran a su amigo de la infancia de aquella manera.

—Me refiero a _Takegu_ —aclaró, molesta—. Necesito hablar con él.

Era fácil que Catherine se perdiera si ponía un pie fuera sola (aunque era una tentadora idea), así que Miyako y Sora mandaron a Hikari como guía. En el camino la joven japonesa sintió la intensa y escrutadora mirada de Catherine estudiándola de pies a cabeza. La molesta sonrisa de suficiencia que apareció después la hizo sentirse insegura.

Había escuchado mucho sobre Catherine LeBalnc, incluyendo lo bonita que era, pero no había esperado que fuera tan hermosa y elegante como Taichi la había descrito. A su lado, Hikari se sentía una niña, una desalineada. Quizás debería poner más atención a su cabello y no estaría mal comprarse una que otra cosa para que su guardarropa estuviera un poco más a la moda...

—_Hikagui_, ¿verdad? —ella asintió—. Tk me ha hablado de ti.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, tragándose su molestia. Takeru era su amigo, claro que había hablado de ella.

—Sólo un poco —continúa la francesa—. Me contó sobre sus amigos de la infancia. Conozco a todos los amigos que ahora frecuenta.

Hikari no pudo pasar por alto lo que le insinuaba con aquel comentario y trató de morderse la lengua y no comentar, sin querer, un par de cosas sobre Takeru y ella que, sabía, no le agradarían. Nunca estuvo más alegre de que el elevador se detuviera en el piso correcto, le urgía salir de aquel pequeño espacio donde sólo cabían Catherine y su gran personalidad. Tocó desesperadamente el timbre rogando porque abrieran la puerta de inmediato, no quería pasar más tiempo a solas con Catherine.

Para su alivió no tardó mucho en ver a Ryo frente a ella.

—Hikari —dijo, sorprendido, mientras Catherine entraba sin esperar invitación—. Te invitaría a pasar, pero... —buscó ayuda a sus espaldas sin saber qué hacer con ella. Ella estaba a punto de decir que no había problema, que ya se iba, cuando Ryo fue empujado a un lado por Wallace.

—¡Hikari! —la saludó, sonriendo galantemente—. Años sin verte y hoy me deleites con tu encantadora presencia dos veces.

—Yo ya me iba, sólo vine a dejar a Katyusha —comentó, sin saber si debía disculparse por estar ahí. Aparentemente, todos los recién llegados estaban dentro, comenzaba a sentirse como una intrusa.

—No es necesario, hermosa, por ahora únicamente cenamos. Aunque hay poco espacio aquí dentro y seguramente preferías ir a otro lado. Soy muy buena compañía, si debes saberlo —volteó a ver a sus amigos y añadió—: No les importa, ¿verdad?

La puerta se había abierto por completo y Hikari alcanzó a distinguir la inconfundible cabellera de Koushiro antes de ser distraída por Takeru.

—¡Wallace, compórtate! —lo regañó al estar a su lado—. Acabas de llegar, al menos finge no ser un don Juan incorregible.

—Takeru, me insultas —repuso él, poniendo una mano en el pecho y cara de ofendido.

—Aja —soltó Takeru, nada convencido por su pésima actuación—. Mejor ve y distrae a Koushiro un poco, ahora vengo.

Takeru no esperó la respuesta de Wallace, salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras él. Hikari sonrió tímidamente.

—No fue mi intención molestar —dijo ella, aún no muy segura si debía disculparse por estar ahí.

—Nunca eres una molestia —rebatió amablemente Takeru, comenzando a caminar—. La verdad quería escapar un momento, comenzaba a sentir que las paredes se encogían —comentó en tono de broma, pero Hikari podía adivinar que era verdad.

—¿Ya no estas acostumbrado a los pequeños apartamentos japoneses?

—Es más la falta de oxígeno al meter tanta gente en uno a la que nunca me habitúo.

Hikari soltó una risa suave y cerró los ojos pensando en lo palpable que era la aprensión del chico, bromeaba sobre ello pero ella intuía que quería escapar muy lejos.

—¿Quieres que te secuestre? —ofreció.

—No me tientes —dijo sonriendo y empujándola suavemente con el hombro.

Le encantaba cuando su amigo sonreía así, casi le hacia creer que todo estaba bien. Pensado en ello, ella se dio cuenta de lo poco que había visto ese gesto en el rostro de su amigo desde que llegó. Aquella sonrisa dulce y honesta era algo que siempre lo había caracterizado, algo muy propio del Takeru que conocía.

Se pararon frente al elevador y ella oprimió el botón entendiendo que Takeru no podía entrenarse mucho con ella, probablemente Koushiro lo estaba esperando y ese día había estado algo malhumorado.

—¿Y porqué vinieron todos? Pensé que lo único que querrían hacer sería dormir.

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer. Pero sabes que le debo una plática a Koushiro y los chicos… Ellos temen que me asesine si me dejan solo con él.

Bromeaba, quizás.

—¿Hay algo que no hayas dicho? Me refiero a hace rato.

—Si —Takeru se revolvió el cabello—, pero lo sabrás dentro de poco.

Hikari asintió, un poco incomoda de que Takeru no le dijera qué escondía porque sabía que odiaba que la hicieran a un lado y lo que sea que no hubiera dicho era importante, lo suficiente para mentirle a su hermano hacía rato. Lo miró furtivamente buscando las palabras correctas.

—Lo lamento —Takeru la miró sin comprender—. Lo que sea que sucedió que te lastima, lo lamento —él no dijo nada, parecía no poder hacer nada más que mirarla—. Siempre quise que regresaras, ¿sabes? Pero no así, quería que fuera tú decisión, como prometiste aquella vez en la estación.

La promesa. Takeru había creído que ella había olvidado lo que había pasado aquella vez, incluyendo sus palabras. Después de todo, aquel viaje a Japón en particular era parte de las cosas que fingían que nunca habían pasado. Pero era algo en lo que Takeru pensaba todo el tiempo.

Fue el primer y el único fin de año que pasó en Odaiba desde que se mudó. Había estado esa navidad en Francia junto con sus hermanos, Mimi y Taichi. Se suponía que deberían regresar directamente a New York después de eso pero terminaron pisando la tierra del sol naciente el 30.

Apenas llegaron a Odaiba, Yamato los abandonó para ir a casa de Sora y Taichi fue arrastrado por Koushiro al _Memorial_. Las primas de Mimi habían planeado todas y cada una de las horas que la chica pasaría en Tokio y trataron de convencerlos de unirse a ellas, pero ambos Takaishi lograron declinar amablemente prometiendo que en otra ocasión les harían compañía.

Takeru se había dejado convencer de ir a Japón porque tenia tiempo sin ver a su padre, quería convivir un poco con él y comprobar que tanto trabajo no lo había matado todavía (aunque ver a cierta castaña también había influido en su decisión). Tras esperarlo quince minutos , su padre llamó para disculparse, había surgido algo urgente, no podría verlo ni ese día ni él siguiente. Fabuloso, se iban el primero.

—Seguramente fue algo muy importante —dijo su hermano tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor—. Lo veras el primero —aseguró, apretando su hombro—. Mientras tanto, hay que divertirnos un rato, ¿no vienes conmigo a lo de Ken? ¿O quieres hacer otra cosa?

Hikari estaba de _gasshuku_ de invierno con el club de natación, llegaba en la noche. No tenía nada más que hacer, así que pasó aquel día con Daisuke, Ken y Ryo. Comieron sushi, fueron a las maquinas y al karaoke, donde Daisuke quiso probar que era un cantante nato fallando terriblemente en el intento, terminaron de regreso en el piso de lo chicos bebiendo sake, hablando de tonterías e inventando los juegos más ridículos.

El día siguiente todos se despertaron temprano en el apartamento de su hermano, que era donde se quedaban. Koushiro aún no terminaba la limpieza a fondo que había iniciado el día anterior por lo del año nuevo y todos tenían de pronto compromisos desde muy temprano. A las diez de la mañana, Takeru había logrado refugiarse en el baño, apenas había estado unos minutos en el _ofuro _cuando Koushiro le gritó por el otro lado de la puerta dos cosas: que saldría un momento y que se diera prisa porque alguien lo estaban esperando.

Se vistió y salió del baño secándose el cabello distraídamente pensando encontrar a Yamato esperando por él para forzarlo a acompañarlo a casa de Sora o a Mimi queriendo convencerlo de que sus primas eran inofensivas. La chica parada frente al librero no le pasó por la mente. Había creído que ella se levantaría hasta que dieran las doce y se había hecho a la idea de no verla hasta esa tarde en la fiesta que estaban organizando los hermanos Kido.

Hikari estaba tan abstraída contemplando las fotografías en sus elegantes marcos de cristal que no pareció notar su presencia. Takeru la contempló en silencio, viendo el perfil de su cara mientras ella sostenía una de las fotografías en sus manos. La sonrisa apareció lentamente en su rostro y cerró los ojos como si recordara algo hermoso.

Takeru hizo una lista mental de las fotografías en los estantes. Había una de Taichi con su equipo de fútbol de la escuela superior, otra de Yamato y Sora en Kyoto, también una de Koushiro y sus padres en su graduación de la escuela media superior, y una última de Jyou con sus hermanos Shin y Shuu cuando viajaron juntos a China. Ninguna de esas fotografías conseguiría aquella reacción.

Fue la curiosidad lo que lo atrajo hacia ella. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y miró sobre su hombro. Hikari volteó en ese momento y levantó un poco sus manos para que él pudiera contemplar mejor la fotografía. Inmediatamente reconoció las ocho caras infantiles sonriendo junto con sus compañeros y amigos digimon. Era sorprendente que ya hubieran pasado diez años de aquello.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Hikari con cara de interés.

Takeru sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Te iba a hacer la misma pregunta —confesó.

Ambos se miraron por un momento hasta que fueron concientes de que estaban demasiado cerca para los estrictos estándares de su amistad. Hikari se volteó tratando de esconder el rubor de sus mejillas y Takeru dio un par de pasos atrás.

—Creo que hemos cambiado mucho —comentó, haciendo referencia a la fotografía.

Hikari colocó nuevamente el portarretrato en su lugar, con cuidado.

—Bueno, hemos crecido.

—Unos más que otros —bromeó él, haciéndola fruncir el ceño. Hikari era la más bajita de las chicas, esto la frustraba y él era el único que podía sobrevivir a hacer una broma al respecto.

—¡No seas malo! —reclamó, dispuesta a propinarle un golpe en el hombro pero Takeru detuvo su mano antes de conseguir su objetivo y el enojo de la chica desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo estrechaba su mano más de lo debido.

—Estás helada —aclaró Takeru, antes de soltarla—. ¿Estas segura de que estas viva? Tienes la temperatura corporal de un muerto.

—No —afirmó al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. Nevó ayer, afuera está helando —y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Y aún así saliste sin nada más que esa delgada chaqueta —Takeru sacudió su cabeza en forma desaprobatoria. Por alguna razón ella no justificó su vestimenta, sólo comenzó a jugar con su cabello, nerviosa—. ¿No quiere un café o algo que te devuelva el calor al cuerpo, Hikari?

—Un té —contestó, quedamente.

Él se dirigió a la cocina sin decir nada más y ella lo siguió. Takeru fue consiente de que Hikari se había sentado en el desayunador y observaba sus movimientos con la cabeza recargada sobre sus manos. No pudo hacer nada para contener la sonrisa en su rostro, no estaba acostumbrado a ella, a su presencia, ya no. Y, sin embargo, se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca.

La miró de vez en vez mientras servía el té y buscaba unos dulces, preguntándose si debía romper el agradable silencio en el que habían caído. Ella parecía cansada, luchaba por no bostezar, era evidente que algo la había sacado de la cama y no creía que hubiera sido la urgencia por verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La pregunta había salido, sin previa autorización, por sus labios. Sintiendo que quizás interpretaría aquella simple pregunta de la peor manera, añadió—: No es que me moleste en lo absoluto —se calló al reflexionar que este último comentario tampoco era muy atinado dada su historia—. Sólo tengo curiosidad —dijo, convencido de que era algo que ella no cuestionaría ni que se prestaba a segundas interpretaciones.

—Escape —contestó con simpleza, ajena a su debate mental y permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Tú qué?

—Escape —repitió Hikari como si fuera algo entendible y lógico.

—Si, ya lo dijiste, pero hay muchas formas de interpretarlo. Escapas de casa..., de tus amigas.., de un acosador..., huiste de un compromiso... Escapaste, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —terminó, transparentando su frustración. Ella rió, lo cual no lo ayudaba en nada.

—Escape de mi hermano —aclaró tranquila, acercándose con cuidado la taza de té a los labios para probar la temperatura de la infusión—. Me había enviado un mensaje pidiéndome que lo esperara porque iba para nuestro apartamento, así que me vestí en un segundo y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás. Mientras te esperaba le contesté, le dije que tenía planes con algunas amigas, que tenía todo el día ocupado... Le toca guardia esta noche, creo que busca un reemplazo.

—Buena jugada, no eres capaz de decirle que no si lo tienes enfrente.

—Lo sé —comentó, desanimada—. Además, ¿tienes planes? —preguntó sonriente.

Takeru sabía que debía decir que sí pero su boca se negó a mentir.

—¡Excelente! Temía que Yamato te hubiera arrastrado a casa de los Takenouchi.

—Lo intentó.

Pasaron un rato hablando del miedo de su hermano a los padres de su novia, comentado sobre lo mucho que habían durado como pareja. Luego Hikari dijo algo sobre lo mucho que lamentaba el fracaso del noviazgo entre Yun y Jyou, pero olvidó de qué estaba hablando en cuanto comió uno de los chocolates que Takeru le había puesto enfrente.

—¡Están deliciosos! —exclamó, incapaz de contenerse—. ¿De dónde los sacaste?

—Mi hermano siempre tiene una caja de estos escondida en algún lado —explicó, sonriendo pícaramente—. No le molestará.

Hikari alzó una ceja incrédula sabiendo que lo más seguro era que a Yamato sí le importaría.

—También sé dónde esconde Koushiro sus galletas preferidas o la reserva de emergencias de papás fritas de tu hermano, aunque si fuera tú yo no la tocaría.

—¿Por qué, dónde la guarda? —preguntó, intrigada.

—En su cesto de ropa sucia.

—Es un milagro que este lugar no este patas arriba —comentó la chica, cuando dejó de reír, sabiendo que ni Taichi ni Yamato eran ni remotamente organizados.

—Si, Jyou hace milagros.

Eso era un hecho.

Hikari iba a tomar otro chocolate pero su mano se detuvo a medio camino sintiéndose culpable por ser cómplice en el exterminio de los dulces de Yamato. Takeru, al ver su duda, la animó.

—Come Hikari, hazlo por mí, por todos estos años de degustar la comida picante que prepara mi hermano en mi honor. Lo menos que puede hacer es ser generoso con su hermanito. Además, cuando se dé cuenta yo ya estaré a salvo en casa.

La última palabra la hizo olvidar los dulces y también tensó el ambiente. Hikari lo miró a los ojos, estudiándolo antes de hablar.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —Trató de parecer indiferente y cogió un chocolate por el simple hecho de ocuparse con algo.

—Mañana en la noche —contestó, muy interesado en el interior de su taza.

—¡Pero sí llegaste ayer! —Se mordió un labio, lamentando haber subido la voz—. ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Ni siquiera debería de haber venido, tenía que haber regresado a New York anteayer, Lou se pone muy nervioso cuando se queda a cargo.

—Tenías siete meses sin venir —comentó con cierta amargura.

—No sé porque te molestas. Tú no vas, que digamos, seguido a visitar... nos —alcanzó a componer el 'nos' en lugar del 'me' en el último momento—. Tienes dos años sin ir —continuó, dejando que la molestia por tal hecho (que había jurado no poseer) lo dominara—. Tengo que hacer milagros con mi tiempo. Clases, trabajos, entrenamiento, partidos, más entrenamiento, viajes..., ¿quieres qué continúe? Mi vida personal siempre termina en espera. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para escribir y sabes que amo hacerlo. Escaparme para verte no es algo que pueda hacerse en un fin de semana.

Terminó cruzándose de brazos y vaciando de un trago su taza de té, sin notar que había dicho cierta oración que debió haber omitido.

—Mi hermano no me deja ir —dijo con los ojos fijos en la mesa de aglomerado—. Dice que vigilan de cerca a tu familia, que no debería ir, que los chicos y tú decidieron tomar el riesgo pero que él no me permitirá hacerlo.

—Tiene razón —sentenció él tras considerarlo, pasando la taza de una mano a la otra—. Por todos esos artículos que mamá ha escrito sobre los digimon, nos tienen en la mira. Es una de las razones por la que tengo un horario tan apretado, para que no sospechen que tengo tiempo para hacer lo que hago. Pero cualquier día podrían ir por Ryo y por mí. Taichi tiene razón.

Se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa concentrándose en sus movimientos hasta que la mano de Hikari detuvo la suya.

—¿Por qué ustedes siempre deciden por mí los riesgos que debo o no debo correr?

—Taichi actúa así porque te quiere y no soportaría que algo te pasara.

Se soltó del agarre para llevar las tazas al fregadero, no podía seguir mirando dentro de esos ojos caoba que le preguntaban: «¿Y tú por qué lo haces?». Darle la espalda era lo más seguro.

—Nunca te lo dije —escuchó que decía a sus espaldas—, pero cuando iba a terminar la escuela media superior consideré estudiar en Estados Unidos. Según me dijeron en la embajada, reunía los requisitos para una beca... No era New Jersey, pero era un estado vecino. Mejor que once usos horarios, ¿no? En fin, mi hermano se enteró. Dijo que yo no saldría del país sin su autorización, que el jefe Nagano podía poner una alerta para evitar que yo abandonara Japón. Taichi dijo que podía odiarlo si quería, que podía vivir con eso. Actuaba como si fuera a mudarme a Irak.

Takeru calculó la fecha aproximada en la que debió de haber pasado aquello, tal vez a mediados del año pasado. No habría forma de olvidar que había ocurrido para ese entonces, cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensó con el recuerdo del siete del mayo del 2008.

Phil Willson.

—¿Phil?

Al parecer ese día sus pensamientos no querían quedarse encerrados dentro de su mente.

—Por aquel tiempo las cosas estaban algo complicadas por allá.

No podía explicar más, más bien, no quería explicar más. Hikari no preguntó, tal vez por esa regla de que lo que pasaba en un sector sólo debían saberlo unas cuantas personas, no era bueno saberlo todo, entre más sabía alguien se convertía en un objetivo más deseable. En teoría, los únicos que lo sabían todo eran Taichi, Yamato y Koushiro.

—La verdad, me siento atrapada aquí —dijo de pronto Hikari.

Él se dio la vuelta para verla, su amiga se mordía un labio pensando en sus palabras, en como Taichi hacia que un país se sintiera diminuto, en que ser hermana de la persona a cargo era una maldición para ella. Takeru sabía lo mucho que quería y respetaba Hikari a su hermano, pero podía ver como Taichi la hacia a un lado, como hacia todo lo que podía por aislarla de los problemas, para mantenerla a salvo, para conservar su inocencia. En su caso, su hermano no podía hacer mucho porque estaba muy lejos de él y, además, los líderes de sector no se reportaban directamente con Taichi y Yamato sino con Jyou y Sora.

—Mi papel como elegida y miembro de DATS es casi simbólico —comentó, desanimada.

—Te diré un secreto —Hikari lo miró—. Permanece cerca de Jyou y Koushiro, ellos no te esconderán nada y estoy seguro de que intercederán por ti. Estoy convencido de que, cuando todo esto comenzó, sino hubiera ido con Koushiro aquel día y no hubiera sido interrogado junto con él por Nagano Kazuo, ni tú ni yo nos hubiéramos enterado de nada hasta mucho después.

Hikari se limitó a asentir mientras sé ponía de pie, seguía triste, y a él no se le ocurrió nada para animarla, detestaba verla así. ¡Ese Taichi iba a escuchar unas cuantas palabras selectas más tarde!

—¿Cuándo crees que terminé todo esto? —preguntó, muy seria.

"_Jamás_", escuchó el susurro bajo de su mente pero sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer la simple idea. Aún así, se obligó a ser sincero.

—No lo suficientemente pronto.

—¿Te quedarás en Estados Unidos hasta que todo termine?

Fueron las emociones contra las que Hikari luchaba las que retuvieron el 'sí' en su garganta. Temía que en cuanto pronunciara aquella palabra de una sílaba ella agacharía la cabeza y se iría, ya había pasado por eso. Por muy egoísta que le pareciera, no quería que se fuera. Trató de suplicar en silencio que cambiara el tema, pero ella parecía que no dejaría el asunto fácilmente.

Fue Koushiro entrando por la puerta lo que lo salvó.

—Ah, Hikari, que bueno que sigues aquí. Creo que Taichi viene para acá...

—Ya me iba —dijo la chica, corriendo hacia la puerta—. Tengo un compromiso con algunas amigas... —dijo, sin mucha convicción, Takeru concluyó que Koushiro podía fácilmente adivinar que mentía.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció yendo por sus cosas—. De todos modos tengo que salir.

—No quiero ir a casa, Takeru, aún no —replicó Hikari al salir del edificio—. ¿Podemos caminar un rato?

—Haremos lo que tú quieras —prometió sin ser conciente del efecto de sus palabras, simplemente le alegró verla sonreír.

Prontamente decidieron que Hikari necesitaba conseguir guantes y bufanda si no querían regresar en un futuro cercano, así que la primera parada fue el centro comercial. Como buen amigo, Takeru no se quejo mientras Hikari entraba a tienda tras tienda de ropa y se probaba cosas que no tenía intención de comprar, era algo de las mujeres que no entendía pero que todas sus amigas hacían, suponía que sus genes estaban programados para eso. Cuando salieron del centro comercial estaba harto de los escaparates con maniquís, las prendas que Hikari se había probado formaban una confusa y borrosa mancha de colores en su memoria.

—No me has dicho como te fue en el _gasshuku_. ¿Se cumplieron tus temores y la entrenadora los arrojó a un río de agua helada obligándolos a dar diez vueltas de orilla a orilla?

Hikari rió considerando sus temores iniciales sobre el viaje, ridículos ahora.

—Esta vez sólo fue diversión, esquiar y eso. No puedes culparme por pensar lo peor, no después del _gasshuku_ de verano. Pasé días con la piel arrugada como una pasa por el tiempo que nos mantuvo en el agua aquella vez.

—La entrenadora Azuma esta demente.

—¡Takeru! —protestó, empujándolo levemente.

—Es cierto. Creo que esa mujer sería completamente feliz si hubiera nacido con los dedos palmeados y con agallas.

—¡Eso es lo que dijo Naomi! —y rió divertida tapándose la boca. Esa simple risa espontánea lo estremecía por diferentes motivos, había algo que le decía que su amiga no se había divertido en semanas y tal vez era cierto.

—Ken me dijo que te has vuelto algo solitaria en clases.

Desde que Ken le había dicho esto había querido hablar con ella, sólo que no se había atrevido. Ahí, cara a cara, le pareció que no tendría mejor oportunidad.

—No tiene sentido hacer amigos en la escuela, ¿qué caso tiene tener amigos que no entienden la parte más importante de tu vida? No me aíslo, tan sólo no hago amigos. Ken..., exagera.

—Ayuda a distraerse, ¿sabes? Tener amigos que tengan una vida normal te hace sentir normal.

—Pero tú no eres anormal, Takeru —comentó ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo divertida, buscando hacerlo sonreír.

—Lo sé, es sólo que a veces al escuchar a Viktor hablar del futuro me hace creer que también puedo tener la misma vida que él, aunque no sea cierto.

—¿Viktor Maynes? —Takeru asintió—. Quién iba a pensar, cuando estabas en la preparatoria, que serían compañeros de equipo. Los capitanes de los equipos que se enfrentaban en las nacionales ahora son Maynes y Takaishi —dijo ella mientras extendía la mano para señalar un titular invisible—, el... ¿dúo imparable? Así los apodaron, ¿cierto?

—Si, es algo incomodo. Los otros jugadores nos molestaron al respecto por meses. Te conté que a Viktor lo nombraron capitán este año —Hikari asintió—. Seguro se convierte en profesional. Sé que lo tienen en la mira varios equipos importantes.

—¿Y a ti?

Él negó con la cabeza con las manos en los bolsillos, miró a la distancia, como si calculara sus probabilidades de tener un futuro así.

—Ni siquiera puedo jugar toda la temporada, ya sabes por que. Este año fue el colmo, por lo de mi hombro.

—¿Tu hombro? —preguntó, acercando una mano con cuidado para tocar su hombro izquierdo aunque el lesionado era el derecho—. ¿Qué te pasó?

Takeru apartó su mano y apretó un poco el paso, no iba a mentirle pero no quería mirarla cuando le dijera que le habían tenido que sacar una bala. Tuvo que verla después de todo, porque ella se había detenido en medio de la calle. Él la tomo de la muñeca para hacerla caminar antes de que los autos comenzaran a avanzar.

—No fue gran cosa, había prestado mi chaleco. Debiste ver a Derek, a él...

—¿Qué estabas haciendo para que te disparan? —preguntó, soltándose bruscamente y volviéndose a detener en la banqueta, la gente pasaba a su lado mientras ella lo miraba exigiendo una respuesta.

—Un informante descubierto. Las cosas tienden a no salir de acuerdo al plan...

—¿Qué no se supone que dada tu posición no deberías formar parte activa en esas cosas?

—Son las reglas, si, un líder de sector no debe formar parte activa de una misión —recitó de memoria.

—Exacto, por seguridad. Un líder de sector conoce todos lo nombres de los tamer del área, los planes, nombres de informantes, de apoyos...

—Lo sé Hikari. Pero nadie respetaría a un líder que no está dispuesto a correr los mismos riesgos que la gente a su cargo. Taichi sabe esto, ¿por qué crees que viaja tan seguido? No debería, ni siquiera debería seguir patrullando el mundo digital pero sabe que debe demostrar que está dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Continuaron caminando en silencio. Su amiga miraba a todos lados menos en su dirección, se apretaba el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha. ¿Por qué le molestaba aquello? Todos corrían peligro de una forma u otra, él, sencillamente, iba a buscarlo en lugar de esperar por él.

—Hikari, recuerda para qué nos enviaron Taichi y Yamato a Ryo y a mí a New York. El objetivo era ser capaces de proteger a los tamer, a los informantes, a sus familias. Ese es mi trabajo y si puedo ayudar no me importa correr el riesgo.

Su amiga no habló de inmediato y cuando lo hizo se limitó a preguntar como estaba su hombro. Takeru se resignó, podía estar enojada con él si quería, estaba bien siempre y cuando siguiera ahí, a su lado.

Tras unas calles en silencio, convenció a Hikari de que era hora de comer algo y se decidieron por comida china, tenía que tener el estomago lleno si quería conservar su buen humor. Por el bien de la digestión, Hikari dejó de ignorarlo, aunque aún parecía que algo la molestaba.

—Comí demasiado —se quejó, frotándose el estomago (el cual no daba señales de la cantidad de comida que contenía) mientras caminaba con lentitud—. ¿Ahora a dónde iremos, Hikari... ? ¿Hikari?

—Takeru, ¿alguna vez... —Lo miró arrugando la nariz, muy concentrada. Takeru tuvo la impresión de que buscaba algo en su rostro, la respuesta a la pregunta que había dejado inconclusa. Apartó la mirada y agachó la cabeza, desconcertándolo—. No importa.

—¿Alguna vez qué, Hikari?

—¿Alguna vez le has disparado a alguien? —preguntó, mirándolo con cautela.

—Sí —admitió.

Ella agachó la cabeza, parecía como si la hubiera defraudado. El haber disparado un arma contra otra persona lo convertían en alguien diferente ante sus ojos. Podía decirlo por la sombra en su rostro. ¿Acaso sería verdad? Temía que fuera cierto.

—Y..., ¿has matado a alguien, Takeru?

—No —trató de que su voz fuera firme, para que su amiga no dudara de su respuesta, para que aceptara esta verdad.

—Bien —sentenció, asintiendo con la cabeza. Le alivió que la sombra desapareciera, quizá era el mismo después de todo—. No quiero que nunca cargues no ese peso. —Se volvió a morder el labio, dudando, pero volvió a hablar—: No deberías seguir haciendo lo que haces, un día podrías... ¿Qué pasaría si un día creyeras que tu única salida es matar? ¿Lo harías?

Hikari tenía una habilidad asombrosa de poner en palabras sus propios temores. Había pensado en ello, mucho. ¿Qué haría? Lo único que sabía era que deseaba jamás verse en una situación así, pero desear no lo iba a proteger.

—¿Qué harías tú?

—No lo sé —inspiró ruidosamente, considerándolo—. Sólo sé que nunca me perdonaría. Quitar una vida. No podría vivir con ello. Quitar una vida es algo imperdonable.

—¿Aún si es en defensa propia?

—No creo que realmente existan situaciones en las que haya sólo una opción. Siempre hay otra salida.

—Morir —ironizó, molesto.

Él nunca había matado pero algunos de sus amigos tal vez lo habían hecho, no estaban seguros. A veces, al dispar no sabían con seguridad que tan grave eran las heridas que habían provocado. Se habían visto en muchas situaciones en las que tenían que defenderse. Disparar primero. No los culpaba por ello.

—En la vida las cosas no son sólo blancas o negras —continuó, decidido a que comprendiera—. Sé que estamos haciendo lo correcto, pero muchas de las personas a nuestro alrededor no creen lo mismo.

—¿Por ello su vida vale menos, Takeru?

—¿Quieres que si llego a estar en esa situación no me defienda? —preguntó, abrumado.

—¡No quiero que estés en esa situación jamás! —gritó, tan desesperada por hacerse entender como él.

Takeru se fijó en las mejillas encendidas de Hikari y sus puños apretados sobre su abrigo. Estaba preocupada por él, lo entendía. Era probable que su enojo fuera porque trataba de que él comprendiera lo importante que era conservar su esencia, que siguiera siendo él. Takeru sonrió. El color en las mejillas de Hikari se hizo más intenso y ella lo soltó.

—Nadie quiere verse en algo así —comentó, muy tranquilo—. Te lo aseguro.

—Mejor cambiemos el tema antes de que termine por odiarte el resto de la tarde.

Las siguientes horas se mantuvieron en temas de conversación seguros, sin involucrar al digimundo ni nada relacionado. Caminaron sin rumbo y sin prestar gran atención a lo que los rodeaba, intercambiaban bromas y pequeños comentarios sin atreverse a decir lo que realmente querían. De vez en cuando, se detenían en algún local para ver o comprar algo pero en general, caminaron horas y horas. Estaban tan anegados que no notaron el paso del tiempo, el sol comenzó a perder fuerza, estaba comenzando a atardecer cuando ellos llegaron al parque _Kaihin_, ambos conocían el lugar de memoria pero era una buena forma de disfrutar de aquella tarde.

—¿Ya viste a tu padre? —Takeru sacudió la cabeza y miró al suelo—. Seguro esta muy...

—Ocupado —la interrumpió—, trabajando horas extras. La vez anterior fue lo mismo y la anterior a esa. Siempre es igual. No sé por qué espero algo diferente. A veces me preguntó si...

Pero Hikari no llegó a saber qué porque un par de turistas les pidieron que les tomaran una fotografía, para cuando volvieron a estar solos Takeru no retomó la conversación, se limitó a alzar la vista al horizonte.

Fue la primera vez en el día en la que realmente prestaban atención a lo que los rodeaba. El cielo nublado dejaba pasar una luz blanquecina que teñía el paisaje de diferentes tonos de azul, el cielo, el mar, el puerto a la distancia, las mismas nubes, incluso el puente _Rainbow_; todo era azul.

—Precioso —Hikari dejó escapar la palabra en suspiro y volteó para encontrar otro tono de azul, uno más vivo e intenso, fijo en ella.

—Es verdad, es precioso —dijo él, sin mirar nada más que a Hikari.

Las traicioneras mejillas de la chica se volvieron a teñir de rojo y para distraerse sacó la cámara. Takeru soltó una carcajada al ver el aparto.

—En serio, Hikari, no tomas ni bufanda, ni guantes, ni siquiera un abrigo apropiado pero no olvidas esa cosa.

—Limitate a sonreír —ordenó, enfocando a su amigo con el lente—. Listo —declaró mientras Takeru parpadeaba debido al flash.

Se acercó para mostrarle la fotografía, satisfecha con el resultado. Era una toma excelente, el panorama era digno de una postal y la luz no podía ser más ideal.

—Le falta algo —comentó, seguro de que se molestaría.

—¿Algo? —preguntó, analizando nuevamente la toma. No estaba fuera de foco, el ángulo era el adecuado, la combinación del paisaje con el pensativo joven de mirada profunda era perfecta. ¡Era una fotografía prácticamente profesional!

—Sí, le falta algo —insistió él, quitándole la cámara con gentileza de las manos. La abrazó y tomó una fotografía de los dos. La revisó y sonrió—. Perfecta —declaró, regresándole la cámara.

En términos técnicos no alcanzaba la calidad de la primera fotografía, pero Hikari estaba de acuerdo con su amigo, así estaba mucho mejor.

Takeru hubiera podido continuar caminando toda la noche pero Hikari ya estaba cansada y ella le había dicho que quería caminar un rato no hasta el día siguiente, además los chicos lo esperaban en casa de Shin.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —comentó, inseguro, mirando por turnos al puerto y a Odaiba, al lado opuesto.

—¿Iras con Yamato?

—No, creo que alcanzaré a Mimi y a Ryo, ya deben estar en casa de Shin.

—¿Tú qué harás?

—Pues, también estoy invitada —dijo, a juzgar por su tono, no era seguro que fuera a asistir a la fiesta. Necesitó una fracción de segunda para decidir que no la quería dejar ir todavía.

—Debo confesar, he estado huyendo de las primas de Mimi desde que llegué. No creo que sea seguro para mí ir —bromeó.

—Es comprensible —dijo ella, asintiendo con cierto brillo en los ojos—. Pero no es buena idea pasar año nuevo solo.

—Sería triste —concedió él, sonriendo con complicidad—. Tal vez podríamos hacernos compañía, perdernos unas horas en Tokio.

—Suena como un buen plan.

Takeru había comenzado a olvidar que su amistad tenía reglas estrictas por una buena razón, pero quería más tiempo a su lado, sólo ellos.

Miyako recibió una llamada de Hikari diciéndole que iba a quedarse con unas amigas. Takeru simplemente le dijo a Ryo que no lo esperaran. Suerte que Yamato estaba muy ocupado para darse cuenta de la ausencia de Takeru.

Se dirigieron a _Shinjuku_, estaban a más doscientos metros de altura en la "torre de los impuestos" cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte y la ciudad se sumía en una profunda noche. Hikari lo tomó de la mano, él entrelazó sus dedos. Mientras las luces de los edificios a sus pies ganaban fuerza y el cielo se convertía en una cúpula oscura, el mundo parecía haberlos encerrado en una burbuja ajena a su realidad. Un lugar donde podían estar juntos.

Si se pensaba con cuidado, era extraño que ellos hubieran huido de un puñado de gente para poder estar solos siendo que pasaron el día entre una multitud. En aquel momento, mientras los últimos minutos del año caían uno a uno, no eran conscientes de las miles de personas alrededor de ellos en el templo _Zojoji_. Tenían la mirada fija en la torre mientras el conteo regresivo aparecía en ella, su atención estaba en la tibieza de su acompañante. Ambos se abrazaron y soltaron los globos blancos con papeles atados con los que dejaron ir sus deseos elevarse al cielo en el instante en el que el año 2010 comenzó.

—Feliz año nuevo.

—Feliz año nuevo —respondió, besando su cabello.

Contemplaron en silencio como cientos de globos se unían a los suyos, luego comenzaron los fuegos artificiales y el espectáculo de las luces de la torre.

La gente empezó a dispersarse poco a poco, pero ellos siguieron allí de pie, abrazados, mirando el cielo. Era invierno, hacia frío, necesitaban calor, había comenzado a nevar.

Takeru se moría por besarla, pero Hikari quizá le permitía estar cerca ese día porque lo extrañaba como amigo no como algo más. No quería aprovecharse de la situación, no quería cometer más errores con ella. Se conformó con acariciar su mejilla mientras ella cerraba los ojos, se permitió apartar los mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro. El que sus ojos descendieran de su cabello a sus labios no había sido autorizado, pero Takeru ya no tenía pensamientos muy coherentes en aquel instante. Escuchaba música...

_"Hey, save yourself today. __Run away from here... "_

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, había una sonrisa mezclada con asombro en sus labios. Sus muy suaves labios.

—Takeru, tu celular esta sonando...

Se detuvo a medio camino, sin procesar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. _"Es cierto, Mimi cambió mi tono..."_, razonó como si los segundos que acababan de pasar se hubiera siquiera preguntado por qué le resultaba familiar aquella canción. Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía ignorar una llamada, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, aunque no recordaba el porqué, únicamente sabía que tenía que contestar.

—¡_Takegu! —_exclamó Catt cuando respondió.

Claro, le había prometido que atendería el celular sin importar la hora en la que llamara. Catherine estaba atrapada en París con su familia, solía hablarle para desahogarse cuando tenía que ir a visitarlos, no era muy cercana a sus padres y su relación con su hermana mayor era caótica.

Aquella llamada sólo fue para desearle un buen año, el que Clove hubiera llevado a su nuevo novio a la cena familiar de los LeBlanc había hecho maravillas, la trataba con excesiva amabilidad por primera vez en su vida. Cuando Catt le preguntó cómo la estaba pasando él, Takeru miró a Hikari quién no entendía palabra de la conversación ya que no hablaba francés.

—_Génial_ —le dijo, aunque la palabra fuera insuficiente para describir cómo se sentía. Catherine le hizo prometer que la llamaría cuando el año nuevo alcanzara Francia antes de permitirle colgar.

—¿Quién era? —Hikari había impregnando sus ojos con más curiosidad que a su voz.

—Mi novia —respondió sin darle importancia mientras guardaba el celular.

Distraído, Takeru le había dado la respuesta usual. Hasta que notó que lo miraba perpleja comprendió que ella no entendió a qué se refería cuando dijo lo que dijo. Fue sin intención pero no iba a negar que disfrutó descubrir que Yagami Hikari estaba celosa.

—Te he hablado de Catherine —dijo en tono conversacional, sonriendo, pero Hikari seguía muda—. Llevamos tres años juntos, Hikari.

—Si, pero ella... En realidad ustedes... ¿Qué no era mentira su noviazgo? —terminó acusadoramente, bien plantada en el suelo y con el ceño fruncido.

Takeru no rió porque era demasiado educado para hacerlo, aunque le costó trabajo.

—Así es, pero Catt es una buena novia falsa que se acuerda de su novio falso en ocasiones como esta.

Hikari se paso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y Takeru supo que la llamada de Catherine la había incomodado, había perforado esa pequeña burbuja que comenzaba inundarse con la verdad de lo que había afuera.

—¿Es necesario, fingir que son pareja, es necesario?

—Es conveniente que finjamos estar juntos.

—Y se han besado —su afirmación parecía más una pregunta.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué quieres saber? —pero ya había preguntado lo que quería saber, así que corrigió—. ¿Por qué quieres saber cómo son las cosas entre Catt y yo, Hikari?

Hikari le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Le dijo que tenía razón, que no tenía derecho a saber y luego fingió una sonrisa y comentó que quería ir al parque _Yoyogi_.

Takeru resintió la fría noche y el fingido entusiasmo de Hikari. ¿Por qué las cosas entre ellos no podían ser como antes irse? Quería librarse de todas esas complicaciones que ni siquiera los dejaban disfrutar el poco tiempo que tenían para estar juntos. Pero era tarde para convencerse de que la quería sólo como su amiga.

Pasó todo el trayecto a _Shibuya_ devanándose los sesos, buscando las palabras correctas para explicarle a Hikari lo que pasaba por su mente y su corazón. Pero las palabras parecían insuficientes e innecesarias. Además podía usar todas las palabras que quisiera desde Estados Unidos.

—Hikari.

Fue el tono de su voz lo que la hizo detenerse y enfrentarlo sin aquella falsa sonrisa. Takeru no desperdició un segundo para detenerse a considerar las implicaciones de sus acciones, todo lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, estaba ahí, entre sus brazos, y ella parecía disfrutar mantener sus labios en silencio.

Muy en el fondo la razón trataba de alcanzarlo, pero reprimió aquella voz que le decía que era un error, que habían acordado mantenerse como amigos porque sabían por experiencia que las cosas a distancia no resultaban. Habían prometido no aferrarse a algo que era probable que jamás pasaría, aunque Takeru había hecho un pésimo trabajo en eso.

Al final se separó de ella con culpa, pero ella lo rodeó con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella una vez más.

—Quiero que me recuerdes —dijo, apartándose y volviendo a caminar—. No sé cuantas "novias" más tienes por allá —bromeó con las manos en las espalda. Luego se volteó de pronto mientras caminaba de espaldas—. ¿Alguna vez has deseado que su noviazgo fuera real?

—Me gusta, no lo voy a negar —dijo, tratando de ser sincero—. Es honesta, devastadoramente honesta, es lista y divertida. No es un gran tormento fingir ser su novio —confesó—. Y, aunque todo es cierto, estoy bastante conforme con seamos amigos el resto de nuestras vidas.

—¿No quieres que sea tu novia?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ti —confesó, tan sorprendido como Hikari de haber dicho aquello en voz alta y clara. Dicho esto, habiéndola besado, ¿qué importaba si lo confesaba todo?—. No debería ser así, todos dicen que la distancia y el tiempo no son lo mejor para estrechar una relación. ¡Míranos, este es el día que hemos pasado más tiempo juntos en años! Pero pienso en ti todo el tiempo, todos los días.

Alzó la barbilla de la chica con suavidad, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos. Tenía que mirarla si iba a romper todas las reglas y confesar cuán profundos eran sus sentimientos por ella. Amor, ni siquiera se escuchó pronunciando las palabras, se perdió en su mirada observando como cambiaba su expresión. Las dudas, el temor, el enojo, se disiparon y sintió que en ese momento para ella no había nada más en el mundo que él. Se perdió en sus labios olvidando como respirar, ¿quién necesitaba oxigeno?

Había planeado ocultarle aquello algún tiempo más, aquel secreto a voces. Había temido mucho tiempo que pasara eso, que las palabras sólo brotaran de su boca como solían hacerlo. No tenía nada que ofrecerle salvo la seguridad de que aquel sentimiento era real. Lo que realmente lo asustaba era ofrecerle todo lo que tenía y que no fuera suficiente.

Cuando se reunieron con los otros en la playa para recibir el primer amanecer de aquel año, el mundo parecía una bizarra mezcla de sueños.

Lo más lógico era que el día anterior fuera producto de un sueño, pero la risa de Hikari aún hacia eco en sus oídos y sus palabras estaban frescas en su memoria, recién grabadas en su corazón.

—¿Qué pasará con nosotros? —había preguntado, recargada en su hombro mientras esperaban que el primer tren llegara a la estación.

—Sabes que me voy esta noche —recordó con pesar, resistiendo no tener más de eso, tenerla a su lado todos los días.

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo, rodeándolo con los brazos y aferrándose a él con fuerza—. Dime qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? No había nada que pudiera hacer, no podía quedarse, su vida ahora estaba en otro lugar.

—Entonces, dime qué debo hacer para ir contigo, quiero ir a tu mundo si tú no puedes quedarte en el mío.

Ir a su mundo, no podía dejar que ella fuera a Estados Unidos, no era seguro, no la dejaría tomar ese riesgo, no por él.

—No se puede, no ahora, Hikari. Un día regresaré, pero aún no es tiempo. Quiero estar contigo, pero tengo que irme.

Hikari le preguntó si volvería y él le prometió que un día lo haría. El tren llegó la estación y entraron en el vagón de la mano mientras volvían lentamente a su realidad. No importó que tan fuerte la tomara de la mano, el tiempo siguió corriendo entre sus dedos y la oscuridad que los había protegido del mundo, cedió.

No era tan malo, un día sus caminos volverían a cruzarse y podrían estar juntos. Takeru podía esperar por ese día, sólo que ese día nunca llegó.

—También lamento haberte lastimado, Takeru —dijo Hikari en un susurro, mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían—. Yo...

—No hay problema, eso ya pasó —la interrumpió, no tenía ni los ánimos ni la entereza para hablar de eso.

—Perdóname...

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes que las puertas se cerraran.

Takeru se quedó inmóvil, dividido por el impulso de ir tras ella y la necesidad de quedarse. La tristeza en los ojos de la chica lo afectaba mucho más de lo que debería.

Apretó los puños buscando controlar un sentimiento sobre el que jamás había tenido control alguno y se obligó a recordar que no eran sólo aquellas puertas plateadas las que los separaban. Así había sido siempre entre ellos, desde niños, algo siempre los mantenía en mundos diferentes: la distancia, los sentimientos, las decisiones y, ahora, también los secretos.

—_Takegu... _ _Ça va_?

Él sonrió, Catt lo llamaba por su nombre completo cuando estaba preocupada, caminó la distancia que los separaba y ella lo miró críticamente.

—_Ça va _? —repitió, acercando una mano a su mejilla.

—_Ça a été une longue journée_ —dejó escapar con cansancio.

—_Malheureusement, c__e n'est pas encore fini. _Iz_ nous attend._

—_J__e suis au courant _—comentó recargando su frente sobre la de ella y cerrando los ojos—. Catt, que te dije sobre practicar tu japonés —murmuró sin abrir los ojos, al darse cuenta de que habían estado hablando en francés.

—_Désolé_ —se disculpó, conteniendo la risa porque esperaba que él le gruñera por disculparse en francés. Takeru únicamente la abrazó.

—Cathy, ¿por qué no puedo dejar todo atrás y ya? Siento culpa por pensar en esto ahora.

—Es normal, no se habían visto desde que supiste de lo de ella y Ken, es normal pensar en ello. No puedes dejar ir algo como eso si no hablas con ella.

—Hablar —suspiró y la abrazó con más fuerza manteniendo los ojos cerrados—, no quiero hablar.

—_Takegu_, Iz te está esperando. Sólo esto y este día acabara. Sólo un poco más.

—Sólo un poco más —repitió para convencerse de regresar a enfrentar a Koushiro.

—_Oui, seulement un peu plus_ —prometió.

* * *

Lo sé, fue..., largo, el siguiente será pequeño, lo prometo. Este capítulo me costó trabajo porque tenía que conseguir que entendieran que había pasado entre Hikari y Takeru en una sola escena. Originalmente contenía recuerdos de Hikari sobre el día que Takeru se fue, pero por ahora es suficiente con el punto de vista de Takeru. Tal vez no funcione como debería, las escenas de romance no son mi fuerte si es que tengo alguno. Lo odian, no lo odian, algo que deba corregir... para eso esta el botón de review o los PM.

Ah y si ven algún error en mi francés, lo cual no sería sorprendente ya que no es muy bueno, ayúdenme a corregirlo.

¡Gracias por leer! hasta el siguiente capítulo. ≡≡≡ √(o^–^)/

_Modificado: 28/06/12. La primera parte pertenecía al final del capítulo tres. La segunda al cuatro._

* * *

**Voces japonesas.**

_Gasshuku._Literalmente significa "hospedarse juntos". En los grupos de las universidades japonesas se maneja un concepto que se aplica en las vacaciones de verano e invierno. La esencia del gasshuku es que el grupo salga de viaje, a donde sea, y allí realicen la misma actividad que realizan en la universidad (en verano) y que se diviertan un poco. Como el viaje normalmente es a un sitio no trivialmente cerca hay que hospedarse en alguna posada japonesa. Esto se realiza con la idea de estrechar los lazos de la agrupación.

_Ofuro._Es la típica bañera japonesa que es más profunda que larga.

_Tōkyō-to Chōsha._ Es el edificio que alberga el gobierno local de Tokio. Mide 243 metros hasta la punta. Arriba de todo, en cada torre, hay un piso observatorio abierto al público, los horarios en los que esta abierto varían según el gobierno. Se pagó con dinero público en su totalidad, por lo que se conoce como "_La Torre de los Impuestos_".

* * *

**Voces francesas.**

_Ça a été une longue journée_. Ha sido un largo día.

_Ça va _? ¿Cómo estás?

_Désolé._ Lo siento.

_Génial._ Super o genial.

_J__e suis au courant. _Lo sé.

_Malheureusement, c__e n'est pas encore fini. __Iz__ nous attend. _Tristemente, no ha terminado. Iz nos está esperando.

_Oui, seulement un peu plus._ Sí, sólo un poco más.

* * *

**Soundtrack... ?**

_Painting with lights — The __Kyoto__ connection_


	6. Enfrentando la verdad

**6.**

**Enfrentando la verdad.**

_"Encierras el pasado por no saber qué hacer cuándo la culpa te ahoga. Estás perdido. Te enredas en las mentiras consciente del error pero ignoras las advertencias buscando adormecer el dolor. Así funciona este mundo, cuando te hieren tratar de curarte sólo te lastima más._

_Luchas por entender antes de perder todo la cordura. Retrocedes, nada tiene sentido. Viviendo el mismo tiempo te condenas a caminar en círculos. Despiertas sin saber quién eres, atrapado en el fondo. Y crees en una mentira, pues abrazas cualquier cosa que te mantenga en pie."_

El silencio era sumamente tenso. Nueve chicos en un apartamento tan pequeño, incluso, hacían difícil el simple proceso de meter aire a los pulmones. ¿Cuándo decidieron los chicos estar presentes en aquel cara a cara con Koushiro al que no habían sido invitados? Takeru no tenía idea, había procurado que sólo estuvieran presente Ryo y Catt porque quería hablar con Koushiro de ciertas inquietudes que no abordaría frente al resto de sus amigos. Sin embargo, ahí estaban todos, con la mirada fija en él imposibilitándole pensar. Ryo debió de haberles avisado y sí, él debía disfrutar los minutos finales de su vida porque su hermano lo iba a matar con sus propias manos. ¿Cuándo se le iba a quitar la costumbre de meterlo en aquella clase de situaciones? Al parecer, no en un futuro cercano.

Bueno, el joven tenía que resignarse, aquello no tenía remedio ya que no podía correrlos, ¿o sí? Takeru ladeó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza, no, no podía. Ellos estaban ahí porque estaban preocupados por él, por sus amigos, y entendía que estaban juntos en eso pasara lo que pasara. El rubio suspiró con pesadez intentando olvidar que era observado y se concentró en Mimi, Palmon y Yuri, en la última vez que los había visto, pero ¿entendería Koushiro por qué había mentido o lo llevaría a rastras ante los elegidos para hacerlo confesar? Taichi no debía saber la verdad por el bien de los chicos, así que Takeru debía esforzarse por hacer entender a su amigo; pero si él decidía que el líder de DATS debía saber también aquello, Takeru acataría las decisiones del pelirrojo. De cualquier manera, lo primero que dijera sería crucial así que cribó a conciencia sus palabras.

—Creo que puedo dar por sentado que sabes que mentí —Koushiro asintió secamente—. Tuve que hacerlo, por Mimi. Pero mi mentira no sólo la involucró a ella, también a Palmon y a Yuri.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Koushiro era evidente, sus cejas se encarnaron, abrió la boca y entornó la mirada. Takeru podía entender que, para él, su crimen era mayor a lo que había calculado.

—Te prometí que cuidaría de ella, que no dejaría que algo le pasara... —tragó saliva y miró al suelo antes de añadir—: Fallé.

Por toda reacción, Koushiro se acomodó en el asiento, como si estuviera incómodo, como si la verdad, el que confirmaran sus temores, lo incomodara. Lo cierto era, que aún no estaba preparado para aceptar que Mimi estuviera en peligro, aunque había sospechado que lo estaba desde que encontró solo a Takeru en el aeropuerto.

—Sé que te debo la verdad —continuó el rubio—. Además —Takeru volvió a tragar saliva y miró a los otros chicos antes de volver el rostro al pelirrojo—, te necesitamos.

Takeru había fallado a su palabra. Mimi estaba en peligro. Lo necesitaban.

El pelirrojo volteó el rostro hacia la puerta. Ya le habían mentido a todos, incluso, su amigo le había mentido a su propio hermano. Sin embargo, a él le estaba ofreciendo la verdad pero, ¿realmente le diría _toda_ la verdad? Koushiro tensó la mandíbula y juntó las manos antes de voltear hacia él, lo escaneó con aquellos ojos negros y calculadores, quería comprobar la sinceridad de su amigo. Aunque ya no importaba que tan sincero pareciera, Takeru había aprendido a mentir muy bien. La verdad... Pero lo necesitaban, Mimi lo necesitaba, tenía que confiar en él. Asintió tenuemente, aceptando las palabras de su amigo, permitiéndole continuar.

—Para empezar, Yuri sí estaba en la celda en la que Filipp nos había dicho que lo encontraríamos. Él lucía... Él...

Takeru cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose por el recuerdo del estado de su amigo, era peor de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. Filipp les había dicho que estaba mal, pero en realidad parecía que estaba más cerca de los muertos que de los vivos, aquello no era mal. Y apenas había sobrevivido al encierro en su propio país, ¿cómo sobreviviría a pasar por aquello de nuevo?

—Yuri lu...

—No —interrumpió bruscamente a Derek—, puedo hablar de esto —aseguró, tratando de ponerse en una pieza—. Me costó trabajo reconocerlo. Pálido... Demacrado... Débil. Él, al principio, no parecía saber quién era yo —dijo con los labios apretados, pensando en el largo tiempo que lo había mirado antes de que brotara una pizca de esperanza en sus ojos. Rió, no lo pudo evitar, rió aunque no era algo ni remotamente divertido, rió para evitar que lo dominara el coraje.

Probablemente fue sólo cosa de su imaginación, porque por un instante creyó ver que la severidad en la expresión de su amigo cedía. Pero apenas podía decir qué pasaba con él, no se atrevía a adivinar qué pasaba por la mente de cualquier otra persona.

—Lo demás sucedió tal y como ya he dicho, hasta que entramos en el mundo digital.

Takeru se retrepó en el asiento, molesto. Aún en la situación actual, siempre se había sentido a salvo en el digimundo, con Patamon a su lado. Había sido el último lugar en el que hubiera esperado que pasara algo malo, sus digimon, los compañeros de los elegidos, eran mucho más fuertes que los digimon de cualquier tamer, tenían el poder de los cuatro sagrados de su lado y, por sí fuera poco, les habían regresado los emblemas. Había pensando que nada podría tocarlos allá.

—Como ya había dicho hace rato, usamos el mundo digital como una vía de escape de lugares en los que, es difícil entrar e imposible salir. Enviamos a las chicas a asegurar el área en el digimundo en lo que nosotros íbamos a Známensk —Takeru miró a Catt esperando que ella contara lo que a él no le correspondía.

Catherine asintió a la petición silenciosa, se mojó los labios mientras pensaba qué decir y comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado antes de que Takeru, Yuri, Derek y los otros, entraran el digimundo.

—Las puertas hacia Rusia estaban abiertas cuando ingresamos —comenzó a explicar Catt—, pero no le prestamos mucha atención a esto. La zona del digimundo con la que se conecta Rusia tiene un ecosistema similar, era un bosque y, al igual que en Moscú, era de mañana cuando llegamos. Floramon, Patamon, Palmon y Dracomon nos encontraron unos minutos después, como habíamos acordado días antes. Peinamos la zona, aquella parte del bosque en la que íbamos a movernos de ida hasta la siguiente zona segura. Los informes que Jyou nos pasó nos indicaban que no era un área en conflicto pero siempre hay que cuidarse de los mercenarios... —ella cerró los ojos, tratando, una vez más, de llenar su mente con los detalles de ese día, buscando lo que habían hecho mal. Sintiéndose culpable, al igual que Derek, pero no más que Takeru—. No vimos nada extraño, nada, así que dimos la señal y Wallace les avisó a los chicos que podían proceder. Nosotras continuamos vigilando el área, esperábamos. Lo único que me dio un mal presentimiento fue la calma cuando empezó a anochecer, pero Patamon sobrevoló el área y no vio nada. Luego olvidé todo cuando ellos entraron.

Catherine guardó silencio, Takeru continuaría con el relato, sabía que creía que era su deber, cargaba con toda esa culpa y ella creía que dejarlo hablar era lo mejor. Ella había estado ahí, sabía lo que había pasado, pero quería escucharlo contar su versión de lo ocurrido.

A decir verdad, todos miraban y escuchaban a Takeru como si oyeran aquella historia por primera vez. Aquel día lo había afectado más que a nadie del grupo, sabían que se culpaba porque él había estado al mando. Catherine y Derek habían sido los que habían puesto al tanto a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido en el digimundo, mientras el joven japonés se perdía en sus pensamientos. Le habían preguntado al respecto algunas veces pero Takeru se había refugiado detrás de un muro de silencio y negación. Para Takaishi, hablar sobre ello era obligarlo a enfrentar la realidad: su misión había sido rescatar a Yuri quien perdió su libertad sólo unos minutos después de haberla recuperado, ahora nadie sabía si él y Mimi estaban con vida. Sin embargo, era tiempo de derribar el muro y averiguar lo que pasaría...

¿Qué pasó? Takeru recordaba el bosque, la calma de la que había hablado Catt. Trató de concentrarse, de pensar si había escuchado algo, si había visto algo que indicara peligro. No conseguía recordar nada útil, nada. ¿Qué pasó?

—Al entrar, lo único que me interesaba era que habíamos escapado —confesó, contrito—. Así que no tuve la precaución de mirar alrededor. Derek estaba herido, revisaba su pierna cuando las chicas llegaron junto con nuestros Digimon... Creía que estábamos solos, a salvo, y comenzamos a movernos sin sigilo alguno...

Era cierto. En aquel momento no sospechó que sus risas, sus voces, sus pasos torpes, les facilitaban el trabajo a los que los acechaban. Creían estar solos, se confiaron, bajaron la guardia creyendo respirar un aire de alivio y libertad.

—Pero todo estaba tan quieto, apenas y escuchaba el sonido del viento y del agua entre las voces del grupo...

Takeru escogía sus palabras procurando evitar comparaciones que sólo usaría en papel. Se abstuvo de decir el lugar estaba inerte, como si estuviera dormido; de describir el cielo como un austero manto gris oscuro que parecía desgastado; de mencionar que en la oscuridad, los retorcidos pinos de agujas sólo eran sombras en la penumbra, que recordaban a guardianes de piedra vigilando sus movimientos. Así que, su descripción del bosque se le antojo tan plana como la que Catt había dado: oscuro y excesivamente calmado.

—Lo único que se movía ahí éramos nosotros, muy lentamente porque Derek estaba herido y Yuri... Yuri estaba tan débil que un par de pasos eran una proeza para él. De cualquier forma, los otros tamer apenas estaban mejor que ellos, después de unos minutos parecían no tener más energía que Yuri. En cierto momento tuve que detenerme para que Derek se acomodara la mochila, yo observaba al grupo...

Takeru levantó la vista de pronto, por un minúsculo instante sintió estar viendo la intensa mirada de Mimi, sonriéndole. Había sido de lo poco hermoso en aquel lugar oscuro porque sus ojos brillaban llenos de felicidad.

—Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Había visto el peligro en su mirada antes de darse cuenta de que algo iba mal, sus ojos avellana reflejaron el fuego, eso lo había hecho voltear.

—Lo primero que pude percibir fue la luz roja que cubrió todo mi campo de visión —contó, con la voz cansada, como si todas aquellas veces que lo había repasado esto en su mente realmente hubiera usado su voz—. Luego un ruido estruendoso lastimó mis oídos mientras el suelo bajo mis pies se agitaba. Busque a Patamon pero ya había evolucionado a MagnaAngemon y se dirigía a contraatacar al grupo de digimon que veían hacia nosotros.

»El pánico se desató, las llamas a nuestro alrededor nos impedían escapar, estábamos atrapados. Y los chicos, débiles, sin sus compañeros, recién rescatados..., creo que se sentían demasiado vulnerables. Antes de poder hacer algo, de calmarlos y organizarlos, un nuevo ataque incesante de fuego nos dividió.

Era difícil hablar sobre los errores, las palabras volvían reales las cosas malas, las convertían en un hecho, aunque, en ese punto, ya no tenía sentido engañarse.

—La perdí de vista.

Takeru tenía que aceptar sus fallas, aceptar que había cometido un error del que nunca se creyó capaz.

—Fue la última vez que la vi.

Koushiro cerró los ojos, asustado, enojado, preocupado... Muchas emociones lo golpearon de repente. Takeru contempló su reacción y miró al suelo, mohíno, acababa de confirmar algo que había sospechado por años: Izumi Koushiro estaba enamorado de Mimi.

Un trueno opacó los otros sonidos que provenían del exterior, afuera estaba lloviendo, así había terminado el hermoso día soleado. Las nubes de tormenta lo habían perseguido desde Známensk hasta Japón. Por unas pocas horas creyó haberse librado de ellas pero, claramente, había cosas de las que no podía escapar.

Cuando su amigo volvió a abrir los ojos, Takeru supo que debía seguir.

—No estábamos en una muy buena situación, nos encontrábamos en posición desfavorable en terreno bajo, nos rodeaba un cerco de llamas, éramos inferiores en número y los tamer a nuestro cargo no estaban en condiciones ni de huir ni de defenderse.

Sacudió la cabeza. Trajo a la memoria la confusión. A sus oídos llegaron los gritos. Sintió la angustia que lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que sus amigas no estaban por ningún lado. Había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, desesperado, tratando de hacerse oír, llamándolas. Jamás confesaría eso, que le importó muy poco la prioridad de vida en aquel momento, aquella que establecía que sus objetivos, los cinco tamers asustados que lo habían mirado con aprehensión, debían haber sido su prioridad sobre Mimi y Catt.

Derek estaba sentado en uno de los asientos del desayunador, jugaba con el cierre de su chaqueta. Lo subía y bajaba una y otra vez como si esperara que en algún punto pasara algo diferente, descomponerlo era lo más emocionante que podía pasar. Takeru aún no se había disculpado con él por haberlo hecho sentir una carga, se había sentido atrapado por el fuego y atado a los tamers y a su amigo y no lo había ocultado. Hasta que el británico lo jaló del brazo en cierto punto, diciéndole que era mejor separase para que él pudiera buscar a los demás, Takeru había podido sobreponerse a su inmadurez y concentrarse en lo que sí podía hacer: buscar un lugar seguro.

—Hasta que descubrimos una ruta de escape y encontramos un lugar para ocultarnos entre unos grandes arbustos me separé de ellos. Tenían a Coromon para protegerlos, los dejé a cargo del mayor de los tamer, Dmitri —contuvo la sonrisa que el recuerdo del chico ruso le provocó, no era más que un muchacho pero Dmitri había cambiado de actitud en cuanto le había dicho que estaba a cargo, como si aquella pequeña responsabilidad lo hiciera crecer otro poco—. No tenía idea de a dónde iba cuando volví sobre mis pasos. _Pata_ me encontró mientras yo me guiaba por el ruido de una pelea, juntos seguimos el sonido y nos encontramos con Katyusha y Kiwimon.

Takeru relató como había encontrado a Catherine, Kiwimon y tres tamer compactados detrás de la chica, y las ayudaron a alejar un grupo de digimon insecto. Dijo que Catherine no sabía nada de los demás y que les explicó dónde había dejado a Derek y que le había ordenado ir con él.

—La prioridad en aquel momento era reagruparse, no tenía la seguridad de que Derek y los chicos estuvieran bien, si me había equivocado y los que nos atacaban eran mercenarios, el GreenCoromon de Derek no hubiera sido capaz de proteger un grupo tan grande. Pensé que les vendría bien la ayuda de Kiwimon y de Kayusha. Y nosotros podíamos movernos más rápido si buscábamos al resto solos, aunque la rapidez no servía de nada...

Entre más rápido se había obligado a ir, más difícil le había sido controlar la tos. El humo había sido su peor enemigo en aquel evento, le había lastimado la garganta y los ojos, le había impedido ver más allá de sus narices ocultándole el paradero de sus amigos, velando a sus enemigos. Takeru no había tenido más remedio que subir al hombro de MagnaAngemon para conseguir unas bocanadas de aire limpio en las alturas, donde un viento frío soplaba aunque no había servido para aminorar el calor de las llamas.

—Desde lo alto pudimos ver a Lillymon —dijo con la voz apagada—. Fue la última vez que la vi. Los ataques incesantes de Woodmon y Vaspamon la obligaban a defenderse, aunque eran más débiles que ella, parecía distraída... Sabía que Mimi no podía estar muy lejos.

Ocultó que había podido escucharla, a Mimi, la había escuchado gritar algo, pero no pudo distinguir qué. Prometió decir la verdad, pero no iba a exponerse diciendo cómo se había sentido al saber que estaba cerca, deseando verlos detrás de una cortina de humo y que, en lugar de Mimi, Yuri y Lillymon, se encontraron frente a una bola de energía que había estado a nada de darle de lleno.

—Antes de llegar a ellos, nos atacaron —continuó narrando—. Yo tuve que saltar al suelo mientras MagnaAngemon giraba bruscamente para evitar el ataque. Pero el digimon que tenía ante mí no era de la clase que esperaba. Era un digimon con apariencia de lobo.

Takeru describió a Sangloupmon como feroz, pero el adjetivo apenas y encajaba con su actitud enloquecida. Nunca se había topado con un digimon tan agresivo. Cuando su amigo había detenido el filo de la sinuosa cuchilla de metal con su espada, el digimon había estirado el hocico buscando morder al ángel digimon. MagnaAngemon había tenido que alejarlo de una patada, antes de que le moridera el cuello, el lobo digimon había caído dando tumbos.

—No era el único digimon, de repente, de espaldas a Pata, un digimon que recordaba a una crisálida de color azul lanzó uno de sus afilados tentáculos contra él.

Takeru describió con torpeza lo poco que había visto de la batalla porque, aunque había quedado frente a ella, no había prestado atención, supo desde el principio que ni Chrysalimon ni Sangloupmon eran piezas para MagnaAngemon y lo único que le había importado era encontrar a Mimi y a Yuri. Dijo que decidió atravesar el campo de batalla porque era el único camino para ir al lugar en el que había visto al hada digimon.

Olvidó, quizás por error, mencionar que había sido una acción algo demente y suicida porque la pelea era intensa y él era un diminuto humano que podía haber caído muerto con un golpe en el lugar correcto, sin añadir que aquellas criaturas podían hacer algo más que golpearlo. Pero Takeru, en realidad, no había pensado, sólo había corrido tan rápido como los músculos de sus piernas se lo habían permitido. Tampoco recordó decir que estuvo muy cera de resultar seriamente herido, casi lo había golpeado una onda que creó Sangloupmon con sus cuchillas, se había salvado por un pelo —debía agradecer que el basketball le había ayudado a desarrollar reflejos agudos—. Un segundo después de eso estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por uno de los filosos brazos del Chrysalimon, de no ser por la intervención de su compañero tal vez hubiera acabado cortado en dos. Pero qué importancia tenía decir que había tenido que esquivar rayos de energía y cuchillas para llegar al otro lado si al final había logrado conservarse en una pieza.

—Apenas di unos pasos antes de que alguien se interpusiera en mí camino.

El cambio en su tono fue inmediato, se tornó frío y sus facciones se endurecieron al hablar de aquel sujeto. No había olvidado ni un solo rasgo del ignoto. Lo primero que le había llamado la atención fue cómo lo miraban los ojos verdes, fijos e inexpresivos, intensos y opacos, había hecho un buen trabajo cerrando las ventanas de su alma, no revelaban nada de él. Su cabello, del matiz rojo de una llama, estaba cortado como lo usaban los militares. Era casi de su altura, fuerte y delgado. Parecía letal.

—Era... intimidante, su pose, su decisión. Parecía tener un propósito. Sus ropas verdes me recordaron a una especie de uniforme, pero no creo que sea de algún grupo extremista, suelen llevar una insignia en alguna parte de la vestimenta... Los mercenarios tienden a usar mascara... Me atrevería a decir que nos topamos con el grupo de lobos de la _Coalició_n.

La _Coalición_, la alianza que numerosos países hicieron con Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña para apoyarse en el asunto del "arma digital", tenía un grupo de escuadrones que operaban en el digimundo desde hacía, al menos , dos años. Eran temidos, habían sido entrenados en estrategia y tácticas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y armas blancas. Lo más seguro era que manejaran armas de fuego tan bien como usaban un cuchillo, una espada o una maza, pero en el mundo digital ahora las armas de fuego eran tan eficaces como una roca..., ambas se podían usar para golpear o lanzárselas al enemigo.

Los elegidos estaban realmente agradecidos de aquella maravillosa característica del digimundo: adaptarse a las necesidades de sus usuarios, los humanos. Fue esa cualidad la que evitaba que ahora los tamer pelearan a balazos unos contra otros. Seis años atrás, un grupo de chicos había entrado al mundo digital en busca de refugio, huyendo de los disparos y del fuego, el mundo digital respondió a esa necesidad. Pero no todas las armas eran ineficaces en el digimundo, algunos digimon atacaban humanos y sus compañeros no podían pelear todas sus batallas, así que volvieron a la edad media en pleno digimundo. Para la mayoría una espada era tan útil como una porra, sin el debido entrenamiento únicamente servían para dar garrotazos como cavernícolas. Las peleas humano contra humano no eran comunes, generalmente las armas humanas acababan con el compañero de un tamer, así los obligaban a rendirse. No se sabía de la muerte de algún humano en tierras digitales, después de todo, para ser un tamer se requería inocencia, como había dicho Oikawa. Tal vez, los residuos de la inocencia infantil que habían permitido a los tamer entrar en el digimundo habían impedido que pasara algo grave. Pero las cosas se deterioraban con rapidez, y en la mirada de aquel joven no había habido inocencia alguna.

El primer escuadrón de la coalición que habían podido identificar era liderado por un tamer con un Sangloupmon. Se rumoreaba que encontrarse con ellos era una sentencia, pocos escapaban. Ellos acechaban como una mana de lobos, había afirmado Hoi Bae, al advertirles de este peligro. Los _outsiders _comenzaron a llamar a todos los escuadrones de la Coalición "lobos" desde entonces, el apodo era también usado por los miembros de DATS. Por la forma en la que se comportaban, Takaishi consideró que el apodo les quedaba a la perfección.

Takeru describió una pelea entre ellos, sin entrar en muchos detalles. Se había enfrentado a él y a una mujer que apareció poco después con una maza reforzada con metal en la mano.

—Sabían lo que hacían —declaró, llevándose una mano al hombro donde lo había golpeado la maza, por un descuido suyo—. Cuando llegó un tercer sujeto..., alto, de piel muy morena con una espada curva en la mano, _Pata_ se interpuso. El pelirrojo pareció estudiarnos antes de dar la señal de irse sin decir palabra... Los perseguimos pero un nuevo ataque de Vaspamon nos cortó el comino y no pudimos ver en qué dirección se habían ido... Y nos quedamos solos en medio del humo y las llamas.

Takeru se revolvió el cabello, saboreando la angustia de aquel momento, que no se había cedido del todo. Describir cómo habían sobrevolado el área y no había encontrado pista alguna sobre sus amigos fue... Tuvo que arrancarse las palabras de la garganta.

—Pensé que quizá habrían encontrado a los chicos así que regresé, pero ellos no estaban con los demás —dijo en un tono apagado—. _Pata_ regresó a buscarlos, yo me quedé para ver si alguno de los tamer había visto algo, cualquier cosa. Pero todo había sido sólo ruido y confusión para ellos, no entendieron lo que pasaba así que estaban carentes de detalles útiles. Y yo estaba impaciente.

»Faltaban otros tres tamer, aparte de Yuri y Mimi. Pero la visibilidad aún era escasa en el área en la que nos habían acorralado. Traté de contactarla mediante la terminal, pero no hubo respuesta.

Había tenido que esperar, maldiciendo cada cosa que había hecho mal, desde no estar atentos a sus alrededores hasta haber permitido que los separaran. Aún no podía creer que hubieran jugado de aquella manera con ellos, como si fueran chiquillos. Supieron exactamente cómo atacarlos, a los digimon, a los humanos. Y ninguno del grupo se había topado jamás con los lobos, ¿cómo fue que habían pareido conocerlos tan bien?

—Lo único que _Pata_ encontró escondido en el otro lado del lugar en el que nos habían atacado, fueron a las tres tamer que hacían falta. A diferencia de los otros, ellas habían estado cerca de nuestros amigos la mayor parte del altercado. Una de ellas, Amaliji, se acercó a mí y...

Y le había dicho lo que temía escuchar.

_"¿Dónde estás?",_preguntó mirando hacia el techo como si sus ojos azules pudieran atravesar yeso, lámina, varilla y cemento, y ver al firmamento en busca de respuestas. Sólo consiguió que el silencio se hiciera insoportable... ¿Por qué nadie decía nada? ¿Por qué todos callaban?

Tardó un minuto entero en descubrir que el silencio se debía a él, que debería estar explicando qué había pasado, no dejando que su mente divagara. Era casi risible que no pudiera terminar de contar unos cuantos hechos.

Takeru carraspeó, comprobando que aún tenía voz, sentía la boca seca, tal vez el líquido faltante se escapaba a través de la piel de sus manos que estaban empapadas.

—Pudo ver y entender muy poco desde su refugio, pero Amaliji dijo que al ponerle una navaja en el cuello a Yuri, Mimi y Palmon se rindieron. Buscamos toda la noche..., no encontramos rastro de ellos. Probablemente abandonaron el digimundo de inmediato.

Listo, era todo o que había prometido decir, lo demás era suyo y no quería compartirlo. No, no era capaz de admitir que, al abandonar el mundo digital para materializarse en el suyo, se había sentido vacío, sabía que algo le faltaba, algo importante.

Estar en su pellejo en aquel momento había sido terrible, negándose a aceptar que había dejado que alguien se hubiera llevado a sus amigos, a Mimi. Con gusto invertiría papeles con ella.

No quería aceptar la realidad, pero a mediad que el día clareaba, se fue dando cuenta que tenía que enfrentarse al peor escenario. Regresó a Moscú para ir pos sus cosas y por las de su amiga. Tuvo que empacar algunas de las cosas de Mimi pero sentía que no tenía derecho a tocar nada suyo.

Ryo, Tatum y Wendee se habían reunido con ellos ese mismo día en su lujoso alojamiento. Takeru había ido a empacar mientras Derek y Catherine explicaban por qué Yuri y Mimi no estaban con ellos. Esperó que al ir a buscarlo su hermano tratara de sacarle una explicación a golpes, pero cuando entro sólo cerró la puerta tras él y se rascó la cabeza, mirándolo con un profundo miedo escondido tras sus ojos azules.

Takeru sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo el silencio que envolvía la habitación espeso, lo asfixiaba.

—No tienes idea de cuánto desearía estar en su lugar.

Ryo dejó en paz su cabello y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo sé... No fue tu culpa —aseguró.

—¿No estás enojado? —preguntó, extrañado, Takeru.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Ese grupo de infelices va a pagar caro el haberse atrevido a llevárselos! —dijo, apretando los puños. Luego, más calmado, continuó—: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿volveremos a Odaiba?

Era una excelente pregunta para la que Takeru no tenía respuesta. Y es que, antes de aquel desastre, ya sabían que Taichi los reprendería por sus acciones, ahora que habían fallado sus mejores intenciones no les esperaba nada bueno.

—Creo que esto hará que perdamos su confianza —comentó pensativo Ryo, sentado en una vieja silla.

—¡No!, ¿eso te parece? —exclamó Takeru, exagerando mucho sus ademanes para acentuar un sarcasmo nada típico en él—. De haberle obedecido... —se lamentó, usando la misma frase que se rebobinaba en su cabeza una vez tras otra en sus reproches mentales. Al notar la expresión de su hermano se calló en el acto y pateó desesperado la mochila azul oscuro que le había servido de maleta aquellas semanas.

—Esto no tiene caso —declaró Ryo, poniéndose de pie, decidido—. Nunca averiguaremos qué habría sucedido si hubiéramos hecho las cosas diferentes, si hubiéramos actuado en contra de nuestra naturaleza, carácter y sentido común.

—Sentido común —mascullo entre dientes Takeru, pero luego se dejó poseer nuevamente por sus emociones—. ¡Claramente el resultado muestra que usamos precisamente eso! El sentido común hace que desobedezcas órdenes, arriesgues la vida de tus amigos sin miramientos y te embarques en empresas imposibles...

—Las cosas no son así, Takeru, y lo sabes. Piensa fríamente —exigió, presionando el cráneo del chico con un dedo—. Lamentarnos, culparnos y torturarnos no les sirve de nada a nuestros amigos. Así que hagamos algo medianamente más productivo y decidamos si debemos regresar y confesar... Sólo confesar y mantenernos alejados de un grupo de furiosos _odaibenses_... Regresar sin confesar... O ninguna de las anteriores —terminó con ironía forzada y amarga.

Takeru lo miró fijamente y se recriminó por ser tan débil. No era el único que estimaba a los chicos. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y junto las manos.

—Perdóname, hermano, soy un...

—¿Incorregible melodramático? Sí, sí, eso está clarísimo.

Takeru sonrió sabiendo que su hermano solía desviar el tema cuando aparecían esa clase de disculpas. Golpeando su cabeza contra el respaldo trató de hacer lo que debería hacer, pensar fríamente.

Tenían que regresar, no sabían dónde retenían a los chicos, lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que apareciera alguna pista. No podían regresar a Estados Unidos, ni a Australia y ya no tenían nada que hacer en Europa, serían una carga para Mina si la buscaban, así que Odaiba era su único refugio por el momento.

Se discutieron los mejores escenarios y se habló de un futuro rescate muy pronto pero les preocupaba la reacción de dos personas, Taichi y Yamato.

—¿Qué crees que haga? —preguntó Ryo, con los brazos cruzados y curiosidad genuina.

—El Taichi de antes se lanzaría a la tarea de recuperarlos sin detenerse a pensar nada más —contestó prontamente Takeru, con la sombra de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, recordando al Taichi de niño—. Pero ahora creo que hará lo opuesto. Sora dice que teme que todo sea una trampa, que esta muy estresado y que la única vida que está dispuesto a arriesgar es la suya. Probablemente, nuestro castigo sea prohibirnos hacer algo.

—¿Nos obligaría a esperar?

Takeru asintió y a Ryo le pareció repulsiva la simple idea de que alguien de su familia estuviera en aquellos aprietos y que él no pudiera hacer nada.

—Prometí que nada le pasaría —comentó, pesaroso, un poco después, mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿A sus padres? Por que de ser así, yo prometí algo semejante.

—A Koushiro. A Mimi le prometí que si algo así pasaba no le diría nada a sus padres, que les entregaría una carta que escribió llena de una ridícula excusa del porqué no sabrían de ella en un tiempo —comenzó a pasear por la habitación en círculos—. No importa si vamos o no vamos a Odaiba, voy a tener que verlos y hacer lo que dije que haría.

—¿Y sí los otros creen lo mismo? —comenzó a plantear el moreno—. Sí, así podríamos buscarlos nosotros mismos. Podríamos confesar cuando esté sana y salva.

Ryo esperaba que su hermano lo callara de inmediato y le dijera que era una locura, pero para su sorpresa, Takeru tomó en serio aquella idea. Poco a poco plantearon los pros y los contras de mentir.

Cuando Takeru terminó de empacar todo, contempló el solitario equipaje de Mimi, se acercó a la mochila verde y se la echó a la espalda sintiéndola más pesada que nunca, y así había iniciado su viaje de regreso a Japón.

Había sido un muy, muy largo día. Takeru estaba muy mareado, ya no pensaba con claridad. Desde que llegó a Japón había tenido que revivir los últimos dos meses tocando todas las cuerdas tensas en su interior. Ya no podía más, necesitaba escapar de ahí, correr. Empero no podía, tenía que saber qué decidiría Iz, ¿los obligaría a confesar?

Koushiro tenía endurecidas sus facciones. Sus manos apretaban con excesiva fuerza sus piernas. Tenía tensa la mandíbula y los tendones del cuello. Detrás de sus oscuros ojos su mente hacia algo más que calcular los daños, discurría por el destino de su amiga (claro, también el de Yuri y Palmon).

El resto de los jóvenes en la habitación esperaban en silencio a que el pelirrojo reaccionara o diera señales de vida pero parecía que eso no iba a suceder aquella noche y nadie se atrevía a llamar su atención.

Henry y Wallace habían iniciado una silenciosa discusión para decidir quién de los dos extraería a Koushiro de dondequiera que el pelirrojo estuviera vagando, pero parecía que la pelea estaba pareja. Fue Wendee, quien, harta de la incómoda y tensa espera se acercó y agitó a Iz. Koushiro dio un respingo e iba a empujar a la persona culpable pero sus manos se detuvieron a centímetros de la chica, acto que sin duda lo salvó de una cercana visita al hospital.

Entonces Izumi concentró su atención en su amigo. Desde que había terminado de hablar Takeru había clavado la vista en el suelo y no se había movido. Sus labios, apretados, formaban una fina línea. Sus músculos tensos le daban un aire rígido. Casi le pareció al pelirrojo que estaba esperando una sentencia.

Koushiro estaba al borde del colapso pero al ver a Takeru comprendió algo, su amigo estaba peor. Así que el pelirrojo reprimió el impulso de dejarse llevar por la desesperación y desquitarse con el rubio. Inspiró hondo, contó hasta diez, retuvo el aire, contó de nuevo y dejó salir el aire con fuerza de sus pulmones mientras trataba de relajar su propio cuerpo, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Por qué la mentira?

Takeru hizo contacto visual antes de contestar.

—Tengo varios motivos pero hay uno de más peso, Taichi es capaz de encerrarnos a todos antes de permitir que alguno de nosotros vaya a rescatarlos.

Tras pensarlo un momento Koushiro coincidió con Takeru.

—Lo vería como un movimiento demasiado arriesgado sin mucho a nuestro favor.

Ryo, que estaba de pie recargado junto al marco de la puerta, ladeó una sonrisa.

—Evidentemente, no nos conoce.

El resto de los tamer apoyó mímicamente esta afirmación. A Koushiro le sorprendió aquel exceso de confianza que parecía cargado de arrogancia hasta que Takeru intervino.

—Quiero ir personalmente a rescatarlos en cuanto tengamos un indicio, una pista, algo que nos de una idea de quién los retienen o dónde. Pero… —adoptó un tono resuelto—, si tú me dices que quieres que otro equipo se haga cargo, te doy mi palabra, respetaré lo que decidas.

Koushiro apretó el agarre de sus puños contra su ropa y alzó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo sabré cual de los equipos de rescaté es el más adecuado para la tarea?

—Contacta al líder del sector siete. Sólo no le digas lo de Mimi —añadió el joven al ponerse de pie y estirarse un poco—, no creo que sea objetivo si sabe lo que sucedió. Sabes a qué me refiero.

Era una idea razonable y Koushiro se puso de pie, fue a uno de los cuartos y se contacto con Michael. Tras un par de minutos, salió de la habitación mientras seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos pero luchó por no perderse en ellos.

—Cuando te comunicaste con Taichi antes de ir a Europa, creaste una pequeña polémica entre los presentes. Jyou, sobre todo, estaba molesto porque sentía que nosotros nos escondíamos detrás de nuestra frontera —Koushiro forzó una sonrisa—. Debo admitir que me siento así. Ninguno de nosotros ha estado de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, pero eso no evita que me sienta así. Aunque es razonable lo que el jefe Nagano nos pidió a los elegidos, el poder de los emblemas no debe caer en las manos equivocadas. —Y tras un largo suspiro añadió—: Ya se verá de que magnitud es el problema ahora que tienen uno.

Koushiro alzó la cabeza al techo y luego volvió la mirada al joven rubio.

—No te culpo, Takeru. De verdad no te culpo, no lo hagas tú.

Takeru no contestó pero su semblante se relajó un poco.

—Díganme, ¿cómo esperan encontrarla?

—Sabes que tenemos miembros de DATS infiltrados en las principales organizaciones. Si realmente la _Coalición_ la tiene creo que oiremos de ellos pronto. Pero por ahora no podemos hacer otra cosa más que esperar.

—Espero que suceda pronto, Takeru, porque no creo que podamos esconder la verdad mucho tiempo.

Al parecer, Koushiro estaba de su lado. Iba a ayudarlos. Otro obstáculo librado. La presión en el pecho del muchacho aminoró bastante y la confianza que compartían los presentes en la habitación le hizo recobrar la esperanza y se asió fuertemente a ella. Pronto Mimi y Yuri estarían de vuelta.

—Es tarde —señaló Koushiro, mientras se ponía la chaqueta y los zapatos—. Mañana Taichi nos espera temprano en el _Memorial_ así que me voy.

Takeru también se encaminó a la puerta.

—Catt, te acompaño a tu edificio. Ryo, tú también vienes.

El joven moreno refunfuñó. Su cama se veía tan cómoda, nueva, suave..., y él quería probarla para comprobar qué tan cierto era. Pero la parte de su mente en la que el cansancio no había influido entendió qué pretendía su hermano. Así que Ryo siguió al grupo de jóvenes que salieron del apartamento.

Derek, Henry, Tatum y Wendee se dirigieron a la puerta de al lado mientras que Koushiro, Catherine, Ryo y Takeru se encaminaron al elevador. Wallace vio al grupo salir sin siquiera despedirse, pero no le importó, bostezó y se fue arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación.

**~ º ~**

Caminaron dos cuadras y Takeru se detuvo. Las calles estaban casi vacías, húmedas por la lluvia que se había detenido momentos antes. Bajo las luces ambarinas de los faroles, el chico lucía un par de años mayor y con el cansancio de quien cargaba más peso del que podía soportar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Koushiro, sin entender por qué se había detenido y lo miraba como si esperara algo.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, o, ¿planeas acompañaros a dejar a Catt porque te queda de paso?

—Yo... —el pelirrojo miró a su amigo y Catherine a intervalos sin saber qué inventar. Ya no importaba, los tres comprendieron.

—Puedes hablar frente a Catt —aseguró Takeru, muy serio.

Koushiro parecía seguir sin saber qué hacer, era claro que no confiaba en la tamer francesa al grado en que confiaba en Takeru y en Ryo. Takeru se enfureció.

—¡Maldición, Iz! ¿Tú también?

—¿No sé de qué estás hablando?

—No trates de jugar conmigo, Izumi. ¿Crees que Ryo y que yo nos creímos el teatrito que armaron mi hermano y Tai? Sabemos que sospechan que alguno de nuestros amigos es un traidor.

—¡Takeru! —protestó, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debería, luego volteó hacia Catherine, observándola como si la valorara—. Lo único que lo convenció de permitirles venir fue que Yamato dijo que teniéndolos cerca tardaríamos menos tiempo en averiguar si el traidor estaba entre ustedes —confesó.

—No sabes de qué estas hablando —reclamó Catherine, ofendida.

—No puedes culparlos, Katyusha, son un grupo muy interesante. Tú, por ejemplo, fuiste la única de tus amigos que se salvó de ser secuestrada en Georgia.

—Detente ahí —demandó Takeru, en un peligroso tono de amenaza—. Realmente no sabes lo que dices. ¡No los conoces! —soltó, moviendo las manos en el aire—. ¿Acaso sabes lo que ha tenido ella que sacrificar para seguir en DATS?

—_Takegu_ —intentó detenerlo Catt, jalándolo del brazo, pero el chico no hizo caso.

—No tienes idea de la clase de futuro que pudo haber tenido si hubiera desertado. Su familia le prohibió regresar a casa, le dieron la espalda. Su vida en Londres ya no existe. Pudo tenerlo todo, ahora sólo le quedamos nosotros.

—¡_Takegu_! —chilló ella, logrando que se callara.

—Conozco bien a esos chicos, son mis amigos. Busca otro lugar dónde señalar culpables, Izumi —terminó, fríamente.

Nadie dijo palabra por un buen conjunto de minutos. Takeru se recargó en la pared, enfurruñado. Catherine observó los pocos autos que pasaban cerca. Los ojos de Ryo siguieron los relámpagos en el cielo que se deslizaban entre las nubes. Koushiro pensó largo y tendido, no se había ofendido por la reacción de Takeru, lo comprendía y, ¿no fue por un arrebato que él lo había golpeado aquella misma tarde? Además, probablemente su amigo tenía razón.

—Es cierto —dijo de pronto—, no sé de qué hablo. Lo siento. Hablare con Taichi para que discuta esto contigo sin tapujos. Pero la situación es demasiado complicada y no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora. Sólo te diré que si el traidor no está entre ustedes, entonces no tenemos idea de quién es.

—¿No puede haber otra explicación, Iz, solamente la de que alguien no está traicionando?

—Me temo que no, ya lo entenderás mañana.

* * *

¡Ah! Seis capítulos y apenas termina el primer día. Al menos Takeru ya puede descansar, ¿o no?

* * *

Aunque no lo crean, para mí este es un capítulo corto.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a superar un capítulo y concéntrarme en el siguiente, que, aunque no parezca, es lo que he hecho estas semanas.

Este capítulo me ha sido difícil desde que perdí el original (que me encantaba) antes de subirlo el año pasado, lo he reescrito muchas veces y aún no me gusta. ¿En qué creen que fallé? Soy capaz de volverlo a escribir, hay algo que no consigue comvencerme... Realmente me ayudaría su opinion, buena, mala (especifica), por PM o review, como gusten. Estoy abierta sugerencias, corregiré los errores de inmediato.

Me pareció que llamar "_Pata"_ a Patamon independientemente de su estado de digievolución era mejor, como si fuera su nombre, lo hace más una persona... Según yo. Además es cansado teclear todo el MagnaAngemon.

Por otro lado, sobre armas mediebales en el digimundo, me pareció lógico por lo que expliqué en el capítulo. Además, no soporto la idea de un tiroteo en el digimundo ( -_-). En fin, espero que no sea demasiado disparatado, aunque les advertí que era una loca historia.

El siguiente capítulo está en la última etapa, así que, a menos que surja algo (o siga traumada con el seis), lo subiré pronto.

Como siempre gracias por leer.

_Reescrito:14 /07/12. Solía ser el cinco._


	7. Hermanos

**7.**

**Hermanos.**

_"Desde que era pequeño, he vivido arrastrando las mismas preguntas, abriendo las mismas heridas, cargando los mismos temores; he vivido sin comprender con el propósito de no perder nada más. El silencio ha cobrado su precio, el nexo entre nosotros es ilusorio y endeble porque no te conozco realmente. Las cosas pudieron ser diferentes._

_Es cierto que sería mejor resignarme que seguir pensando en lo que pudo ser, en todas aquellas pláticas que nunca tuvimos y en las peleas que nunca ocurrieron, pero nada llena el vacío. Sé lo que perdí. No fue nuestro error pero pagamos el precio. Estoy harto de cuidar mis palabras y calcular mis movimientos, de la duda y el temor que están entrelazados entre nosotros, de que la culpa y el resentimiento se alternen en un ciclo infinito. _

_Debió ser diferente."_

No se puede decir que el sol se levantó por el horizonte aquella mañana, en realidad ni se asomó. Ese día buscó cobijo entre las nubes y dejó que aquella masa algodonosa dominara los cielos en su lugar. La ciudad desprendía un deplorable sentimiento de vacuidad saturada de grises y carente de color. La noche anterior había sido funesta y el día no auguraba que fuera a mejorar. Pero no importaba ya que aquella atmósfera estaba a tono con los sentimientos de los chicos.

La mayoría del grupo que caminaba en silencio no había conseguido descansar o, mejor dicho, Wallace había sido el único de aquel grupo que había conseguido descansar (su capacidad natural para conciliar el sueño en cualquier circunstancie era envidiable). Aún así el joven rubio de ojos celestes era el más desalineado del grupo, se había quedado dormido, como acostumbraba, y sus compañeros habían amenazado con abandonarlo así que se vistió en unos segundos. Las prendas que tomó a prisa lo hacían lucir "extravagante" y su cabello no podía menos que completar el cuadro. Por ello el estadounidense iba refunfuñando para sus adentros ya que era, por naturaleza, vanidoso.

Takeru iba adelante con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta color camello, perdido en su zozobra y sin prestar atención a nada más. Ryo, quien iba a su lado, estaba demasiado cansado para poder sentir nada y bostezaba a cada tanto mientras se obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos. Los gemelos iban detrás, caminando en silencio, ambos poseían la misma gravedad en sus rostros pero era lo único que dejaban transmitir a través de sus suaves facciones. Tatum era la única del grupo que se permitía sonreír, iba del brazo de un muy serio Henry, mirando atentamente a todos lados; aunque su sonrisa no era auténtica ni disfrutaba nada de lo que veía.

A paso lento el grupo llegó al _Yukio Oikawa Memorial Research Center_. Era un complejo de edificios de cristales de diferentes dimensiones situado al lado del mar. En el centro del complejo había un parterre que era lo que le daba algo de color y vida al Memorial. Los jóvenes se vieron obligados a esperar afuera ya que sin un escolta (alguien de alto nivel de autorización) ellos no podían poner un pie dentro.

La espera fue silenciosa y los chicos no pudieron hacer nada más que ver el conjunto de edificios. El lugar estaba invadido por una serenidad casi incómoda que sólo acentuaba la sensación de ser observados por alguien a través de alguno de aquellos vidrios de espejo.

Jyou apareció corriendo cuando comenzaban a exasperarse. Cuando el guardia finalmente los dejó entrar, los saludó con efusividad pero rápidamente descubrió que sus amigos no estaban en el mejor estado de ánimo. Los inspeccionó con una peculiar mirada mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

—No creí que los alteraría tanto el tener que enfrentar a Taichi —comentó, buscando que sonrieran pero sin resultados. Eso lo extraño, la mayoría de aquellos chicos tendían a ser más alegres—. ¡Vaya! Están más raros de lo normal, de verdad.

Los chicos intercambiaron una rápida mirada y soltaron una carcajada. Jyou siempre había opinado que ellos no eran normales y nadie lo culpaba. El elegido portador del emblema de la sinceridad había sido involucrado en algunas de sus aventuras (siempre era bueno contar con un profesional cuando las posibilidades de recibir una herida considerable en la retaguardia eran altas, los chicos lo sabían) y los conocía demasiado bien para opinar algo diferente. Él terminó por reír con sus amigos, complacido por que no estuvieran empeñados en mantener aquellas caras largas.

—Vamos Jyou, confiesa, seguro nos extrañaste.

—¿Quién extrañaría las semanas de no dormir, de planear como sacar un grupo de gente ilegalmente del país y de correr por tu vida mientras te disparan sin piedad alguna?

—Sólo admite que nos extrañaste, Jyou.

El joven de cabellos añil suspiró pesaroso mientras los conducía por el mismo camino que recorrieron la noche anterior.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —se acomodó un mechón rebelde de su cabello y sacudió la cabeza—. Sólo ustedes logran que uno se acostumbre a hacer ese tipo de cosas —y sonrió al recordar la última vez que había ido a una misión con ellos, aunque siguiera sintiendo culpa por mentirle al resto de los elegidos—. Bueno, desde que los descubrieron, a los elegidos nos prohibieron salir del país y, sinceramente, no podía desobedecer esta vez. Aun así, espero que no les haya ido tan mal sin mí.

—Bueno, tengo una herida que debes revisar —añadió Derek, llevándose una mano a la herida en su pierna, por la que cojeaba un poco.

Jyou se detuvo y, con él, el grupo; inspeccionó con una mirada seria y minuciosa al joven inglés.

—No vuelvo a sacar balas de...

—¡No! —intervino desesperado por evitar que terminara aquella frase, estaba rojo y brillante como un jitomate recién cortado—. Esta vez es mi hombro.

Los chicos rieron a costillas de su amigo y este se puso aún más colorado, cosa que no parecía posible. Así llegaron a la "infame" sala de conferencias. La sonrisa se borró de sus caras en cuanto alcanzaron a ver a Taichi. El joven estaba de cara a la entrada, recargado en la larga mesa ovalada, sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, tenía un semblante serio y calculador bastante intimidante. Jyou se despidió tímidamente y se marchó rápidamente de ahí. Taichi les dijo a los chicos que se sentaran y ellos lo obedecieron sin chistar, ya sabían que les esperaba la reprimenda que no habían recibido el día anterior.

Los mantuvieron en ascuas hasta que llegaron al lugar el jefe del memorial, Nagano Kazuo, Yamato, el segundo al mando de DATS y Katyusha. Se cerró la puerta y los chicos contuvieron la respiración preguntándose cuál seria su castigo por haber desobedecido a sus órdenes directas de dirigirse a Japón al ser descubiertos.

**~ º ~**

Ajena a todo lo demás que existía en el mundo fuera de su pequeña habitación, Takaishi Natsuko pulsaba las teclas de su ordenador a una velocidad envidiable. Sus ojos se alternaban entre la pantalla y los garrapatos en su libreta —que siendo honestos, únicamente ella, y algunos expertos en jeroglíficos, podían descifrar—. Estaba enfrascada en la parte medular de su ensayo que ya iba encaminado a convertirse en libro.

"_Tal impunidad no debería existir. Hay innumerables crímenes que se han cometido en el nombre de una nación, en defensa de la supuesta soberanía de esta. Incontables ocasiones estos crímenes se llevan cabo sólo con una mísera justificación, aplastando los derechos individuales por un criterio pobre y ciego que muchas veces depende de una sola persona que, se cree, juez y verdugo. ¡Cuántos de estos crímenes no han sido encubiertos! Hay mucha sangre inocente derramada en las manos de personas que buscan sólo poder y supremacía. Crímenes que nunca saldrán a luz, justicia que nunca será llevada a cabo._

_En este punto ánimo al lector a reflexionar sobre el sistema corrupto que hemos permitido florecer. Vivimos en un mundo de apariencias, todo es una ilusión creada por las personas en el poder. Poder que nosotros les concedemos, porque cada uno de nosotros es responsable —aunque lo cierto es que no hacemos nada al respecto mientras nuestros intereses no sean afectados—. ¿Y qué hacen con el poder? ¿Realmente vivimos en un mundo en el que valga la pena vivir? Si analizamos nuestra historia, no como naciones individuales, sino como una única raza que somos ¿estaríamos orgullosos de nosotros, de ser humanos?_

_Nuestra historia está marcada por la sangre y el odio, vivimos en el mismo planeta pero realmente nunca lo hemos compartido. Nos aferramos a nuestras diferencias, nos congratulamos de nuestra superioridad con menos visión que una persona ciega."_

Tras escribir la última frase que su cerebro era capaz de estructurar, la mujer guardó el documento y descansó los ojos. Había escrito toda la mañana y estaba cansada, sentía las emociones producidas por cada palabra que escribió y eso la tensaba. Soltó el aire contenido sonoramente y recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras leía lo que acaba de escribir, esperando haber conseguido algo coherente.

Natsuko había estado trabajando en aquel proyecto personal mucho tiempo y aún no sabía si siquiera se animaría a publicarlo. Había hecho mucha investigación a través de los años sobre aquel tema y ahora que tenía "tiempo libre" se había dedicado a estructurar sus ideas. Era una tarea similar a unir las piezas de un gran rompecabezas, un pequeño reto.

A su alrededor había montones de notas, páginas impresas, libros, todo su trabajo de investigación. El estudio era un desorden para la persona común y corriente (dícese de cualquier ser vivo que no fuera ella), porque la mujer de ojos azul índigo podía encontrar lo que buscaba en un segundo.

Volteó su mirada a las finas cortinas de gasa blanca que jugueteaban con el viento y se perdió una vez más en reflexiones inquietantes. Se preguntaba qué sería del resto de su familia, sus padres, sus hijos. Espantó los pensamientos pesimistas y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro pues su corazón le decía que ellos estaban bien, aunque eso no aminoraba el deseo de cerciorarse, quería verlos o por lo menos hablar con ellos.

La vida nunca se había sentido tan complicada, aunque nunca tuvo una vida fácil aquella mujer francesa. En ese momento parecía que había recorrido el mismo interminable camino por varios años y el final aún era incierto, empero, las otras opciones eran inaceptables. Así que por eso años atrás ella había aceptado entrar por esa puerta sin mirar atrás. Sabía que no fue la única que necesitó valor y que no sólo su familia había sido afectada, pero no podía pensar en nadie más, en nada más que en los planes, los sueños, la vida que los suyos tuvieron que olvidar. Los Takaishi abandonaron la vida segura que entendían y a la que estaban acostumbrados y se aventuraron a lo desconocido: nuevo país, costumbres, idioma, nueva familia y una misión de considerable importancia. Sin embargo, fue la decisión correcta y no se arrepentía de nada, aunque eso no le quitaba el miedo ya que nada era seguro. ¿Cuánto más iba durar está situación? Era seguro que no serían días ni semanas, entonces, ¿meses?, ¿uno o cinco años más? Ya había durado seis, realmente quería que terminara pronto.

Recordaba el día en el que su hijo se sentó a hablar con ella acerca de sus problemas. Los chicos adolescentes tal vez hablaban de cosas más triviales: escuela, tareas, materias, fiestas, chicas. Takeru nunca fue un chico promedio, entre ellos se hablaban de aventuras en el mundo digital y había discusiones sobre su familia rota. Bueno, esa fría mañana de finales de invierno discutieron un tema más serio.

Takeru estaba sentado en la sala con la mirada fija en el florero lleno de margaritas, parecía inquieto y jugueteaba con el D3 color verde en sus manos. Natsuko estaba leyendo un libro desde el sofá, aunque ya casi no le prestaba atención. Había estado observando a su hijo de soslayo y se había preocupado al notar que había demasiado contenido en la expresión de Takeru.

—Tenemos que hablar, mamá —decretó el adolescente, tras otro conjunto de minutos.

Ella hizo a un lado el libro que tenía en las manos y lo miró como señal de que tenía su completa atención.

—Mamá, ¿crees.., crees qué podremos cumplir con lo que los cuatro sagrados nos encomendaron? ¿Crees que somos capaces de proteger a esos chicos y al digimundo, de evitar que lastimen a los tamer o los usen, de proteger el mundo digital de una versión mejorada del emperador de los digimon?

—¿De qué estás hablando Takeru? ¿Qué sucedió?

Su hijo se revolvió el cabello y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, es sólo que Yamato y Taichi regresaron de Estados Unidos, resultó que el padre de Sonny, Harry Johnson es su nombre, trabaja para el Pentágono y se enteró de un nuevo proyecto del gobierno llamado "proyecto D". Creo que ya dedujiste cuál es el objetivo de ese dichoso proyecto.

Claro, el digimundo, no era un gran acertijo. Desde que había comenzado aquel año había habido mucha actividad de varias naciones para averiguar más sobre las tierras digitales y sus habitantes.

—Jonhson dice que el departamento encargado sabe más de lo que debería. Escuchó que mencionaron la palabra tamer. Es la solución que los encargados de ese proyecto encontraron para controlar a los digimon, controlar a sus compañeros. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo que sucedió en Corea y en China se repita —comentó, pesaroso—. Además, el señor Johnson cree que no tenemos oportunidad, Gran Bretaña, Francia, Alemania, Rusia y quién sabe cuantos países más están haciendo lo mismo. ¿Cómo podemos protegerlos y ayudarlos? Tal vez no seríamos capaces de protegernos a nosotros mismos, la única razón por la que no corremos ese peligro, por ahora, es porque el señor Nagano Kazuo está a cargo de resolver el problema del digimundo en Japón. Pero sin él... —Takeru suspiró sonoramente—. No quiero ni pensarlo. Por eso, te pregunto: ¿tú crees que podremos cumplir lo que los cuatro sagrados nos encomendaron?

—Takeru...

—Mamá, por favor, dime. Necesito saber.

—Son sólo adolescentes, Takeru, esto está fuera de sus manos.

Su hijo asintió, nada sorprendido por su respuesta, tamborileaba las manos sobre su pantalón como si pensara en lo que diría a continuación.

—Harry Johnson está buscando personas en su misma situación: con acceso a los planes sobre el digimundo y que quieran ayudarnos. Tiene contactos en otros países, al igual que el señor Nagano. Si las cosas salen como esperan tendremos aliados que puedan ayudarnos, decirnos los movimientos de esas organizaciones antes de que ocurran para poder intervenir... Reubicar a los chicos que hayan descubierto, evitar que lleguen a ellos, advertirnos de los tamers que se unan a ellos...

—Veo que DATS está comenzando a tomar forma.

—Taichi y mi hermano están trabajando en eso, pero eso parece.

Takeru se acomodó de repente en su asiento y la miró un momento, volvió a juntar las manos y Natsuko supo que por fin iba a decirle el verdadero motivo de aquella conversación.

—Johnson quiere que algunos tamer sean entrenados por alguien, alguien que nos enseñe a entender al enemigo y que nos prepare para lo que hagan, para poder defendernos, para pelear. Dijo que formaría un grupo en New York. Los chicos nos reunimos y consideramos la propuesta del señor Johnson y la vamos a aceptar. Mimi es la única de los elegidos en aquel país y concordamos en que debería de haber, al menos, uno de nosotros con ella. Sería parte del programa especial de entrenamiento que el señor Johnson está preparando.

—Y tú quieres ir —concluyó la mujer, su hijo asintió.

—Te acaban de ofrecer un muy buen puesto en New York, las cosas suceden por algo —dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

La mujer sonrió ante la forma de ver las cosas de su hijo menor, hacía parecer que irse al otro lado del mundo era algo simple de decidir, algo muy lógico.

—Soy uno de los elegidos, mamá. Conocí aquel extraño mundo cuando sólo tenía ocho años y desde entonces lo protejo, como los demás. Gracias a lo que viví soy mejor persona de lo que sería, lo sé. Ayúdame a hacer esto —suplicó.

Natsuko se recargó en los cojines por primera vez desde que aquella plática había comenzado. Estaba abrumada. Comprendía a Takeru, lo había visto crecer protegiendo el mundo digital. Esto era importante para él, pero mudarse...

—¿Quieres mudarte, Takeru? —preguntó con cuidado, tratando de leer su silencio e interpretar sus gestos—. ¿Es esto lo que tú quieres?

Su hijo se rascó el cuello, contemplando el suelo cómo si se tratara de una obra de arte que requiriera de tal análisis, el _tatami_ bajo sus pies no era nada cercano a algo artístico, estaban algo maltratado porque ella no lo limpiaba como debería, no tenía la paciencia.

—Si no somos nosotros, entonces Yamato y mi padre tendrán que mudarse...

Ah, era eso, era por Hiroaki. Takeru haría cualquier sacrificio por su padre y su hermano sin decirles palabra. Seguramente, al saber eso se habría ofrecido en el acto, sin pensarlo. Todo para que Yamato no dejara su escuela, sus amigos y a Sora.

—No tienes que hacerlo sólo por eso, Takeru...

—No es la única razón —insistió, sin mirarla.

—Takeru... —le advirtió—, no me mientas.

—No es mentira —aseguró con las orejas coloradas. Takeru era un terrible mentiroso—. No del todo —terminó, quedamente—. Aún si no fuera por Yamato, aún si hubiera alguien más que pudiera ir en lugar de nosotros... Sé que Yamato y Taichi nos relegarían de todo que ocurra lo más que pudieran. Por ello aparentaron no hacerme caso cuando les advertí que alguien nos vigilaban, por un momento hasta yo creí que me había vuelto loco. Si me quedó no seré tan útil como lo sería si me voy. Debo hacerlo —dijo con plena convicción. Luego la miró directamente a los ojos y Natsuko se asustó por casi no reconocer al chico que tenía delante, más maduro que cualquier adolescente de su edad—. Quiero hacerlo.

Ahora fue ella quien estudio el suelo, siguiendo las líneas de los cuadros del tatami.

Mudarse...

Era una gran decisión. No iba negar que la oferta de trabajo era tentadora, un gran paso en su carrera, por lo mismo le había dicho al señor Shields que lo pensaría, aunque sabía que nunca la iba a aceptar. Aceptar la oferta significaría alejarse de su hijo mayor, separar mucho más a Yamato y Takeru. Pero, bajo las presentes circunstancias... Siempre quiso serles de utilidad a sus hijos, era su oportunidad, no iba a dejar que Hiroaki hiciera otra cosa de la cual culparla. Él podría faltar al trabajo y ayudarles en esto y aquello a los chicos, pero ella sabía que su trabajo era su vida, lo había amado más que a su matrimonio. Natsuko no quería que culpara a sus hijos de tal sacrificio algún día. No, su relación ya era bastante inestable sin esas cosas.

Mudarse...

Se recargó en el respaldo mirando el techo. Había mucho que considerar. Tenía que hablar con su editor. Tenía que hablar con Hiroaki... Mejor no, sería su decisión, de Takeru y suya, su ex esposo no tenía porque saber los detalles de su vida. Yamato, por otro lado, tenía derecho a saber.

Había cerrado los ojos haciendo una lista mental de lo que conllevaba una mudanza real. Papeleo, pasaportes, visas... Y cada vez era más conciente de que era observada. Se permitió abrir un parpado. Takeru la miraba muy fijamente. ¿Esperaba una respuesta en ese momento? Eso parecía.

—Takeru, si sabes que hay que pensar concienzudamente algo como esto, ¿verdad?

Su hijo sonrió, apenado.

—Es que, al menos quería saber para que lado se inclina la balanza, mamá. Quiero saber a que atenerme.

Natsuko sonrió con tristeza. Siempre había presentido que una situación así llegaría tarde o temprano. Al parecer fue demasiado temprano, su pequeño apenas estaba por cumplir los quince años. Era cierto que ya había madurado y sabía que no podía detenerlo, además no quería. Ella entendía que era su deber, tal vez, si existía el destino, este era el suyo. Claro, temía por él pero al mismo tiempo estaba llena de orgullo ya que Takeru estaba convirtiéndose en una buena persona.

—Si realmente quieres esto, sí es tu decisión, yo te voy a apoyar —Takeru, quién esperaba que tratara de disuadirlo, asintió con firmeza—. Aunque tengo que hablar con tu hermano para asegurarme que es lo mejor y tengo algunas condiciones.

El adolescente esperó en silencio, se sintió rígido y el sillón incómodo, por un momento se distrajo pensando en por qué los sentimientos tendían a traducirse como malestares físicos, pero la voz de su madre lo obligó a concentrarse.

—No quiero secretos, Takeru —le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo índice—. No me ocultarás nada. Repito, no me mientas nunca. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿cierto? —Takeru asintió con firmeza, sonriendo—. No vas a descuidarte, no quiero que te mal pases así que vas a prometerte que vas a reconocer tus límites. —Takeru volvió a asentir—. Por último, si yo digo basta, tú me vas a obedecer. Sé que nos estamos poniendo en una situación muy peligrosa, pero seré yo quien determine el riesgo que podemos correr, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora promételo.

Takeru se lo prometió solemnemente.

—Otra cosa, si puedo ayudar dímelo. No eres… —corrigió—, no son los únicos que pueden proteger el mundo digital.

Takeru aceptó todas las condiciones sintiendo un profundo respeto por su madre. Takaishi Natsuko nunca fue una mujer promedio, había pasado por muchas peripecias. Nunca había dependido de nadie, era una persona fuerte y sus hijos lo eran todo para ella: el introvertido Yamato y el gentil Takeru. Sí sus hijos se arriesgaban, ella también lo haría.

—Hay algo más que te quiero pedir —añadió, tímidamente.

Natsuko se preocupó de verdad, si pedirle mudarse al otro lado del mundo no conseguía intimidarlo entonces, ¿qué cosa si lo hacía?

—Si..., eh, hipotéticamente nos mudamos. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de qué Akiyama Ryo venga con nosotros?

—¿Perdón?

—Que si nos...

—No, Takeru entendí lo que dijiste —lo interrumpió su madre—, pero, ¿por qué quieres que Ryo se mude con nosotros?

—Yo creo que necesita esto, mudarse, un nuevo comienzo.

Takeru pasó la siguiente hora exponiendo su caso, por qué creía que era bueno que Akiyama Ryo se mudara a New York con ellos. Natsuko prometió pensarlo pero no estaba nada convencida de aquello. La semana siguiente, su hijo aprovechó cualquier oportunidad para hablar del tema. Ella conocía al muchacho, conocía su situación y sin proponérselo se encontró considerando la propuesta de Takeru.

—Bien —le dijo cinco días más tarde, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez era la última oportunidad de que el adolescente volviera a integrarse con los suyos—. Tú ganas, habla con él y si le interesa lo discutiremos los tres, ¿de acuerdo?

Su hijo trajo a casa a Akiyama al siguiente día. En el momento en el que vio a Ryo, su corazón se estrujo. Tan tímido, tan triste, tan solo. Contrastaba con el Ryo que ella había conocido, el Ryo maduro y tenaz, el Ryo que parecía siempre alegre y confiado. No era algo tan desquiciado, después de todo, ofrecerle un hogar a ese chico.

Nunca supo qué le había dicho su hijo para que fuera ese día porque el chico requirió de tanta persuasión como ella. Parecía renuente a volver a su mundo, temeroso incluso. Pero para ese punto ella estaba decidida, sabía que era lo mejor, así que ella ofreció de corazón lo que quería darle: una familia. Aunque disfrazó el tema de la adopción como un paso necesario para que él se mudara con ellos con la misma excusa.

Cuando Ryo se fue, temió que no aceptara, aquella noche no concilió el sueño. Pero al final Akiyama Ryo aceptó su propuesta, iría con ellos, sería un Takaishi.

Nunca se arrepentiría de aquello, de haber aceptado a Ryo. Había sido un buen elemento para su pequeña familia. La mujer sonrió al recordar lo retraído que era el joven la primera semana que vivió con ellos y lo contrastó con lo extrovertido que resultó siendo. Era triste admitirlo pero con él y con Mimi cerca, Takeru tuvo lo más parecido a una familia. La relación entre ellos era de verdaderos hermanos, se peleaban, hacían las pases y se volvían a pelear, y aún así siempre se defendían. Ambos querían y protegían a Mimi como familia.

"_Tal vez mudarnos a New York fue lo mejor para nosotros_", pensó la mujer mientras recordaba las palabras de su hijo: «Las cosas suceden por algo.» Sí, la vida nuca se sintió tan complicada pero era la vida correcta.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Apenas había tomado la jarra cuando el viento decidió soplar con especial fuerza y se escuchó un ruido de papeles revueltos. La mujer dejó las cosas que tenía en las manos y corrió hacia el estudio, las hojas revoloteaban por la habitación, ella cerró la ventana y se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente. Ahora tendría que ordenar los papeles, nuevamente, era como la quinta vez que le sucedía lo mismo. Se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a recoger las hojas. El timbre sonó y sin mucho ánimo la mujer soltó la pila de papeles encaminándose hacia la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta un par de brazos la rodearon y sus pies abandonaron el suelo. Alcanzó a ver un par de mechones rubios y el atisbo de unos ojos azules, lo que evitó que se asustara y permitiera que el joven la abrazara con fuerza.

Natsuko respiró aliviada por primera vez en dos largos meses. Takeru la depositó en el suelo y ella fue capaz de notar las sombras en su rostro y sus ojos opacos y una nueva preocupación se apoderó de ella. Pasó una mano por su hombro, como intentando pedir explicación pero su hijo puso distancia entre ellos y sacudió la cabeza.

Luego, dirigió su atención a Ryo, quien parecía no saber qué hacer. Balanceaba su peso de un pie a otro y los miraba furtivamente con timidez a unos pasos de distancia.

Ella avanzó y lo abrazó también. Ryo, como era usual, aceptó aquella muestra de cariño con más gratitud de la que debería, como pasaba con todas las cosas que ella hacía por él. Luego lo inspeccionó de cerca, como sólo una madre haría y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Al menos uno de los dos no luce como si padeciera insomnio crónico —comentó, mientras los tres entraban al pequeño hogar.

—Eso es porque Takeru es un imán para los problemas —comentó Ryo, sólo para enfatizar lo que parecía ser la verdad.

Natsuko sonrió, sabiendo lo ciertas que eran las palabras de Ryo.

El lugar aún olía a nuevo, un revoltijo de pintura, plástico y envoltorios. El olor era el único rastro de lo reciente de la mudanza porque todo lo demás —ignorando el estudio— estaba ordenado impecablemente.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en la pequeña sala, los cojines se sentían irrealmente suaves, como si fuera la primera vez que soportaran peso. Natsuko se ofreció a prepararles algo de comer pero Takeru la detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, preocupada, sosteniendo la respiración.

—Es Mimi —reveló Ryo.

Natsuko tomó asiento lentamente, con la boca abierta y las manos en el regazo, mientras la noticia se asentaba en lo profundo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con toda la calma que pudo reunir, exigiéndole a su cuerpo compostura.

—Hay algo que tenemos que confesarte, mamá.

A continuación Takeru le narró todo lo sucedido desde que se fueron al hotel en diferentes autos (él en el autobús con sus compañeros de equipo y ella con los Tachikawa y con Zenko) después de la final de la NCAA hacía, lo que parecía, una eternidad. Natsuko en su mayor parte escuchó haciendo una pregunta aquí y allá mientras su hijo hablaba con mayor detalle y sinceridad que el día anterior.

—Entiendo —dijo ella con simpleza, aceptando los hechos—. ¿Sus padres lo saben?

Takeru sacudió la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. A su madre le pareció recordar a un pequeño parecido a él, con grandes ojos azules y mejillas rosadas, que avergonzado confesaba un crimen.

—¿Y por qué no les han dicho nada? Los Tachikawa confían ciegamente en ambos.

—Cuando secuestraron a nuestros amigos del sector cuatro, Catt, Mimi y yo discutimos sobre qué nos gustaría que hicieran los demás si alguna vez nos sucedía a nosotros. Mimi comentó aquel día que prefería que sus padres no se enteraran de una situación como esa, dijo que no soportarían el no saber cómo estaba o si estaba con vida, pero ese día ahí quedó la conversación. Luego, camino a Moscú me entregó una carta y me convenció de jurarle que no le diría a sus padres, que les entregara la carta y que si lo peor sucedía… —por un momento su voz falló, pero apretó los puños y trató de recuperarse—, que si lo peor pasaba le dijéramos a sus padres que había m..., muerto protegiendo algo que valía la pena proteger y que era su decisión.

Natsuko pensó en sus palabras y trató de pensar que habría hecho ella en su posición, sin duda hubiera hecho algo similar.

—Siempre ha tenido mucha determinación.

Takeru apretó los labios, inconforme. No era determinación, era necedad; Tachikawa Mimi era la persona más terca, obstinada y testaruda que conocía. Aún más que Taichi y Daisuke, estaba seguro. Oh sí, por ello, en su tiempo en la preparatoria, Ryo y él tuvieron que esforzarse en cuidarle las espaldas y terminaron metidos en más líos de los que les correspondían. Si Mimi sentía que debía arriesgarse, si su gran corazón la obligaba a correr el riesgo, ella hacía las cosas más descabelladas.

—Y, ¿cómo lo sobrellevan los otros? Taichi y tu hermano deben estar furiosos.

Una gran sonrisa se esparció por el rostro de Ryo. Esto desconcertó a Natsuko que no entendía qué podía ser divertido bajo aquellas circunstancias.

—Oh, lo están —aseguró, manteniendo la sonrisa—. No regresamos cuando lo ordenaron, fuimos con Michael a conspirar sobre un par de rescates, ocultamos lo que les pasó a Wen, Derek y Henry, procedimos con dos descabellados planes que no tenían autorización... Sí, están furiosos. De hecho, acabamos de recibir un sermón sobre respetar la autoridad y la línea de mando —soltó una pequeña risita y continuó—: Nos prohibieron ir al mundo digital, salir de Odaiba..., básicamente movernos o respirar como castigo. Takeru, como líder de nuestra pequeña insubordinación está a prueba y no nos asignarán ninguna misión hasta que hayamos probado que podemos seguir órdenes. Y eso que no saben lo de Mimi.

—No saben lo de... —repitió desconcertada—. ¿Por qué ocultarían algo así?

—Porque ellos no nos dejarían hacer nada que tuviera que ver con su rescate. ¡Todos esos años de entrenamiento y nos retienen aquí en Odaiba cuando seríamos mucho más útiles en otros lados! Si eso es cuando ignoran lo que pasó, no quiero ni pensar que otras cosas nos prohibirán hacer si lo saben. Se trata de Mimi, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos hagan a un lado —argumentó Ryo.

—No lo sé —comentó la mujer, después de pensarlo un momento—, tal vez ocultárselo no sea lo mejor.

—Koushiro lo sabe y está de acuerdo. O... —Takeru añadió dudoso—, algo parecido a eso.

—Bueno, hagan lo que les parezca mejor entonces, pero recuerden que van a tener consecuencias. —Luego, dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia Mimi, no pudo evitar añadir—: Espero que se encuentre bien.

—Lo está —intervino prontamente el joven rubio—, es una elegida no la matarían, les sirve con vida.

Por unos momentos únicamente se escucharon ruidos del exterior, pero no fue un silencio del todo incómodo. Natsuko tenía mucha información que digerir, Takeru seguía tratando de creer firmemente en sus afirmaciones y Ryo, él se sentía feliz por alguna inexplicable razón.

—Mimi estará bien —decretó la mujer, rompiendo el silencio. Luego miró a los jóvenes de veintiún y veintidós años y sonrió—. Y me alegró que los dos estén bien. ¡Es tan bueno verlos! —Luego su sonrisa se esfumó—. Sólo que me molesta algo… —con esta frase consiguió la atención de ambos, ella apresuró una expresión de fingido enojo y agregó—: ¿Por qué soy la última a la que vienen a ver? ¿Eh? Sí, primero Koushiro, luego los Tachikawa y el resto de los elegidos y al otro día, después de sus obligaciones del día, yo.

—Lo sentimos —contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Que no se vuelva a repetir!

Ellos asintieron sin poder evitar reír y, finalmente, Natsuko rió también.

—Además —comentó Ryo, mientras los tres se ponían de pie y se dirigían a la cocina, hablar tanto daba hambre—. Escapamos del Memorial para venir.

—No han desobedecido suficiente los últimos meses —se extrañó ella, sin saber si debería preocuparse.

—No escapamos con exactitud —refutó Takeru—. Los chicos nos mandaron a una revisión de rutina con Steve y Jyou, nosotros fuimos exentos de esto —terminó inseguro, porque la verdad era que Ryo había amenazado con ser el peor paciente de su vida si Steve no lo declaraba psicológicamente apto para el campo, eso había servido para que los autorizara sin decir nada más. Y, para Jyou, se veían saludables, además él había comprendido que tuvieran que ir a ver a su madre.

Los tres estaban en la cocina mientras hablaban de las cosas buenas que habían pasado en aquellos meses. Hablaron sobre Vasily y Filipp, sobre Li Gun Mo y Mina. Sobre las mañanas en las que Takeru despertaba con la cantarina voz de Mimi que trataba de aprenderse alguna canción. Sobre los lugares que Ryo había recorrido y la gente y los tamers que había conocido mientras llevaba a cabo su tarea.

Ya casi habían terminado de prepara la comida —arroz, sopa de soja (_misoshiru_) y guiso de carne con pimiento y salsa de ostra— cuando escucharon unos golpes tenues en la puerta. La mujer se limpió las manos y se fue a ver de quién se trataba mientras los chicos comenzaban a poner la mesa.

—¡Yamato! —Escucharon que decía Natsuko y ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se volvieron hacia la entrada, ambos con disposiciones de ánimo discordes—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba tener a toda la familia reunida hoy, te lo aseguro.

Yamato entró con una sonrisa que se evaporó al ver que estaban todos los Takaishi en casa. El joven saludó a su madre y a su hermano e hizo una extraña mueca que tal vez Ryo podía interpretar como saludo.

—Quería pasar a verte ya que no voy a estar unos días —trataba de actuar con normalidad y olvidar la ligera molestia que sentía al ver a Ryo pero no podía, era como un espina clavada en el dedo, diminuta pero muy molesta.

—Ah, claro, por lo de los rumores de los mercenarios en terreno de Zhuqiaomon.

—Te lo dijeron —profirió en un tono indescifrable.

—No me veas así —se defendió sin mucha seriedad su hermano menor—, sabes que tengo que decirle todo a ella.

—Así es —añadió la mujer con una sonrisa y tono bromista—. Aprende jovencito.

Los chicos rieron, Yamato no y su semblante se endurecía a cada tanto.

—¿Te quedas a comer? Va a ser una comida en familia.

Yamato dudó, para él no era del todo una comida en familia ya que una persona estaba de más y otra faltaba. Pensó en su madre y en su hermano y aceptó deseando no arrepentirse.

Los primeros minutos no fueron tan mal, Natsuko sirvió los platos y los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa. Los problemas comenzaron con la conversación, fue por una simple pregunta que uno de los chicos no meditó muy bien.

—¿Y cómo está el señor Usami? —preguntó Takeru.

—Bien —contestó ella, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas—, regresó a Estados Unidos unos días después de haber llegado cuando, los Tachikawa y yo misma, ya teníamos un apartamento y las cosas en orden. Prometió que cuidaría su casa.

—¿Y mi moto?

—¿Y mi auto?

—También —añadió, sonriendo por las preocupaciones de aquellos dos.

—Usami... Creo que nunca había escuchado su nombre.

—Ah, casi lo olvido —continuó ella, fingiendo no haber escuchado a su hijo mayor—. Me dijo que Viktor le había dicho que esa noche fueron a buscarte unos federales, o al menos se identificaron como tales. Interrogaron al equipo, a tu entrenador y a los miembros de hotel tratando de averiguar sobre tú paradero. Tu amigo también comprobó que registraron su casa de arriba a bajo y se llevaron sus lap y algunas otras cosas.

—Le debemos mucho a Sonny. Me preguntó si nuestra desaparición habrá sido mencionada en algún lado.

—Ze... El señor Usami me avisó que algunos periódicos de Gran Bretaña vincularon su desaparición con la de los hijos de James McGlynn y su amiga Catherine LeBlanc. Al parecer, la idea general es que un tal Günther Schausberger fue contratado por los enemigos del señor McGlynn para secuestrar a sus hijos y así obligarlo a que renunciara a su puesto en la Cámara de los Comunes, que ustedes se habían reunido con ellos para celebrar tu victoria porque tú querías ver a tu novia y que se los llevaron a todos... —Natsuko rió, divertida—. La clase de cosas que inventan los "reporteros" de hoy en día.

—Tal vez el mismo señor McGlynn inventó este rumor, para proteger a sus hijos y a nosotros. Si averiguan la verdadera razón por la que Wen y Derek se fueron de Londres estaría en graves problemas. Esto le da una excusa de decir que no tiene idea del paradero de sus hijos. Mientras no puedan comprobar la verdad, no podrán tocarlo.

—Seguramente toda la gente sabrá de la desaparición de Takeru. Con suerte, apenas y se habrán mencionado nuestros nombres —comentó Ryo.

—Todos están reportados como desaparecidos pero Takeru es el único que acaba de ganar un campeonato importante.

—Es lo bueno de ser común y corriente —comentó Ryo—, el anonimato.

—Tú, común y corriente. ¡Claro!

Los tres rieron nuevamente y Yamato, algo incómodo, se concentró en otra cosa, por alguna razón no le gustaba para nada aquel Usami.

—¿Quién es el señor Usami? —preguntó, minutos después el rubio sin poder contenerse.

—Un… amigo —y el matiz rojizo en su cara subió un tono.

Yamato pasó de la cara colorida de su madre, a la inexpresiva de su hermano y a la sonrisa contenida de Ryo y unió los cabos sueltos.

—¿Qué clase de amigo?

Silencio.

—Mamá.

La mujer entendía que no podía evadir el tema por más tiempo, además su hijo tenía que enterarse en algún momento y, al parecer, aquel era.

—Lo conocí hace tiempo mientras hacía un reportaje sobre espionaje industrial. Es jefe de una importante empresa. Es una buena persona, Yamato. Hemos salido algunos meses. Siendo mas específica, es mi novio.

Por primera vez en su vida Yamato tuvo problemas para entender aquella palabra. Repasó lo que su mente sabía al respecto y la información le vino como si consultara un diccionario: "Novio, persona que mantiene relaciones amorosas con otra con o sin fines matrimoniales." Aquello no estaba sucediendo, no ahora, no frente a ese tipo.

—Tú..., ¿tienes novio? –Su madre asintió sin mirarlo—. ¡Tienes novio! —repitió sin creerlo—. Sales con él desde hace meses y no tuviste la consideración de decírmelo. Yo soy tu hijo mamá, tengo derecho a saber.

—Yamato, tienes que... —pero no la dejó terminar. Su hijo mayor comenzó a reírse como un lunático ante las incrédulas y desaprobadas miradas de los otros jóvenes. Natsuko se sintió cada vez más incómoda y siguió mirando las verduras flotando en el plato de sopa. Yamato se contuvo por fin sin saber qué hacer, estaba molestó, se sentía casi…, se sentía muy traicionado.

—Creo que sobro aquí —golpeó la mesa con un puño al ponerse de pie—. Es evidente que yo no soy miembro de esta familia.

Yamato sabía que debía de haber refrenado su lengua pero no pudo, quería gritar por la rabia, rabia que no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto si siempre supo qué existía aquella posibilidad? Pero no era sólo por el hecho de que su madre hubiera conocido a alguien —aunque sí le afectaba—, era el sentirse excluido, el que Ryo hubiera sabido del tal Usami antes que él, el que su hermano menor y su madre lo trataran como si fuera realmente de su familia y tantas otras cosas que no podía definir en ese momento. Era como si algo dentro de él se hubiera despertado y ahora no pudiera controlarlo. Años de sentimientos acumulados.

—Siento haberles arruinado su comida en familia con mi presencia —dijo, encaminándose a la salida sin notar las gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por la mejilla de la mujer, que seguía inmóvil hasta que no pudo más, se levantó y corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—¡Yamato!

—Takeru, ahora no —Yamato estaba estático, dividido entre la culpa y el coraje, no podía pensar.

—¡Claro, ahora no! —continuó su hermano, incapaz de refrenarse al escuchar los leves lamentos de su madre al otro lado de la puerta—. Entonces cuándo, ¿cuándo vuelvas?, ¿en unos meses?, ¿nunca?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Ella me lo pidió. Sabíamos que esto te afectaría, a mi me afectó. Pero ella no quería decir nada hasta que no estuviera segura.

—¿Segura de qué?, ¿de la fecha de la boda o de qué no podía ocultarle la verdad a su hijo por más tiempo?

—De que él es el correcto.

—Ah, entonces estas diciendo qué nuestro padre fue un error.

_"¡Diantres! Debí mantener mi bocota cerrada_", se reprendió Takeru mentalmente, consciente de que estaba empeorando todo—. Claro que no quise decir eso. Trata de comprenderla.

—Sí, yo siempre debo comprender. —Aquello era el colmo. Trataba de no gritar pero el sentimiento de traición era insoportable—. ¡Yo siempre soy quién debe comprender! ¡Yo siempre debo adaptarme! —Todos esos años sintiendo celos por su hermano menor, porque él tenía una madre cariñosa y él se quedó con un padre que se había refugiado en el trabajo. ¡Fueron años de soledad y culpa! ¡Años de desear que las cosas volvieran a ser como cuando era pequeño! Había sido un estúpido por creer que algún día pasaría después de tantos años. Y ahora no podía evitar ni negar todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Así que siguió gritándole a su hermano—: ¡Tú eras sólo un chiquillo, Takeru, no sabes nada, no recuerdas nada! ¡Yo sí recuerdo! ¡Tenía seis años cuando me dejó!

Takeru lo miró sorprendido y herido, sabía que su madre había escuchado todo y era por su culpa, debió haber dejado que se fuera. Además, Yamato no era el único al que habían dejado, Takeru había pasado años preguntándose qué había hecho mal, tratando de ser bueno —como le había dicho su padre antes de dejarlo— para que regresaran. No, Yamato no era el único cargando años de sentimientos acumulados, de dudas, de culpa, de resentimiento.

—Vas a lamentar lo que estas…

—¡No me importa! ¡No me importan ustedes y sabes qué…

—Suficiente.

Takeru estaba tan dolido que no había podido hablar. Ryo tuvo que intervenir y esto solo molestó más a Yamato.

—¡Tú no te metas! —exigió, amenazante—. No importa lo que creas, ésta no es tú familia.

—¡Yamato! Vete.

Su hermano menor temblaba por el coraje, sabía que su madre estaba sufriendo y sabía cuanto podían herir aquellas palabras a Ryo. Podía ver que a Yamato le dolía verlo defender a Ryo, pero él no entendía que para ellos Ryo sí era de su familia.

Yamato miró llenó de aversión al moreno, tomó su chaqueta del perchero, se puso los zapatos cafés y salió azotando la puerta al abandonar el apartamento.

—Lo siento —comenzó Ryo—, yo no debí…

—No te disculpes, él es quien tiene que hacerlo. —El chico notó que aun hablaba en un tono agresivo y trató de calmarse.

Jamás pensó que se sintiera así. Cuando iba a visitarlos su hermano siempre fue bueno y amable con él. No tenía ni idea de que le había tenido envidia todo ese tiempo. La culpa por haber sido él un Takaishi y no un Ishida lo atenazó un momento. Fue Ryo quien lo sustrajo de aquellos sentimientos al ponerle una mano en el hombro tratando de animarlo.

—No sabía que aún le dolía tanto —comentó, aún pensando en su hermano mayor.

Ryo y Takeru miraron la puerta detrás de la cual estaba encerrada Natsuko, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en aquella habitación.

—Hay cosas que nunca sanan del todo.

Takeru sabía que Ryo hablaba sobre sus propias heridas y deseó que Yamato no le hubiera dicho aquello, deseó que se hubiera callado y hubiera salido sin proferir sonido alguno.

—El problema de mi hermano mayor es que se guarda las cosas, así la herida jamás sana.

El joven asintió y se sentó en la mesa jugando con los palillos. Takeru miró a su amigo-hermano, parecía algo apocado, no era que Ryo fuera difícil de abatir, al contrario, pero era difícil que el chico dejara transparentar sus emociones.

—Sabes que lo que dijo no es cierto, no tengo que explicártelo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no soy un Takaishi? —preguntó con ligero sazón irónico. Luego sólo suspiró sonoramente y miró a Takeru—. La sangre tira, Takeru, siempre será así.

—Bueno, si, pero ya pasamos por esto... Hemos pasado por muchas cosas los tres —y señaló la puerta cerrada—. Somos familia. Yo soy tu hermano.

Ryo apretó los labios mientras revolvía la carne con pimientos y salsa de ostra.

—¿Seguro que no lo dices sólo por que soy tu hermano adoptivo? Realmente no importa Takeru, a veces siento que no debí de haber aceptado su oferta...

—¿Y dejarme solo con Mimi? No te permito ni pensarlo, quién sabe que hubiera sido de mí sin que tú hubieras estado ahí para sacarla de quicio de vez en cuando.

Ryo sonrió pero no dejó de molestar a la indefensa comida en su plato.

—Y dime, ¿desde cuando llamas a Wendee por su diminutivo? —Ryo no respondió, no dio señal alguna de escucharlo—. Bueno, me alegro de que al fin uno de los dos se esté comportando de manera civilizada. Hasta hace unos cuatro meses no podían estar en la misma habitación sin tratar de hacerse daño el uno al otro y ahora hasta parecen amigos. ¿Qué inspiraría tal cambio? —preguntó, estudiándolo con la mirada.

—Ni idea —fue la simple respuesta del chico moreno quien por fin dejó los palillos a un lado.

—No creas que, aquel día que nos despedimos en el hotel y partiste con Tatum y con Wen, no noté la gran sonrisa que traías en el rostro, ¿no será que te estas encariñando con ella?

Esta afirmación turbó un poco a Ryo.

—¿Cómo que me encariñé con ella? —protestó, visiblemente ofendido.

—¡Ah, entonces te enamoraste!

—¡Takeru! No digas tonterías.

Takeru siguió molestándolo al respecto y Ryo terminó persiguiéndolo tratando de hacer que se callara. La puerta de la habitación se abrió un poco y los ojos azules de Natsuko contemplaron a Takeru atosigando a Ryo. Sonrió comprobando que sus reflexiones matutinas eran muy ciertas. Takeru podía tener una familia normal con Ryo y con Mimi, algo que su verdadera familia jamás le daría, no por falta de amor, sino por sus propios errores.

Cuando finalmente Ryo consiguió que Takeru callara, para lo cual se necesitó un poco de fuerza bruta, ambos jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa. Pero Takeru pensó que el golpe había valido la pena, mientras se sobaba el hombro pudo notar que Ryo parecía mas tranquilo.

—Si vuelves a mencionar algo al respecto —amenazó Ryo.

—Sí, ya sé.

La mujer seguía contemplando a los jóvenes desde la ranura de la puerta mientras ellos bromeaban. Ella estaba segura de que las palabras de Yamato le habían dolido a él tanto como a Ryo, tanto como a ella misma, pero aún así él se había preocupado más por su hermano que por él. Natsuko sonrió y se animó a salir de la habitación y sentarse a terminar la comida, sus ojos aún mostraban señales de su llanto pero estaba bastante calmada.

—Takeru mandó a Catt al apartamento de Sora en lugar de dejarla quedarse con nosotros —comentó Ryo, cuando ella comenzó a comer en silencio, simplemente para hacer plática.

—Pensé que Catt te agradaba, Takeru.

—Me agrada pero alguien tenía que irse con las chicas.

—¿Por qué no Tatum? Así Catt se hubiera quedado en el mismo apartamento que Wendee, eran compañeras en Londres, ¿no es cierto?

—Si, pero Tatum haría que la odiaran en un solo día —intervino Ryo—. Tendría problemas con Sora sobre todo. Tatum es demasiado coqueta para su propio bien, ¿verdad, Takeru? Aunque creo que existe otra razón por la que Catt no se quedó con nosotros, digo, sería más fácil para todos sí estuviera más cerca. Tal vez si pasó algo en España, después de todo.

Este comentario logró una fija mirada inquisitiva de Natsuko sobre su hijo menor pero Takeru trató de ignorarla y se concentró en comer, metiéndose grandes bocados de comida. Ryo sonrió, divertido, habiendo comprobado lo que quería.

Terminaron de comer en forma casi amena fingiendo que el episodio anterior no había ocurrido. Ninguno de los tres hizo un comentario sobre Yamato pero los tres lo tenían muy presente. Ambos hermanos pensaban que, aunque Natsuko sonreía, ella estaba profundamente afectada por las palabras de su hijo mayor. Ryo pensaba en algo más, ¿cómo era posible que alguien guardara rencor contra sus padres? Al menos él los tenía a ambos, no todos tenían la misma suerte.

**~ º ~**

_"Despeja tu mente…"_

Caminaba por un largo pasillo sin puertas, iluminado cada dos metros por un simple foco de luz amarilla que lograba una iluminación mediocre. El sonido de sus pisadas —firmes, seguras y constantes— sobre el suelo resonaban entre las estrechas paredes. El aspecto del lugar resaltaba el aire sombrío y deprimente —paredes grises, piso blanco, puertas negras—, todo en aquel complejo y lo que se hacia en él compartía aquel mismo aire. Era como una cárcel, su cárcel.

_"Deja de sentir, sólo por unos minutos, deja de sentir…"_

La joven no prestaba atención a nada mientras seguía caminando. Tenía el corazón acelerado debido a la furia. Sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de contenerse, así que se detuvo un momento recargándose sobre el frío muro.

_"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?"_

Se permitió derramar una lágrima, sólo una. No dejo escapar el sollozo aunque requirió de mucho esfuerzo para mantenerlo atrapado en su garganta. Había tardado dos años y medio en averiguarlo, ¡dos años en descubrir la verdad! Pero de cierta manera sentía que siempre lo supo. El misterio se esclarecía y todo lo que implicaba la golpeaba en el peor momento. Había jurado que no volvería a llorar, pero ahí estaba nuevamente esa lágrima secándose sobre su mejilla: transparente, salada y pura, y con ella se había ido algo importante, aunque no supiera que...

_"Tal vez debí olvidar todo pero no supe cómo... No he podido reponerme de todo lo que perdí aquel día…"_

Recordaba aquel día con una claridad perturbante. Un día que comenzó como cualquiera con la rutina de la escuela y terminó de una manera que nadie espera ni desea. Para ese momento ya llevaba un par de años siendo sometida a un ridículo entrenamiento por insistencia de su hermano mayor —unos meses más tarde comprendería el interés de Martin de que aprendiera a defenderse y a usar armas de fuego—. Estaba tan cansada que no notó las anomalías: la puerta no tenía seguro; el florero estaba de lado y el agua aún goteaba por la pequeña mesa de caoba frente a un espejo ovalado que había en el pasillo; la casa no olía a comida, como era la costumbre a esas horas. Todo el lugar estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Abandonó la mochila junto a la sala de estar y se soltó su largo cabello rojo fuego tratando de relajar su adolorido cuerpo. Prácticamente arrastró los pies hasta la cocina. Necesitaba agua con urgencia así que al entrar en ella fue directo por un vaso de aquel líquido vital. Fue hasta este punto, hasta que el líquido tocó sus labios que sus ojos verdes notaron a la mujer en el suelo. El vaso cayó al suelo rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos al ver la sangre. Estaba muerta, su madre estaba muerta. Anya O'Donoghue había sido asesinada. El informe oficial declaró que fue consecuencia de un robo a la casa. Aunque tenía sentido, Erin jamás creyó eso.

Con la muerte de su madre su vida se vino abajo, perdió a ambos padres ese día. Logan O'Donoghue, su padre, quedó roto y jamás se recuperó, cambió por completo volviéndose frío y distante. Se mudaron después del sepelio tratando de huir del pasado pero la nueva casa era solo eso, una casa: hermosa, estilo victoriano con muebles antiguos, magníficos vitrales y candelabros de cristal. Sí, era muy bonita pero aquella casa era una construcción carente de corazón, su hogar había quedado a mil seiscientos kilómetros de distancia y jamás lo recuperaría. Lo supo cuando dejó caer la flor blanca sobre la caja antes de que la cubrieran con tierra.

_"Tampoco he podido deshacerme de lo que su muerte trajo consigo…"_

Había jurado que vengaría la muerte de su madre pero siempre temió encontrar la respuesta. Sus presentimientos le habían causado muchas noches sin dormir cargada por la ansiedad, después de todo eran familia de cierta forma pero, con cada noche de insomnio, se convencía de que el culpable pagaría sin importar quién fuera. No obstante, ahora que sabía la verdad notaba cuán grande era su deseo por estar equivocada. Jamás podría decirle la verdad a su padre. No era una opción, pero ¿qué haría?, ¿podría enfrentarlo?

Inspiró hondo, borró el rastro de la gota salada sobre su mejilla y trató de seguir caminando deseando que sus pies no llegaran a su destino, deseando no alcanzar la puerta al final del pasillo porque no debía delatarse. Temblaba por el sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo. Sin embargo el sentimiento se enfrío en su mente con rapidez al tomar el pomo de la puerta y encontrar la fría mirada de su medio hermano.

—Tardaste. —Sentenció el joven con su característico tono frío, ella solo ladeó una sonrisa y mantuvo la mirada en esos ojos verde claro—. Pero que se puede esperar de ti —añadió con sarcasmo, era más que evidente que disfrutaba haciéndola enojar, pero ese día no hubo reacción de su parte, lo que parecía decepcionarlo—. Te llame porque quiero encargarte un pequeño problema.

La chica esperó en silencio, en una calma que resultaba extraña en su persona.

—Sucede que tenemos un espíritu que doblegar. Se me aconsejó no acercarme más a nuestra invitada porque, bueno...

—Se le pasó la mano a Martin —Erin ni siquiera había notado la presencia del joven británico.

—Esa no es ninguna sorpresa, Geolf.

El alto joven moreno asintió. Martin volvió a hablar y la atención de la chica regresó al pelirrojo.

—Está en el área de invitados —le entregó un fólder—. Solo tienes que mantenerla viva. Descubrimos que si no la tocamos su compañera coopera —una sonrisa extraña se dibujo en sus labios—, bueno algo así. —La chica siempre se había estremecido cuando aquella expresión aparecía en el rostro de su querido hermano, nunca presagiaba nada bueno—. Dicho eso, nos vamos. Tenemos trabajo, un encargo especial.

Los dos jóvenes iban a salir de la habitación cuando ella se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué no eran dos?

—Tú lo dijiste hermanita, eran.

Ella apretó los labios y golpeó la mesa cuando se quedó sola. Deseaba poder hacerle algo a ese sujeto, pero debía ser cuidadosa. Al menos la chica estaba a salvo mientras ella estuviera a cargo de ella pero por las palabras de Martin no estaba en buenas condiciones, la última vez que le dieron a cuidar a un rehén con el que se les había pasado la mano no consiguió mantenerlo con vida.

Cuando leyó el informe no pudo reprimir su sorpresa.

—Es una elegida —comentó para sí, pensando que tal vez ésta era su oportunidad.

* * *

Ahora tocaron temas delicados... Perdonaran que no manejo una linda familia feliz pero en ese tipo de familias las heridas tienden a no sanar bien, un roce y se abren, y a veces, los temas que se dejan pendientes por temor de enfrentar el rechazo o de confirmar temores estallan en el peor momento. Eso es lo que sé, pero espero haber logrado coherencia emocional. ¿O qué opinan?

\(●v●)/ Ojalá sigan disfrutando ésta historia, mil y un gracias por sus comentarios... Y si no entienden algo, háganmelo saber.

Editado:_ 25/07/12 Era, en mayor parte, el seis. La última parte es del ocho, aunque siempre debió ir aquí, sólo que cuando subí por primera vez este capítulo lo corte antes..._

* * *

**Voces japonesas.**

_Tatami_. Estera de paja que tradicionalmente cubre el piso.


	8. Contrastes

**8.**

**Contrastes.**

_"Cierras los ojos. El silencio te consume. Lo que eres, lo que sientes, se duerme en tu interior. En esta larga espera todo es confuso, se deforma. Tu corazón se inquieta, lleno de ansiedad, como si supiera las respuestas a preguntas que no han sido formuladas. Te estremeces con lo que tus sueños pintan en matices oscuros pero es el miedo el que lo emborrona todo. ¿Qué es real en un mundo hecho de sombras? Tal vez nada. La incertidumbre te enferma. Quieres huir pero te obligas a quedarte para proteger lo poco que te queda, te sostienes de una mota de esperanza que agoniza entre tus manos. Y mientras el mundo gira tú sigues esperando."_

La luz cedió poco a poco hasta disiparse por completo y, con ella, la lluvia también lo hizo. El silencio creció con la noche como tiende a pasar con las noches oscuras, como si se tratara de un hechizo. Todo parecía diferente en la oscuridad, las formas y los sonidos, hasta los recuerdos.

Al cerrar los ojos sintió que caía, que atravesaba el sólido colchón y caía al vacío, pronto todo daba vueltas de una manera extraña. Era por el cansancio, por, tras dos meses frustrantes, depender tres días de unas pocas horas de duermevela. Esa noche no iba mejor, el sueño la había abandonado minutos después de recargar la cabeza en al almohada. No dormiría aquella noche, lo sabía, pero siguió fingiendo creer que, eventualmente, se quedaría dormida de todas maneras. Fingir era mejor que abrir los ojos y enfrentar el vacío.

Un sonido claro y constante atravesó sus pensamientos. Ella apretó sus parpados con fuerza, como si se trataran de un escudo, pero el sonido se hizo más fuerte, estentóreo. Lo único coherente en su mente ahora era un pensamiento asesino. Un pobre gato tenía los segundos contados, lo curioso era que el animalito era el que llevaba la cuenta.

El gato-reloj no era lo primero ni lo último que la había desquiciado en esas tres noches, únicamente era lo más constante, cercano y ruidoso. Sin embargo, en aquellas largas noches ella había hecho una larga lista de posibles culpables a su insomnio: el lugar donde estaba, las habitantes del pequeño apartamento, las estrechas dimensiones de la habitación, el decorado de la misma, el perro del vecino... Habían pasado por su lista objetos, animales y personas. Ni Tk Takaishi, con todo y ser la mejor persona que conocía, había sido perdonado... Aunque, lo que realmente la molestaba, lo que realmente le impedía dormir, no fue enlistado, no podía ni nombrarlo, ni siquiera podía aceptar que estaba allí. Miedo, tan simple, tan común. Miedo de diferentes clases y en diferentes intensidades. Miedo despertado por eventos pasados y recientes. Miedo que acrecentaba la presión sobre su corazón. Ella no podía admitirlo, no podía permitirse esa debilidad entre todas. Así que continúo culpando a todo y a todos hasta que se cansó de gruñir, maldecir y dar vueltas sobre el colchón.

Tic-tac... Tic-tac... Tic-tac...

La joven se incorporó en la cama y desvió la mirada en dirección del estruendoso minino, contempló los ojos de pupilas alargadas moverse de izquierda a derecha al ritmo del tic-tac. Cada segundo la arrastraba un poco más cerca del borde de la desesperación absoluta. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría una cosa tan fea?

Tic-tac... Tic-tac... Tic-tac...

¡Suficiente! De un movimiento apartó las sábanas y se levantó de la cama, dio tres largas zancadas hasta la pared y tomó al animalillo, dispuesta a hacerlo mil pedazos si hacía falta; molesta y cansada. Sus manos temblaban, ella trató de controlarlas para poder quitarle las pilas al reloj, pero no pudo coordinar sus movimientos y el reloj-gato calló al suelo, las manecillas se detuvieron y en la habitación reinó un pesado silencio.

Entonces entendió lo que le sucedía.

Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos antes de que trazaran ruta alguna sobre su blanca piel y se dejó caer al piso de madera con lentitud, una vez ahí escondió su cara entre sus manos mientras revivía un proceso conocido, pero esta vez no tenía los fuertes brazos de Tk para protegerla, ni sus palabras de consuelo. Esta vez estaba sola. Era mil veces peor luchar contra las lágrimas sola en la oscuridad.

El tono del teléfono en su oído fue lo que la hizo consiente de lo que había hecho. Sabía que él necesita el descanso más que ella, que debería colgar.

—_Aló_ —lo escuchó responder antes de poder decidirse.

"_Soy tan egoísta_" pensó, antes de pedirle que fuera por ella, de decirle que no podía seguir allí.

Tk no le hizo ninguna pregunta, ella lo apreció por ello. Tampoco se quejó por la hora o por haber sido despertado, lo cual la hizo sonreír con tristeza.

—_Estaré ahí en un momento_ —le aseguró.

—_Dépêche-toi ! S'il te plaît !_

Un largo suspiro fue todo lo que puedo manejar para controlarse al cortar la llamada. Sus labios temblaron un poco pero ella desvió su atención para encargarse de otras cosas. Tendió la cama. Se cambió el pijama por unos jeans azules y una playera blanca. Peinó su largo cabello rubio que aún estaba un poco húmedo y lo trenzó hábilmente. Tomó su bolsa y salió aprisa, no soportando estar un minuto más allí, contenta de poder salir de aquellas estrechas cuatro paredes que la habían tenido como prisionera casi tres noches completas. ¡Cielos, era como vivir en un armario!

Cerró la puerta de la entrada de un portazo, esperando despertar a alguien.

La media noche había pasado, eso era seguro, pero las horas exactas antes del amanecer eran inciertas. La calle lucía desierta y la chica estaba a punto de regresar y esperar por Takeru dentro cuando lo vio. No pudo evitar correr hacia él, aun cuando pensó en cómo se vería. No le importó cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándola.

—_Passes-tu quoi?_ —le preguntó él en susurró en su oído.

Catherine rió sin saber cómo explicarse o si quería hacerlo. Ella sintió de pronto sus problemas pequeños. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color y se mordió un labio, dudando. Tk merecía una respuesta y ella quería dársela pero lo primero que hizo fue reprocharle el haberla enviado con las japonesas. Le dijo que no tenía queja alguna de Takenouchi pero que las otras dos, "l_es precieuses ridicules_", le hacían la vida imposible. Una era un demonio de cabello lila y la otra era demasiado falsa. Confesó que se sentía atrapada en aquel lugar, que temía hacer cualquier cosa y que, aun cuando todo estaba en calma, tenía miedo incluso de salir de su propia habitación. Y así continuó hablando de todas las cosas que la habían torturado mientras Takeru la miraba, serio y callado, hasta que puso un dedo un sus labios para callarla y la atrajo a sus brazos nuevamente acariciándole la espalda para calmarla. Catt supo que él entendía lo que pasaba sin necesidad de decirlo pero aun así cerró los ojos dejando que aquel nombre se pronunciara por su voz quebrada.

Yuri Nóvikov. Takeru entendía, para su amiga él era su Mimi, su familia. Sabía que se preocupaba por él más profundamente que por Clove. Catherine era fuerte y decidida, pero no soportaba la incertidumbre, se imaginaba lo peor, siempre lo peor. Había pasado con ella por esto, por el sonido vacío de su voz al decirle que Yuri había sido atrapado, dos años atrás. Y vio como su preocupación le fisuraba el corazón hasta fracturarlo al admitir una vez, y sólo una vez, que probablemente estuviera muerto. Ahora volvía a pasar por aquel proceso. Esta vez, por desgracia, no tenían en la mente únicamente a Yuri.

Catherine lo miraba a los ojos como si mirara un espejo, analizando cada detalle en ellos, cada emoción que contenían. Los ojos azules de ella reflejaban el mismo dolor y miedo que los suyos. Era más sencillo de esta manera, era más fácil ser fuerte por alguien más.

A los ojos de un solitario observador, Catt y Tk parecían ser sólo una pareja de enamorados intercambiando cariño en vez de pesar y miedo.

**~ º ~**

Hikari se alejó de la baranda y volvió dentro del apartamento abrazándose a sí misma. El aire de la madrugada era frío por la humedad y atravesaba la delgada barrera de tela rosa que cubría su piel sin dificultad. Tiritando, regresó a su cama y se cubrió con las cobijas como si esperara que la protegieran del mundo, de todo lo que no comprendía, de todo lo que le hacía daño.

Las cobijas no podían protegerla de sus propios pensamientos.

Hikari jugaba con ideas peligrosas. Soledad y tristezas no debían ser alimentadas, sobre todo con un corazón enfermizo. No había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, ciertamente, no con Catherine LeBlanc viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

La japonesa estaba convencida de que una chica que presumía ser de lo mejor de la sociedad francesa debería tener mejores modales. Estaba segura que no fue la única a la que había despertado. Menos mal que Miyako estaba en una misión porque aquella grosería hubiera significado una declaración de guerra para ella. Quizá lo había sido...

Yagami no acertaba a comprender cómo alguien como ella era... amiga de Takeru. ¡Ella era una chica altiva, creída y odiosa! Tres días le eran suficientes para saberlo..., aunque, en realidad, la chica francesa apenas y regresaba al apartamento para dormir y realmente no la había tratado, no, no había hecho esfuerzo alguno por conocerla.

Suspiró.

Cuántas veces había escuchado a los chicos hablar de Catherine en tono de ensoñación, como si hablaran de la mujer perfecta. Taichi no dejaba de hablar de su belleza, de decir que era la chica más hermosa que conocía (y ponía cara de bobo cada vez que lo decía). Yamato había hablado sobre su carácter, había dicho que lo había sorprendido que fuera tan decidida para alguien tan joven, que se hubiera ganado el respeto de todos los tamer bajo su mando. Incluso Jyou y Koushiro habían comentado lo agradable y divertida que era. Las palabras que más le pesaban eran las de Takeru: «No es gran sacrificio pretender ser su novio», había asegurado. Y ese era por mucho, un halago superior a cualquier otro, porque conocía a Takeru, sabía que él no desperdiciaba su tiempo con cualquier chica al azar, si disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Catherine, era porque le encontraba muchas virtudes que ella no había notado, que él no veía a la chica malcriada y quejumbrosa.

Se torturó pensando qué veían aquellos ojos azules en aquella chica. Y se lastimó aún más diciéndose que el acto del noviazgo, seguramente, ya no era una fachada, en lo absoluto. Lo seguro era que fueran pareja y eso le dolía, tanto como el saber que ella ya no tenía derecho para inquirir en el asunto, para exigir cuenta de sus atenciones y de sus cortesías, para preguntar si había pasado mucho más entre ellos que besos falsos.

Se encontró preguntándose si realmente estaban juntos y, si era, así cuánto tiempo llevaban como pareja. ¿Había corrido a sus brazos cuando supo lo de Ken? ¿Habrían tenido algo mucho antes? Su cabeza le dio vueltas al asunto a la vez que reconocía que era su culpa si Takeru no estaba con ella.

"_Tal vez Catherine es mejor que yo"_, pensó amargamente.

Hikari trataba de controlarse pero su corazón no le obedecía. Desde que había visto a Takeru en el aeropuerto, todo lo que habían vivido juntos había escapado del escondrijo donde había tratado de guardar todos sus sentimientos por él. Había sido una tortura el tiempo separados, muchos años extrañando, aferrándose a pequeños momentos que habían acabado por culpa suya. Estaba harta de la soledad que la había aprisionado, únicamente le bastó verlo para que ese sentimiento cediera, pero entendía que él ahora era solo un sueño imposible. Se recriminaba por sus pensamientos, por sus deseos y anhelos, se creía egoísta.

Lo suyo con Takeru había terminado hacía mucho pero la herida se sentía reciente y profunda. Por un segundo deseó que Miyako estuviera ahí y luego recordó que ellas realmente ya no eran amigas, ya no más, también por culpa suya.

Hikari estaba sola, muy sola y abrazó la almohada, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas antes de quedarse dormida.

No debió de quedarse dormida. Dormirse la dejaba vulnerable.

La penumbra de la madrugada deambulaba a su alrededor, se arrastraba por el suelo de la habitación, trepaba por las paredes, caminaba por el techo y estiraba sus dedos para tocarla. Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados podía notar en ellos el tinte oscuro del que carecía su corazón. Ella se removió en sus sueños, inquieta, sintiendo la presión de aquella mano sobre su garganta. No respiraba. Se incorporó, despertando de golpe, tratando de huir de un mundo lóbrego sólo para entrar a otro. Al menos en este mundo podía respirar.

La luz mortecina de la luna había cedido ante el inminente amanecer dejando esa tierra a merced de la sedienta negrura que buscaba escondites de la luz del sol. Hikari se estremeció sintiéndose todavía en aquel piélago de agua salada, como si la arrastrara la corriente, como si la atrajera a su destino. Un llamado que perdura. El miedo y la desesperación la paralizaban, el mundo de sus pesadillas la reclamaba y ella estaba aterrada, temía no tener la fuerza para resistir.

Una vez había dicho que todo eso había terminado, que nunca volvería a aquel mundo. Se creyó libre. Fue mentira.

Soñaba con él a menudo. Cuando la soledad se volvía insoportable y la visitaban la desdicha y la tristeza, al cerrar los ojos estaba en una playa desierta. La densa neblina ocultando todo, pero el sonido de las olas quebrándose en la orilla y el fuerte aroma a sal eran inconfundibles. Al abrir los ojos la desesperación permanecía, agolpada sobre su pecho, al principio había tendido a disiparse a medida que la luz del día tomaba fuerza pero con el paso del tiempo la desesperación se quedo más tiempo en ella hasta que llegó el momento en el que sentía que estaba con ella siempre. Nunca dijo nada, temía a su propia debilidad. ¿Cómo admitir que seguía siendo acechada por los temores que tenía desde los onces años? ¿Cómo admitir ser así de débil? Además, no quería preocupar a nadie, no eran tiempos para que ella reclamara atención que no merecía. Una razón sobre las demás retenía este secreto guardado con celo, la sobreprotegían como a si se tratara de una niña indefensa, ya la habían subestimado lo suficiente; no les daría más motivos para hacerla a un lado. Ella era más fuerte, tenía que serlo.

El reloj despertador sonó y ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender lo que significaba el sonido. Tenía un largo día delante, ella y Ken estaban obligados a ir a clases, la orden directa había sido cortesía de su hermano. Sí, estaban al borde de la guerra y ella estaba obligada a ir a clases, se sentía una chiquilla nuevamente.

Al apresurarse para alistarse para la escuela se sentía extraña, dispersa. Fue el tiempo lo que la obligó a no prestar atención a todos aquellos sentimientos que solían atosigarla, que la habían torturado aquella mañana, que la acompañarían durante el día.

El automóvil negro ya esperaba por ella cuando salió del edificio, esto no la hizo mejorar su humor.

—Buenos días, Hikari —la saludó un joven en cuanto se subió al auto. El cabello del chico estaba un poco crecido pero le sentaba bien a la forma de su cara y enmarcaba sus bondadosos ojos negros.

—Buenos días —contestó ella al ponerse el cinturón sin estar muy convencida de que fueron buenos.

—¿Tienes todo?

Ella asintió y Ken puso en marcha el vehículo. Hubo un momento de silencio que Ken aprovechó para mirar de reojo a la chica hasta que Hikari lo descubrió y le preguntó qué hacía.

—Nada —mintió el joven apretando con más fuerza el volante. Dos minutos después, continuó con sus miradas furtivas.

—Ken —advirtió la chica.

—Han pasado varios días —dijo él, aprovechando el tráfico para mirarla al hablarle—. Y yo me preguntaba... —la pregunta no fue hecha, simplemente suspiró y le dijo completamente seguro—: No has cumplido tu parte del acuerdo, ¿verdad?

—¿No creo que sea relevante en este momento? —la actitud defensiva que había adoptado decía mucho más de lo que ella pretendía.

—¿Has cambiado de parecer? **—**preguntó, esperanzado, y la chica negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Honestamente, creo que no es tiempo de hablar de esto. No vamos a llegar a la primera clase gracias a mí, estamos estancados en el tráfico y...

—Vamos Hikari, no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo más. Además, me preocupas, no te he visto en el colegio y comienzo a pensar que me evitas.

—He estado muy ocupada.

—¿Sabes?, mi mi agenda no es menos apretada que la tuya, Hikari.

El tono de ironía que uso Ken no le agrado para nada a la joven pero no protestó, lo merecía.

—Si no fuera por mí estarías con ellos ahora, no atrapado en la Tierra, conmigo. ¿Por qué no estás enojado?

El tráfico pareció comenzar a moverse de manera más fluida, Ken tomó esto como pretexto para no apartar los ojos del camino. Él parecía muy pensativo o frustrado, Hikari no sabía decir.

—No has entendido, ¿no es así? ¡Ojalá pudieras entender, Hikari! Si, me encantaría estar con los otros ayudando y me molestó que no me dejarán abandonar la escuela, lo sabes, no te lo he ocultado. Pero no te culpo, entiende, y no creo que todo sea tan malo... —El auto se detuvo y ella deseó que no hubiera sido así, la fijeza de su mirada contrastó enormemente con el cuidado que puso en sus siguientes palabras—: Al menos puedo estar contigo.

Hikari apartó la mirada y acomodó la mochila en sus piernas buscando entretener sus manos, el color en sus mejillas no podía decir ni lo incómoda ni lo culpable que se sentía. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera que ahuyentara el incómodo silencio, pero no se le ocurrió nada y tal vez era mejor dejar así las cosas.

—Tú no opinas igual —lo escuchó murmurar—, según veo.

No había dolor en su voz pero sus palabras le decían que estaba allí.

—Ken yo...

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Yo no debí de acorralarte con todo esto... Disculpa, Hikari, ni yo puedo conmigo últimamente. ¿Estamos bien?

Él sonreía y ella sonrió también en un acuerdo por dejar el tema en paz, pero la tensión entre ellos crecía, pese a los esfuerzos de Ken. Parecía que sólo le causaba daño esos días.

—Estamos bien —confirmó ella, deseando que fuera así.

No sabía cómo se las había arreglado para comenzar el día de aquella manera, haciendo que Ken, Ken entre todas las personas, se disculpara con ella. Siempre era igual, ella metía la pata y Ken era quién pedía disculpas. Por una vez quería que le gritara, que se enojara con ella, que le dijera las cosas que se merecía oír. No, Ken era demasiado bueno. Ella debería estar pidiéndole disculpas, no al revés.

Y el día apenas comenzaba, algo le decía que no quería saber cómo terminaría.

**~ º ~**

Ryo salió de la cama hasta que fue penosamente evidente que era de día, aunque lo que lo había obligado a levantarse había sido su estómago, no la luz del sol. Además, la calma y el silencio le aseguraban que nadie más se había levantado. Abandonó la habitación caminando torpemente, bostezando y revolviéndose el cabello castaño que necesitaba un corte. Apenas y prestó atención mientras su cuerpo seguía el recién aprendido camino a la cocina, no que fuera complicado. Los anaqueles estaban vacíos y el chico moreno no pudo evitar mirar dentro de un envoltorio de frituras en busca de moronas, se moría de hambre.

Algo se movió en el sillón.

—¿Takeru? —el aludido gruñó cubriéndose con la cobija.

El chico rió a carcajadas, no había forma alguna en la que el joven rubio de alrededor de un metro noventa cupiera en aquel silloncito, era patético verlo tratar.

—No te rías —gruñó Takeru sin mostrar la cara, Ryo continuó sin hacerle caso.

—¿Tu cama y tú no son amigos? —preguntó, divertido, caminando hacia la sala para verlo mejor.

—Me odia —contestó sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, arrebujándose entre las cobijas.

—¿En verdad dormiste algo?

—Un poco —contestó sin sonar convincente.

Takeru esperó a que Ryo dijera algo más y cuando no siguió, entendió que debía de levantarse. ¡Oh, debió de pensar en cómo explicaría esto antes de acostarse! Se incorporó estirándose y se frotó los ojos mientras su hermano lo miraba analíticamente, tratando de averiguar qué hacia durmiendo en el sillón. Takeru desvió la mirada.

—Catt llamó en la madrugada.

Ryo sonrió, y su sonrisa se hizo más genuina cuando Takeru se sonrojó ligeramente. Quería preguntarle algo, lo supo por la forma en la que alternaba la mirada de su improvisada cama a la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

—Hablamos un poco, le dije que podía descansar en mi cama... —No supo qué más decir y esto parecía divertirle a Ryo.

—Catt nunca necesita una excusa, puede venir cuando quiera, por mí que se mude con nosotros. Lo único que no entiendo es qué haces aquí, en el sillón... —Takeru iba a hablar pero Ryo levantó un dedo para advertirle—: Y no salgas con falsas excusas, no es como si tú y ella no pudieran compartir una cama con sanos propósitos de descanso... Al menos que eso sea...

—¡Ryo!

—Bien, entonces explícate. Si no dices nada soy libre de adivinar todo lo que yo quiera —comentó, alegremente, quitándose la cobija que le habían aventado de la cara.

Takeru pareció meditar en ello, pero sacudió la cabeza, abatido.

—Sabes, si no la hubieras alejado no hubieras tenido que ir por ella en primer lugar —su hermano lo miraba con cara de «¿o me equivoco?»—. No entiendo exactamente qué hay entre tú y ella, pero esto —y señaló la improvisada cama— es ridículo, y no es como si no nos sobrara otra cama.

El joven se sobó el cuello haciendo tiempo para pensar, había cosas que no quería contestar aunque no entendiera por qué.

—A Mimi no le gustaría que alguien entrara a su habitación sin permiso. Menos que durmieran en su cama.

Mimi nunca había estado en aquel apartamento, tal vez ni siquiera le gustaría aquella habitación, por lo que sabían de Mimi hasta podría exigir quedarse con las chicas, pero en la mente de Takeru aquella era la habitación de la chica. El joven ni siquiera se había atrevido a entrar a aquel cuarto desde que abandonó la mochila de su amiga en él, simplemente no podía.

—Necesito estar concentrado en esto o me volveré loco —continuó el chico—. Mimi merece que mi mente sólo piense en rescatarla. Nada más debería importar.

Ryo dobló la cobija y la puso sobre la almohada, al lado de su hermano.

—Lo dices cómo si Catt te distrajera.

Takeru abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra abandonó sus labios. Su hermano ladeó una sonrisa y dejó aquel tema por la paz, ya había dicho lo que quería y, además, sabía cómo funcionaba la mente del chico que tenía enfrente.

—¿Qué haremos hoy?

—Pretender que obedecemos —contestó inmediatamente, como si fuera una respuesta programada—. Tenemos órdenes de no salir de la zona. No podemos aparecer en el _Memorial_ sin ser llamados y es probable que eso no suceda hasta que regresen los chicos de mundo digital. —Takeru inspiró profundamente—. Wallace sigue insistiendo en que no morirá en paz hasta no ver la estatua del Gundam y tenga una foto como prueba... Lo más que podemos hacer hoy es mandar un par de mensajes, pero si algún contacto supiera algo Koushiro lo sabría... —terminó con la voz estrangulada.

Ryo bajo la mirada y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Takeru, ¿qué haremos si termina esta semana y no tenemos pista alguna?

Takeru no se había permitido formular el pensamiento. Se había repetido una vez tras otra que sabrían algo muy pronto. Su estomago hizo otro nudo y una arruga de preocupación apareció sobre su frente.

—No lo sé —confesó, apenas audiblemente, diciendo las palabras con lentitud en un tono de angustia que su hermano no había escuchado jamás—. Haría lo que fuera por traerlos sanos y salvos. Lo que sea —aseguró, vehementemente, como si tratara de convencer a alguien.

—Lo sé —dijo con lentitud su hermano—. Lo sé. Yo también soy capaz de cualquier cosa... Me asusta, ¿sabes? El precio que los traerán a casa, me asusta que no me importe.

Takeru entendía, le temía también, pero suponía que era natural, no se trataba de sí mismos, de su propio bienestar, de su propio futuro. Era por el bienestar y el futuro de los chicos. Suponía que era natural que el costo no importara.

La D-terminal de Takeru comenzó a vibrar. El chico la tomó para mirar la pequeña pantalla, arrugó el entrecejo al leer el mesaje que acababa de recibir y se apresuró a responderlo. Ryo, pensando que tal vez se tratara de algo sus amigos, no dijo nada hasta que su hermano terminó de escribir, entonces lo interrogó:

—¿Quién era? —trató de que no fuera evidente su ansiedad, un poco.

—Iori —contestó, preocupado—. Ayer se comunicó conmigo, sonaba extrañó, quería que fuera a Kyoto, dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo pero...

—Tenemos prohibido salir—apuntó Ryo, hastiado de su arraigo en Odaiba.

—Insiste en verme en persona, dijo que vendría mañana sábado. Parece preocupado —dijo con cansancio. Últimamente todos parecían preocupados, deseaba que no le hubiera sucedido nada malo porque no creía poder con más problemas de los que ya tenía encima.

—¿Qué tanto sabe de la situación en la que estamos? ¿Lo mantienen al tanto?

Takeru se encogió de hombros y se revolvió el cabello en un gesto de frustración.

—No debería saber nada pero creo que Miyako lo mantiene al tanto por, citando a Yako, consideración. Creo que no es la única.

—Consideración —el chico rió—. Lo más considerado en estos días es mantener a familiares y amigos en la ignorancia —comentó amargamente—. Pero bueno, esto es Japón, ahora no hay lugar más seguro para un tamer que Japón. Y no hay que olvidar que Iori es u... —pero la frase quedó en el aire porque escucharon que una puerta se abría y ambos voltearon para ver a un humano somnoliento de cabello rubio dirigirse a la cocina repitiendo las mismas acciones que había realizado Ryo.

—¡No queda nada! —se lamentó Wallace al encontrar sólo envolturas en la cocina. Aún así caminó a la sala con las envolturas en las manos—. ¿Nos acabamos todo?

Los hermanos Takaishi asintieron riendo.

—¡Cielos! ¿Creen que Mimi tengan razón y comamos demasiado? —preguntó, preocupado, tal vez era bueno ir pensando en cambiar su dieta si quería mantenerse en buen estado. Si engordaba no se lo perdonaría, un Wallace gordo no atraería la atención de cierta castaña.

—Será mejor que nos alistemos, hoy desayunaremos fuera —dijo Takeru poniéndose de pie.

Los tres se miraron y Takeru trató de que sus intenciones no fueran muy evidentes al dar un paso al lado, lentamente, pero al mirar a la puerta del baño sus amigos entendieron qué pretendía y los tres jóvenes corrieron al baño.

Después de jalones, golpes y caídas, la pelea por el baño había dejado como ganador a Ryo. Takeru se sobaba la barbilla y Wallace se incorporaba cuando escucharan que alguien carraspeaba. El color en las mejillas de Takeru no era rival con el de Wallace, quién se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de amansar el cabello rebelde que apuntaba en todas direcciones, olvidando completamente que estaba en ropa interior. Catherine estaba en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Tk, viéndolos entretenida.

—Así que así es como es vivir con chicos —comentó curiosa, con un dedo en los labios—. Creo que comienzo a entender a Mimi, son como niños —dijo pasando entre ellos. Ella estaba impecablemente arreglada, Wallace lo notó mientras la veía dirigirse a la sala. Se sentó en el sillón y antes de encender la tele añadió—: Wallace, por favor, ponte algo.

El estadounidense se paró y huyó a su habitación completamente avergonzado.

—Eres terrible —bromeó Takeru sin poder dejar de verla—. Creo que lo traumaste de por vida, Wall-e tiene un ego frágil.

—Lo sé.

El japonés fue a sentarse a la sala mientras veían un noticiario en inglés. Tardó más Takeru en sentarse que la chica en buscar su mano y murmurarle «gracias».

—¿Pudiste descansar algo?

—Las mejores horas de sueño en días —confesó con una sonrisa. Luego se inclinó hacia el chico dudando en decir o no decir que la razón por la que había logrado dormido era por que todo olía a él, pero no se atrevió, no con Wallace tan cerca. En vez de eso preguntó—: ¿Y tú?

—No te preocupes por mí.

La joven francesa le sonrió con dulzura y su acurrucó a su lado, él la abrazó y recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella oliendo el perfume de su cabello: jazmín.

—Siento lo de anoche. Es sólo que... Yo... Desde que vi a Yuri no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza... Nunca vi a alguien tan mal, nunca. Creo que cuando estoy sola no puedo pensar en nada mas... Tengo un mal presentimiento, Tk.

—Cathy, mírame —pidió al tiempo que le levantaba la barbilla con gentileza—. Ellos estarán bien. Estén donde estén los traeremos a casa, ¿me oyes? Estén donde estén —prometió y Catt creyó en su promesa.

**~ º ~**

Una lágrima se escapó al recordar. Rodó con lentitud por su pálida mejilla. Fue una suave caricia cargada de emociones, pensamientos y deseos. El dolor se esparció por su cuerpo, la dobló por completo.

Cómo no llorar si al cerrar los ojos lo veía, lo escuchaba. Sus ojos fijos en los suyos mientras la poca luz que contenían se apagaba. El sonido de un lamento, bajo, corto y ronco, reverberaba en sus oídos.

Había tardado un tiempo infinito en comprender lo que había pasado, todo había sucedido ahí, frente a ella, pero era la primera vez que veía a la muerte cara a cara y nunca había querido conocerla. Al comprender, un gritó atravesó su cuerpo, la locura dominó sus acciones. No recordaba lo que había hecho, todo era muy confuso, lo único seguro era que en ese momento el dolor era agudo, profundo e intolerable.

Aunque el dolor físico no era lo más difícil de soportar. La rabia, la desesperación y la impotencia que la gobernaban, era algo que nunca quiso experimentar y ahí estaban aquellas emociones, transformándola, moldeando su esencia. Era capaz de sentir odio, lo había descubierto, y el sabor de aquello era muy amargo.

Lo extraño era que, entre los sentimientos que tiraban de ella, el miedo estaba ausente, ese miedo que se había adueñado de parte de su ser desde hacia años. Sabía que ya no podía tocarla, que ahora era inmune. Al menos aquella experiencia le había dado un remedio para el miedo. Los golpes, las heridas, la tortura, únicamente alimentaban lo que fuera que tuviera dentro, aquello que crecía y latía junto con su corazón.

Había perdido seres queridos antes y había creído conocer bien el dolor de una pérdida pero aquello fue diferente, nadie jamás había muerto por ella, de cierta manera sintió como si ella misma hubiera jalado el gatillo y eso la estaba llevando a perder la razón.

Cada vez estaba más débil pero su espíritu se hacia más fuerte y terminó por sentirse encerrada dentro de su cuerpo. Gritos y rostros, pero nada más tenía sentido. Las preguntas sobre sus amigos, las exigencias para que cooperara apenas rozaban su conciencia. Su mirada color avellana estaba fija en los ojos de ese hombre. Pintó los detalles en su mente: el color verde claro delineado por un halo de oscuridad en cuyo centro había un profundo camino al vacío. Esa mirada carente de cualquier vestigio de humanidad se grabó en su memoria como con hierro de marcar.

Cuando los gritos cesaron el silencio llenó sus sentidos, los movimientos de sus dedos al apretar una tela la hicieron consciente de que su cuerpo no estaba mejor que su cabeza o su corazón, que también había grietas en él. Sentía por completo el dolor, la agonía de cada herida. Estaba exhausta, sólo quería dejar de sentir, quería que todo acabara, quería cerrar los ojos y que la noche la llevara consigo. Sin embargo, antes de sucumbir, se aferró a lo que le mostraban los delirios de la noche.

"_No tengas miedo"_, susurró una voz sin rostro y sintiendo paz sus ojos se cerraron.

**~ º ~**

Erin estaba sentada al lado del camastro revisando el estado de la elegida. Pasarse la mano no era exactamente lo que diría del estado de la joven. Martin era un animal bruto y sanguinario. Pasó todo un día cuidando de la chica castaña pero la fiebre se negaba a ceder, ella sólo esperaba, rogaba por que mejorase. Tal vez sería mejor para la chica seguir los pasos de su amigo, tal vez...

Pasaba nuevamente un paño húmedo por el maltratado rostro de la joven cuando la chica comenzó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles. Erin se preguntaba qué estaría pasando por su mente, se preguntaba a qué se sujetaba, por qué había soportado tanto. Ella no conocía nada que valiera tal convicción. No había nada en el mundo que valiera la pena, su vida era una clara muestra de ello. El mundo era un lugar desolado y frío, lleno de ilusiones vanas sin nada real. Por ello, Erín estaba ahí, atada a un destino que no aceptaba, sin opción alguna, amenazada por su propio hermano.

Un sonido de pasos sustrajo a la joven de sus pensamientos. Un guardia estaba del otro lado de las rejas. Había cierto desprecio en su mirada, tal vez Martin había logrado esparcir algo de su forma de pensar contaminada.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? —preguntó, cansada de esperar a que se explicara.

El hombre asintió pero no dijo nada, parecía que él quería que ella abandonara la celda, pero Erin se concentró en enjuagar el paño en agua limpia.

—¿Y bien? —apremió, sin molestarse en mirarlo e intuyendo su duda en el corto silencio que esperó a que le respondiera.

—Has sido llamada a comando —dijo con tal tono que parecía que el mensajero se cuestionaba sus propias palabras.

Erin limpió el sudor de la cara de la joven esforzándose por esconder el temblor de sus manos. Pensar en ver a cara a Paltrow la llenaba de terror, nunca lo había visto antes sola y nunca le había dirigido ni media palabra y deseó, por primera vez desde que estaba ahí, que Martin estuviera con ella.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer yo ahí? —preguntó con calma, continuando en su labor de atender a la chica, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer que no le importaba si iba o no.

—Al parecer tu hermano dio instrucciones... —dijo, como si se explicara a si mismo—... Si no está él disponible tú eres la segunda en mando de los de tu clase.

Esto hizo que se detuviera en seco sin entender por qué de entre todos los tamer que trabajan ahí Martin había dado aquellas instrucciones.

—Debes darte prisa, creo que quieren que evalúes una situación en Asia, tienes que viajar. El director te dará lo detalles, hay que seguir un protocolo que aún no te han enseñado.

Erin asintió, se había parado dispuesta salir cuando un ligero quejido de la elegida la hizo recordar sus otras órdenes: mantenerla con vida. Ella frunció la boca mientras miraba preocupada a la joven. Pero no podía negarse a obedecer órdenes directas de uno de los rangos más altos.

—Iré en seguida pero ordena a la doctora Roberts que venga y que traiga una camilla.

El guardia iba a objetar pero ella no se lo iba a permitir.

—No me iré hasta que ella llegue, además, si ella muere mi hermano no es el único que se pondrá furioso.

Con esto último el guardia salió disparado en busca de la doctora. Erin suspiró y volvió al lado de la chica. Probablemente era mejor para la elegida si moría, probablemente...

—¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza? —le preguntó Erin a la chica inconsciente queriendo comprenderla. Tal vez si sabía su secreto ella podría saber cómo sobrevivir las siguientes semanas, pero, dada la condición de la chica, era como preguntarle a la pared.

Erin sonrió y recogió sus cosas preparándose para marcharse. La joven se movió incomoda por el calor y movió los labios balbuceando algo. Erin se volvió para mirarla, incrédula, porque creía que la elegida acababa de murmurar un nombre, el nombre de un chico.

**~ º ~**

El grupo de jóvenes eran expertos en fingir ser turistas, habían tenido que recurrir a esta táctica demasiadas veces como para que no fuera de otra manera, por ello era difícil adivinar si la risas y las caras felices eran aprendidas. La preocupación que reemplazó aquellas caras alegres al sonar sus D-terminales, por otro lado, fue tan evidente que no podía dudarse de a su autenticidad. Así que sin importar si se divertían o no su tour por Odaiba no terminó como el del cualquier turista común y corriente, como solían ser su recorridos.

Al llegar al complejo Ugaki Yoshio, el subdirector del _Memorial_, los esperaba en la entrada. Mala señal. Koushiro, Shin y Shuu estaban en el Memorial y Takeru sabía que les gustaba tener una excusa para estirar las piernas. Aunado a eso, el japonés lucía tenso, serio y más callado de lo usual, apenas entraron les ordenó que los siguieran. Comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, siguiendo la ruta al edificio dos. Ellos, no tuvieron tiempo ni de intercambiar miradas de desconcierto y siguieron a Ugaki esperando que al entrar en el edificio les explicara qué estaba sucediendo. Pero no fue así. Apenas comenzaban a formular pregunta alguna el hombre los interrumpía. «Kido les explicará», dijo secamente y ellos desistieron.

Fueron llevados directo al cuarto de operaciones desde donde Koushiro, Kido Shuu y el señor Takenuochi Haruhiko monitoreaban el digimundo y las operaciones en progreso. Cuando entraron, Shuu se acercó a los chicos con rostro preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yamato se comunicó pidiendo refuerzos. Espero que estén listos para partir.

Lo chicos comenzaron a sacar sus terminales pero Takeru permaneció quieto mientras pensaba con rapidez.

—Katyusha, vayan ustedes.

Los ojos azules de la chica lo interrogaron un momento pero al final asintió.

—¿Entonces no van a ir todos? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin apartar la vista de los monitores.

—No, la herida de Derek aún es reciente —el aludido solo apretó la mandíbula, odiaba no poder acompañar a sus amigos y a su gemela. Pero en su estado actual solo sería un estorbo—. Ryo y yo tenemos que quedarnos así que el equipo lo conformaran Wendee, Henry, Wallace, Tatum y Catherine.

Koushiro desvió sus ojos oscuros de los monitores e iba a preguntar algo pero Takeru lo detuvo. La actitud misteriosa de Takeru un día cercano lo iba a sacar de quicio, concluyó, mientras volvía su atención a el montón de datos que se desplegaban en la pantalla.

—¿Quién estará a cargo? —preguntó el señor Takenoushi.

—Si no te importa Takeru, yo seré el líder del equipo, ya que te vas a quedar.

Ken y Hikari acababan de llegar pero parecían haber escuchado lo suficiente. Takeru sonrió complacido por verlos.

—Los dejo en tus manos —le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Confía en mí.

Minutos más tarde el equipo de ayuda había partido y Koushiro quería respuestas, pero su amigo no lo dejó ni formular su pregunta.

—Los chicos iban a confirmar la existencia de una base enemiga en aquel territorio, ¿cierto? —habló con rapidez para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlo, además, se suponía que ellos no deberían tener aquella información—. ¿Quién les pasó la información? ¿Qué informante? —Koushiro escuchó la carga de ansiedad en la pregunta y comprendió por qué se había quedado, sin duda alguna, Takeru ya no era el niño pequeño de los elegidos.

—No lo sé, Takeru. Taichi fue quién recibió la información y no reveló la fuente. Creo que tendremos que esperar a que puedan comunicarse.

—Tal vez sea muy tarde —murmuró Ryo antes de dirigirse a su hermano—. Voy por las cosas Takeru, por si acaso.

—Mi mochila está junto a la puerta de mi habitación, sólo necesito eso —Takeru y la mayoría de los chicos preferían tener sus cosas guardadas, listas para partir en cualquier momento, que acomodadas en los estantes de su habitación. Era en parte una costumbre, en parte una obsesión y en parte, como la ocasión lo demostraba, por prevención.

—Contácteme si sabes algo.

Ryo se fue corriendo por los pasillos y Takeru apretó los labios invocando toda la paciencia que tenía —que era casi nula— pues no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar y preguntándose cómo estaban sus amigos.

No era la primera vez que el grupo de Tai caía en una trampa, desgraciadamente, pero era la primera vez que Yamato o Taichi pedían ayuda. ¿En qué situación se encontraban para que tamers de la talla de su amigo y su hermano, elegidos, portadores de emblemas, necesitaran ayuda? Y, más importante, ¿quién era capaz de orillarlos a aquello? Aunque, a decir vedad, Takeru creía saber quién sería capaz de enfrentarlos con éxito.

* * *

**N. A.:**

(— Å —)…Okay, por fin logré terminarlo... No sabes lo que me costó... Y me estoy riendo como maniaca en este momento... Ya, trataré de concentrarme... No puedo.

Okay, ya estoy calmada.

(Ojalá entendieran el titulo del capítulo porque no pienso cambiarlo, en este momento mi mente se apagó o esta a punto de.)

Primero gracias a «Ivymon», «Luos dg» —¡No puedo creer que sigas leyendo esto, después de tanto tiempo!— y «Hikari Blossom» por sus reviews, es un placer recibirlas. Y mil gracias a los lectores anónimos que siguen esta historia —el silencio está bien si les gustó lo que leyeron, no hay problema—.

Segundo, sobre el capítulo. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo odiada que es Catherine con sólo aparecer en medio episodio? ¿No es curioso? Ah sí, yo creo recordar que le grité a la pantalla en ese episodio... Ahora..., es un buen personaje, creo que no le hago justicia, que muchas veces no sé cómo describirla porque es ambivalente: caprichosa y leal, honesta pero cruel a veces. Siento que es lo opuesto a Hikari, exactamente lo opuesto. En fin, «_Les precieuses ridicules_» es una comedia de un sólo acto, me pareció natural que, dada la educación de Catt y su carácter les daría a Miyako y a Hikari un apodo como este.

Por último, estoy en esta disyuntiva sobre el siguiente capítulo, si leyeron esto hasta el capítulo once tal vez puedan ayudarme, estoy pensado en borrar cierta escena referente a Tai (si recuerdan un cap que solía llamarse 'Heridas' tal vez sepan de qué hablo) porque no encaja con el ritmo del siguiente capítulo pero temo que si cierta lectora sigue por ahí tal vez me estrangule si lo hago... Estoy en eso, tal vez lance una moneda.

Espero que sepan de mí pronto, ¡gracias por leer!

_Modificado: 27/10/2012 Este capítulo era parte del siete a excepción de la parte de Mimi que solía ser parte del ocho, no tengo idea de por qué, debe ir aquí._

* * *

**Voces francesas.**

_Dépêche-toi ! S'il te plaît !_ ¡Date prisa! ¡Por favor!

_Passes-tu quoi?_ ¿Qué ocurre?


	9. Cruzando una línea

**9.**

**Cruzando una línea.**

"_Todo sucede en un instante. Las cosas que fueron, los temores latentes, los sueños, distorsionan el ahora en una ilusión monocroma. Los sonidos esperan y, entre latidos, el tiempo mismo se detiene para contemplar como otra luz se apaga. El mundo muestra su respeto mientras una lágrima escapa, corre por el borde y cae para entregarse a su destino llevando algo robado, algo que se perderá para siempre. Y el entendimiento amenaza con transformarse en un grito, arrastrándose bajo la piel, susurrando verdades que nadie quiere escuchar. Pero estando en el medio, en la nada, las emociones no tienen significado, las cosas suceden sin consecuencias. Aquí estoy a salvo, en este instante, aunque sé que cuando termine nunca volveré a ser el mismo."_

Sus manos estaban vacías, el calor de lo que había sostenido se extinguía lentamente dejando una sensación extraña parecida a la pérdida. Si había perdido algo, no podía recordar qué era. Tenía que reconocer que había muchos agujeros en su mente, faltaban piezas importantes, estaba rodeado de ideas inconclusas, sentía que debería estar preocupado pero su corazón latía a un ritmo constante y tranquilo. En ese momento le bastaba con saber que existía, era real, eso era lo único que tenía algún significado para él. Existía.

Algo estaba mal.

El espacio en el que se encontraba carecía de forma. No tenía idea de dónde estaba o de qué sucedía. Tratar de averiguarlo era una tarea complicada, razonar era complicado, lo intentaba pero su determinación se diluía con unas cuantas palabras salidas de la nada que hacían eco en sus oídos, parecían un rezo aprendido sin significado ni propósito, un mantra.

—¡Taichi!

Él volteó en dirección del sonido. Takeru estaba parado frente a él, parecía agitado y ansioso. Lo miraba como si esperara algo de él, ¿qué quería?, ¿qué sucedía? Volvió su atención a sus manos porque tenía la sensación de que la respuesta estaba en ellas. Olvidó todo al mirarlas, queriendo entender, aquel mantra tomó forma.

_"Estarás bien, lo juro... Te pondrás bien, sólo no me dejes... "_

Había algo en aquellas palabras que lo estremecían. Trató de alejarlas, volverlas insignificantes como todo en aquel lugar porque era fácil dejarse llevar por la corriente cosas sueltas.

"_No me dejes... "_

Pero el rezo no cesaba y no lo haría hasta que comprendiera lo que significaba. Ya no podía ser sólo un observador en un mundo amorfo. Necesitaba saber por qué sentía miedo y para ello tenía que recobrar el control de sí mismo.

Comenzó por concentrarse en su cuerpo, en lo que hacía, estaba sentado, inmóvil. Sus antebrazos se apoyaban sobre sus piernas, su mirada estaba fija en sus manos. Algo no estaba bien con sus manos, había algo en ellas, una sustancia espesa y tibia... ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué estaba en sus manos?

—¡Taichi, escúchame! —gritó su amigo—. Tienes que decirme quién era el informante, necesito saber.

El informante, ¿qué informante? Es más, ¿qué hacía Takeru ahí? Y, ¿dónde era exactamente 'ahí'?, por cierto. Quería formular todas sus dudas con su voz, tal vez Takeru podía devolverle algo de sentido a su mundo, pero la idea de hablar despareció. Sus manos..., ¿qué cosa tenían en ellas? Sintió que lo alzaban por las ropas. Los ojos azules del rubio buscaban algo en él, algo que había fallado en darle. Vio enojo en Takeru que cedió en preocupación. Algo pasaba, algo que necesitaba que estuviera cuerdo.

—Takeru yo... Yo no...

Iba a decir «no recuerdo» pero sí recordaba. Recordaba sabanas blancas teñidas de escarlata. Recordaba el filo de un arma. Recordaba un ahogado quejido y a alguien en el suelo. Recordaba desesperación y caos. Recordaba que había cerrado los ojos, resignado a su destino. Recordaba el terror mientras la levantaba en brazos, el intento tardío por protegerla. Y al recordar, comprendió que la sangre que había en sus manos no era suya, era de ella.

Había despertado en una pesadilla. Hubiera preferido morir mil veces antes de perderla, y era justo a eso, a perderla, a lo que se enfrentaba en aquel momento.

—¡Taichi! —lo llamó nuevamente su amigo.

Takeru parecía no saber qué hacer con él, pero eso no le importaba, necesitaba saber qué había pasado con ella. Se soltó del agarre del chico y dio unos pasos, desorientado. Hubiera querido salir en busca de su amiga pero era la primera vez que le prestaba atención a su entorno. Las paredes, el techo y el piso se tiñeron de blanco, el azul se colgó del metal en forma de cortinas listas para ser corridas y ocultar las camas vacías, el mueble de puertas de cristal —lleno de jeringas, gasas y medicamentos— proyectó su sombra en la pared y el suelo adquiriendo volumen. Le tomó unos segundos pero al final reconoció el cuarto de curaciones del ala médica.

—¿Sora? —preguntó vagamente.

—Está en cirugía, lograron estabilizarla y Sato prometió venir tan pronto tuviera algo que decir de su estado.

Taichi tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños. Temblaba, primero por miedo, después por coraje.

—Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa —se lamentó─. ¡Fui un estúpido! Permití que me engañaran como a un novato y Sora...

Taichi comenzaba a derrumbarse. Los ojos de Takeru fueron del joven a la puerta y de vuelta al castaño. Quiso decirle que Sora estaría bien pero las palabras murieron antes de mover los músculos necesarios para pronunciarlas. El mismo Takaishi temía que en cualquier momento Sato apareciera en umbral de la puerta diciendo que ella no lo había logrado. ¡Maldición!, ¿qué escenario encontraría Yamato al volver a Odaiba?

Taichi cerró los ojos, necesitaba hacer algo para ayudarla pero no sabía qué. Sora estaba en cirugía, ¿esperarían que se quedara sentado, cruzado de brazos, mientras la vida de su amiga estaba en una delicada balanza? Oh, eso era su culpa, todo lo que había pasado. Y si moría, ¿qué se suponía que sería de él si moría? ¡Dios, ella no podía morir, no ahora, no de esa manera, no por culpa suya!

—Tai, dime qué pasó. ¿Quién hizo esto?

El tono de su voz había cambiado, se había suavizado un poco. Quizás trataba de calmarlo y distraerlo. Taichi se esforzó por concentrarse en responder, aunque era difícil.

—No estoy seguro. Salieron de la nada... Eran muchos... No creo haberlos visto antes pero ellos, ellos parecían conocernos —meditó, recordando la forma en la que los habían atacado. Habían sido rápidos, efectivos, letales.

—Taichi, fueron los lobos, ¿no es así? Te topaste con el compañero de aquel sagloupmon, el pelirrojo.

Taichi asintió, distraído y cansado, pasándose una mano por la nuca tratando de aliviar la tensión. Pero, aunque continuaba requiriendo de un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse, notó algo que su amigo no había esperado que notara.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Los demás ya volvieron?

Takeru hizo un movimiento negativo.

—¿Los conoces? —preguntó de pronto Tai—. No creo haber visto nada así en ninguno de sus reportes, ¿cómo sabías quién era su compañero? ¿Los has enfrentado antes?

—No —dijo secamente. La mentira cayó pesada frente a él y volteó el rostro porque no podía mirarlo a la cara mientras mentía sobre algo tan importante—. No, no creo haberlos visto. Pero sabes que ha habido rumores sobre el digimon lobo y su compañero. He oído a los tamer de los refugios hablar sobre ellos.

Taichi asintió con lentitud.

—Tai, necesito que me des el nombre del contacto. Debemos hacernos cargo de él antes de que cause más daño. ¿Quién es?

—Confío en él, Takeru. No creo que haya sabido que era una trampa...

—Entonces él es quién está en problemas. De cualquier forma necesito el nombre.

—No lo entiendes, es más complicado que eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el informante es Dien.

Takeru comprendió entonces lo que quería decir Taichi. Lê Sinh Dien era uno de los pocos que jugaban el papel de tamers mercenarios, un cazador que operaba en el mundo digital. Era difícil engañar a la _Coalición _pero el vietnamita llevaba años haciéndolo, "cazando" tamers y entregándolos al mejor postor. Descubrirlo significaba que su trabajo peligraba. Para los que lo habían contratado, cada cosa que había dicho era una mentira probable. Dudarían de todo, de cada acción, de cada movimiento.

—¿Cuántas personas hay que reubicar? —preguntó tan pronto como comprendió el alcance de lo que pasaba.

Taichi cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el dato, se llevó una mano a la frente, frustrado por la energía que requería para realizar el proceso.

—No estoy seguro, una docena por lo menos...

—Hay que moverlos —declaró Takeru con firmeza, pensando que tal vez debería recalcar las acciones lógicas dada la condición de Taichi—. Hablaré con Koushiro, me encargaré de esto. Necesito que mandes a Ed por Dien. Hay que controlar el daño.

Taichi sacudió la cabeza, le dijo que Ed no estaba disponible y no lo estaría por otros tres días. Según su amigo, la misión a la que había asignado al nigeriano debía ser completada.

—Bien —se resignó Takeru—. Entonces yo me ocuparé de Dien... Me encargaré de todo.

Taichi parecía que iba a protestar pero Takeru levantó una mano para detenerlo.

—Para eso están los amigos, Tai. Tomaré algo de tus responsabilidades ahora para que puedas permitirte preocuparte por Sora. No te preocupes, nos haremos cargo.

Taichi asintió después de un momento y luego volvió a mirar sus manos, consternado.

─Sé que no necesitas más presión pero ─lo miró, sus ropas, sus manos─, sus padres están en camino. No creo que sea bueno que te vean... así. Toma un baño, el aroma es difícil de quitar.

Sin permitir alguna respuesta de Tai ─si es que iba a haber alguna─ dio la vuelta y dejó la habitación. Estaba concentrado en la misión que comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Takeru apenas había visto un par de veces al vietnamita, pero había escuchado mucho acerca de él. Sabía que tenía agallas y lo respetaba. Y Taichi confiaba en él. ¿Realmente alguien que contaba con la plena confianza de Tai podía traicionarlos? No era imposible, era cierto, pero era difícil creer que alguien tan leal como Dien pudiera traicionarlos de aquella manera.

─_¿Tk?_

Takeru trató de ignorar el miedo que emanaba la voz del chico pensando que tal vez trataba con el culpable de que la vida de su amiga pendiera de un delgado hilo.

─¡Explícate! ─demandó─. ¿O realmente tienes las agallas para contestarme después de habernos traicionado?

─_¡Traición! _─repitió, aparentemente, conmocionado─. _¡No, no, no! Takeru, no sé de qué..._

─¡No juegues conmigo! La información que le diste a Tai los llevó a una trampa. ¡Explícate!

Pero no hubo explicación alguna, hubo silencio, Takeru no estaba en condiciones de lidiar con el silencio.

─¡Dien!

─_Tk _─dijo con marcada lentitud─. _Si lo que dices es cierto... explica un par de cosas... _─Takeru lo escuchó maldecir y murmurar en una lengua que no conocía─. _Tienes que creerme, si les tendieron una trampa yo no sabía nada... ¡Maldición! _─exclamó desesperado.

Takeru cerró los ojos tomando una decisión casi sin ser consciente. El temor del tamer parecía auténtico, y si lo era lo que decía debía ser la verdad. La vida de Dien peligraba tanto como la de Sora y sintió angustia por él.

─_¿_Dónde estás?

─_En una de las instalaciones ocultas que la Coalición tiene en China. Me llamaron por un supuesto trabajo pero llevan horas dándome largas... ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?_

Takeru entendía.

─Sal de ahí ─lo apremió─. Sigue el protocolo. Alguien irá por ti.

─_¿Quién, Tk? ¿Norodom? ¿Mina? ¿Araya? No, no dejaré que nadie más comparta mi suerte._

─Yo iré. Mientras crean que no sabes que te descubrieron tienes oportunidad. Sal, ahora, antes de que no te quede ninguna.

Lo escuchó resoplar, desesperado, cuando Takeru creía que iba a aceptar, oyó voces en el fondo y la comunicación se cortó. Aún así, el chico permaneció con el auricular pegado al oído, negándose a aceptar que era posible que acabaran de perder a otro de los suyos.

La pared y los muebles sufrieron por la impotencia que lo embargaba. Al final se dejó caer en una silla, derrotado, deliberando a quién debía contactar primero para comunicarles la noticia.

Contemplaba en la pantalla de su D-terminal el nombre de Mina. ¿Qué le diría? No tenía nada seguro, ni la inocencia del chico ni si realmente había sido descubierto y capturado. Pero sentía que entre más minutos desperdiciaba la suerte de Dien se sellaba. Le había prometido ir en su ayuda, ¿debía ir aún sin saber si podía hacer algo por él?

Prácticamente amontonó las palabras al explicarle a Mina lo que había sucedido y luego lamentó haber recurrido a ella, aunque fuera la líder de aquel sector. Sus palabras le dejaron muy en claro que para ella Dien no era otro miembro valiente de DATS, era un amigo cercano.

─_Está bien, lo sé _─aseguraba fervientemente─_. Está bien y esperará que alguien lo recoja en el próximo punto seguro. Iré por él. _

─No puedes ─le recordó, autoritariamente. Mina argumentó un par de cosas en su defensa pero Takeru la calló─. Eres la líder de este sector, no podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgar tu posición y lo sabes.

─_¡Tk!_

─¡Lo sabes, Mina! ─La chica no dijo nada y él continuó con más calma─: Yo iré por él y lo sacaré del país... si logró escapar. Si lo logró, yo iré. Déjamelo a mí.

Mina aceptó a regañadientes haciéndole prometer que le haría saber en cuanto supiera algo de su amigo. Takeru le prometió cada cosa que le pidió aunque no estaba convencido de confiar del todo en Dien.

Cuando colgó entendió su situación, estaba frente a una pared.

─¿Qué harás?

Takeru levantó la mirada. Nagano Kazuo estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos, parecía haber escuchado todo. Caminó dos pasos y se recargó en el muro a su lado. Takeru se encogió de hombros, confundido. Al director del _Memorial_ no le eran ajenas de las restricciones que les habían impuesto Taichi y Yamato, había estado ahí cuando dictaron la sentencia. Tal vez lo probaba. El chico tragó saliva.

─No lo sé ─confesó, sintiéndose infantil.

─Dijiste que irías ─le recordó─. A ambos.

─Tengo prohibido salir ─dijo, sin meditar una sola de sus palabras. La excusa resultó pobre aún para sus propios oídos.

─Eso escuché ─mientras lo estudiaba, Takeru sentía como si buscara algo en él. Si eso hacía al mirarlo, no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro, las arrugas en su rostro se tensaron. Al abrir los ojos, sonrió con amargura─. Sé que ustedes esperan más de mí, yo lo hago. Nosotros ─dijo mientras hacia un gesto con el que pretendía abarcar a cada uno de los trabajadores de _Memorial_─ tenemos las manos atadas con todas estas restricciones burocráticas. Eso fue lo que los orilló a crear a DATS, el que los adultos estuvieran restringidos por sus propios gobiernos. Siempre sentí culpa de tener que involucrarlos, pero era la única alternativa que tenía para poder ayudarlos. Lamento no poder hacer más... Pero creo que ustedes han hecho un buen trabajo.

─Hemos perdido a muchos ─dijo, tratando de mantener su voz en un tono neutral.

─Serían mucho más sino hicieran lo que hacen ─trató de animarlo─. Pero hoy puedes evitar que perdamos a alguien más.

Takeru pegó la cabeza a la pared tratando de pintar en los plafones del techo la situación para analizarla mejor.

─Ni siquiera sé si hay razón para salir de país. Dien está fuera de nuestro alcance. No sé qué hacer.

El rostro de Nagano se endureció, su mandíbula se tensó y avanzó hacia él con una firmeza que sus ojos grises sólo remarcaban.

─Jamás creí que... ─lo que fuera que iba a decir, no lo dijo, su expresión cambió y volvió a recargarse en el muró, luego continuó sin mirarlo─: No puedo decirte que debes o que no debes hacer. Después de todo, qué sé yo de ser un _tamer_ en terreno enemigo. Pero, quisiera que comprendieras que el peso de tomar esa decisión en este momento es tuya. Y si tú no puedes hacer nada, ¿quién?

─Con una situación como esta únicamente Taichi puede dar la orden de proceder.

Nagano Kazuo sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y lo mantuvo en su lugar con sólo el tono de su voz.

─Ni Yagami ni Ishida están en condiciones de tomar decisiones ahora. ¿Quién le sigue en rango? ¿Izumi? El chico es excelente en muchas cosas pero no es un líder. Tu rango en el sector dos te pone sobre Takaishi Ryo. La decisión está en tus manos. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Nagano Kazuo tenía razón, la decisión estaba en sus manos junto con la vida de Dien. Takeru apretó la terminal en su mano y asintió con deliberada lentitud en un gesto en el que aceptaba la responsabilidad, calculaba sus opciones y se disponía a actuar. Dien estaba en peligro y era acuciante acudir en su ayuda. Viéndolo así no había mucho que pensar.

─Por favor, comuníquese conmigo en cuanto tenga noticias de mi amiga.

─No te preocupes ─le aseguró─, ella va a estar bien.

Takeru sonrió, dio un par de pasos dispuesto a irse pero Nagano lo llamó.

─Chico, necesitaras esto ─dijo entregándole una llave─. Pide el casco en recepción. Suerte.

El joven volvió a sonreír y se reunió con Koushiro en la sala de control. Le informó de la situación con unas cuantas frases concisas. Le explicó que él resolvería lo de Dien pero que Koushiro tendría que encargarse de las personas que necesitarían ser reubicadas de inmediato.

─Si no tienen sospechas de ellos las tendrán al desaparecerlos. ¿No sería mejor esperar y ver qué sucede? Mover a estos chicos significaría perder buenos informantes.

─¿Vale la pena el riesgo?

Koushiro dudó un momento pero al final sacudió la cabeza, resignado.

─No, supongo que no.

Takeru le pidió una lista de posibles puntos de reunión que podría elegir Dien antes de salir. Se sintió tentado a preguntar si había novedades de los chicos o de su amiga pero se reprimió y siguió caminado. Era mejor no saber por si las noticias eran malas, decidió, y las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

Aún no estaba muy seguro de que ir fuera una buena idea, pero había dado su palabra, se recordó mientras se ajustaba el casco y se subía a la motocicleta. De cualquier forma, su hermano ya iba rumbo al aeropuerto siguiendo sus instrucciones. Respiró hondamente, debía tomar la decisión correcta, si se equivocaba sabía que el equipo uno del sector respondería al llamado de ayuda de Dien. Ya no podían perder otro equipo principal. Pero, irónicamente, Asia estaba muy lejos del territorio que él y su hermano conocían.

Su terminal emitió un débil _'bip'_, Takeru no pudo recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido feliz al recibir un mensaje.

_«Escapé, me esconderé esta noche. 10 am. Mercado de pájaros, H. K.»_

─_Ya estoy en el aeropuerto, podrías decirme a dónde vamos para poder comprar los boletos, es necesario saber el destino para hacerlo, ¿sabes? _─satirizó su hermano.

─Hong Kong.

─_¡Vaya! Un avance y ¿cuál es la situación?_

─El informante era Lê Sinh Dien. Consiguió huir aunque es posible que lo sigan.

─_Iremos solos, ¿cierto?_

─Ninguno de los chicos ha regresado. Además, existe la posibilidad de que sea una trampa.

Takeru escuchó a su hermano reír, casi podía verlo rascarse la cabeza e imaginaba la ironía que expresaría su rostro. Estaba tomando demasiados riesgos, su hermano lo sabía pero si tenía alguna objeción no la dijo.

─_Entiendo _─aseguró─. _Date prisa, __el siguiente vuelo sale en una hora._

─Te veo en media hora en la terminal uno.

Dicho esto la comunicación se cortó.

Takeru aceleró permitiéndose desligarse de sus sentimientos mientras su mundo se convertía en manchas sin sentido. La motocicleta blanca que le había prestado el jefe Nagano era una belleza, una excelente distracción. Necesitaba aunque fuera un poco de la ilusión de control que le daba manejar un vehículo como aquel. La verdad era que todo lo que estaba pasando estaba fuera de sus manos, lo de Dien, lo de Sora y lo de... Necesitaba creer en una ilusión de vez en cuando.

**~ º ~**

Koushiro había estado encerrado en la sala de operaciones más de diez horas. Le ardían los ojos, no sentía su parte posterior y estaba seguro de que era ya unos centímetros más bajo gracias a la joroba que trataba de alojarse permanentemente en su espalda. Se había ganado un descanso, concluyó, al menos para estirar las piernas y descansar los ojos, cada parte en su cuerpo le dolía por sobre exigirse los últimos días.

Se levantó estirándose, queriendo recobrar su forma original. Su espalda crujió un poco, tendría que recordar hacer estiramientos regularmente si pretendía no conservar la joroba ─y es que sentía que aún se inclinaba sospechosamente hacia delante─. Tras un gran bostezó que ganó más de una mirada en su dirección, también decidió que necesitaba otro café.

Sí, cualquier persona razonable entendería que Izumi Koushiro merecía y necesitaba dejar su puesto y abandonar la sala de operaciones de DATS, pero el chico se resistía a irse, no solo por la situación que acababan de enfrentar sus amigos en el digimundo, desde que Takeru y Ryo habían regresado a Japón pasaba allí mucho más del tiempo requerido.

Aquella parte del _Memorial_ era amplia, bien iluminada y, a pesar de contar con sistema de control de temperatura, siempre hacía algo de calor en ella debido al exceso de equipos electrónicos con el que contaban. El sonido de los ventiladores de cada computadora era algo constante en aquel lugar, junto con el imparable sonido de tecleos y el murmullo de la televisión ─generalmente tenían pantallas encendidas mostrando noticias de todo el mundo de importancia para sus operaciones─.

Únicamente trabajadores con alto nivel de autorización podían entrar a la sala de operaciones y el personal que trabajaba allí cotidianamente era muy reducido. El señor Takenouchi y Shuu se turnaban junto con otros dos analistas —Ishikawa Noru y Higa Chikako— para recopilar y analizar la inteligencia que reunían las patrullas y los guardianes en el digimundo. Normalmente el sector siete era el encargado de hacer eso mismo con la información de inteligencia que se recopilaba en su mundo, pero antes de que Taichi y Yamato partieran a tierras digitales Koushiro había tenido una discusión a puerta cerrada en la que les había insistido que, dado las actuales condiciones de seguridad en DATS, Inoue y él deberían encargarse de monitorear toda la inteligencia. Koushiro había sido muy convincente y ambos jóvenes habían accedido. Ahora el pelirrojo hacía lo máximo posible por no separarse de aquellas pantallas, como si su vida misma dependiera de ello. Y sentía que así era.

En aquel momento sabía que no le serviría a nadie si no descansaba pero ¿y si pasaba algo mientras no estaba? Tuvo que recordarse que no era imprescindible y, aunque lo fuera, si sucedía algo podría volver en unos minutos, no era como si se fuera a ir a casa o a salir del edificio, sólo iba a ir unos pisos arriba a los dormitorios a cerrar los ojos porque todo lo que veía eran manchas borrosas que tenía que interpretar para encontrarles forma.

Había dado un único paso en dirección a la salida cuando se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella alarma saliendo de la bocina de uno de los ordenadores. Proceso demasiado tarde lo que significaba. Una bola de chicos estaba ahora sobre él. Habían aparecido de golpe, unos sobre otros, como ya era típico de sus amigos cuando estaban desesperados por volver a la Tierra. Ahora sí le dolía todo el cuerpo al pobre Koushiro.

Yamato literalmente pasó sobre Daisuke y Jyou mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. Atosigó a Shuu con un par de preguntas amontonadas sobre Sora y salió corriendo de la sala de operaciones. El dolor de Koushiro olvidado al recordar a Sora, aún no había salido del quirófano, era todo lo que sabía, fue lo que les dijo a los demás.

Los chicos probablemente esperaban mejores noticias, más exactas al menos, pero no dijeron nada y entregaron sus reportes antes de dirigirse al ala medica. Algunos estaban heridos, rasguños y raspones si comparaban sus heridas con las de su amiga. Ni Daisuke, quien odiaba a los doctores y las agujas más que a nada en el mundo, se quejó.

Yamato se unió a ellos en silencio minutos después, aunque no por voluntad propia. Sin embargo, una vez que lograron que se sentara y se quitara la camisa esperó paciente a que la doctora terminara con la primera de las heridas que necesitaban sutura. Parecía que trataba de dejar la mente en blanco mientras sentía la fría mano de la mujer sobre su espalda sacando la aguja de su piel y volviéndola a meter. La anestesia local que le habían aplicado había sido más que bienvenida, el dolor había cesado y su mente estaba tan aturdida que el joven ya no sabía si las últimas horas habían sido sólo el producto de alguna pesadilla. Todo se redujo a ruido y confusión, sabía que algo estaba mal pero se encontró perdido en una extraña bruma que era mil veces peor que una terrible borrachera, esta traía consigo punzadas de terror en lugar de simple jaqueca.

Las personas a su alrededor hablaban, él solo escuchaba cuchicheos en un idioma vagamente familiar, tal vez alemán, Yamato no sabía con seguridad ni le interesó hasta que dos letras pronunciadas en inglés cobraron sentido en su mente dispersa. Se puso de pie, tan rápido que sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo.

Cuatro manos lo agarraron antes de que cayera de cara contra el piso blanco.

─¿Dónde está? ¿Le pasó algo?

─Él está bien ─le aseguró una voz conocida mientras lo ayudaban a sentarse, pero Yamato no estaba tranquilo, temía que todo en su mundo se hubiera derrumbado en un sólo día─. Está bien ─repitió la chica, pretendiendo tranquilizarlo.

─¿Por qué no fue con ustedes? ─comprendió de pronto─. ¿Por qué no está aquí?

─Sólo sé que tuvo que encargarse de un asunto. Pero no está solo, Ryo fue con él. Estarán bien.

No preguntó más porque creía lo mismo que Catt, que si estaba con Ryo estaría bien. Su hermano menor era sensato y sabía cuidarse, y si no era así, sabía que Ryo lo cuidaría por él. Lo había cuidado esos años mucho mejor de lo que él jamás había podido.

**~ º ~**

Takeru sintió el golpe en el costado derecho, no más que un empujón que lo obligó a avanzar un paso. Apenas reaccionó mientras observaba como se alejaba corriendo el niño y se perdía de vista tras una montón de jaulas vacías apiladas en el puesto más próximo. Se sobó con aire ausente y echó su pesó hacia atrás para recargarse en el tronco del árbol que le daba sombra. Quizás debió considerar si el golpe había sido accidental pero su atención al detalle estaba ocupado con asuntos menos inmediatos, el niño desapareció de sus pensamientos.

Takeru alzó la mirada. El cielo de un azul cerúleo era limpio y extenso, las nubes estaban únicamente en su cabeza, comprendió, nublando su juicio. Nubes negras y densas, sus problemas y miedos condensados, le ofuscaban la mente. Percibía lo que lo rodeaba como fracciones de sonido e imágenes inconexas. Normalmente era muy bueno leyendo a la gente, estudiando su entorno, buscando anormalidades, previendo el peligro; y aquel día que no contaba con un equipo completo y en el que no sabía si podía confiar en la persona a la que tenían que rescatar, no podía concentrarse.

Mientras la hora para el encuentro se acercaba, iba haciéndose más y más evidente que él no debía de estar allí, que, al igual que Taichi, no estaba en condiciones para tomar decisiones importantes.

Se obligó a relajar los músculos de la mandíbula y sonreír porque sabía que era observado. Ryo lo miraba desde el lado apuesto del pequeño jardín compuesto por unos cuantos árboles que cohabitaban a mitad de camino en aquella calle larga llena de las tiendas que conformaban el mercado de pájaros. Parecía suplicar por ayuda y él no intentó contener la mueca de burla antes de desviar la mirada. Cinco minutos más, decidió, lo dejaría sufrir cinco minutos más.

─Gracias señora, su guacamayo es precioso pero ya tengo que irme ─lo escuchó decir tratando de terminar la "conversación" por tercera vez.

La anciana asintió por tercera vez y siguió hablando. Ryo se había acercado a ella diez minutos antes para admirar a su guacamayo azul y ella le había permitido alimentarlo mientras le contaba lo que parecía una interesante historia en el idioma que los hermanos Takaishi habían bautizado como 'Chino ilustrado" ─que no era otra cosa que una mezcla de chino mandarín con algo parecido al juego de caras y gestos─. Ryo se había sentido obligado a fingir que entendía porque, sin importar qué caras hiciera la mujer o cuán enérgicos eran los ademanes, el 'chino ilustrado' le resultaba tan incomprensible como el chino normal. Y realmente no le había molestado prestarse a "escucharla" pareciendo una viejecita tan atenta y amable, hasta que trató de despedirse y volver con su hermano y se encontró con que la mujer no estaba muy dispuesta a perder a su "interlocutor". Cada gesto amable que conseguía de Ryo parecía ser un aliciente para que la mujer volviera a su perorata incomprensible. La señora se señalaba a sí misma, por lo que debería de estar hablando de ella, mientras usaba una voz ridículamente elocuente para dirigirse a un público que no entendía ni dos palabras. Ryo miró a la anciana ─toda sonrisas y aparente amabilidad─ y luego a su hermano sin saber qué hacer. Takeru se tapó la boca para no reír a carcajadas y fingió un ataque de tos.

Ryo ahogó un gestó de frustración y alargó una sonrisa falsa y antinatural, pareció notar cierta comprensión en el ave que acariciaba, y se resignó a quedarse donde estaba hasta que Dien apareciera ya que Takeru no parecía tener intenciones de ayudarlo.

Un hombre gritó y la mano de Tk fue rápidamente a la funda debajo de la chaqueta verde lima que sostenía su nueve milímetros. Luego tuvo que fingir que se acomodaba la camisa de algodón al procesar que el hombre, a unos pasos a su derecha, discutía sobre un tema cualquiera. Había sonado casi como si dijera «no, de ninguna manera», pero sabía tanto de chino como de ingeniería espacial, así que no podía afirmar nada. Los otros dos hombres que lo escuchaban asintieron observando de manera crítica al ruiseñor de brillante plumaje rojo.

El japonés se rió de sí mismo. ¡Ah, si Mina supiera cuánto lamentaba Tk el haber rechazado su insistente consejo de aceptar a uno de los suyos como respaldo! Estaban en desventaja en aquella ciudad donde se tenían que limitar a hablar con las personas que sabían ingles. Pero Takeru no había aceptado a nadie más que a Rek ─uno de los analistas del equipo principal del sector─ porque, pasara lo que pasara, el camboyano haría su trabajo desde un lugar seguro, era lo mejor ya que el japonés no dejaba de pensar que había algo mal respecto a Dien.

Debió de haber reaccionado de otra manera cuando su D-terminal sonó para avisarle de la alerta ─asustarse, preocuparse, al menos sorprenderse─ pero sentía que había estado esperando aquello, como si lo hubiera previsto desde un principio. Miró la pantalla mientras comenzaba a indicar la posición del tamer que había activado el llamado de ayuda y al aparecer su posición exacta encontró la mirada de su hermano tratando de adivinar lo que haría.

Sabía que Ryo se opondría, pero ¿qué otra decisión podría tomar? Estaban a unas cuadras, unas cuantas cuadras de Dien.

─¡Espera! ─lo llamó Ryo, y aunque no quería, se detuvo─. No me digas que piensas ir, sé que no eres idiota, sabes lo que esto significa —dijo sosteniendo enl alto el aparto que representaba el pedido por ayuda del vietnamita—. Contactar a un fugitivo es un peligro que aceptamos, pero ir a una trampa seguiría siendo una locura incluso si no estuviéramos solos.

Takeru se negó a explicarse, no quería sostener aquella pelea, así que se dispuso a seguir su camino. Ryo lo agarró por el hombro para evitar que continuara.

─Conoces las reglas mejor que nadie...

Takeru hizo un movimiento para soltarse, luego repuso, sin mirarlo:

─Tenemos un código, aceptamos la misión y al hacerlo, aceptamos poner su vida sobre la nuestra. Eso es lo que estable el código de prioridad de vida.

─El suicidio no es algo que practiquemos.

Takeru inspiró hondo y soltó el aire de golpe antes de mirarlo, decidido.

─No te estoy pidiendo que vengas, pero no pienso abandonarlo.

─¿Por qué siento que esto no es sobre Dien, Tk? ¿Por qué parece que pasa algo más aquí? ─dijo, apuntando a su cabeza con el dedo índice_─. _Esto es por Mimi o porque sigues sintiendo culpa por lo que le sucedió a Phil o... por lo que sea. No estás pensando con claridad. Tk no podemos salvar a todos, simplemente no podemos.

Takeru apretó los labios y los puños. Ryo compendió entonces que dijera lo que dijera su hermano iría. Pensó en dejarlo inconsciente y llevarlo al aeropuerto, pero dudó porque quizás aquello le causaría más problemas, parecería que estaba secuestrándolo, ¿qué tal si alguien llamaba a la policía?

─Debo tratar, Ryo… Debo hacerlo.

No supo cómo debatir aquel argumento, trató de hacerlo inmediatamente pero no tenía idea de qué decir. Al notar su duda, Tk comenzó a caminar.

─Al menos pidamos refuerzos, no podemos ir solos —argumentó, caminando detrás del chico.

—¿Quién? —exigió sin paciencia—. Las últimas órdenes que dio Tai fue que los de este sector no hicieran ningún movimiento en falso, que no arriesgaran sus posiciones. Además, es demasiado peligroso.

—¡Claro! —repuso Ryo—. Y para nosotros, los super Takaishi es pan comido —masculló en el tono más sarcástico del que era capaz—. Tk, ni siquiera sabes si el mismo Dien tendió esta trampa. Tal vez ni siquiera está en peligro, tal vez solo quiere atraparnos ─argumentó, frustrado—. Quieres conducirnos a una trampa sin más apoyo que un analista que no tiene ni la mitad de capacidad que Willis.

Takeru se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño como si considerara esa opción. Luego lo miró.

─¿Realmente crees eso? Dime, ¿estás tan seguro de que no podemos hacer nada que apostarías su vida?

Ryo sintió que lo recorrió un sudor frío. No era justo lo que estaba haciendo, arrinconándolo de aquella manera, haciéndolo sentir que, si se equivocaba, habría sido su culpa lo que llegara a suceder.

─Está bien ─concedió de mala manera.

Takeru echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les había prestado atención particular a su discusión, los tres turistas alemanes que le tomaban fotografías al ave que Ryo había alimentado, reían demasiado para escuchar nada más ,y el grupo de hombres que había discutido sobre el pájaro cantor ya se había ido. No parecía haber nadie observándolos a ellos aun cuando el ambiente en el mercado estaba mucho más callado que al llegar ─algo normal si se consideraba que llegaron cuando las tiendas abrían y los dependientes estaban ocupados limpiando jaulas y alimentados a las ruidosas aves que se esforzaban porque su alboroto fuera más audible que el del pájaro vecino─. Ambos inspiraron hondamente antes de que volver a encender los micrófonos de los transmisores.

─Rek ─dijo Takeru hablando con el analista que se encontraba a media ciudad de distancia, aunque para las personas cerca parecía que conversaba con el chico a su lado─, ¿sabes del llamado de ayuda?

─_Sí, Iz también sincronizó la terminal de Dien a la mía cuando supo que iba a ayudarlos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? _─preguntó sin ocultar su nerviosismo ni la esperanza velada de que Tk no dijera que eso era todo.

─Rek eres nuestro vigía. Necesito que te hagas cargo de las cámaras, no descuides la frecuencia de la policía y ve si te pueden servir las imágenes satelitales para ver qué sucede. Vamos a ir por él, guíanos.

─_Entendido_ ─respondió, entusiasmado, y comenzó a darles instrucciones.

Salieron del mercado de pájaros y llegaron a la calle del mercado de las flores, doblaron a la derecha hasta al final de la calle y luego a la izquierda por instrucciones de Rek. Hacía un calor intenso y ninguno de los japoneses podía quitarse la prenda de manga larga que llevaban puesta porque eso les ayudaba a disimular el arma que tenían escondida debajo, aún así se obligaron a ir lo más rápido posible, en situaciones como aquella habían aprendido que el tiempo hacía la diferencia, debían alcanzar a Dien lo más rápido posible.

Rek les dijo que al mandar el pedido de ayuda el vietnamita estaba en la estación este de Mong Kok, pero se movía, lo que significaba que lo perseguían. Tk y Ryo siguieron las instrucciones que les daba el vigilante sin cuestionarlas, medianamente atentos a las calles por las que pasaban. Mientras caminaban a paso apurado Takeru sabía que no tenía idea de a dónde iba o de qué dirección venían. Le restó importancia, no obstante, como a todo mal presentimiento que lo había acechado desde que llegó.

Mong Kok era uno de los lugares más poblados a los que habían ido, por ello se alarmó cuando las instrucciones de Rek lo guiaron a una zona en la que casi no había gente.

—_Tengo malas noticias_ —anunció, cuando se quedaron sin instrucciones—, _la señal se detuvo en el callejón que tienen delante._

No tenía sentido que alguien con la experiencia de Dien escogiera una ruta tan aislada para escapar. ¿Y si Dien no era tan inocente como habían creído? Ryo ya estaba tratando de disuadirlo moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro y Takeru estaba comenzando a pensar lo mismo. Cerró los ojos, renuente a aceptar que no podían continuar y un sonido familiar lo acechó deteniendo lo que iba decir. Era un sonido apagado, apenas audible, pero ambos hermanos lo identificaron de inmediato.

El plan táctico se resolvió en silencio, con un par de señas, Takeru iba a entrar en el callejón y Ryo iba a resguardar la salida y cubrirle las espaldas.

Inmediatamente extrañó la gente, la congestión, el ruido. Sintió haber atravesado el velo invisible de otra dimensión. Aquello era un Hong Kong que no había visto compuesto por concreto, grafitis, follaje y silencio.

La base de un puente automovilístico moldeaba el callejón a su derecha confiriéndole dimensiones irregulares, cubriendo gran parte del cielo sobre su cabeza, angostando o ensanchando el callejón, creando escondites; la elevación del puente hacía imposible escapar escalando el muro y, aún así, él estaba vulnerable si había alguien acechando desde la calle de arriba. A su izquierda, rejas y edificios formaban un muro sólido que ayudaban a mantener el lugar aislado del resto de Mong Kok.

Takeru pasó saliva y buscó el arma, sosteniendo el mango con fuerza, sintiendo una seguridad imaginaria. Había perdido la resolución en sus acciones, dudó de dar otro paso. A pesar de no ver a nadie se sentía observado, aunque las paredes de los edificios que daban hacia la callejuela parecían construcciones olvidadas y las pocas ventanas que podía ver recordaban a cuencas oscuras y vacías.

Al principio avanzó con agilidad, siendo el único posible escondite una casita de un indigente improvisada con laminas. Luego el andador se angostó en la parte menos iluminada, Takeru se detuvo de golpe. La niña que comía fideos de colores pintada sobre el muró sonreía pero él trataba de controlar su respiración. Sopesaba si sería más peligroso seguir o regresar cuando distinguió en el suelo esa mancha de orillas crenadas y color brillante secándose en el suelo. Unos pasos más allá, había tras dos y, a unos centímetros, otra.

Si aquello era una trampa orquestada por Dien, el chico se había tomado demasiadas molestias en los detalles. No, el disparo no había sido al aire, había dado en un blanco humano, el vietnamita estaba en peligro real.

Tanteó unos cuantos pasos con una delicadeza exagerada, moviéndose como si caminara sobre vidrio roto. Temía delatar su presencia. Dudaba de su cordura mientras avanzaba, tratando de cubrir todos los ángulos posibles con la mirada para cerciorarse de no dejar a nadie escondido en un hueco. Ryo tenía razón, aquello era suicida.

Se pegó al muro liso a su izquierda mientras avanzaba, su arma apuntando al frente, preparado para defenderse. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que escuchaba el sonido como si procediera del interior de sus oídos y no de su pecho, tenía que esforzarse para distinguir el viento sacudiendo las copas de los árboles o el chillido de una rata entre unas cajas, fue el sonido de agua corriente lo que lo puso más nervioso, aquel sonido constante podía esconder cualquier otro. A medio camino, en un hueco a su izquierda entre un muro de ladrillo y una de concreto, alguien había arreglado una cubeta cerca de una llave rota como si fuera fuente. El agua que escurría había mojado el suelo borrando cualquier rastro de sangre y hasta donde podía ver, el rastro no seguía. Varios metros adelante podía ver los escalones que marcaban el final del callejón. Parecía que Dien y sus perseguidores ya no estaban allí.

─No veo nada ─susurró lo más bajo que pudo─, ¿la posición del GPS no ha cambiado?

─_No..., de hecho est__á__s a unos pasos del rastreador._

A unos metros había un altar con tarjetas de dioses chinos, boletos de lotería, un espejo y otras cosas que no alcanzó a reconocer. Desde el muró que sobresalía hasta el altar había un lazo en el que colgaba varias prendas de vestir y un par de sombrillas. Había cajas pegadas al muro y un grupo de cosas amontonados al lado de altar.

Avanzó con cautela para averiguar que tan solo realmente se encontraba. Después de la improvisada división de madera en la que colgaba el espejo al otro lado del altar, se veían los pilares que sostenían el peso del puente, anchos y llenos de grafitis, en el espacio que había entre pilar y pilar, jardineras descuidados eran el hogar de helechos y árboles que crecían inclinados hacia la izquierda para burlar el techo de concreto y alcanzar los valiosos rayos de sol.

Takeru escrutó con la vista en la mira el área moviéndose unos cuantos pasos hacia delante. Parecía desierto. Rek le informó que el PGS ubicaba el dispositivo de rastreo cerca del segundo de los pilares. Medio oculto por unas plantas, había un bulto negro. Una pierna tomó forma al acercarse, era un cuerpo.

Takeru contuvo la respiración mientras corría los pasos que le hacían falta, saltaba el metro de muro de ladrillos, subía a la jardinera y se agachaba para dar vuelta al cuerpo que yacía boca a abajo, al tocarlo el chico se movió y soltó un gemido de dolor.

—Dien —susurró, tanto para informar a su hermano como para llamar la atención del chico. Había una herida en el pecho, el inmediatamente llevo su mano libre para impedir que siguiera perdiendo sangre—. Háblame —le pidió para asegurarse de que estuviera consciente.

—Tk —apenas articuló el chico. Takeru comprendió que lo habían dejado ahí para morir, él chico balbuceó que creyeron que estaba solo, que no contactaría a nadie y, como había conseguido engañarlos todo ese tiempo, no había forma posible para que volvieran a confiar en que se pondría de su lado, ya no les servía—. Dile a Tai que lo averigüé —logró articular con un hilo de voz. Trató de sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos, su terminal descubrió Takeru al ayudarlo. El chico la puso en su mano obligándolo a que la tomara—. Aquí..., todo está aquí, deben detenerlo...

Comenzó a toser manchando sus dientes con sangre. El japonés sabía que tenían que sacarlo de ahí pronto, tenían que llevarlo a un hospital. Rek había pedido una ambulancia, Takeru se disponía a alzarlo porque Dien no podía sostenerse solo pero desistió de cualquier intento por sujetarlo. Se puso de pie, apuntó, alineó la mira y disparó antes de racionalizar nada. Actuando por puro instinto y memoria muscular.

Había visto un destello en la periferia de su visión, el destello inconfundible del metal frio que en su cabeza se traducía como peligro. El sonido de su arma al disparar se alargo en su cabeza mientras digería la escena, perdido en una mirada que se apagaba.

Takeru permaneció rígido mientras el hombre caía al suelo sin volver a moverse.

Las instrucciones de su mentor guiaron sus siguientes movimientos como si el propio Black estuviera presente y lo que sucedía no fuera más que otro entrenamiento. Takeru saltó al suelo de cemento y avanzó hacia el cuerpo con el arma lista para disparar de nuevo, como si el cuerpo todavía fuera una amenaza. Al acercarse pateó el arma lejos del ignoto y, apuntando a un posible peligro latente al final de callejón, donde los escalones terminaban en un nivel que no podía ver, se agachó para comprobar si el hombre tenía pulso.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien conocido le hablaba. Al darse la vuelta, sobresaltado por escuchar movimiento a sus espaldas, notó que Ryo estaba detrás, en la jardinera al lado de Dien. Su rostro estaba pálido y sudoroso, como si hubiera corrido al escuchar el disparo, movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, como había hecho antes pero con un significado diferente.

Dien estaba muerto, entendió Takeru.

Sintió el impulso de ir a comprobar lo que le decía su hermano, desde el lugar en el que estaba parado sólo veía un zapato, el resto del cuerpo lo ocultaba el muro. No pudo seguir mirando y volteó el rostro huyendo de la verdad, le había fallado a Dien, había confiado en él y le había fallado. No supo qué se suponía que debería hacer en ese momento. Estaba confundido por la falta de emociones que experimentaba, vagamente escuchó el sonido del trafico a la distancia mientras el mundo de afuera trataba de alcanzar aquel lugar solitario. Volteó a ver la pared. "_There are no stars tonight_", leyó en el muro del edificio rosa.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Ryo, ahora a su lado.

Takeru sintió que su cabeza asentía, su hermano le dio una palmada en el hombro, como si buscara animarlo. Luego algo cambio en él, había alarma en su rostro por algo que él no veía, y alzó su arma. Al dar la vuelta, a la mitad de los escalones había alguien apuntándoles. Era un hombre de ascendencia asiática, pero no podían asegurar que en realidad fuera chino, media más que el promedio de la población masculina en Hong Kong. El sujeto los miró con cautela y, siendo ellos dos y él uno, alzó las manos sin soltar su arma.

─¡Suéltala! ─le exigió su hermano.

Pereció que el hombre iba a hacerlo, los músculos de su mano aflojaron el agarre sobre el arma. Pero la sirena de una ambulancia atravesó las paredes de aquel extraño y oscuro mundo y Ryo se distrajo tan sólo un momento. El hombre movió el brazo para apuntarle al moreno a la cabeza. El japonés se dio cuenta medio segundo tarde, su única opción era jalar del gatillo primero pero antes de poder hacerlo se escuchó '_bang_' y Ryo cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos, el sujeto estaba en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre que comenzaba a hacerse más grande.

Takeru se quedó helado, todavía sosteniendo el arma apuntándole a la nada. Su hermano estaba seguro de que el chico iba entrar en una especie de shock, Takeru parecía petrificado y sudaba gruesas gotas de sudor por la frente. Ryo iba a acercarse al rubio pero escuchó el rechinar de unas llantas, arriba en la calle. Le ordenó que digitalizara su arma en lo que él iba a mover el cuerpo de Dien porque no quería dejarlo ahí, tirado entre los arbustos. La ambulancia no tardaría en llegar y los paramédicos descubrirían que ya no había ningún herido del cual hacerse cargo.

Takeru obedeció la orden de su hermano sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía. Su mente estaba procesando el estar en un callejón con tres cuerpos de los cuales él había matado a dos. Comenzó a temblar involuntariamente sintiéndose sucio. ¿Por qué había disparado a matar? Podía haber apuntado a la mano o al hombro, pero no, había disparado directamente a un órgano vital. Ahora Takeru era lo que había jurado jamás ser: un asesino.

En algún punto se dio cuenta de que al final de las escaleras se encontraban dos sujetos armados. Bajaron corriendo los escalones y le apuntaron en cuanto notaron los cuerpos en el lugar. Gritaban en chino y, aunque no entendió nada, levantó las manos. Sintió que lo jalaban escaleras arriba, terminando la banqueta una camioneta blanca esperaba. Le esposaron las manos a la espalda y lo aventaron dentro del vehículo. El auto arrancó a toda velocidad en cuanto volvió el segundo sujeto, después de revisar el área. Takeru quiso creer que el que hubiera vuelto solo significaba que su hermano estaba a salvo.

─Ustedes no son policías, ¿quiénes son? ─preguntó, queriendo comprobar que eran del mismo grupo que había perseguido a Dien.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna así que Takeru decidió guardar silencio, de cualquier manera se sentía cansado. La culpa por lo que hizo era en ese momento era más grande que el temor de lo que pasaría con él, aunque tal vez competía con el deseo de que su hermano se encontrara a salvo.

En cuanto escucharon arrancar al vehículo, el chico que había sostenido a Ryo contra el muro lo soltó. El japonés lo empujó y corrió a la calle escalones arriba para confirmar que su hermano, y los que se lo habían llevado, ya no estaban.

─¡Rek! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venían? ─le gritó al micrófono─. ¡Eres nuestro vigía!, ¿cómo no los viste venir?

El camboyano no había tenido forma alguna de adivinar que la camioneta blanca de la calle Sai Yee, iba hacia el callejón a recoger a los hombres que habían perseguido y matado a Dien. Pero Ryo estaba demasiado furioso para escuchar excusas, al cansarse de gritarle a alguien que no podía ver, recordó al muchacho que lo había jalado y que le había saltado a la espalda usando sus brazos alrededor de la cara para evitar que hiciera ruido. Si no hubiera sido por él, el sujeto que había regresado a inspeccionar lo habría visto, el muchacho le había oprimido las costillas con las piernas y con las manos le había tapado, no sólo la boca, sino también la nariz prácticamente sofocándolo para evitar que hiciera movimiento alguno. Aplastado contra el frio muro de concreto, ocultos por los altos helechos y el tronco de un árbol, los hombres que se habían llevado a su hermano no los habían visto.

Tal vez Ryo debería estar agradecido pero saber que tenían a Tk hizo que no tomara en cuenta lo que habían hecho por él, y descargó su furia contra el muchacho. Lo tomó por la camisa de algodón y lo golpeó contra la pared, sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

─¿Por qué me detuviste! ¡No tienes idea de lo que harán con él!

─Yo vi... todo... No podías h... haber hecho nada... A-además yo sé... sé quién eres... ─trató de explicarse el jovencito de cabello negro y ojos rasgados entre jadeos porque Ryo le estaba presionando el pecho.─. Eres Ryo, uno de los elegidos...

El japonés abrió los ojos sorprendido y bajó al muchacho para que se apoyara en el suelo.

─Vi todo pero tuve miedo de intervenir. Yo también soy miembro de DATS ─afirmó─. Mi nombre es Yuan Xing y tú debes venir conmigo antes de que llegue la policía.

─¿Es verdad Rek? ─preguntó el japonés. Rek contestó afirmativamente, era miembro de DATS, aunque no sabía qué hacía ahí. Ryo le pidió que lo confirmara y Xing lo hizo, sacó su digivice y le mostró la firma digital que sólo portaban los que eran miembros de la organización liderada por Taichi.

─Vámonos ─apremió, jalándolo por las ropas.

Ryo dudó pero las sirenas se escuchaban demasiado cerca y, mirando una vez más el callejón, no tuvo otra opción que seguir al chico chino.

Unos quince minutos más tarde el ansioso de Ryo estaba sentado en un pequeño comedor mientras Xing le servía té verde. El japonés movía sus piernas con desesperación y golpeaba la mesa con los dedos, cosa que estaba desesperando a su anfitrión.

─¿Quién te envió? ─preguntó para distraerse de su desesperación interna.

─Mina, tu amigo... ─trató de recordar el nombre unos segundos mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla─. ¿Takeo?

─Takeru ─corrigió con rudeza el japonés.

─Él. Le dio el lugar de reunión a Mina y ella me envió como... apoyo.

─¿Apoyo? ─preguntó inquisitivo el japonés, sin embargo ni el mismo Xing estaba muy seguro de ser lo que decía ser, además su apariencia no alentaba a nadie a escogerlo de apoyo para una situación como la anterior. El chino era algo petizo, parecía que apenas comenzaba a salir de la adolescencia, tenía toda la pinta de ser un bromista empedernido, pocos en DATS conservaban ese espíritu─. ¿Qué edad tienes?

─Dieciocho.

Ryo no se tragaba aquello y su expresión dejó en claro aquello para Xing.

─Está bien, tengo 17 años y cuatro meses... ─añadió para verse más grande. Honestamente, parecía a lo mucho de dieseis─. Pero soy un hueso duro de roer.

─Mina debió de estar muy preocupada por Dien si envió a un menor de edad ─Ryo se acordó un momento de Iori, quién era el único del grupo de Daisuke que no trabajaba en el _Memorial_ ni estaba enlistado en DATS por ser menor de edad, entre otros factores.

─Soy un simple Tamer pero ustedes no conocen mi país y no hablaban mi idioma. Mina estaba preocupada, es todo. Dien... era su amigo ─terminó con tristeza y le puso una taza de té frente a él.

Ryo contempló la infusión sin ánimo alguno, llevaba casi veinte minutos tratando de no pensar en nada pero aquello no daba resultado. Una cosa le quedaba claro, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Takeru era el líder de su sector por una razón, no le gustaba tomar decisiones. Además, se suponía que no deberían de haber estado únicamente dos de ellos en aquel lugar. Todo había estado mal desde un principio y ahora Takeru estaba... bueno Ryo solo sabía que tal vez estaba en manos de los que habían perseguido a Dien y aquello no era bueno. El portador del emblema de la esperanza en manos del enemigo era algo que no debería de pasar. Además ¿qué le diría a Natsuko?

─¿Te sientes bien?

La respuesta era obvia así que Ryo simplemente le dio un sorbo al té. Pensaba que Takeru seguramente sabría que hacer si estuvieran él en sus zapatos, obviamente no recordaba cómo se había puesto cuando raptaron a Mimi, había perdido el sentido común un par de horas... Aunque, analizando sus últimas decisiones, tal vez no lo había recuperado.

─Voy a salir un momento.

Xing vio como el joven japonés dejaba la taza de té y salía del pequeño apartamento, pero el chino no lo siguió, sabía que su amigo estaba en peligro y Ryo necesitaba procesar lo que acababa de vivir. Tal vez Yuan Xing era joven pero entendía que aunque el japonés no quisiera aceptarlo, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Cuando el té estuvo finalmente en la boca del chico este hizo una mueca, había sido mala idea el té, necesitaban algo más fuerte.

─Mina... ─Ryo tragó saliva antes de añadir─: Necesito tu ayuda.

**~ º ~**

Habían pasado unas dos horas, tal vez cuatro… En realidad no tenía idea. La habitación en la que estaba no tenía una sola ventana y comenzaba a perder el sentido del tiempo. Cada minuto que había pasado tardaba en dejar la habitación, sentía que llevaba un día encerrado pero calculaba que en realidad habían pasado solo unas horas, quizás menos. Los hombres que lo habían recogido del callejón no le habían dicho nada, simplemente se aseguraron de que no estuviera armado, revisaron sus bolsillos en busca de alguna identificación pero no encontraron ninguna ─sorprendentemente había perdido su billetera─. Después lo aventaron en aquella habitación escasa de mobiliario sujetándolo a la incómoda silla, cerraron la perta y el japonés no los había vuelto a ver. Sin embargo escuchaba movimiento del otro lado de la puerta.

Muchas cosas vinieron a la mente de Takeru: suposiciones de lo que sería de él, conjeturas de qué había pasado con su hermano y recuerdos de lo que había hecho. Esto último era lo más torturante, lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas borrar de su mente a tal punto que perdió importancia su situación, sólo quería salir de su propia piel.

Era imposible luchar contra aquellos sentimientos deplorables, si aún no se rendía era porque la preocupación por el paradero de su hermano lo mantenía casi cuerdo, deseando fervientemente que su desesperación maníaca obsesiva por salvar la vida de alguien no lo hubiera puesto en peligro.

¿Por qué rayos no aparecían sus captores? ¿Por qué no lo torturaban en un intento por sacarle información? Le caería bien una buena tortura, algo que lo dejara física, pero sobre todo mentalmente al borde del colapso. Tal vez, de esa manera, el rostro de los que se habían ido se borrarían de su mente y aquellas miradas apagándose no estarían fijas en su propia mirada.

Los ojos azules se dirigieron a la puerta cuando escuchó que la manija que era jalada. El rostro de Takeru adquirió una inexpresividad a la que sus facciones ya estaban acostumbradas. El azul en sus ojos se congeló al instante cuando se conectó con un par de ojos verdes. Una joven mujer caucásica de unos veinti algo acaba de entrar. Había algo extrañamente familiar en ella, en sus facciones, en el color de su piel clara y en su cabello rojo... pero el joven no estaba seguro.

Se miraron con fijeza durante unos momentos, esa fue la única señal en ambos de la sorpresa que tenían por lo que veían. Finalmente ella cerró la puerta con lentitud. Sólo eran ella y Takeru.

"_Así que ella manda en este lugar_", concluyó el joven tras analizarla otro momento. Tal vez la joven no iba a torturarlo pero su presencia logró que el japonés olvidara sus cavilaciones anteriores. Toda su atención estaba en la mujer, y ella parecía tener tanto interés en él, como él lo tenía por ella.

─No esperaba que uno de los elegidos hubiera sido quien trató de ayudar a Dien.

Lo conocía, ¿cómo rayos era posible? Al parecer su asombró fue demasiado palpable porque la chica comento:

─¿Te sorprende que sepa quién eres? Takeru Takaishi, lo sé todo sobre ti.

* * *

_No tienen idea de cuánto lamento haber tardado tanto. Tengo una pila de excusas que no voy a usar. Lo importante es que aquí está. ¡Por fin! Esperó que no piensen «¡Tanta espera para esto!», este capítulo me costó trabajo desde la primera vez que llegué a él, y aún no comprendo por qué me he tenido que pelear con cada párrafo. Lo irónico es que aún no estoy segura de que subirlo, pero si no lo hago ahora tal vez me tarde otras semanas o meses y ya no tengo internet en mi casita. Es ahora o nunca y sin la revisión final, ¡espero que no vayan muchos errores!_

_En fin, mil y un gracias __por sus muy animadores comentarios __a _Hikari Blossom_ (te comprendo, pero no puedo hacer nada con Mimi lejos, ya veremos), _Ozanai_ (de aquí en adelante actualizaré más pronto de verdad), _luos dg_ (sí son importantes tus comentarios, créeme mi primer impulso fue «¡Ah, si, ya subo el capítulo!», pero no estaba listo, espero que haya valido la pena esperar) y _Neko-Sandie_ (perdón, perdón, perdón por demorarme tanto, gracias por los elogios y esperó no haya decepcionado el nueve). Otra disculpa, ahora no pude enviar respuesta por PM por la pila de excusas arriba, pero realmente las aprecio, procurare que no me vuelva a pasar, estoy trabajando en cuidar mi tiempo._

_Muchas más gracias a quienes han estado dando vueltas para ver si ocurría un milagro y subía el capítulo, y a quienes siguen leyendo._

_Por fa, ya saben manden dudas, comentarios criticas, realmente me ayudan. Bueno, sé que ya han escuchado esto antes pero el siguiente capítulo prácticamente está listo y definitivamente no tendrán que esperar tanto,__ sabrán de mí muy pronto._

¡Gracias por leer!

Modificado: 1/03/13. La primera parte correspondía al final del capítulo 7 y el resto al ocho.


	10. Atrapado

**10.**

**Atrapado.**

"_La luz titila esforzándose por mantenerse viva. La oscuridad lo ha consumido todo, no queda aire para respirar. Enfrentando el vacío, estiras una mano frente a ti pero no tocas nada pues no hay nada que tocar._

_Tu sangre golpea tus tímpanos, esa sangre que hierve dentro de tus venas . ¿Será temor? Tragas un sabor amargo y notas que no hay diferencias entre abrir los ojos y mantenerlos cerrados, no hay nada que ver._

_Es extraño intentar moverte sin saber a dónde ir. Pero el cuerpo no responde y te das cuenta de que estás atrapado. Eres sólo una idea, una compleja idea que se dispersa. No quedan más que palabras de lo que fuiste una vez."_

Lo sabía todo, había dicho, todo sobre él, ¡que fiasco! Como si un expediente pudiera exponer la forma en la que los hechos lo habían moldeado. Como si sus páginas pudieran contener la frustración que experimentaba con cada revés y falla. Como si las palabras impresas fueran capaz de expresar el dolor que se experimentaba al perder a alguien. Como si las fotografías realmente mostraran en lo que se había convertido su vida. No, no había archivo que pudiera recopilar cada sacrificio, caída, pelea, miedo, felicidad, cada rencor.

—Con que lo sabes todo —habló cuando su frialdad se torció en acritud, una inquietante sonrisa presente, sus ojos llenos de desafío. Se inclinó hacia delante, todo lo que los brazos atados a la espalda le permitieron. Takeru no era consciente de que tan intimidante resultaba con aquella expresión en sus facciones—. Pues, ilustrame.

Ella no esperaba aquella reacción pero mantuvo la fachada impasible casi a la perfección. La sorpresa apenas y se asomó, pero Takeru fue capaz de notarla. Estaba justo ahí, reflejada sobre el tono esmeralda de sus ojos. Al mirar fugazmente hacia la puerta y de vuelta a él, se había ido.

—Takeru Takaishi. Nacido el veintitrés de abril del noventa —comenzó a citar de memoria—. Madre, Natsuko Takasihi, reportera del _Times_. Padre, Hiroake Ishida, director de programación en _Fuji TV_. Primera residencia, Nerima.

»El seis de mayo del noventa y cinco tuvo el primer contacto con los monstruos digitales, el gobierno japones lo catalogó como ataque terrorista. Sus padres se divorciaron en ese mismo año. Takaishi obtuvo su custodia completa mientras que Ishida se quedó con la custodia de su hermano, Yamato Ishida.

»Los Takaichi se mudaron varias veces en los siguientes seis años. Edogawa, Meguro y Minato fueron los distritos en los que vivieron por más tiempo. En el noventa y nueve, el primero de agosto, Takeru junto a otros seis chicos entran en terreno digital.

La joven mujer habló de su participación y la de los chicos en las crisis del digimundo. No sólo sobre los incidentes más escandalosos, como el ataque de Diaboromon, sino también sobre su regreso al digimundo para entregar el poder de los emblemas, las cosas que sucedieron cuando su madre y él se mudaron a Odaiba, su aventura con Wallace y los eventos que procedieron a la derrota de Ken. Todo hasta el regreso de Diaboromon. Detalles que sólo sus amigos más cercanos tenían.

Y había más.

—En el dos mil cinco le ofrecieron a Natsuko un puesto en el periódico _New York __Times_. Aquel mismo año su madre realizó la adopción legal de Ryo Akiyama, quien se mudó con Natsuko y Takeru a _New York_. Estudió en la preparatoria privada de Hayhoe. Se graduó antes de tiempo, al cumplir con los créditos requeridos, e ingresó con una beca completa en deportes en una prestigiosa universidad privada en _New Jersey._ Estrella del equipo de baloncesto. Nombrado jugador del año en el dos mil diez y el MVP del último torneó relámpago.

»Sostiene una relación sentimental desde la preparatoria con la entrenadora francesa Catherine LeBlanc. Portador del emblema de la esperanza y líder del grupo de entrenadores renegados en América del norte. Escapó tras una redada en el hotel tres horas después de terminar el partido. Paradero desconocido —terminó cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia, pues ahora podía cambiar eso último.

Takeru tenía que reconocer que estaba realmente sorprendido. La joven no solo lo conocía, se sabía el archivo de memoria. Estaba inclinándose a considerar que la chica tenía memoria fotográfica porque de otra manera aquello era perturbador. ¿Por qué alguien se aprendería cada palabra de su expediente? Se trataba de alguna clase de devoción a su trabajo o de una obsesión con atraparlo. No lo sabía y se obligó a mantener la mueca de desdén.

—Sé que esto no refleja toda tu vida, pero me da un panorama bastante claro —continúo ella, ajena a su debate interno—. Verás, la primera vez que dijo tu nombre pensé que tal vez lo había imaginado. Digo, tenía temperatura, balbuceaba incoherencias, pero cuando lo repitió supe que no había errores. Así que leí tu perfil hasta que me aprendí cada palabra —se había acercado a él hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, como si tratara de no perderse su reacción—. Tenía que entender su fe en ti.

La sonrisa en el rostro del japonés se desvaneció. Se volvió a recargar en el respaldo y, mientras volvía a analizar lo que había dicho, frunció el ceño, escéptico. Inconscientemente, endureció la mirada y tensó cada músculo en su cuerpo. Si no hubiera sabido que el chico no podía moverse, la joven se hubiera preocupado por su seguridad. Takaishi parecía una criatura salvaje, dispuesta a atacar.

—¿Sabes de quién hablo? —Takeru realizó un seco asentimiento con la cabeza—. Entonces necesito que me escuches con atención.

**~ º ~**

Takaisi Ryo estaba poseído por tal angustia y abatimiento que desmoralizaría a quien lo viera. Había tenido que mantener su posición mientras la gente de Mina trataba de averiguar un lugar que les sirviera para retener rehenes a la _Coalisión_. No imaginaba peor tortura que las tres largas horas que había pasado encerrado en aquel departamento pequeñito. Él era en japonés, había vivido en Tokio, sabía vivir en espacios pequeños, pero aquel lugar parecía estrecharse a medida que el tiempo pasaba. En definitiva, Ryo estaba volviéndose claustrofóbico mientras moría lentamente de calor y preocupación.

El japonés tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos sobre la mesa del comedor-desayunador, sus ojos azules llevaban fijos en una pared de madera cerca de un cuarto de hora. Era una pared pintada de un color rojo oscuro que combinaba con el resto del lugar. La madera no había sido bien trabajada, se podían apreciar partes ásperas que evidenciaban que había faltado lijar con más concentración. Además, la pintura no presentaba un color uniforme lo que quizás significaba que no se le había aplicado suficiente sellador. También podía decir que la madera no era de buena calidad porque presentaba porosidades en algunas partes y... ¿qué importancia tenía todo aquello! Ninguna. Pero el reloj le indicaba que aún tenía que esperar otra hora para poder ir al punto de encuentro con el equipo uno. ¡Cómo odiaba no poder hacer nada! Suspiró y dejó que su frente cayera de golpe sobre la mesa.

—¡Auch!

—¿Dijiste algo?

El joven negó mientras se sobaba el lugar del impacto. Xing hacía tarea en la salita y parecía muy concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviera resolviendo. El moreno lo miró un segundo y apartó la vista con tedio.

Ryo jamás hubiera creído que diría algo semejante pero ¡extrañaba la escuela! Aquella rutina extraña de estudios y entrenamiento. Las largas horas aprendiendo cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ninguna crisis. La vida en su casa cerca al capus. La imagen se le vino a la cabeza: Wallace huyendo de una histérica Mimi —usando un delantal rosa y armada con una palita de cocina— quien le gritaba al americano que era un holgazán flojo y desordenado y lo amenazaba con castigos inimaginables si no limpiaba el lugar en ese mismo momento, ya que era su turno; Takeru, como de costumbre y por misterios que ninguno de sus otros dos amigos entendía, estaba en la cocina ayudando como esclavo a la castaña cocinando algo que él ni siquiera sabía pronunciar; mientras Ryo trataba de ponerse al corriente con un par de ensayos que, para la sorpresa de nadie, tenían que haber sido entregados ese mismo día... Sí, aquella había sido una buena vida mientras había durado.

—¿Vives solo, Xing? —preguntó, tratando de distraerse con una fuente externa que no le produjera melancolía, abatimiento o pesar.

—No, mi madre regresa ya muy noche... Sólo somos nosotros dos.

—¿Y tú padre? —añadió, sin pensar en que podía ser una pregunta incómoda para alguien que acaba de decir que solo vivía con su madre, y en efecto, lo era.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros antes de murmurar que no sabía. Anotó otro caracter en su libreta y siguió hablando sin despegar los ojos de su trabajo.

—Mamá nunca habla de él... Creo que le rompió el corazón.

Ryo desvió la mirada inmediatamente, sintiéndose mal por haber traído a colación aquel tema. Sin duda alguna, Wendee había tenido razón todas aquellas veces que le gritaba que era un cavernícola idiota y torpe, que era uno de los apodos favoritos que la británica amablemente había escogido para él.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres tamer?

—Desde los nueve años —Xing sonrió y el japonés se alegró de haber encontrado un tema más ameno—. Entre al digimundo por primera vez junto con Yuga y Lian. Pero después de lo que sucedió con los Hoi, muchos decidieron olvidarse del digimundo y sus habitantes, y mis amigas... —¡Por favor, no podía Ryo hablar de algo que no acongojara a Xing!—. Aún las veo en la escuela pero me temo que lo digimon son tema tabú por este lugar.

—En realidad, son tabú en todo el mundo.

Xing asintió y el japonés volvió a escuchar el sonido del lápiz rasgando el papel. Las cosas volvieron al sopor que había hecho suya la habitación minutos atrás y Ryo no tuvo más remedió que volver a recargarse sobre sus brazos y mirar a la pared de madera. Una gota de sudor resbaló lentamente y él se secó la frente con el brazo, deducía que el aire acondicionado no estaba encendido por cuestiones monetarias así que no se quejaría al respecto, aunque se estuviera cocinando vivo.

—Ryo, ¿puedo... puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él arrugó el entrecejo, confundido, parecía que su mente únicamente funcionaba para una cosa a la vez con aquel calor.

—¿Es cierto que eres el fundador de los _outsiders_?

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Ryo dejó de moverse, porque creyó haber escuchado mal. Por un momento escuchó que Xing le preguntaba si él había fundado los _outsiders_... Ja, ridículo ¿por qué preguntaría eso?

Pero al darse la vuelta y mirarlo, comenzó a creer que no había escuchado mal. Xing estaba hincado en el sillón de estampado floreado y abrazaba el respaldo para poder verlo. Tenía la curiosidad dibujada en cada rasgo de la cara.

Los _outsiders_, bueno no era la primera vez que le preguntaban al respecto. Un par de semanas atrás, cuando estuvo en Corea, otros tamer habían querido saber sobre eso. Él había salido con una ingeniosa respuesta que, a decir verdad, no respondía nada. Aquel era uno de los pocos temas de los que no discutía abiertamente.

Ryo sonrió, dudando, por un momento, si debía hablar sobre aquel tema. Xing lucía tan joven que parecía inofensivo.

—Sí y no —contestó, con sinceridad, para sorpresa de ambos.

—Decídete —pidió el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

El japonés se rascó la nuca, mientras decidía cómo explicarse. Había algo en el chico que le recordaba a él mismo, años atrás. Sintió que quería contarle sobre aquel suceso que cambió nuevamente su vida, tal vez le serviría saber.

—Eso fue hace mucho... —suspiró, sofocado por el calor—. No es ningún secreto que viví en el digimundo un tiempo, pero muy pocos saben que eso pasó diez meses antes que todo esto comenzara.

El chico lo observó levantarse y caminar de la cocinita a la sala y de vuelta. Parecía considerar qué decir o cómo callarlo o simplemente se había perdido en el pasado por un momento. Uhm, podría ser cualquier cosa, Xing no era un experto descifrando a las personas, Mina se lo había dicho muchas veces, tenía que mejorar en ello.

—Mis padres murieron —susurró Ryo con cierta zozobra, luego se acercó a la ventana, incapaz de verlo—. Eran toda la familia que tenía, nada de hermanos ni tíos ni abuelos. Sólo ellos. Escuché como los amigos de mis padres hablaban sobre lo que sería de mí y comprendí que clase de futuro me esperaba… —se mordió un labio, como temiendo haber dicho demasiado o, tal vez, revivía un poco esa parte de su vida. Luego apresuró una amarga sonrisa y continuó—: Así que busqué lo más cercano que tenía a una familia.

—Tu compañero digimon —comprendió el chico de inmediato.

—Aquel mundo era mi refugio, luego algunas organizaciones comenzaron a reclutar tamers y todo cambio.

Ambos saltaron cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento contiguo. Los gritos de la chica —que era casi seguro que exigieran que se dieran prisa para abrirle— parecían estar en el mismo cuarto. El moreno rió, nervioso y avergonzado. Se retiró a sentar al sillón, al lado de Xing. El muchacho trató de no verlo porque le pareció grosero, pero en la periferia de su visión descubrió esa concentración en algún punto de su pasado, y dolor.

—Si quieres entender por qué algunos creen que yo fui el fundador de los _outsiders_ tienes que entender qué sucedía en aquel tiempo —continuó narrando el elegido, recuperado de su episodio de tristeza—. Cuando su gobierno fue por los hermanos Hoi y otros chicos aquella madrugara del primero de enero, nadie sabía cómo proceder. Las familias de los chicos estaban amenazadas y ellos habían logrado escapar pero ya no tenían un hogar al cual volver. Tenían que elegir: renunciar a todo o trabajar para el gobierno. En ese momento no había tamer que hubiera accedido a ayudar a alguien a esclavizar a los digimons o buscar una manera de destruirlos. Así que los elegidos tenían en sus manos a un grupo de adolescentes y niños exiliados, los llevaron al digimundo, el único lugar en el que se sentían seguros. Los otros elegidos habían pasado todo el tiempo que habían podido estudiando el digimundo, pero nadie lo conocía tan bien como yo. Así que Taichi me asignó protegerlos y enseñarles a vivir allá hasta que les encontraran un hogar permanente.

»Para resumirte el caso, se creó DATS, comenzaron las alianzas, encontraron un hogar para los chicos pero ellos habían estado mes y medio en el digimundo y yo les había llenado la cabeza de ideas sobre cómo aquel era nuestro lugar. Para colmo de males, los Hoi convencieron a los demás de que los elegidos eran pasivos. No iban a obedecer las ordenes de nadie. La mayoría se quiso quedar. Hoi Kwan, el mayor de los hermanos, quería ponerme a cargo del grupo. Casi acepto. Casi.

Xing tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no había movido ni un músculo y apenas había parpadeado como si la acción le dificultara escuchar la historia de Ryo. Así que, cuando se quedó callado por espacio de unos segundos, no puedo evitar preguntar, para animar al elegido a continuar.

—¿Qué te impidió aceptar?

—Las ideas de Kwan eran demasiado radicales para mí. Yo quería pelear, pero tenía esta idea de un juego limpio, de no usar las características de los digimon para defendernos porque eso únicamente agarbaría la situación. El resto de los elegidos pensaba igual que yo y tomé mi decisión. Además, los chicos me ofrecieron algo que creí que jamás volvería a tener —contestó con una sonrisa—. Volví a mi mundo a defender a mi compañero de la manera correcta. Por un momento pareció que los _outsiders_ no continuarían sin mí, pero veras, Kwan puede ser muy persuasivo y consiguió que algunos se quedaran. Y cuando otros gobiernos obligaron a más tamers a huir, también consiguió nuevos seguidores. Es sorprendente cómo el rencor puede unir a la gente —meditó—. No supe de ellos hasta mediados del dos mil cinco.

—¿Qué no fue en julio del dos mil cinco cuando los _outsiders_ atacaron por primera vez?—recordó Xing. Ryo asintió.

—Había tenido problemas adaptándome a mi nueva... —pensó en decir familia, pero sólo compartía un tema complicado a la vez, así que escogió otra palabra— vida. Llegué a pensar que había sido un error. Un día, después de una fuerte pelea con mi he-amigo, fui al digimundo a enfriar mi cabeza. Los Hoi me encontraron. No recuerdo ya lo que dijeron, sólo que era lo mismo que había dicho todo ese tiempo sobre los gobiernos autoritarios aplastándolos sin razón y sobre los supuestos elegidos que se quedaban con los brazos cruzados. Estaban cansados de ocultarse, esperar y pretender. Sabía que estaba equivocado pero yo estaba enojado, frustrado y tenía mucha rabia dentro. Ahí fue cuando me uní a los _outsiders_, sin que Kwan me confiara todo su plan porque sabía que nunca lo hubiera apoyado. Eso fue un error que todavía no me he perdonado. Sin mi ayuda...

—Sin tu ayuda no lo hubieran escuchado tantos tamer —completó Xing.

—Bae, el menor de los hermanos Hoi, me contó la verdad minutos antes del ataque a Corea. No pudimos detenerlos, ni evitar lo que pasó. No se volvió a saber de uno de los Hoi, el segundo hermano, Seung, y de otros ocho tamers.

—¿Por ello Kwan renunció al mando de los _outsiders_?

—Si, pero aún tiene mucha influencia. Los posteriores ataques del grupo no son culpa de Bae, son de Kwan. Bae no tiene el carácter para enfrentar con éxito a su hermano mayor. Es muy joven para estar al frente de esos chicos. Pero dice que mientras los tamers bajo su cuidado no quieran abandonar el digimundo, él tiene que protegerlos —comenzó a buscar el aparato que vibraba en la funda que tenía en cinturón—. Así que sí tuve parte en la creación de los _outsider,_ pero no fui el —su terminal tenía una llamada entrante, el nombre en la pantalla parecía no ser el correcto— fundador —logró articular mientras apretaba el botón para contestar.

Se llevó el auricular al oído temiendo no escuchar al propietario del aparato. Xing vio como los tendones de su cuello y mano se tensaban al poner el auricular cerca de la oreja. Detuvo su respiración, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra.

—_Ryo, ¿estás..._

—¡Tk! —exclamó, volviendo a respirar, era su voz, era la voz de su hermano—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Escapaste? ¿Estás he...

—_¡Hermano__! _—el chico cerró la boca al momento, y el joven pudo explicarse—. _Estoy bien. _

—¿Qué pasa? Pensé que te habían secuestrado.

—_No, sólo me retuvieron para interrogarme _—Ryo no era tonto, había algo más, pero no presionó—. V_oy rumbo al aeropuerto, tenemos que salir de aquí en el primer vuelo. Te lo explicó todo cuando nos veamos. ¿Dónde estás?_

—No estoy muy seguro. Es una larga historia —y miró al desconcertado chino que esperaba ansioso a que le explicara el porqué de tanto escándalo, ya que Xing no entendía el japonés—. Entonces, nos vemos en la entrada del aeropuerto.

—_Sí, yo ya casi estoy ahí._

—Voy para allá.

Al cortar la comunicación sintió que le habían quitado una presión en el pecho y la espalda, su cuerpo se relajó y comenzó a reír, sin razón.

—¿Tú amigo? —inquirió el chico al ver que Ryo no le explicaba nada.

—Sí, era él —y el alivio fluyó junto con su voz.

—Es un tipo con suerte.

—No tienes idea. Me tengo que ir —recordó de pronto, yendo a la mesa para recoger su chaqueta—. Gracias por todo Xing —se dirigió a la puerta, pero al tomar el pomo se detuvo y volteó para preguntar, apenado—: ¿Me podrías decir cómo llegar al aeropuerto? No tengo ni la menor idea de dónde estamos.

—Te llevo.

Al hablar ya estaba agarrando sus cosas, divertido por el súbito cambio de humor de su nuevo amigo y algo más relajado porque el otro elegido estuviera bien.

Ryo se despidió de Yuan Xing a una cuadra del aeropuerto, y de ahí el japonés corrió lo que le quedaba de camino. Takeru ya estaba allí, mirando distraídamente a la gente que pasaba a su lado. Físicamente se veía ileso. Ryo caminó los pasos que lo separaban y, al verlo, Takeru pareció tan aliviado de verlo bien como Ryo.

—¿Cómo...

—Ya te dije —lo interrumpió con las manos en los bolsillos, aún mirando a su alrededor—, querían interrogarme sobre lo que sucedió en el callejón. Al decirles que no pude ver quién cometió los crímenes, me dejaron ir —se encogió de hombros al decirlo, y lo miró.

Takeru decía la verdad, en parte. Los hombres que lo habían detenido habían sido reportados por su jefa por traer a un "inocente civil" a instalaciones secretas. Había escuchado los gritos en inglés a través de la puerta que lo separaba de sus captores. La americana les había dicho que era un indefenso turista holandés, les dijo que pensaran, el arma no estaba la escena así que el asesino se la había llevado consigo y él joven que tenían estaba desarmado. «¡Libérenlo, y por su bien, rueguen por que no presente una denuncia! ¿Qué creen que hagan las autoridades si se enteran de nuestras operaciones?».

—Vamos por nuestras cosas, tenemos un vuelo que abordar.

Ryo lo siguió, lleno de preguntas. No tenía sentido.

—Así que únicamente te interrogaron. ¿Me estás diciendo que no supieron quién eras?

—Hubo alguien que sí —Takeru pensó en las últimas palabras de la mujer. «Lindo reloj» había dicho con una acusadora sonrisa. Ella sabía—. Hermano, si no hubiera sido por ella... Se disculpó porque su gente me hubiera detenido sin motivo. Fueron muy amables.

—Apuesto a que si —le siguió la corriente Ryo. Hablarían cuando estuvieran a salvo.

Su vuelo salía en una hora, tiempo suficiente para que Takeru comiera algo y Ryo se encargara de un asunto. Cerca de las 3:55 pm ambos hermanos estaban recargados en un muro cerca de los teléfonos públicos, aparentemente matando el tiempo. Los ojos de Ryo divisaron a una hermosa joven a cierta distancia y la siguieron hasta que ella se detuvo frente a uno de los teléfonos comenzando a buscar monedas sin éxito aparente. La chica luego miró a todos lados y los hermosos ojos cafés de la chica encontraron los ojos azul oscuro del joven. Ella le sonrió al chico y luego miró al individuo al lado del moreno —quien le daba otra gran mordida a una indefensa hamburguesa—, al parecer el chico rubio no la había visto.

Ryo le dio un codazo a su hermano y Takeru encontró esa intensa mirada café llena de alivio. Él sonrió o esa fue su intención pero el gran bocado que tenía le arruinó el gesto. La chica se comenzó a reír por alguna razón —que tal vez tenía que ver con la lechuga que asomaba de los labios del rubio, tal vez—.

Era una alta joven morena de complexión delgada, una larga cascada de cabello oscuro y lacio caía por su espalda. Usaba unos jeans azules y una blusa sin mangas de un brillante color uva y, por equipaje, solo llevaba una mochila de un naranja mírame a fuerzas. Alzó el auricular sin marcar ningún número. Ryo escuchó el sonido de su voz en los audífonos que tenía puestos.

—_Me enteré hace unos minutos_ —se escuchaba incrédula y aliviada—, _¿cómo?_

—No encontraron evidencia en su contra, lo dejaron ir. Tu amigo dice que tiene mucha suerte... Siento haberte hecho movilizar a tu gente para nada.

—_No, no te disculpes. Quisiera que todas los pedidos por ayuda fueran así. Es bueno verte bien amigo _—le dijo a Tk, quién también escuchaba la conversación.

—Escucha, Mina, Dien...

—_Lo sé, no tienes que decir nada. No es tu culpa, yo sé como es esto, Tk. Les agradezco que hayan tratado de salvarlo, eso es lo que cuenta _—aseguró, escondiendo su tristeza—. _Me tengo que ir. Aprovecharé para arreglar un par de cosas... ¿Les puedo pedir un favor? _—pregunto con inusitada timidez—. _Tengo algo para él, ¿se lo pueden dar?_

—Claro, Mina. Le alegrará saber que te vimos y que estás bien.

La chica rió y terminaron la conversación. Les entregó una memoria al pasar a su lado. Luego siguió su camino para salir del aeropuerto, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Los hermanos se dirigieron a registrarse para abordar su vuelo a casa.

El viaje fue demasiado silencioso. Takeru no tenía nada que decir y Ryo no sabía qué preguntar. Así que el viaje fue silencioso. El rubio pasó la mayor parte del tiempo viendo por la ventana, pensando. Tenía muchas cosas con las cuales distraerse. Cosas muy lejos de ese callejón donde...

_Asesino._

La palabra reverberaba entre las paredes de su esencia. Se revolvió en el asiento y sacudió la cabeza empeñándose en ahuyentar aquel pensamiento como si se tratara de un bicho que había trepado por su brazo. Sin embargo, no pudo apartarse de aquella idea, así que trató de concentrarse en los hechos, no en el nudo de sentimientos que producían en él.

Sabía que la policía china estaba buscando al responsable de los asesinatos. ¿Lo culparían también de la muerte de Dien?, ¿cómo manejarían la investigación? Muchas preguntas se formulaban en su mente y él se concentró en ellas y en la plática que había tenido con la americana. Sobre todo en esto último. Pensar en las posibilidades que Erin había puesto a su alcance lo ayudaba a marginar otros asuntos. Cosas menos esperanzadoras. Asuntos más lúgubres. No obstante, en un momento del vuelo en el que vio sus manos, descubrió que aún tenía sangre entre las uñas. Fue como un centelleo de imágenes: la sangre, los disparos, los cuerpos en el suelo, la mirada sin vida de aquellos hombres.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sólo estoy mareado.

Sí, lo estaba, pero no era sólo eso. Sentía asco de sí mismo. Sentía repulsión por lo que era capaz de hacer. ¿Por qué era tan fácil extinguir una vida? Aquello no debería ser así. Algo tan preciado no debería ser tan frágil. Una bala de una nueve milímetros, sólo había necesitado eso. Una sola bala por cada vida. ¿Qué clase de personas habrían sido? Seguramente tendrían familias que estaba esperando inútilmente a que regresaran a casa. No, gracias a él ellos habían dejado de existir.

_Asesino_.

Su cuerpo tembló cuando volvió a escuchar el susurro que lo sentenciaba. Un aliado de la muerte, eso era. Aún después de conocer que significaba que te arrebataran una vida, se había convertido en eso. Sí, aún después de haber tenido que enfrentar lo desgarrador que podía ser una pérdida, porque él comprendía que implicaba una muerte demasiado bien para ser tan joven. El funeral de Phil Wilson era un recuerdo constante: los sollozos de Ashley, su madre, habían alimentado la voz de su fantasma personal. Un fantasma que se iba materializando poco a poco. Lo que había hecho le había dado forma. Lentamente, lo iba moldeando en una figura grotesca. Ese fantasma, Takeru sabía que esperaba por él, en los rincones de su mente, con la paciencia de alguien que acechaba a su presa.

—¿Seguro estás bien? —Takeru miró sin comprender al sujeto a su lado, lo que decía no tenía coherencia para él—. Estas muy pálido y tu frente...

Takeru se llevó la mano al lugar donde el joven señalaba con el dedo índice. Estaba mojada.

—Yo... —pero no podía explicarse.

Ryo lo miraba preocupado, tenía que tranquilizar a su hermano, él no tenía por que cargar con un peso que no le correspondía. No, eso sería egoísta, eran sus problemas. Él, no Ryo, había jalado el gatillo. Era su alma la que se había teñido de escarlata. Eran sus manos las que olían a sangre. Y no había forma de quitarse de encima la maldición que venía con esa clase de marca.

—¿Hermano?

—Sólo estoy mareado —y apresuró una sonrisa—. Sólo es eso, tantos vuelos... creo que me esta dando esa enfermedad del viajero. No te preocupes.

No era verdad, Ryo lo sabía, pero no iba a tocar el tema por el momento. No era el lugar y tal vez él no era la persona idónea para ayudarlo con su carga.

**~ º ~**

Aire fresco, únicamente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Prácticamente corrió desde las puertas del ascensor hasta la salida del edificio y se detuvo al sentir la suave y fresca brisa mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba exhausta y tenía motivo.

Los días anteriores habían resultado abrumadores. Habían sido dos largos días sin dormir, simplemente, esperando sin poder hacer nada más que implorar porque no pasara lo peor. Pero eso no había sido lo desgastánte. Aunque su preocupación por su amiga era genuina, la simple angustia por ella jamás la habría afectado de esa manera. No, lo que realmente había impactado en ella había sido ver a su hermano tan frágil. No llegó a quebrarse pero era la primera vez, en su entera vida, que la necesitaba a ella para mantenerse en pie, para conservar el optimismo, para tener valor. Su mirada había destilado terror por perder a Sora mientras le oraba a todas las deidades conocidas y desconocidas, implorando por un milagro. Tal vez había sido escuchado.

Sora acababa de ser declarada fuera de peligro y había vuelto en sí. El alivio que sintieron no podía describirse con palabras, ya que por un momento habían perdido las esperanzas. Pero cuando los primeros arranques de alegría se habían mitigado, ella necesito salir de ahí. Sentía que habían roído toda su entereza. Ya no podía más, necesitaba aire.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando hondamente, manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Afuera, la noche estaba quieta y callada y la joven tuvo la impresión de que la misma noche esperaba algo. El aire tenía impregnado el aroma a sal y a hierba húmeda que tanto la deleitaban. Pero la quietud de aquella atmósfera no era suficiente para calmarla. Ella estaba inquieta y nerviosa, necesitaba caminar y apagar la voz en su cabeza, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos. Así que sacó el reproductor de música de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta color lila y se puso inmediatamente los audífonos en los oídos. La música reemplazó prontamente sus propios pensamientos.

No era la mejor de las canciones para recobrar el ánimo, aunque, al menos, desvió sus sentimientos a otros asuntos. La chica se concentró en cada palabra sin darse cuenta de a dónde la llevaban.

_"¿Qué he perdido?"_

La pregunta apareció en su mente de pronto, y la joven se llevó una mano al corazón, consciente del vació que había en cada latido. Pero, aún así, ese fuerte músculo se esforzaba por latir, a pesar de que los pesados recuerdos que lo oprimían le dificultaban la tarea.

Su mente siguió ese hilo de pensamientos mientras caminaba distraídamente por uno de los anchos paseos del parterre. Lo que no esperaba era que pensar en él lo invocaría. Únicamente tuvo que alzar la mirada para encontrarlo a unos pocos pasos de distancia y ella se detuvo en ese mismo instante, dudando.

Él estaba sentado sobre el respaldo de una banca con la mirada levantada hacia el cielo. Parecía ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba. No se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, tal vez ni siquiera había notado el grillo que había saltado a su hombro.

Lucía extraño, fue el único adjetivo que se le ocurrió al verlo. Su semblante, su expresión, todo. Estaba extraño. Normalmente emanaba de él una calma y serenidad que ella podía palpar. En ese momento causaba el efecto opuesto. Se preocupó de inmediato pero dudaba ¿debía irse? Tal vez su presencia no era lo mejor en ese momento pero no quería dejarlo solo, entonces ¿debía acercarse? No sabía qué hacer. Pero no tuvo que decidir. En cierto momento los ojos azules del chico ya estaban sosteniendo su mirada y, al instante, sus pies caminaron en su dirección.

—Hola —Takeru le sonrió con tristeza y ella tragó saliva, le dolía verlo así—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Takeru asintió y se movió hacia un lado, con delicadeza, haciendo espacio para que la joven se sentara pero no le dijo nada más. El grillo se movió un poco pero siguió en su hombro, parecía cómodo donde estaba, y ella sonrió —acababa de darse cuenta de que él sí estaba consciente de que el insecto estaba allí—. Hiikari quería preguntar qué le sucedía, pero su voz no colaboraba, así que no dijo nada. Hablar no fue necesario, estar en esa situación, uno al lado del otro observando el cielo causaba el mismo efecto en ambos: paz —orquestada por el canto del animalillo en el hombro del joven—.

**~ º ~**

—Seguramente está bien —repetía la joven rubia por enésima ocasión, aunque nada parecía calmar los crispados nervios de su amigo, quien seguía tratando de contactar a Tk por... bueno, la francesa ya no podía contar cuántas veces Ryo había apretado el botón de llamar sin obtener respuesta.

—Catt, conducía una motocicleta que evitó que se estancara en el tráfico como yo. Nada esta bien, debió de haber llegado hace una media hora, al menos. Ese hermano mío no estaba en sus cinco sentidos ¿y si chocó?, ¿y si está en una cama en el hospital muriendo lentamente, completamente solo y...

Ryo recibió un golpe en el hombro que, para su sorpresa, le dolió . El japonés se sobó el golpe mirando a la francesa extrañado, ella no parecía tener tanta fuerza en su esbelto cuerpo.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses tonto! —la chica se abrazó, frotándose los antebrazos—. Lograste asustarme cabeza hueca...

—¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo?

La chica le arrebató el aparato que el japonés tenía en sus manos y trató de comunicarse con Tk ella misma obteniendo los mismos resultados que Ryo.

—¡Es un egoísta! —gritó, pateando el suelo.

Catherine comenzó a caminar vigorosamente hacia el estacionamiento, seguida por Ryo. Realmente el japonés había conseguido preocuparla. Sin embargo, ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver la motocicleta blanca en el estacionamiento. Sin pensarlo, regresaron con dirección al edificio _B_ del _Memorial_, tenían que cruzar los jardines para llegar a la entrada pero no fue necesario, lo vieron a la distancia sentado en una banca, Hikari estaba a su lado.

—Catt, ve por él —sonaba molestó, decidió la francesa, pero no entendía la razón. Debería estar aliviado de que su hermano no hubiera sufrido ninguno de los destinos fatales que había imaginado momentos atrás—. Aléjalo de ella, Catt.

Ryo insistió y ella no tuvo opción. Realmente no quería acercarse y convertirse en una intrusa, pero la actitud de Ryo la obligó a hacerlo.

—Tk —creyó que nadie la había escuchado porque prácticamente había murmurado pero ambos, tanto Tk como Hikari, la voltearon a ver. Catt olvidó lo incómoda que se sintió en ese momento cuando distinguió la tristeza infinita en los ojos azules del joven—. ¿Estás bien?

Obtuvo una sonrisa por respuesta, luego el chico se puso de pie —cosa que ahuyentó al grillo—, le murmuró algo a Hikari y caminó hacia ella.

Hikari los vio marcharse juntos, se obligó a apartar la vista y la fijó nuevamente en el cielo. Hacia frío ahí afuera pero no quería regresar con sus amigos, así que permaneció ahí sentada, abrazándose a sí misma, aunque era muy poco probable que lograra menguar el frío que la carcomía desde el interior.

**~ º ~**

Los chicos caminaron sin ánimo hacia la salida. Ryo volteaba a ver frecuentemente a su hermano y Catt hacia lo mismo de vez en vez, cosa que estaba incomodando a Takeru, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Ryo rompió el silencio.

—Creo que debes hablar con el superior Nagano...

—Ya lo hice, lo encontré a la entrada —el chico se revolvió el cabello, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo—. Le comenté brevemente lo que pasó —sintió la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano y aclaró que no le había comentado todo—. Creo que es mejor irnos, no quiero encontrarme con mi hermano ni con Taichi. Además, todos están aún con Sora.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron de que Takeru se dirigiera al estacionamiento y se subiera a la motocicleta blanca que Nagano Kazuo le había prestado.

—Ahora es mía —aclaró, mientras se colocaba el casco blanco que hacia juego—. Hazme un favor, Ryo, dile a los chicos que los veo en el apartamento de los gemelos en hora y media, y también avísale a Koushiro.

—¿Seguro que quieres hablar con ellos ahora?

—¿Por qué retrasarlo?

—Está bien, yo me encargo... ¿Por qué te dio esa motocicleta? —preguntó de pronto, al no conseguir dominar la curiosidad.

—Dijo que ya estaba haciéndose viejo para esto y que conmigo estaría en buenas manos —contestó, con una sonrisa—. También mencionó algo acerca de que los chicos han recibido paga todo este tiempo y nosotros no... De hecho me preguntó si tú querías un auto, una casa o un lingote de oro pero le dije que tú estabas bien y no necesitabas nada.

—¡Takeru!

—Sabes que es broma, hermano, lo que sí me dijo fue que te dijera que hablaras con él antes de irte hoy —y, mirando a los pocos autos estacionados en lugar, añadió—: Suponiendo que no se ha marchado a casa.

Takeru le dio un casco a Catt y ella se lo puso y se sentó detrás del japonés abrazándolo con fuerza. A Takeru no se le escapó la mirada complacida de su hermano, ya hablaría con él al respecto.

—Bueno, te veo en un rato.

Ryo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y el chico prendió el motor y comenzó a conducir rumbó a la salida.

Como Catt sospechaba no se dirigieron inmediatamente a su apartamento.

—¡Tienes que conocer Odaiba de noche! —le gritó, desde la parte delantera del vehículo de dos ruedas—. ¡Sobre todo el puente _Rainbow_, es precioso!

El improvisado tour en motocicleta por Odaiba fue relajante para la francesa, ella se acordó inmediatamente de sus largos paseos por Paris, en la motocicleta de Michel Takaishi, o de los paseos en los alrededores de la universidad de Tk, en la motocicleta negra que su amigo cuidaba mejor que a sí mismo.

Catherine logró reconocer algunos lugares por los que pasaron, por ejemplo: el edificio de la televisora Fuji y el Palette Town. Aunque Tk sólo se detuvo un momento, al lado de la carretera, para que ella pudiera observar el famoso puente_ Rainbow_ con más detenimiento. Su amigo tenía razón, realmente la vista valía la pena.

Se quedaron un momento observando como el puente cambiaba sus colores cada cierto tiempo. Tk mantuvo silencio con determinación, sin atreverse a hacer lo que debía hacer. Sabía que lo que tenía que decirle la lastimaría y no soportaba la simple idea de hacerle daño. Pero debía hacerlo. Aquel parecía el momento perfecto para hablar. Sin embargo, ella se veía tan despreocupadamente feliz que él no pudo hacerlo. Postergó el asunto, no podría callar por mucho tiempo, tenía que hablar con ella esa misma noche.

Catt había notado que Takeru actuaba algo extrañó. Le había preguntado varias veces, desde que habían dejado el _Memorial_, qué le sucedía, pero él cambiaba el tema. Sin embargo, al entrar en el apartamento del joven, ella volvió a insistir en el porqué se veía tan abatido.

—¿Sucedió algo en Hong Kong?, ¿algo malo? —hablaba con serenidad, tratando de no atosigarlo, aunque quería hacer eso mismo, agárralo del cuello de la camisa y hacerlo confesar—. Puedes contármelo… Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, Cathy —el japonés se sentó en el sillón y miró al suelo—. La verdad sólo quisiera olvidar...

—Tk, me estás asustando —la chica se sentó a su lado, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su brazo, esto hizo que la mirara.

—Lo siento —murmuró con pesar.

—Es culpa ¿no es cierto?

Ambos dieron un brinco y voltearon en dirección de la voz. Encontraron a la joven británica recargada en el marco de la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Los chicos se preguntaron cuánto llevaba ahí, o si había estado en ese lugar desde que entraron. Wen tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un pie recargado en la madera. Ryo apareció a su lado, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—¿También te sientes sucio?

Catt no entendía, pero Takeru sabía que Ryo se había encargado de poner a Wen al tanto de lo que había hecho. Oh, Ryo debería cuidar su espalda de ahora en más, pensó Takeru, apretando los puños.

—Tienes que hablar, quedarse callado no te va a ayudar —fue la disculpa del moreno ante la dura mirada de reproche de su hermano.

Takeru miró nuevamente al suelo, evitando no gruñir como protesta. Si las chicas no hubieran estado presentes, su reacción hubiera sido menos civil.

—Yo tomé la decisión, fue inconsciente pero fue mi decisión —dijo, sin ver nadie.

—No creo que funcioné así, Tk —debatió Wen, calmada.

—¡Ja! No funciona así —repitió, sardónico—. No me digas que no fue tu decisión lo que hiciste en Styer o lo de...

—¡Suficiente! No me vas a juzgar Takaishi —estalló, caminado hacia él—. Sí, fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento. Esos tipos eran muy peligrosos, nos hubieran perseguido sin descanso porque temían por su propio pellejo si no nos entregaban. Era demasiado arriesgado, así que tomé una decisión.

—¿Y qué?, ¿tú no sientes culpa?, ¿no te sientes sucia?

Ella guardó silencio mientras apretaba los dientes, Takeru sonrió amargamente.

—Entonces Wen, ¿por qué me dices que no debería sentir lo mismo?

—Porque —dijo, tratando de recuperar su calma habitual— son decisiones de vida o muerte. Son ellos o somos nosotros. No es agradable pero estamos metidos en esto y hay veces que es lo única opción que tenemos.

Fue claro para los jóvenes que la escuchaban que su voz había delatado su culpa, y que en realidad no sonaba tan convencida de sus palabras como pretendía estarlo. Pero la tristeza que afloró de la, normalmente, inexpresiva joven impactó en todos. Takeru jamás había visto a Wen transparentando esa clase de sentimientos, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable. Ryo se acercó con cautela a la chica de cabello negro, solo colocó una mano en su hombro y ella se inclinó hasta recargarse en él.

—¿Qué sucedió, Tk? —hubo una doble intención en esta pregunta pues la francesa quería quitar la atención de Tk de su amiga.

Takeru escondió el rostro en su manos un momento. Sabía que si no hablaba con ellos, Ryo contactaría a Steve. No necesitaba que un psicólogo tratando de analizarlo, no tenía tiempo para eso. Así que inspiro profundamente y se recargó en el sillón para contestar la pregunta. Habló sobre lo que había hecho y cómo se sentía al respecto. Si bien, no fue capaz de volver a mirar nadie. Cuando terminó, Catt se acercó más a él. Tk al principio se resistió al contacto, pero al final dejó que lo consolara con ese abrazó y se afianzó con fuerza a Catherine.

—No eres un asesino —le hablaba casi al oído, su voz fluía con suavidad hasta su torturada mente—. Protegiste a Ryo, no hay nada de malo en proteger a tú familia. Te protegiste a ti mismo y no tienes ni idea de cuánto me alegra que estés bien, Tk.

—Pero los maté.

—Sí, nos entrenaron para eso y actuaste por reflejo. Si hubieras dudado estarías muerto al igual que Ryo.

—¡Wen! —la protesta del moreno fue malentendida. Para Ryo, la joven se había entrometido en una plática que, prácticamente, se había vuelto privada. Pero la británica creyó que el reclamo se debía a lo que había dicho.

—Mi punto es —aclaró, alejándose un poco del chico a su lado y acercándose a la pareja en el sillón— que ellos decidieron tratar de matarlos y tú decidiste no dejarlos. Takeru, ellos tomaron su decisión primero. No digo que no deberías sentir culpa, sino la sintieras habría algo mal en ti. Únicamente, no deberías torturarte de esta manera.

Takeru asintió y soltó a Catt.

Estaba hecho, Takeru había hablado, y Ryo esperaba que aquella plática lo ayudara a sanar, tomaría tiempo pero sabía que si no lo hubiera obligado a hablar, el daño terminaría siendo mayor.

—Falta media hora para que el resto de los chicos venga, así que podemos comer algo antes —Wen se llevó una frente a la cabeza murmurando algo que sonó como "tarado". Ryo lo había hecho tan bien hasta aquel momento.

—Creo que Tatum iba a cocinar algo... —recordó, mordiéndose el labio para no abofetearlo. Claro que para la americana cocinar significa poner en platos lo que había comprado, ni calentarlo era estrictamente necesario.

—Bueno, pues está decidido, vamos a comer a su apartamento —Ryo sonreía, pero era el único. Aún así, Wendee lo siguió a la salida. Se dieron la vuelta, esperando que la pareja en el sillón los siguiera, pero Takeru había retenido a Catt y les dijo que se adelantaran. Ni Ryo ni Wen protestaron, únicamente cerraron la puerta.

En unos minutos tendría que hablar con sus amigos, ya no podía postergar las cosas. Catherine merecía saber.

—Tengo algo que decirte, Catt. Algo que no querrás escuchar.

* * *

_Está bien. Lo dejaré hasta aquí ahora porque, si no, quedaría un monstruo enorme. La otra parte ya está para subirse, un ajustito aquí y allá, pero bueno, no creo tardar en subirlo (y aclaremos que dos semanas es un record para mí en un buen tiempo)._

_Sobre el capítulo, recordaran a los Hoi, los tres hermanos enamorados de Hikari. Una disculpa por el montón de información, fechas, nombres. Creo que, en parte, debido al tiempo que llevo trabajando en esta historia ha hecho que sea tan compleja. No es ha propósito (T-T), es sólo que escribo y los detalles sólo aparecen, como lo de los Hoi, los ousiders (ah, ¿alguien sabe de dónde saqué este nombre? Bueno, siendo asidua lectora de los comics... No pude pensar en otro nombre, me pareció que les quedaba) y Ryo. _

_Espero que entendieran lo que sucede, cualquier error háganmelo saber. Y si se quedaron con cara de '¿Qué?', díganlo por favor, a veces no me doy cuenta cuando mencionó algo vagamente y no he hablado al respecto en ningún capítulo pasado, estuvo apunto de hacer eso mismo esta vez._

_Gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus comentarios, mil gracias._

Modificado el 15/03/12. Parte de este capítulo era el nueve.


	11. Trazando el plan

**11.**

**Trazando el plan.**

"_Entierras los recuerdos como si se tratara de secretos, los entierras y miras, los entierras y esperas. Aun sabiendo que sin aire se oxidaran, que se volverán oscuros, que se convertirán en sombras. Aun teniendo la triste seguridad de que por la noche saldrán a buscarte y te encontraran indefenso, perdido en tus sueños. Aunque eres consciente de que no será suficiente, los entierras porque no sabes qué más hacer con los lamentos y las miradas vacías, porque tienes miedo, porque no olvidas. Entierras los recuerdos porque, ahora, son secretos."_

Takeru les habló de Dien a sus amigos porque tenía que hacerlo, sí, pero también porque quería hablar de él. Les dijo quién era, porque en esa habitación, únicamente cuatro de ellos lo habían conocido. Les contó que el vietnamita había fingido ser un cazador muchos años, cuando necesitaban a un tamer en cierta posición, él lo "entregaba". Probablemente, alguien en la _Coalición_, había sumado dos más dos y había sospechado de Dien. La información que había conducido a Tai a una trampa también había corroborado las sospechas que había despertado. Y por eso estaba muerto.

Takeru sintió la boca seca al entender cómo se podía resumir la vida de una persona en tan pocas palabras. Le hubiera gustado decir más, pero apenas y había tratado con él, no podía hacerle justicia. Decidió que, cuando volviera ver a Mina, le preguntaría sobre él.

Por otra parte, la razón primordial para hablar de Dien, era que tenía que explicar de alguna manera cómo cierta información había llegado a sus manos. Aún no tenían pista sobre el traidor en DATS, no quería correr ningún tipo de riesgos. Él no dudaría ni un segundo en poner su vida en manos de cualquiera de los jóvenes que tenía delante pero Erin O'Donoghue no había tomado esa decisión, y ella tenía más que perder es aquel asunto.

El japonés estiró una mano y colocó en la mesa una memoria, antes de que el humor de sus amigos se ensombreciera, noticias como aquellas erosionaban la fuerza que los impulsaba, la verdad en la que creían. Los jóvenes siguieron los movimientos de la mano del sillón a la mesa y, tras reconocer el objeto en la superficie de madera, las miradas regresaron a él, buscando explicaciones.

—Antes de morir, Dien nos dio la información de inteligencia que habíamos estado esperando.

Koushiro, que había estado cruzado de brazos y piernas, acomodado en una pequeña silla, abrió la boca y extendió las extremidades como si alguien lo hubiera empujado y él fuera a caer de la silla. Fue el primero en entender sus palabras.

—¿Te refieres a... —y, aunque no fue capaz de decir su nombre, volvió su atención a la diminuta memoria, con reverencia.

Takeru asintió, con firmeza, antes de responder.

—Esa memoria contiene los planos de varias bases de la _Coalición_ en las que tienen retenido a algún tamer.

—¿Varias? —preguntó Henry, escéptico.

—Varias —repitió Takeru—, todas aquellas de las que Dien consiguió información. Y eso no es todo, como dije, ahora tenemos la información que queríamos.

Ryo abrió los ojos, sin comprender. Los últimos dos días prácticamente no se había separado de su hermano —a excepción de cuando entró en aquel callejón de la calle Sai Yee y de las horas del "interrogatorio"—. La forma en la que había sucedido todo lo obligaba a creer que Dien no había tenido tiempo para dar explicación alguna, aunque Tk tampoco había tenido otra ocasión de verse con alguien. «Si no fuera por ella...», había dicho su hermano. Aquella mujer misteriosa que lo había ayudado debía de haberle dado también los planos y Takeru había confiado en ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué le había dicho? La idea de apartarlo y pedirle algunas respuestas se fue de su mente al comprender que no era solo lo que le había dicho, era lo que le había ofrecido.

—Mimi... ¿Dónde está?

—En la base central que la _Coalición_ tiene en los Estados Unidos, en Nuevo México.

—¿Militar? —preguntó con cierto temor Tatum.

Takeru respondió afirmativamente y la chica se mordió el labio. Todos parecían pensar lo mismo, pero nadie lo decía.

—Es peor de lo que piensan —añadió el rubio, consiguiendo varias cejas levantadas—. Es una base secreta en medio de la nada y está bajo tierra.

—Maravilloso —apuntó Wen, sin ánimo—. Maravilloso, ahora nos dirás que sólo hay una entrada. —La expresión de su amigo le dijo todo—. ¡En serio hombre, yo bromeaba! —se lamentó la joven golpeando con el puño su asiento.

—Y ¿Yuri? ¿No te dijo nada sobre Yuri? —preguntó Derek.

La pregunta de su gemelo hizo que Wendee volteara a ver su amiga y se sorprendió de no haber reparado antes en los ojos rojos de la francesa. Takeru la tomó de la mano y ella aceptó el gesto calladamente.

—Está muerto, ¿no es cierto? —entendió la británica—. Yuri está muerto —afirmó, sin duda alguna.

Se escucharon murmullos de sorpresa que le dieron paso al silencio y este se asentó allí, entre ellos, mientras asimilaban la pérdida.

Koushiro tragó saliva, resintiendo la muerte del chico como cualquier persona normal lo haría al escuchar que alguien había muerto, porque para él Yuri era el nombre de alguien al otro lado del mundo; a comparación de los chicos, que habían perdido a un amigo con el que habían reído y peleado, arriesgado y sufrido. Yuri había sido líder del sector de Catt antes de que lo atraparan, había vivido en Londres por cuatro años, lo habían conocido bien. Había sido una buena persona, un líder capaz y uno de los suyos.

Pensando en Mimi, Iz quiso preguntar cómo había muerto, y pensado precisamente en ella, no lo hizo. No quería material para imaginar torturas y sufrimiento, ya dormía bastante mal sin eso.

—Quiero creer —dijo, luchando por no sonar temeroso— que no nos trajiste aquí a decirnos que no podemos hacer nada por Mimi —su voz casi temblaba al decir su nombre, pero no lo hizo.

—No, claro que no —Takeru sacudió la cabeza y junto las manos—. Sin ayuda, únicamente con lo que tenemos, no me atrevería a sugerir intentar un rescate porque nunca llegaríamos a ella. Sin ayuda, pero teniendo alguien dentro hay una oportunidad.

—¿Alguien dentro?

Takeru asintió.

—Gracias a Dien tenemos alguien de la Coalición dispuesto a ayudarnos..., si están dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

Ni Ryo ni Koushiro dijeron palabra, esperando la reacción de los otros. Takeru ya sabía que a ellos no tenía ni que plantearles la pregunta, habiendo una posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, para los japoneses era suficiente.

—Si realmente existe alguien tan loco como para ayudarnos... —comenzó Henry.

—Existe, he hablado con _él_ —aseguró Takeru, tácitamente.

—Está bien —concedió el alemán—, existe, quiere ayudarnos. Creo que lo fundamental de mi duda sería el _cómo_.

—Puede darnos una forma de entrar.

Walllace comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa mientras hacía una mueca, pensando. Takeru lo miró a él al decir lo siguiente:

—Sé que no tenemos un panorama ideal, pero una forma de entrar y un plano del lugar es lo mejor que tendremos.

—Nos hemos arreglado con menos —dijo Wallace, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, tenemos a alguien dentro, pero ¿es de confianza? —preguntó Henry.

Takeru asintió.

—¿Nos dirás algo más sobre esta... —hizo un vago ademán con la mano derecha— persona? Porque, que aparezca de pronto alguien que quiera ayudarnos, así, de la nada, y nos ofrezca más que información es demasiado bueno, Tk.

—Lo sé... —Takeru se retrepó en el asiento, mientas elaboraba una explicación—. No puedo decirles quién es o por qué confío en _él_. Sé que no es justo, pero no puedo. Le prometí que mantendría su identidad en secreto. No está en posición de tomar riesgos —se pasó una mano por el cabello y sacudió la cabeza—. Voy a ser honesto, hay mucho en juego aquí y las cosas no se ven bien, especialmente para nosotros. Sí decidimos proceder y fracasamos, no van a mentir cuando les pregunten quién nos ayudó. Y si no hacemos nada, ¿cuál es caso de saber su nombre?

Wendee no parecía convencida, sentada en un sillón junto a su gemelo, miraba algún punto delante frunciendo el ceño. Su hermano parecía más indeciso mientras pasaba la mano por el tapizado del sillón produciendo un sonido de fricción casi melódico. Ni Tatum ni Wallace parecían particularmente inclinados en favor o en contra. Henry, en cambio, se resistía a la idea de arriesgar tanto, lo decían el movimiento de una de sus piernas y la forma en la que había agarrado la silla.

—Nos estás pidiendo mucho —habló, finalmente—. Sé que es Meems pero... —dejó la frase al aire porque no quería insultar a nadie terminándola.

—No es únicamente por ella, piensa en los otros tamers retenidos por la _Coalición_. Si atacamos una de sus bases con éxito no creo que podamos hacerlo una segunda vez. Así que si atacamos una, atacamos todas.

—Un ataque conjunto —dijo Wallace pensativo—, me gusta la idea.

—Infiltrarnos en las bases el mismo día al mismo tiempo —el rostro de Ryo se iluminó—. Esto podría funcionar... Después de todo no hemos podido hacer nada en las bases de la _Coalición_ porque ellos saben cómo operamos. Era algo demasiado arriesgado pero con ayuda interna...

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Derek, volteando para mirar al japonés.

—En lo que los chicos estaban en Rusia nosotros nos encargamos de otros asuntos —comenzó a explicar Tatum, animadamente—. Claro, primero fuimos a exigirle una muy buena explicación a Li Gun Mo —quién increíblemente la tenía— y después lo ayudamos a desaparecer. Pero la tarea primordial que nos dio Takeru era investigar sobre los tamer de los que no sabíamos nada, los que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro —una vaga sonrisa llena de tristeza ocupó su rostro mientras seguía hablando—. No voy aburrirlos con detalles sobre pistas que no conducían a ningún lado o de historias insípidas donde le dimos nombre a un desconocido en un expediente de alguna morgue. No, nada eso —dijo descartando la idea con un movimiento de la mano—. Lo que sí tiene importancia es que, con lo que sabíamos por experiencia propia, le ayudamos al siete a unir pistas, a hacer las preguntas correctas a los informantes, a investigar un poco. Localizamos a varios tamer retenidos y orquestamos el rescate de algunos...

—Pero no nos fue posible intentar rescatar a los que estaban en bases de la _Coalición_. Nuestros informantes nos alertaron que ellos sabían conocían nuestros métodos, nos sugirieron no hacerlo por nuestro bien y desde entonces el Sector siete le da vueltas al asunto.

—Pero el actuar conjunto teniendo los planos y sabiendo exactamente sus movimientos dentro de la base... tal vez funcione.

—Salvar a Mimi al mismo tiempo que a los demás —murmuró Koushiro pensando en las implicaciones.

—Exacto.

—¿No es excedernos demasiado? —razonó Wen—. Estamos hablando de organizar un rescate conjunto que involucra, si no me equivoco, varios países de diferentes sectores. ¿Cuántos equipos necesitaremos? No podemos hacer esto a espadas de Tai o Matt, algo así necesita su permiso, sería colgarnos una soga al cuello.

—Eso no es enteramente cierto —intervino Koushiro para sorpresa de Takeru—. Aún antes, si el sector siete recibía cierta información y quería proceder con alguna operación de rescate o traslado, únicamente necesitaban la aprobación de Sora o Jyou. Con casos especiales, como este, se le informaba a Taichi, pero únicamente con ciertos casos, él no puede estar al pendiente de todo, es humano, tiene límites. Ahora ni siquiera es sector el siete es responsable, yo estoy a cargo de eso —debido a que no han descubierto al traidor, le faltó añadir—. Podemos decirle a Taichi media verdad —sugirió, con cierta timidez—. Taichi no es objetivo en este momento, no con lo que pasó con Sora y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionará. No quiero echar a perder la única oportunidad de salvar a Mimi. No importa lo que piense con tal de que ella esté de regresó, a salvo.

Takeru jamás había visto a Koushiro desafiando así a Taichi —a sus espaldas pero era un desafío a su autoridad— y menos expresándose de esa manera. Tuvo que contenerse para no quedársele viendo con los ojos bien abiertos pues el mismo pelirrojo parecía sorprendido de sus palabras. En lugar de hacerlo sentir incómodo, se concentró en la plática que se había reducido a un par murmullos interrogativos hasta que Ryo sugirió:

—Podríamos decirle que Mimi obtuvo la información de un contacto. Así mataríamos a dos pájaros de un tiro: podrías explicar de dónde sacamos la información y explicaríamos su larga ausencia, lo mejor de todo es que no podrán presionaranos para que vuelva hasta después del rescate.

La sugerencia de Ryo fue acogida con agrado, se vieron cabezadas afirmativas y frases de aprobación.

—Entonces ¿lo harán? —inquirió esperanzado.

Y decidieron que era un hecho.

Pasaron gran parte de la siguiente media hora contándole a Iz lo que implicaba formar parte de un operativo de rescate detallando un par de experiencias pasadas y convenciéndolo de ser paciente. Una misión de esa clase necesitaba mucha paciencia. Sí, era cierto, sabían dónde estaba su amiga pero eso no significaba que irían el día siguiente por ella. No, las cosas no funcionaban así. Si querían rescatarla debían hacer las cosas bien, debían planearlas, debían hacer simulacros primero. Esa noche solo hicieron el concepto de cómo pretendían proceder.

Takeru dudó al estar frente a la puerta de su apartamento, sentía que debería hablarle de Erin a Iz. Se contuvo al verlo ensimismado, con la mente en planes, murmurando palabras sueltas. Al ponerle una mano en el hombro casi da un salto, como si se hubiera olvidado de que no estaba solo. Lo animó con torpeza, sin palabras, con una palmada y un asentimiento de la cabeza, y le entregó la tarjeta de memoria que le había dado Erin. Le dijo que él no había analizado todos los archivos pero que había visto lo suficiente para saber que _Bengalese _—que era el seudónimo que le dieron al informante de Takeru— no mentía. Le pidió que analizara el resto para saber qué le dirían a Taichi al día siguiente.

—Hay algo más —lo retuvo Ryo mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Aquí está —dijo dándole una tarjeta micro SD dentro de un estuche plástico transparente—. Es de Minali, ¿podrías dársela? Olvidé hacerlo antes y si se comunica con ella y sabe que no se la he dado... No creo que sea de vida o muerte, pero para los enamorados es lo mismo, supongo. Tal vez sea otro video o fotos, ve tú a saber. Cada vez que nos encontramos con ella le manda algo.

Koushiro no tenía la energía para bromear al respecto, únicamente les aseguró que se la daría y siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta las puertas del elevador. Ryo y Takeru dudaron antes de seguir a Catt y Wallace dentro del apartamento, observaron preocupados como Iz recorría el pasillo con la lentitud de quien teme el siguiente movimiento, como si no quisiera llegar a su destino.

Takeru cerró la puerta y dejó la mano en el picaporte. Pensó que lo que lo retenía era solo preocupación pero al concentrarse en ella se dio cuente de que era otra cosa, era algo amorfo que se resistía, como si hubiera olvidado algo. Siguió pensando en ello mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos, le dio otro par de vueltas al recalentar las sobras del _monja yaki_ que Tatum le había dado para que Catt y él cenaran y trató de descartar el pensamiento cuando se sentó a la mesa. Fue al tragar el primer bocado que lo recordó.

—Diantres —exclamó, enojado consigo mismo. Sus amigos dejaron de hablar y lo miraron extrañados mientras él se paraba bruscamente y comenzaba a buscar algo en su mochila. Sacó un _digivice_ y se lo dio a Wallace—. Se suponía que tenía que dárselo a Taichi pero lo olvidé por completo. Dijo que ahí había algo que Tai quería pero no sé de qué se trate, ¿podrías ver lo que contiene? Sí es necesario iré a verlo ahora mismo, pero preferiría esperar a mañana si puedo.

Wallace le quitó el aparato de las manos y lo llevó a la mesa, donde tenía su computadora portátil. No había analizado un solo archivo cuando detuvo sus manos sobre las teclas y, sin mover la cabeza, movió los ojos para verlo, algo molesto.

—Takeru, esto va a tomar tiempo si no sé lo que estoy buscando, así que déjame trabajar y dame espacio —hizo una seña con la mano para que se alejara—. Termina de cenar, ¡relájate!, me estas poniendo nervioso. Ni que fuera a contener un plan de invasión o un ataque nuclear que va a suceder esta noche.

El japonés no tuvo más remedio que obedecerlo y volvió a su silla al lado de Catt comía con pereza mientras les resumía los dos últimos días de los chicos, en los que los elegidos apenas y se habían apartado de la sala de espera mientras Iz y los tamer se hacían cargo de la sala de control. El digimundo había tenido un par de situaciones delicadas en las que Daisuke y un grupo de tamer tuvieron que intervenir, al parecer los cazadores se estaban volviendo ambiciosos, los digimon tenían miedo.

—Otro poco y Matt nos hubiera levantado la restricción de no digimundo para ir a asistirlos, pero otro equipo intervino y nos quedamos aquí. Aunque Dai si se llevó a su amiga estridente, creo que Jyou le dijo que lo hiciera. Estaba lloriqueando por los pasillos poniendo a todos nerviosos, un poco más y la madre de Sora hace que la echen —comentó molesta—. No sabe comportarse. Sé que Sora es su amiga y todo pero actuaba como si fuera... no sé, algo más, el amor de su vida o algo.

—Uh y no las has visto con Mimi —comentó Ryo, quien escuchaba todo desde la salita de estar.

—¿Qué? ¿Es lesbiana?

—No —intervino prontamente Wallace, agraviado—. No, ni lo pienses, es demasiado bonita, sería un desperdicio.

—Bonita —repitió Catt con un bufido—. Si ella es bonita entonces Daisuke es un adonis.

Wallace se deshizo en carcajadas imaginándose a su amigo esculpido como estatua posando al estilo del "el pensador" de Rodin. Ante la dura mirada de Takeru, Ryo disimuló su risa con tos mientras Catt sonreía con suficiencia.

—No tienes remedio —dijo, más divertido que enojado—. Y no, Miyako no es lesbiana.

—¡Que alivio! —exclamó Wallace, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Sería muy raro... —y no porque hubiera soñado con ella una que otra vez. El estadounidense se compuso y volvió los ojos a la pantalla. Sonreía de vez en cuando murmurando divertido «adonis» y «ya quisiera»—. Antes de que lo olvide —subió el tono de la voz para hacer notar que ya no hablaba para sí—. Tk, Iori fue a buscarte al _Memorial_ hoy.

El joven se llevó una palma a la frente, se había olvidado por completo de su amigo. Pobre chico, había venido únicamente a hablar con él, por lo que le había dicho pasaba por una situación difícil.

—¿Se enfadó?

Wallace se encogió de hombros antes de decir que lo vio más decepcionado que enojado.

—Vive en Kyoto, ¿verdad? Hace mucho que no lo veo. Me preguntó cómo estará... El buen Dai me contó que tenía novia —siguió comentando sin despegar los ojos de la computadora—. Una chica llamada Mary, ¿hay japonesas llamadas con ese nombre, Mary?

—Yo no he conocido a ninguna —Takeru se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando—. Creo que Iori dijo que era extranjera. Pero no estoy seguro, no lo he visto hace tiempo. Me preocupa.

—A todos —dijo el joven, alzando la vista de la pantalla—. Aquí sólo hay cosas sin sentido, números y siglas que podrían interpretarse de diferentes maneras. Si quieres intentaré descifrar el mensaje oculto pero creo que es mejor que lo vea Tai y me ahorre el trabajito.

—Está bien —se resignó Takeru—. Déjalo. Espero que no haya consecuencias.

—Descuida —dijo el americano apagando la computadora—. Creo que fue mejor que lo olvidaras, así dejarás que Tai descanse hoy. Fue lo mejor.

**~ º ~**

Al irse a casa aquella noche, Koushiro sabía que no podría dormir aunque tuviera tiempo para hacerlo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer: preparar lo que le entregarían a Taichi al día siguiente, hacer una lista de los equipos que tendrían que incluir para la operación _Papercilp_ e incluso tuvo tiempo para comenzar a analizar la base donde retenían a Mimi lo suficiente para empezar a hacer un programa para _The_ _Division._

_The_ _Division_ era un área perdida en la red, espacio en blanco al que ellos podían acceder y transformarlo en lo que ellos querían que fuera. Un espacio entre el digimundo y la red de comunicaciones humana, al volverse datos ellos podían entrar a esta área como si se tratara del mundo digital. Koushiro lo había descubierto hacía unos cuatro años y desde entonces los equipos de todos los sectores lo usaban de aquella manera. Era su campo de entrenamientos personal y, en ocasiones como esta, era la copia exacta de una base enemiga.

Esa noche el pelirrojo hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse en su trabajo. Procesar un montón de datos en el ordenador era mucho mejor que sentir la preocupación creciente por Mimi oscilando delicadamente dentro de su cuerpo a punto de caer en la desesperación. Ella estaba en manos de un grupo que había matado a Yuri, así que era mejor concentrarse en los datos que pensar en ello.

**~ º ~**

Cuando Ryo salió de la cama al día siguiente apenas y podía considerarse que ya era de día. Aún así, encontró a Takeru sentado, solo, a la mesa jugando con su desayuno —un poco de arroz y pescado al grill—. El japonés miró rápidamente hacia el cuarto de su hermano, la puerta estaba abierta, luego hacia la salita, que estaba impecable, y de vuelta a su hermano.

—¿Pensé que se había quedado a dormir? —Takeru asintió, sin levantar la vista de su plato—. ¿Ya se fue? —otro asentimiento—. ¿Dormiste en la sala?

Takeru levanto la vista mientras una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvaba, dibujando una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Quién decía que no puedo compartir un cuarto con ella con el sano propósito de dormir?

Ryo lo miró un segundo, decidiendo si bromeaba o no, tal vez pensó en interrogarlo para sonsacarle detalles pero sabía que si quería respuestas debía escoger una forma sutil de obtenerlas.

—¿Cómo está? —ahí, más sutil no podía ser, había que hacer que bajara la guardia.

—Enojada, triste, confundida —Takeru soltó los palillos y relajó los hombros—. No lo aceptará del todo hasta que no sepa al menos cómo pasó. Lo peor es que yo ahí sintiéndome estúpidamente feliz de que Mimi estuviera viva y ella...

—Si está tan mal ¿por qué la dejaste irse?

—Se fue hace unos cinco minutos, quería darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Me ofrecí a llevarla pero ella dijo que estarían bien, que eran solo diez minutos caminando y que si yo la acompañaba haría evidente que no pasó la noche allí.

—Y eso te persuadió —bromeó su hermano—, el qué dirán.

—Claro que no —repuso molesto—, creo que necesita su espacio. No lo sé. Tal vez no está tan cómoda conmigo...

—Tonto —dijo al tiempo que le asestaba coscorrón en la cabezota—. Seguro que piensa que te cansaras de ella si solo llora en tus brazos. Simplemente hazle saber que estás con ella y todo estará bien, porque estás con ella ¿no es así?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Estás con ella como en juntos juntos? —preguntó con cautela, casi de forma infantil.

—Algo así —murmuró el joven, incómodo.

—¿Cómo qué algo así? ¿Qué se supo que significa eso? O son pareja o no.

—Para empezar, a ella no le agradan mucho las etiquetas, aunque supiera que tenemos una relación seria ella odiaría que me refiriera a ella como «mi novia».

Ahí Ryo no pudo resistir el impulso de reír.

—Después de años refiriéndote a ella así y ahora resulta que lo odia.

—Sabes por qué, creo que relaciona esa palabra con algo irreal, un juego. Tal vez yo también, aquí estoy con dos décadas de existencia y resulta que en realidad no he tenido novia —Ryo se atragantó la risa ante la idea de que uno de los chicos más populares con las chicas que conocía nunca hubiera tenido novia, ¡oh si sus amigos del colegio supieran!

—Pero Hikari...

—Ella no cuenta, lo que hubo entre ella y yo... Eso fue solo parte de un sueño, nada más —Ryo podía jurar que no podía ser así, recordaba ciertas cosas, pero no dijo nada. Takeru gruñó exasperado antes de seguir hablando—: Cometí tantos errores con ella que no se le puede culpar de que haya escogido a alguien mejor. —Su hermano quería disentir, iba a decir algo pero Takeru no lo dejó hablar—. En realidad no importa —aseguró—. Es solo que ya no sé cómo son las relaciones normales —fue más una protesta que autocompasión.

—Pero entonces tú y Catt... —titubeo, tratando de volver al tema por el que sentía mayor curiosidad.

—Ella y yo ¿qué? —preguntó su hermano, llevándose los palillos a la boca mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano, tratando de parecer aburrido.

—¿Si hay algo entre ustedes?

—Es complicado —respondió vagamente antes de tomar un trago de agua pues sentía la boca seca. Ryo aguardó en silencio, quería una explicación decente y Takeru comenzaba a pensar que hablar de ella quizá lo ayudaría a aclarar su mente—. Siempre pareció que ella y yo estábamos en el mismo lugar. No me di cuenta... Al principio era un juego, eso de ser pareja —pensó en ello, en como al principio cada vez que la veía todo eran risas y bromas, tratando de aparentar que se querían—. Nunca pensé que llegaría a confiar tanto en ella, que seríamos tan cercanos. Incluso le conté todo sobre... mi fracaso amoroso, y ella me habló de los suyos. Es refrescante hablar con alguien tan honesta. Con Hikari siempre eran señales confusas, frases sueltas que tenía que interpretar. Catt es directa y yo... Tienes que entender que estaba tan acostumbrado a ella, a que estuviera cerca, que ya ni me detenía a pensar y dejé que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos... —Takeru inspiró profundamente y se revolvió el cabello, luego murmuró—: Dijo que me amaba.

—¿Qué! ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando estuvimos en Madrid, en la Golden week.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Estoy seguro, me dijo "te amo". En dos idiomas, en italiano y en francés, por si quieres saber —confesó, algo incómodo—. Dijo que quería que lo supiera porque, pues nunca se sabe qué será de nosotros al día siguiente. Dijo que quería que lo supiera pero que no quería presionarme. Soy un idiota, cómo no me di cuenta, ella me ama y yo, yo no...

Dejó la frase así, sin terminar, porque no hacía falta que dijera nada más. Ryo volteó hacia la superficie de la mesa en donde uno sus dedos dibujaba círculos invisibles.

—No puedo creer que no sientas nada por ella.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No se trata de eso. Es sólo que después de lo de Hikari, no lo sé —exclamó, exasperado—. Me gusta Catt, la quiero, pero ella me dijo que va en serio y yo no quiero hacerle daño. Mira como le van las cosas a los hombres en mi familia. Ahí tienes a mi padre quien amó a mamá y no pudo conservarla. Luego está mi hermano quien lo daría todo por Sora.

—Pero Sora y él están bien —comentó son comprender.

—Ya, sigue pensado eso si quieres. Pero mírame a mí. Mira cómo me resultó con Hikari —dijo con un deje de amargura—. No la culpó, sé que no podía ofrecerle nada. Mira nuestra vida. ¡Mírame! A veces pienso: si eso pasó con ella, no tengo esperanza. La situación con Catt no es tan diferente. ¿Por qué resultaría diferente esta vez?

—Porque ella no es Hikari —aseguró con firmeza, tenía que convencerlo de eso—. He visto como la miras, he visto como te ve ella. Solo tienes que darle una oportunidad. Además, todos ya piensan que ustedes están juntos —afirmó, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Eso es cierto! —Escucharon que Wallace gritaba, desde detrás de la puerta de su habitación, y Takeru no supo si reír o enojarse.

**~ º ~**

Nagano Kazuo los había citado en esa mañana porque quería hacerles una propuesta: trabajar en _Memorial —_lo que traducido significaba hacer lo mismo pero con paga—.

—Eso no va a ser posible —intervino prontamente Takeru y Nagano lo miró sin entender—. No pueden relacionarnos con el gobierno japonés... Sé que esta agencia no es exactamente gubernamental pero... —"_dada la naturaleza de lo que vamos hacer"_, pensó el chico, ¿cómo le haría entender eso al jefe Nagano? Ryo intervino en su rescate.

—Hemos hecho cosas que han irritado a varios gobiernos —comentó dudoso y volteó a ver a sus amigos en busca de apoyo.

—La más reciente involucra a una base rusa —admitió despreocupadamente el joven alemán.

—Si nos relacionan con Japón, con el gobierno... Este país tendría demasiados problemas diplomáticos. No debe de haber registro de nosotros.

Nagano Kazuo, quien estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa ovalada con los brazos cruzados, se limitó a sonreír. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas sin comprender. Luego el hombre puso sus delgadas manos en la mesa.

—Ya había tomado eso en cuenta, Takaishi. No me parece bien que los chicos —dijo refriéndose a sus amigos japoneses— reciban una compensación monetaria y ustedes no, solo porque los encargados de estos asuntos en sus países no tienen una sobrina insistente como yo. No, eso no es justo. Les he asignado un seudónimo y recibirán paga —comentó en un tono resuelto—. Además, de esta manera ya no tendrán que esperar para poder entrar en el complejo.

Sin darles tiempo para refutar, les entregó a cada uno las identificaciones oficiales que ya tenía preparadas, todas las identidades que les había asignado eran extranjeras, incluidas las de Ryo y Takeru que pasaron a ser brasileños. Nagano les dio la bienvenida al _Memorial_, les resumió brevemente lo que se esperaba de ellos, aclaró que ya había depositado un pago en sus tarjetas y les pidió que esperaran en el cuarto de juntos en lo que encontraba a alguien dispuesto a que les enseñara el lugar.

—Esta no es mi mejor fotografía —se quejó Wallace al analizar las fotos que Nagano había tomado la libertad de elegir para los papeles de sus alias.

—No te quejes —dijo Catt, con la misma cara que el americano.

—¿Qué es esto? —Wen alzó dos estuches de cuero alargados que recordaban vagamente alguna clase de cosmetiquero.

—Ah, son _hanko _—Ryo abrió el suyo para mostrárselos, dentro había un cilindro de madera en cuyo extremo tenía tallado kanjis junto con una esponja-tintero—. En Japón para firmar se usa un sello, se manda hacer con el apellido de uno, se tallan a mano así que son como huellas dactilares. Hay dos tipos de _hako_, en realidad son tres, pero ustedes únicamente utilizaran dos.

»El primero es este, el _mitomein,_ se usa para ocasiones normales como al firmar una carta, cuando recibes entregas, para documentos de tu trabajo... —Luego sacó el otro sello de su estuche que era de mejor factura—. Este es _jitsuin_, todas las personas adultas lo tienen ya que también funciona como identificación. Este papel de aquí—dijo mostrándoles una de las hojas que les habían entregado— es el "_inkan touroku shoumeisho_" o certificado de registro de sello, demuestra que su _jitsuin_ se registró de manera oficial en el ayuntamiento y certifica que ustedes son los dueños del mismo. Se presentan juntos el sello y el certificado, pero este sello rara vez lo usamos, solo para cosas especiales donde se requiera identificación oficial, como contratos importantes, asuntos de bienes raíces, certificados de matrimonio y divorcio.

—Es personal, guárdenlo bien porque si se pierde y alguien lo usa, lo que sellé con él será como si ustedes lo hubieran aceptado y no hay ley que te ampare. Así que guárdenlo en un lugar seguro. No es obligatorio tenerlo pero Nagano les hizo un gran favor al mandaros a hacer y encargarse del trámite —"_como si pensara que no podrán volver a su país en un largo tiempo",_ terminó en su mente.

—Sé que esto es tipo de credencial pero no entiendo nada más que mi nombre y Seattle... —dijo Tatum, con la credencial con fotografía en la mano—. Lo demás está en, bueno, en japonés.

Ryo y Takeru sonrieron.

—Eso es una credencial de registro alienígena.

—¿Debería sentirme ofendida?

—Todos los extranjeros, incluso los que tienen estadía permanente tiene la obligación de tener una y llevarla siempre. En caso de no tener una y ser detenido te podrían multar con 200 mil yenes, porque sus alias ya no tienen visa de turistas, sino de residentes.

—Y si, tal vez deberías sentirte ofendido porque...

Takeru se detuvo a mitad de frase porque escuchó que la puerta del cuarto se abría, al parecer sus guías serían los tres hermanos Kido, para ese punto los chicos y ellos ya conocían bien a los tres y a sus amigos les agradaba el ligero carácter de aquellos jóvenes de cabello azulado.

—Verán, la gente en general cree que es un centro dedicado a la investigación y aplicación de avances tecnológicos. Eso dice el folleto, al menos —iba diciendo Shuu, mientras salían del edificio.

—No es del todo una mentira. Son asombrosos los avances tecnológicos que se pueden hacer derivados del estudio del mundo digital. El _Memorial_ alberga un nutrido grupo de científicos para la tarea —complementó Jyou.

—Pero nadie es mejor que Koushiro y que Ken —dijo Shin.

—¿Saben que fueron ellos quienes idearon fusionar los digivice y las terminales? —los chicos asintieron y Shuu continuó—: Además todas las modificaciones de sus terminales son obra de ellos.

Wallace carraspeó y Shin tuvo que aclarar—: Claro que la idea de disfrazarlos como celulares, reproductores de música o consolas portátiles, fue de Wallace.

Y el norteamericano se contoneó orgulloso. Fue una mala decisión y lo pagaría caro las próximas horas.

—Bien, como iba diciendo, tenemos un nutrido grupo de científicos estudiando el mundo digital en aquel edificio —y señaló el de menor tamaño, justo al lado del edificio principal—. Aunque, para ser sinceros, creo que ninguno de nosotros podrá entender el mundo digital tan bien como ustedes. De hecho, el joven Hida entiende el digimundo mejor que la mayoría de nosotros. Es una pena que no pueda ser parte de todo esto.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor— murmuró Takeru. Jyou lo miró perspicaz y tuvo que coincidir con él.

—El edificio más alto contienen el área administrativa del _Memorial_. No pasaremos por ahí porque no hay nada interesante que ver —dijo Shuu al encaminarse al edificio anteriormente señalado—. Ya saben, mucho papeleo, reglamentaciones, presupuestos y esas cosas.

—Los de inteligencia japonesa que investigan a los otros países con respecto al uso de criaturas digitales y el digimundo trabajan ahí. Seis días a la semana. Ocho horas diarias.

—Aburrido —repitió Shuu.

Y como los demás edificios eran aburridos, los Kido concentraron su breve tour en el segundo edificio. Observaron el trabajo de investigación de varios de los científicos. Uno de ellos se dedicaba a la teoría de los universos paralelos. A Takeru le llamó la atención este trabajo en particular ya que recordó de inmediato su visita al mar de las tinieblas y aquel mundo extraño de flores gigantes. ¿Qué habría más allá? Fue la pregunta que se coló a sus pensamientos antes de que sus amigos lo llamaran porque, sin querer, se había retrasado.

Después de eso siguió la visita al edifico tres. Ahí era donde los elegidos monitoreaban los movimientos de los miembros de DATS. Era donde los chicos entrenaban. Había incluso habitaciones para los que tenían que quedarse a hacer guardia y también tenían lugares para interrogatorio, que Takeru ya había tenido el placer de visitar hacía unos años, y un cuarto de confinamiento que nunca había sido usado. El comedor —que era un área común para todos los trabajadores del _Memorial_— era una construcción de tres pisos al lado del edificio cuatro —que era el que se encargaba de mantener la fachada del complejo, sacando, cada tanto, uno que otro dispositivo electrónico que justificara el nombre del lugar—. Con eso el recorrido terminó justo en el mejor lugar porque los chicos ya tenían hambre.

—¡Wallace, chicos, por aquí!

El grupo volteó y encontró a Miyako y a Daisuke ya sentados en una mesa. Así que los chicos se dirigieron hacia ellos.

—Creo que Miyako está interesada en ti, Wall-E.

Al norteamericano se le pusieron las orejas colorados y no era precisamente por el comentario acerca de la chica. Desde interrumpir a Shin, sus amigos se dirigían a él de esta manera, ¡justo cuando Wallace creía que aquel apodo había quedado sepultado en el pasado!

—¿Wall-E? —inquirió Jyou sin entender.

—Es que, bueno, si lo vieras con lentes comprenderías completamente —aclaró divertida Tatum y los chicos rieron.

Tal vez era así, pero eso no esclarecía del todo el asunto para el joven japonés.

—Es un apodo que se ganó hace unos años por molestar a Lou y lo usamos de vez en cuando para bajarle un poco los sumos. Es por su bien —le explicó Ryo por lo bajo.

Los chicos fueron a la mesa aún molestando al estadounidense. Daisuke los miró confundido al igual que Miyako pero cuando pidieron una explicación a tanto escándalo —y es que los reclamos del americano se escuchaban por todo el lugar llamando la atención de la mayoría de los comensales— y Derek iba a explicarles gustosamente que sucedía, Wallace se lanzó sobre el joven. Y los recién llegados, en lugar de tratar de separarlos, solo los observaron divertidos mientras Daisuke y Miyako contemplaban la escena, todavía, sin entender.

—Dai —dijo Wallace al recobrar la compostura—, si realmente eres mi amigo no preguntes.

Daisuke se limitó a asentir, muy confundido, miró a Takeru quien bajó la vista su plato de comida, luego a Ryo, quien seguía riendo, y luego compartió otra mirada confusa con Miyako antes de resignarse.

A media comida, Takeru, Ryo y Jyou recibieron un mensaje de Taichi para verse en la sala de juntas, articularon una frase de disculpa y desaparecieron a paso rápido. Wallace apenas y se dio cuenta de que se habían ido porque estaba distraído coqueteando con Miyako, y Diasuke y Derek ni notaron su partida, estaban enfrascados en una discusión que amenazaba con ponerse seria sobre quién vencería a quién en una pelea mano a mano.

—Las cosas no están nada bien. Estamos perdiendo varias áreas que eran seguras. El digimundo es un caos y Gennai nos ha dicho que los cuatro sagrados no están nada felices, después de todo es nuestro trabajo mantener la paz en el mundo digital —Yamato miró fugazmente a Taichi quién solo asintió con la cabeza y el rubio siguió hablando—. Sin embargo en este punto no tenemos muchas opciones.

—Michael nos dijo que habían considerado _Reinicio_.

—Sí, lo hicimos pero los cuatro no nos han dado permiso para proceder. Después de todo no estamos seguros de que pasará con exactitud si hacemos esto. Zhuqiaomon, sobre todo, está en contra de esta medida y amenazó con tomar el asunto en sus manos. Gennai nos dijo que Azulongmon ha intentado persuadirlo pero no hay garantía de que no intervenga si las cosas continúan complicándose.

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con ellos y convencerlos de que nos den permiso para proceder — Taichi habló con aplomó, pero los demás no estaban del todo convencidos. _Reinicio_ era arriesgado para los digimon y también para los humanos. ¿Acaso no existía otra solución?

—Me preocupa que pensemos en ir a hablar con los cuatro si aún tenemos a varios de los nuestros retenidos, Taichi —comenzó Takeru—. Si _Reinicio_ funciona los desaparecerán.

—Lo sabemos —comentó asintiendo—, pero...

—Mimi se comunicó conmigo —soltó Takeru, queriendo llegar al punto—. Me dijo que uno de nuestros contactos consiguió planos de varias bases de la _Coalición_, bases donde retiene tamer. Se pretende hacer un operativo en conjunto para sacarlos.

Taichi no dijo «¡sí, adelante!», mas bien, sé quedó serio por un par de minutos mientras Yamato les reclamaba por no hacer que Mimi se comunicara directamente con ellos, por permitirle seguir arriesgándose allá fuera, por seguir ocultando información. Ryo y Takeru defendieron su postura lo mejor que pudieron sin alterarse, pintaron lo del rescate lo más idílico posible, y apelaron a todo lo que se les ocurrió —era bueno para los tamer, sería un peso menos para DATS, los habían entrenado para idear un plan táctico, etcétera—. Finalmente, tras casi media hora de debate, Taichi autorizó la operación e incluso les permitió dirigirla siempre y cuando ellos no participaran de manera física, lo mantuvieran bien informado y convencieran a Mimi de regresar lo más pronto posible.

—Esto no significa que les he levantado el castigo —aclaró—. Pero esta operación es importante y ustedes son muy buenos en lo que hacen.

—¿Qué ha pasado en el digimundo? Nos comentaron algo acerca de los cazadores...

—Escojan —dijo Yamato sin ánimo—. Tenemos a los cazadores aterrorizando aldeas digimon y a mercenarios cazando tamers mientras los lobos amplían su territorio.

—¿Es todo? —los ojos de Yamato estudiaron a Ken un momento antes de asentir.

—Ya tienen un pequeño ejército de digimons con _blackchip_ —Ken se agachó un poco, el _blackchip _era una versión perfeccionada de los anillos malignos, era pequeño y penetraba debajo de la piel, aún no encontraban una forma de eliminar su efecto de control—. Se comienza a hablar de un ataque terrorista con digimons y más países se han unido a la _colisión_ o, como Rusia, han creado sus propias alianzas, como el _eje_. Son precisamente estas alianzas las que más nos preocupan en este momento porque se conforman de los países más radicales, los rumores sobre lo que hacen son... perturbadores.

—Rumores perturbadores... ¿Qué clase rumores? ¿Experimentan con digimon? Por qué, sino, los cazadores aumentaron su actividad. Necesitan digimon para sus experimentos —concluyó Ryo.

Hikari se encogió un poco y Jyou se movió incómodo en su asiento. Koushiro solo bostezó, lo que extrañó a Yamato, pero tras sacudir la cabeza un poco el pelirrojo parecía concentrado y el rubio lo pasó por alto.

—Después de todo esto y no tenemos opciones— se quejó amargamente Takeru tras resoplar ruidosamente.

Yamato miraba con fijeza a su hermano menor quién actuaba raro, ser pesimista no era, con exactitud, algo que caracterizará a Takeru. Había algo inusual en él, además del hecho de que se veía cansado.

—Por ahora solo podremos monitorear sus actividades... creo que es bueno saber cómo pretender destruir el mundo digital antes de proceder.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso...— comentó pensativo Takeru.

—Tal vez esperar a que ellos actúen no sea lo mejor —secundó Ken, tras pensarlo un momento—. Puede que la situación se complique demasiado si esperamos.

—Por ahora esperaremos —declaró con autoridad Taichi lo que significaba que era una decisión tomada—. Hablare con Daisuke para organizar las patrullas, por ahora no sabemos nada de los _outsiders_, eso puede no ser bueno.

—Si esto se nos sale de las manos los cuatro intervendrán, lo sabes Taichi —dijo Jyou.

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? Tenemos a tamers peleando en el digimundo, tratando de proteger a digimon que ya les temen cuando ellos mismo corren peligro, ¿qué más podemos pedirles? Ellos son más, y nos están desgastando, no podemos lanzarnos a la acción todo el tiempo. Si alguien tiene la solución, me gustaría escucharla.

Nadie dijo nada, por supuesto, nadie habló aunque varias ideas cruzaron sus mentes, pero ninguna era la respuesta adecuada, ninguna era una solución perfecta, todas incluían sacrificios que se rehusaban a hacer.

—Entonces, esperaremos —repitió Taichi—. Me imaginó que ya hablaron con Nagano —Ryo asintió—. ¿Algo que añadir?

—Dien me dijo que te tenía algo —comentó Takeru sacando el _digivice_ del Tamer—, no sé de qué se trate.

Taichi tomó el aparato y lo conectó a su computadora. El documento tenía por título una fecha —4 de abril del 2011—, el japonés le dio un clic y el documento se abrió, dos segundos después la pantalla se puso negra y comenzaron a aparecer números y más números. Iz quitó a Taichi de un empujón para evitar que el virus hiciera más daño, desconectó el digivice y la computadora se apagó.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué cosa contenía?

—No lo sé, ¿crees que buscaba algo en mis archivos? —preguntó Taichi moviendo el _digivice_ en su mano, trató de prenderlo pero el aparato estaba muerto.

—No, parece que no... Creo que únicamente afectó al _digivice._ Lo que sea que contuviera, parece que no querían que nadie lo viera.

Takeru no dijo que Wallace lo había visto porque sabía que iban a sospechar de él y lo aislarían y él lo necesitaba para la operación _paperclip_, pero ni él ni Wallace podían explicar por qué no había sucedido nada el día anterior. Lo único seguro que tenían era que, lo que fuera que Dien había conseguido averiguar para Tai, se había perdido, nadie consiguió volver a hacer funcionar el _digivice_ del vietnamita.

**~ º ~**

El plan de rescate se trazó con meticulosidad, se dibujó con la precisión de una mano diestra en ello. El concepto maduro lentamente hasta convertirse en un estructurado plan que tenía tantas posibilidades de fracasar como de tener éxito. Por alguna razón, los chicos podían imaginar lo que Jyou les diría si averiguara lo que iban a hacer, seguramente empezaría diciéndoles que habían perdido el juicio —cosa que seguramente diría si se enterara de que era lo que pretendían— y probable era cierto. Infiltrarse en una base militar estadounidense era algo de lo cual se encargaría una persona que no tenía valor por su propia vida, pero los chicos estaban motivados: el asesinato de Yuri, el secuestro de Mimi y Palmon. Aquel era un asunto personal.

Su vida se volvió una estricta rutina que, de cierto modo, habían extrañado ya que les daba un aire de normalidad a sus extrañas vidas. Todos los días llegaban muy temprano al _Memorial_ para entrenar, era vital mantener su condición física, así que no podían librarse del entrenamiento ni un solo día. (Los japoneses también habían recibido un entrenamiento especial y se suponía que llevaban una rutina diaria de ejercicio pero no eran muy estrictos al respecto. Disciplina, fue la palabra en la que pensó Takeru cuando pensó en lo que les faltaba a sus amigos, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.) Luego Taichi les asignaba una pequeña tarea para mantenerlos entretenidos que realizan lo más rápido que podían para luego concentrarse en la operación _Paperclip_. Ya cuando la mayoría de los del _Memorial_ se había ido iban _Division_ para hacer un simulacro del rescate. Después de todo, sabían que Takeru no les permitiría ejecutar el plan si no alcanzaba sus estándares y estos eran altos: la perfección, era todo lo que pedía.

Una semana después de lo ocurrido en Hong Kong, _Bengalese_ se comunicó con Takeru. En su mensaje le avisaba que había conseguido una manera de infiltrarlos y confirmaba la fecha de la operación. Pero el joven estaba preocupado, solo tenían algo más de dos semanas para terminar de prepararse, ellos y los otros equipos. Aunque quizá aquella sería su única oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar. Para estas alturas Koushiro y Ryo ya sabían sobre Erin, Takeru había sentido la obligación de explicarles por qué confiaba ciegamente en ella, era algo muy sencillo: tuvo la oportunidad de entregarles a sus superiores a uno de los elegidos y no lo hizo. Además, corría un gran riesgo al haberles dado aquella información, al ayudarlos.

Esa semana Takeru se había concentrado tanto con la misión que no dejó espacio para nada mas en su mente o eso trataba. Lo cierto era que le temía a los sueños, sabía que algo esperaba por él en los corredores vacíos de su mente y le temía.

Cuando aceptó irse a Estados Unidos nada de eso estaba en el paquete. Le habían dicho que el periodo que iban a enfrentar sería difícil, le habían dicho que debían de prepararse para lo peor. Pero jamás le dijeron que él no tenía madera para esas situaciones. Esos años le habían exigido más de lo que tenía. Él no era una persona valiente, no era una persona fuerte..., no podía hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir, no de nuevo.

Se sentía terrible, la sangre de Dien en sus manos parecía haber sido un recordatorio de lo que él mismo había hecho. Y después de más una semana y de haberse lavado meticulosamente, de haber tallado con fuerza, aún olía a sangre, aún podía ver el color escarlata brillante sobre ellas. La razón era simple: no había forma de limpiar su conciencia, cargaría con la culpa por el resto de su vida.

Pensó mucho en rendirse. ¿No había dado ya todo lo que tenía? ¿No merecía una vida normal, una sin ojos cuya luz se apagaba, una vida sin culpa? También pensó mucho en Mimi y por ello seguía adelante. Pero cada noche libraba una batalla, y casi no dormía, y estaba cansado todo el tiempo.

Lo peor era que Takeru no podía hacer mucho para esconder aquella fatiga. Todos lo notaban, pero cuando alguien, sin importar quién, le preguntaba si le sucedía algo, él evadía el tema. Llegó a un extremo tal que Ryo y Wallace llegaron a considerar poner somníferos en sus alimentos por temor a que de un momento a otro se desmayara. Fue Koushiro quien tuvo que amenazarlo diciéndole que confesaría que había pasado realmente con Mimi si no se cuidaba con más conciencia. Solo así, el chico fue a ver Jyou para que le diera algo para dormir.

—Estás demasiado aprensivo —fue su primer comentario sobre la salud de su amigo—. Si no te calmas eso va a repercutir irremediablemente en tu sistema digestivo— añadió garabateando una receta para unas pastillas—. Toma, espero que esto te ayude pero no tomes más de lo que dice la receta ¿entendido?

El joven asintió tomando la hoja de papel.

—¿Sabes? Está semana he tenido pacientes extraños. A ti te receto horas de sueño obligatorias y a Koushiro, creo que nunca antes había escuchado a nadie recentando eso, sol, está más pálido que un vampiro.

Jyou quería hacerlo sonreír al menos pero Takeru no reaccionó, como si no hubiera escuchado, como si no estuviera ahí.

—Estos días has estado algo extraño —comentó el chico guardando su lapicero en el bolsillo superior de su camisa—. ¿Tienes algún problema? —Takeru guardó silencio mientras jugueteaba con las manos. Estaba cansándose de decir que estaba bien, lo había dicho tantas veces que ya ni siquiera sonaba natural. Estaba cansado de mentir. Estaba cansado de todo pero no admitiría aquello. Así que guardó silencio.

Jyou le puso una mano en el hombro buscando animarlo.

—Sé que has estado bajo mucha presión, Takeru. Lo entiendo. Pero, por tu bien, debes calmarte. Sé paciente, ya verás que pronto las cosas mejorarán — y le sonrió antes de dejarlo solo.

¡Aquello era maravilloso! Últimamente lo único que conseguía era preocupar a sus amigos, a su familia hasta a los empleados del _Memorial_. Su madre se había alarmado la última vez que lo había visto pero él no fue capaz de decirle lo que había hecho. Desde la plática que tuvo con Ryo, Wen y Catt, no había vuelto a hablar al respecto. Pero seguía pensando en ello cada vez que se detenía a recobrar el aliento, cada vez que se miraba al espejo, cada vez que veía sus manos. Tenía que esforzarse más. Tenía que dejar de preocupar a sus amigos. Tenía que ser más fuerte.

Las pastillas que le dio Jyou al menos le ayudaron a dormir pero el ente que lo perseguía no lo dejó. Sin embargo, se obligó a ocultar mejor sus sentimientos y lo logró hasta cierto punto. La semana siguiente ya no hubo preguntas sobre cómo estaba aunque su hermano siguió vigilándolo de cerca al igual que Catherine. Además, con cada día que pasaba la tensión entre los chicos crecía. Esa tensión ya conocida antes de llevar una misión a cabo. Esa tensión que podía ser corrosiva si no se sabía manejar.

Una noche, inadvertidamente, el silencio asaltó el apartamento. Se escurrió entre ellos, entre las rendijas que comenzaban a formarse por el desgaste. Takeru se percató de su presencia de inmediato, al igual que sus amigos pero nadie parecía saber qué decir para ahuyentarlo, parecía que nadie tenía la energía para tratar.

—No tienen que hacer esto, ¿saben? —dijo sin mirar a nadie, sin moverse—. Pueden quedarse, pueden renunciar, nadie pensaría menos de ustedes si lo hicieran... Yo nunca pensaría menos de ustedes.

Las palabras de Takeru quedaron flotando en el denso silencio, ahí frente a ellos, y luego comenzaron a asentarse lentamente disolviendo el silencio.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Wen, irguiéndose—, pero no podemos.

—Significa —comentó Ryo, con la sombra de una sonrisa— que estamos en esto porque queremos.

—Nos conoces, Tk. Sabes que no hay forma de obligarnos.

—No te desharás de nosotros, _Takegu_ —aseguró Catt, abrazándolo.

—Además, no lo hacemos por ti, lo hacemos por Meems.

Takeru sonrió, no era su típica sonrisa confiada, era más una suave línea apenas marcada.

—Por Mimi —repitió, pensando en ella, en la razón que lo mantenía en pie.

Él sabía que por Mimi estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, a lo que fuera. Pero esa noche comprendió que aquello no era incorrecto, no lo hacía mala persona. Y pensar en ella lo ayudó a reprimir las voces dentro, a enterrarlas. Sabía que en su camino le deparaban más sacrificios e incluso otros espectros que se quedarían con él, pero había cosas más importantes que su miedo, había cosas que quería proteger a toda costa y él estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio sin dudar un solo instante.

Como a las dos semanas, a sus amigos les retiraron algunas de sus prohibiciones —Wallace lo celebró saliendo a ver el mundo, y el mundo se podía entender como algo de Japón que no fuera ni Odaiba ni Tokio—, aunque los hermanos Takaishi aún estaban bajo el régimen autoritario de Yamato —como lo llamaba Ryo—. El humor de los tamer se agrió un poco cuando les asignaron ayudar en las rondas en el digimundo. La situación era tan desesperada como Tai había dicho. No habían oído de nuevos ataques de los lobos, aunque sabían que habían hecho escuadrones de exploración. Los _outsiders _se organizaron para perseguir a los grupos extremistas, buscaban a todos, a los lobos, a los cazadores, a mercenarios, los querían fuera del digimundo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los _outsiders_ volvieran a dirigir su enojo contra los gobiernos del mundo humano.

Taichi tenía razón, _Reinicio_ era su única opción, tenían que convencer a los cuatro, necesitaban a Mimi. Pronto estaría con ellos, pronto la traerían de vuelta.

Él día antes de marcharse Takeru les dijo a los chicos que se relajaran. No hubo entrenamiento esa mañana y, aunque se encargaron del trabajo que les dio el jefe Nagano para no levantar demasiadas sospechas, se restringieron a eso y se fueron temprano a casa con la promesa de salir un rato en la tarde para limar la tensión.

Takeru se demoró hablando con los líderes de otros equipos, ajustando detalles, sus amigos ya se habían marchado cuando el terminó la última llamada. Comenzaba a oscurecer afuera, pronto su hermano lo llamaría pasa saber dónde se había metido. Miró su D-terminal pensando en llamarlo, la pantalla mostraba una llamada perdida. Había sido hecha media hora atrás. Takeru oprimió llamar y espero uno, dos, diez tonos... Iori no contestó, no había contestado a ni uno de sus mensajes o llamadas desde que falló a su encuentro. Estaba enojado con él, lo comprendía, pero deseaba que aun así contestara, si hubiera podido salir del distrito ya hubiera ido a verlo. Pero no podía echarle la culpa a las circunstancias, había descuidado su amistad con él por años. Cuando regresara iría a verlo así Taichí y su hermano se pararan de cabeza.

Cuando regresara... Era una idea engañosa porque no tenía idea si regresaría.

Vaya, estaba arrastrando consigo a ocho equipos más a su desquiciado plan, ¿cuándo había pasado aquello?, ¿en qué momento se creyó capaz de decidir por alguien más? Él no era un líder, nunca lo había sido. Sintió el peso completo, la responsabilidad que recaía sobre sus hombros: _Paperclip_ había sido su idea, si la misión fallaba sería culpa suya.

Suspiró sonoramente y dejó caer su peso sobre una de las bancas del parterre del _Memorial_, sentía el corazón acelerado. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza antes de ver a los otros. Para ese punto estaba al borde de la locura preocupado por Mimi, por lo que pasaría en los tres días siguientes y por otras mil cosas sobre las que no tenía control alguno.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo?

Él no se inmutó por la presencia de la chica, no se movió ni profirió sonido hasta que ella se sentó a su lado.

—Pensaba.

—Evidentemente —contestó riendo—, ¿piensas en algo importante?

—Tal vez.

—Podrías decirme que no quieres hablar —dijo esforzándose por no molestarse, no estaba acostumbrada a que Takeru anduviera con rodeos con ella—. Me preocupo por ti Takeru, mucho. Desde que regresaste he visto como le ocultas cosas a mi hermano, al tuyo, a tus amigos. Entiendo que no confíes en mí como antes pero... Cada que te veo sé que algo te sucede. Ya no sonríes, no como antes y tu mirada... —su mano rozó su brazo y él lo movió, como si no soportara que lo tocara—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—No quiero hablar, Hikari. Solo quiero estar solo.

Aquello no era cierto, no quería estar solo, únicamente no quería hablar, no podía responder a sus preguntas, sobre todo a las que aún no había formulado. Había hablado sin pensar porque últimamente su presencia traía consigo una variable que no sabía manejar. La forma en la que lo veía lo hacía sentir vulnerable. La forma en la que le hablaba lo confundía. Sabía que debería tener cuidado, que debería marcar una línea definida, no porque no confiara en ella, sino porque corría el peligro de hacer algo realmente estúpido.

—Ya veo —murmuró, levantándose con la cabeza gacha.

Takeru no quería que se marchara de aquella manera, como si la hubiera corrido, y la tomó del hombro. Ella trató de soltarse, pero no se resistió mucho, y finalmente se quedó quieta dándole la espalda. La mano que la sujetaba se volvió pesada y la retiró de inmediato murmurando una disculpa.

—Habla conmigo, Takeru —dijo, dándose la vuelta—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te preocupa tanto? Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer... —Takeru no dijo nada y ella agachó la cabeza. Una ráfaga de viento la obligó a encogerse otro poco, unas cuantas gotas cayeron en su rostro, estaba a punto de soltarse la lluvia. Al volver a hablar, la voz de la chica era tan suave que era sorpréndete que se escuchara—: Antes nos los contábamos todo, nadie me conocía mejor que tú y yo pensaba que yo lo sabía todo de ti.

—Las personas cambian, Hikari. Los años pasan, ya no somos niños.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Ya no somos amigos, ¿ya no cofias en mí?

—No quiero que me odies —dijo casi como un murmullo. Sonó como una plegaría.

Hikari arrugó el entrecejo, confundida, porque ¿odiarlo?, ¿por qué lo odiaría? Y se lo dijo, le dijo que no conocía cosa de la que fuera capaz de hacer que ameritara odiarlo y Takeru vio en sus ojos que ya no lo conocía. Quiso correr, huir de esos ojos en los que veía una fe ciega que no merecía. Hikari lo tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndole irse y se sintió atrapado. Pensó en decirle lo que había hecho, pensó en gritarle que nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Empero había enterrado las cosas de tal forma que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar de ellas.

—Takeru, ¿qué sucede?

Él la miró, solo la miró, y la forma en la que la que lo hizo casi la hizo llorar. Forzó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza. Hikari soltó su mano y Takeru retrocedió, como si le temiera, luego corrió sin voltear atrás.

**~ º ~**

El joven se sentó en la cama de su habitación con lentitud. Sus amigos estaban dormidos, lo sabía por el silencio, después de ir al karaoke y beber un par de tragos no podían hacer otra cosa. Él, en cambio, no quería acostarse, ni moverse, ni pensar. Miraba las sombras en la pared como si significaran algo.

A su alrededor, había regadas hojas sueltas, páginas llenas de una letra compacta, escritas con aprensión, dictadas por los latidos agonizantes de un corazón herido. La tinta negra hablaba sobre ojos opacos y lágrimas de sangre. Sobre una mano firme manchada, sobre un alma corrompida. Había vivido una vida llena de riesgos, y en ese momento en el que no había punto de retorno comprendió que había hecho todo mal. Antes sus pensamientos eran claros y simples, las líneas eran definidas y ahora estaban enredadas en excusas y justificaciones.

Sus manos ya no hablaban sobre el miedo que le había sujetado el corazón porque no podía describirlo, era algo incorpóreo, como el humo, se esparcía a su alrededor para que él lo respirara, lo viviera, lo recordara, supiera que estaba allí aunque no pudiera verlo, y entendiera que no podía combatirlo ni ahuyentarlo, estaba a su alrededor y también estaba en él. Había tratado de describirlo. Las palabras nunca le habían fallado hasta aquel momento. Las palabras que había usado para gritar, para soñar, para escapar, lo evadían. Miraba páginas y páginas que describían lo mismo, que hablaban sobre aquel vacío. Hablar sobre lo que había hecho, describir lo que había sentido, ser lo que era... ¿Qué era? Ya no lo sabía.

Un rayo iluminó la habitación por un segundo, el movió la cabeza hacia la puerta corrediza y caminó hacia ella sin pensar en lo que hacía. Era como si la lluvia lo llamara. Agarró el barandal mojado con fuerza, como si corriera peligro de caer. En la oscura noche ni siquiera podía ver el agua cayendo pero podía escucharla y cerró los ojos. El agua escurría por su cabello, se metía por el cuello de la camisa, acariciaba cada rasgo de su rostro como si lo consolara.

Sonrió, sintiendo como sus sentimientos se diluían en el agua, sus errores, sus miedos. En medio de la lluvia ya no podía oler la sangre solo la humedad, mientras el agua limpiaba un poco su alma. Aunque estaba completamente empapado, él no se movió, se quedó ahí parado con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla hasta que dejó de llover.

**~ º ~**

El cielo amaneció despejado, completamente limpio. El sol llenaba de vida la ciudad. Los jardines estaban rebosantes de flores y de hierba de un verde joven y fresco. Algunos pájaros cantaban con fuerza parados en los cables de luz, haciéndose escuchar por sobre el sonido del tráfico. Incluso, la gente parecía más alegre aquel día. Era un buen día por esas cosas, pero el que por fin podían ir a recuperar algo que era suyo, eso lo hacía hermoso.

—Es aún peor para ti, Ryo. Si Taichi y mi hermano… —Takeru intentaba por última vez de convencerlo de quedarse, ya le había dicho todas las razones qué se le habían ocurrido, pero sentía la obligación de volver a tratar.

—Ni lo intentes, Takeru. Ella es mi hermana también, es mi familia al igual que tú —fue la respuesta de Ryo y, cerrando la maleta de golpe, lo miró decidido—. Yo estaré a tú lado esta vez, hermano. Nadie toca a nuestra familia.

Takeru sonrió, no hubiera sabido qué harían si Ryo se quedaba pero sabía que era cierto, sería peor para ambos al regresar, hacer el intento de que al menos él entrara en razón, había sido lo correcto. Pero estaba aliviado de ver la convicción de su hermano, y de sus amigos.

Los chicos se habían reunido en el apartamento de los hermanos Takaishi y Wallace para despedirse. Viajarían en grupos chicos, llegarían a Estados Unidos de diferentes lugares. Wallace y Takeru tenían que dirigirse al Aeropuerto de Haneda mientras que el resto del grupo se iría al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita.

Estaban bastante relajados, incluso de buen humor. Takeru solo esperaba que mantuvieran ese estado de ánimo los tres días siguientes.

Catt apartó un momento a Tk del grupo. Seguía preocupada por él y lo examinó con cuidado mientras una falsa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de su amigo. Lo abrazó y le susurró al oído que todo estaría bien.

Era el momento de marcharse. Los hermanos Takaishi se abrazaron un momento, el grupo de Ryo ya había salido del departamento dejando al moreno un poco rezagado.

—No te preocupes, cuidare a tu chica —murmuró, para que solo su hermano escuchara y antes de que Takeru pensara en una respuesta, dijo con una sonrisa pícara—: Ni lo intentes, Tk, vi el beso de buena suerte. No hagas nada demente, lunático líder.

Así el joven castaño salió corriendo dejando solos a Wallace y a Takeru.

—Bien, es hora, lunático. Antes de que Taichi o tú hermano aparezcan por aquí cosa que no me sorprendería con nuestra suerte. Además, ya no tarda en llegar Koushiro por nosotros.

Al oprimir el botón para llamar el elevador, Wallace le dijo que había olvidado algo y el rubio lo vio correr de regreso. Las puertas se abrieron, Takeru dio un paso para entrar todavía observando cómo su amigo batallaba con la cerradura de la puerta.

—Takeru.

El joven volteó de inmediato para ver a la chica castaña. Él ya se encontraba dentro del ascensor y las puertas se cerraron impidiéndole escapar —por si se le había pasado por la mente—.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se movió nerviosa un momento.

—Quería hablar contigo. No me gustó como quedaron las cosas entre nosotros ayer. Tenemos que hablar… te debo una explicación —el rubio se revolvió el cabello algo incómodo y ella se fijó en la maleta que traía Takeru —. Pero veo que vas a algún lado.

Takeru simplemente asintió e inspiró lenta y profundamente mientras pensaba en una explicación. Pero era muy temprano para comenzar a mentir, su cerebro no le daba nada.

—¿Qué sucede? –continuó sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Ustedes han estado actuando muy extraño desde que llegaron. Tú, sobre todo…

La chica repasó lo que sabía: la pelea con Koushiro, la ausencia de Mimi, la confesión de su amigo de que ocultaba algo y ahora iba a viajar y ella ya sospechaba que iba al extranjero.

—Es sobre Mimi… —concluyó sorprendida—. ¿No es así Takeru? Ella está en problemas, ¿no es cierto?

—No, no es eso —mintió de inmediato y le dio la espalda temiendo que aún tuviera la capacidad de leer la verdad en sus facciones.

—No soy tonta, sé que algo pasa solo que ya no confías en mí —le reprochó de inmediato—. Sí no me lo quieres decir, bien. Pero no me mientas, Takeru. Sé cuando mientes.

—No es cuestión de confianza —confesó tras pensarlo unos segundos al volver a verla a la cara.

—Di lo que quieras —sacudió la cabeza y añadió dolida —: Siempre es cuestión de confianza.

—Eso no es cierto. Hikari, trata de entender... Yo... Tú... —murmuró un improperio al más refinado estilo norteamericano, ¿por qué tenía que balbucear?—. No necesitas mis problemas, Hikari. Estoy hecho un lío, enredado en problemas que yo mismo me he buscado. No voy a arrastrarte conmigo. No soy tan egoísta para hacerte eso.

Aquellos ojos caoba estaban dolidos y lo miraban, sin tregua, con dureza. La chica frunció el ceño, parecía que luchaba dentro, consigo misma, como tratando de contener sus palabras, hasta que finalmente no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

—Déjame decidir a mí. No soy tan débil como tú piensas. ¡No soy tan débil como todo el mundo cree! Déjame decidir si quiero enredarme en tus problemas. ¡Déjame hacerlo! Esta es mi decisión, no quiero que me apartes más de tu vida. Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, así que detente, no me hagas a un lado porque voy a terminar... vamos a terminar siendo extraños. Takeru, eso es algo que no podría tolerar. Eso es algo con lo que no podría vivir.

Takeru la miro confundido, vio como apretaba sus puños en un esfuerzo por evitar que sus manos temblaran como su voz lo había hecho.

—Secuestraron a Mimi cuando estuvimos en Europa –confesó—. Sabemos dónde está y vamos a rescatarla –el elevador finalmente se detuvo en la planta baja y con un sonido de _'Ding'_ las puertas se abrieron—. Taichi no debe saber.

—Entiendo —fue lo único capaz de decir mientras procesaba la información. El "secuestraron a Mimi" le daba vueltas.

—Nunca he dejado de confiar en ti, Hikari —comentó mientras esperaban a Wallace—. Solo no quería que tuvieras que ocultarle algo a tu hermano.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Takeru.

La voz del pelirrojo los hizo voltear a ambos. Este se veía preocupado de ver a Hikari. La misma preocupación invadió el rostro del americano cuando finalmente apareció por las puertas del elevador. Y cuando los cuatro se dirigieron al estacionamiento para abordar el auto negro que hoy traía Koushiro –propiedad de Ken— y Takeru les dijo que ella ya sabía sobre Mimi, el rubio y el pelirrojo intercambiaron una mirada que casi rayaba en el pánico.

En el pequeño viaje al aeropuerto no se habló para nada. Se la pasaron el trayecto entero mirándose unos a otros sigilosamente, preocupados. Koushiro los dejó a la entrada del estacionamiento. Los observó pensativo antes de decir que quería ir con ellos.

—Sé que me voy a volver loco esperando buenas noticias —y antes de que Wallace o Takeru intervinieran con una larga explicación de por qué no podía, el pelirrojo agregó—: Pero seré más útil aquí. Yo los cubriré.

Takeru simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras mantenía contacto visual con el chico. Luego Hikari llamó su atención pero él no la dejó acercarse.

—Nos vemos pronto con suerte...

Hikari asintió vigorosamente y agregó un débil 'tengan cuidado' pero ya no se acercó. Takeru dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar arrastrando su maleta negra tras él.

Wallace, antes de seguir a su amigo, se acercó a la chica. La tomó de las manos y con los ojos brillantes le dijo:

—Volveré bonita, es una promesa.

Luego Takeru regresó por él y se lo llevó prácticamente a rastras.

—¡Espera por mí, hermosa! —se escuchó entre la multitud, y después, aún más fuerte—: ¡Eso dolió, Takeru!

Hikari rió divertida y Koushiro no pudo evitar cuestionarse como era posible que ese par fuera el mejor para salvar a su Mimi, porque siendo honestos, no parecían estar a la altura.

* * *

**N/A:**

Casi estoy segura que me van a protestar por lo de Catt... Bien así va la historia, yo me limito a tratar de contarla y ya, no soy buena manipulando los eventos a como yo quiero, nada sale bien cuando lo he intentado, pero no me digan que no lo veían venir. Sé que "el pensador" no tiene que ver con adonis pero me pareció coherente que Wallace lo imaginara así y no como siempre pintaba a Adonis, porque sería raro... Y el apodo de Erin, _Bengelase,_ pues.. no logré que a Takeru se le ocurrieran apodos que no tuvieran que ver con aves después de aquella mañana en el mercado de aves de Hong Kong.

Siento que aún le hace falta pulir ciertos aspectos del capítulo, pero creo que es mejor regresar a él después, los últimos días he estado trabajando con capítulos más adelantados y sé que voy a tardar en volver a concentrarme en este, no sé qué tanto estaban dispuestos a esperar...

Antes de que lo olvide, creo que no había aclarado que Henry no es el mismo de Digimon tamers. El Henry de esta historia es alemán —cuando le puse nombre ni me acordé del otro, vi DT en japonés y el nombre original no es ése, pero debí ser más cuidadosa, lo sé—. Quise utilizar solo personajes que habían interactuado con los de digimon adventure.

Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer.

_Alterado el 12/04/13. Solía ser la segunda parte del nueve._

* * *

**Voces japonesas.**

_Monja yaki _Es tipo de _okonomiyaki_ que se come en Tokio. Es uno de los platos muy popular en Japón, okonomiyaki significa (konomi: gusto), (yaki: cocinado) o sea cocinado a su gusto, consiste en asar amontonando los ingredientes como repollo, diente de dragón o brotes de soja, fideos, huevo. Como su nombre lo dice, se mezclan diferentes ingredientes al gusto de quien prepara.


	12. La pureza perdida

**12.**

**La pureza perdida.**

"_Siempre estás en mi mente, como un llamado que me traspasa, extendiendo una mano hacia mí, pidiendo en silencio que te sostenga. El miedo entra en escena, alimentado por la culpa, y rezo hasta que olvido las palabras y mis labios tiemblan, cansados de hablarle a la nada. Estás ahí afuera, a tan poco, que a veces no sé por qué no puedo tomar tu mano y traerte de vuelta._

_Sin ti, ya no sé quién soy._

_Invente un mundo sencillo, donde nunca crecimos y vivimos en esa burbuja que rodea a los niños y los protege de todo. Jugamos a que los cuentos son reales, los monstruos a los que tememos no existen y sonríes sin una razón concreta, simplemente porque eres feliz. Es una ilusión en la que me pierdo, incluso despierto, cuando siento que no puedo respirar, cuando pareces más inalcanzable que nunca."_

Humedad, mezclado con algo más fétido y penetrante. El olor enrarecía el aire recluido y lograba atafagarlo. Se impregnaba en sus ropas, en su piel y en su mente. Aquel era el aroma del largo encierro al que la habían confinado. Humedad.

Poco podía distinguir de lo que lo rodeaba pues los secretos de aquel lugar eran protegidos por una sombra profunda. Sus ojos solo podían trazar siluetas de un verde oscuro que perfilaban las paredes, los techos y el suelo mojado. Pero no necesitaba mayor claridad para saber que todo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de moho y lama que entorpecían su avance.

Él corría tan rápido como podía, apremiando a la criatura que volaba a su lado, perdiéndose cada vez más con cada recodo que tomaban, con cada pasillo que recorrían. Las estrechas paredes le regresaban prontamente el sonido apagado de sus grandes zancadas sobre los charcos mientras se internaba en un verdadero laberinto del que, tal vez, no podría salir nunca. Pero no había tiempo para detenerse a rectificar el camino, para dudar. No, el tiempo corría en su contra y en la de ella. Además, no estaban solos, alguien los seguía de cerca y no debía de darles alcance. Tenían que llegar a ella. Tenían que salvarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Empero, los pasadizos eran interminables y el miedo, ese miedo que le atenazaba los sentidos, le susurraba suavemente que no lo lograría. Sus músculos le protestaban y el cuerpo le pesaba pero, aun así, pese a que sentía que comenzaba a desgarrarse cada fibra muscular, no cedió velocidad. El dolor no podría con él. Tampoco el miedo. No mientras tuviera esperanza.

Su determinación fue recompensada, poco después pudo distinguir una gran puerta de metal oxidado que aún se mantenía integra, pese al grado de deterioro en el que estaba. Su amiga estaba encerrada tras esa puerta, a solo unos metros. No tuvo que dar ninguna orden para que su compañero derribara —con un solo ataque— la barrera de metal que los separaba y, acto seguido, avanzó sobre los restos de la puerta para entrar al recinto de celdas.

El lugar parecía abandonado y estaba completamente deteriorado. Las paredes que dividían algunas de las celdas habían cedido. Las puertas caían colgando sobre alguno de sus goznes o estaban retorcidas en el suelo. El único ruido que escuchaba era el del agua mientras goteaba desde el techo. ¿De verdad la retenían en ese lugar? Parecía una cloaca, al menos olía como una.

Apretó los puños mientras una furia pura reemplazaba al miedo y entró con paso decido observando de prisa a todos lados en busca la chica. Pasó por innumerables celdas vacías cuyas paredes daban muestras de haber contenido prisioneros en algún tiempo. Las marcas —hechas con sus propias uñas, probablemente— delataban este hecho. Los mensajes dejados por sus antiguos ocupantes eran perturbadores. Todos ellos hablaban sobre la muerte.

Los ojos azules del chico se detuvieron sobre las palabras «_I wanna die_» trazadas a lo ancho de una de las celdas y se encontró pensando en qué habría vivido la persona que habría escrito aquello para desear morir.

Sin darse cuenta, caminó hacia la pared y recorrió cada trazo con un dedo. Su mano cayó al lado de su cuerpo y detuvo la respiración.

"_Quiero morir."_

La voz de su amigo atrajo su atención. «¡La encontré!», le decía y él corrió con el corazón acelerado mientras la criatura anaranjada derribaba la reja.

Se detuvo de golpe y dejó de respirar. Ahí, sobre el sucio camastro, había alguien acostado boca abajo. Su brazo derecho colgaba hasta el suelo, inerte, como el resto del cuerpo. No podía ver su rostro, pero él, pese a que ese cabello castaño estaba enmarañado y sucio y la piel clara estuviera cubierta con una capa de suciedad, él sabía quién era.

Por un momento olvidó su prisa. Olvidó que alguien lo perseguía. Olvidó que era importante abandonar el lugar de inmediato. Su tiempo se acababa, pero a él no le importó. Ya no apremiaba a su cuerpo y avanzó con sigilo hasta la chica. La tomó por las mugrientas prendas para darle vuelta esperando encontrar su cálida mirada.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero miraban sin mirar. Aquellos hermosos ojos avellanas habían perdido el brillo y lucían opacos e inanimados. Él pronunció su nombre en una súplica, apenas un poco más alta que un murmullo, mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro para acariciar su pálida mejilla. Al hacerlo, su cuerpo se estremeció bajo el sudor frío que lo empapaba. Comenzó a temblar sin control alguno mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica buscando entender por qué estaba helada. Sobre el pecho, un agujero en las ropas dio explicación silenciosa. Pasó sus dedos por la herida, embarrándoselos de escarlata.

Pero él no aceptó lo que ese hallazgo significaba.

Tomó a la joven en sus brazos, frotando su cuerpo, tratando de regresarle el calor que había perdido. Se concentró en ello ignorando la voz de la razón que le explicaba una y otra vez que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. La pequeña criatura se había posado en el camastro y, desde ahí, contemplaba a su compañero y amigo caer poco a poco en una desesperación angustiante.

—Está muerta.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco. Conocía aquella voz. Se dio la vuelta, buscando a la joven con la mirada. Al hacerlo, se puso de pie con el cuerpo en brazos agarrado firmemente contra su pecho en un gesto protector. Los ojos azules la miraban con un odio que no sabía que podía sentir, mientras soltaban una lágrima que no fue capaz de retener.

—Todos ustedes, los guardianes, tendrán el mismo destino —continuó ella mientras alzaba el revólver en sus manos—. Pero tú fuiste fácil, viniste directo a la trampa.

Ella le apuntaba al rostro, pero él se enfocó en otra cosa, se centró en los ojos verdes de la joven que ahora mostraban la misma mirada que su hermano. Mostraban su verdadera naturaleza.

¿Cómo pudo haber confiado ciegamente en ella? ¿Cómo no pudo ver quién era realmente esa chica?

Ella alargó una tétrica sonrisa y los músculos de su dedo índice se contrajeron, accionando el gatillo. Él ni siquiera trató de moverse. Un «bang» rebotó entre las paredes y la bala disparada impactó en un escudo peludo. Su amigo se había puesto frente a él, tratando de salvarlo en el último momento.

La criatura emitió un chillido de dolor muy tenue y cayó lentamente hasta el suelo. No volvió a moverse.

—¡No! —Su voz sacudió el silencio, vibró por los barrotes y el metal y recorrió las paredes de cemento—. No —repitió con la voz apagada.

Y, en ese punto, algo se fracturó en lo profundo de él. Cayó de rodillas, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su amiga, mientras murmuraba que lo perdonaran. Aquello era su culpa. Por sus errores su amiga estaba muerta y su compañero había tenido que dar su vida por la suya. Por su confianza ciega en las personas había puesto en peligro al resto de los chicos. Pero había cometido el último error.

Aquel lugar, el escenario de muchas otras escenas brutales y lastimeras, lleno de mensajes de sobre la muerte, sería lo último que vería. Eso era todo. Aquel era su final.

"_Es lo mejor,_" concluyó, confiando en que su hermano advertiría el peligro y salvaría a los chicos. Nadie más pagaría el precio de sus errores. Solo él.

La pelirroja avanzó sobre los barrotes, podía oírla. Y sintió como pegaba el cañón junto a su sien. Cerró los ojos y lo escuchó, el estruendo del disparo que destrozó sus tímpanos. Fue consciente de la bala penetrando su cráneo y atravesándolo. No hubo dolor por este hecho ¿por qué lo habría?, ese era el remedió para que su agonía terminara.

Todo se calmó mientras él caía lentamente sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

Era su final. Así tenía que ser.

Cuando su cabeza chocó contra el suelo el golpe lo despertó. Se hallaba incorporado sobre su improvisada cama. Una pesadilla, solo había sido una pesadilla más.

Estuvo un minuto entero tratando de recuperar el aliento pero tardó más en convencer a su corazón de que nada había sido real, de que estaba salvó en la seguridad de su habitación.

Sí, era su habitación sin duda alguna. El estridente sonido de los chicos roncando llegaba hasta sus oídos ahora que sus latidos no eran tan fuertes. Todo estaba bien. Patamon seguramente estaba mejor que bien y Mimi iba a estarlo muy pronto.

Sonrió débilmente mientras se dejaba caer sobre el incomodo sillón. Eran tiempos extraños aquellos si consideraba aquella situación como algo que estaba bien.

El chico se dio la vuelta pensando en ello. Sus amigos seguían durmiendo despreocupadamente. Estaban amontonados en la habitación de un hotel de un pequeño pueblo en el condado de Archuleta, Colorado, ubicado, convenientemente, a menos de media hora de camino a Dulce, New Mexico. Al día siguiente tendrían que infiltrarse en unas instalaciones vigiladas por militares 24 x 7. Y se preguntó, si al final del siguiente día, podría poder decir que todo estaba bien. Deseó que así fuera porque, de lo contrario, tal vez la realidad no fuera tan benévola como aquella pesadilla.

—Todo saldrá bien —susurró para sí, tratando de ignorar la vivida visión de la pelirroja a punto de matarlo–. Debes confiar en ella, no tienes opción —dijo tratando de convencerse.

Era cierto, tenía que confiar porque si O'Donoghue no cumplía con lo que había dicho que haría, si había olvidado un dato importante, si decidía traicionarlos, lo más seguro sería que al día siguiente morir sería el escenario más benévolo.

—Mimi estará bien —volvió a recitar y hundió la cabeza en la almohada inspirando profundamente el aroma a humedad de la dichosa almohada.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, aún estaba bajo los efectos del mal sueño de la noche anterior. Era temprano, el sol aún no había salido pero comenzaba a clarear afuera. Así que Takeru se levantó y se mojó la cara. Su reflejó le mostró los signos de todo lo que había vivido últimamente. Había tenido que huir de ese país a principios de abril, así que estaba por cumplir los tres meses de fugitivo. Solo tres meses… Eran unas ojeras demasiado pronunciadas para tan corto tiempo.

Salió de la habitación procurando no despertar a nadie y comenzó a caminar sin prisa alguna repasando mentalmente el plan, aunque no estaba del todo concentrado. Se sentía casi enfermo: estaba cansado y el cuerpo le dolía como si estuviera a punto de resfriarse. Pero Takeru sabía que no era nada físico. No, todo estaba en su mente. Era culpa de su traicionero inconsciente que no cooperaba. Él debía estar centrado y tranquilo, con la mente fría. Necesitaba control absoluto de sí mismo pues mucho estaba en juego ese día. Pero no, estaba muy lejos de estar centrado, tranquilo o de tener la mente fría.

Mientras bebía otra taza de café negro entendió que la duda sembrada la noche anterior, era más que una fastidiosa molestia. Planteaba una cuestión importante: confianza. ¿Erin O'Donoghue realmente era de fiar? Lamentablemente, en ese punto, la respuesta ya no importaba. Su entero plan dependía de ella. Así que estaba obligado a confiar.

Sorbió el último trago de la bebida obscura y se dispuso a pagar su cuenta. Caminó de regreso al hotel con las manos en los bolsillos tratando de deshacerse del pesimismo. Cuando entrara a la habitación, debía lucir calmado y optimista. Bueno, se conformaría con calmado.

**~ º ~**

Eran las 16 horas con 14 minutos y 22 segundos. Significaba que el objetivo llevaba, aproximadamente, 44 minutos y 26 segundos de retraso. Aquello no era nada alentador. «Las entregas siempre son a la misma hora», le había dicho. Normalmente se abastecían el primer lunes de cada mes y, aunque fuera día feriado, se suponía aquel lunes no iba a ser la excepción. _Bengalese_ se había encargado de que hubiera algún producto urgente que los obligara a no posponer la entrega hasta el martes. Pero tanto tiempo de retraso no auguraba nada bueno. La hora cero había sido 14 minutos y 54 segundos atrás, los demás equipos ya se habían movilizado, todos a excepción de ellos. ¿Qué pasaría si el camión nunca aparecía, si habían retrasado la entrega hasta el día siguiente?

"_No pienses en ello,_" se dijo, "_no todavía_."

Les había dicho a los chicos que esperarían una hora y, si no había señales del camión militar, entonces verían si abortaban o buscaban una solución a su predicamento. Pero, por ahora, debían ser pacientes.

Takeru miró a su hermano de reojo. Ryo parecía estar bajo el efecto de una gran cantidad de cafeína, completamente ansioso e hiperactivo. Aún sentado —como lo habían obligado a permanecer—, golpeaba el suelo de la camioneta con su pie izquierdo repetitivamente, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Era la primera vez que lo veía así en una misión pero, claro, aquella no era cualquier misión.

Deseó tener el mismo lujo, poder transparentar lo que sentía. Pero no podía. Él era el líder de la operación. Necesitaba infundirle a los chicos confianza, porque sabía que cómo el estado de ánimo podía vencerlos incluso antes de que todo comenzara. Como quería que Taichí estuviera allí, él sabría cómo motivarlos, las palabras exactas para no perder el temple.

—Chicos —la voz de Lou lo sobresaltó, menos mal que nadie pareció notarlo—. Miren —y señaló un camión de carga verde militar.

Takeru sintió una punzada en el pecho y respiró con alivio disimulado. O'Donoghue estaba cumpliendo, esa era la señal para dejar de preocuparse. Después de todo, solo había sido un mal sueño.

—Chicas, el camión de suministros acaba de abandonar la ruta sesenta y cuatro y está entrando a la carretera _Stone Lake_.

—_Entendido_ —contestó la voz de la francesa—. _Vamos a nuestras posiciones_.

Katyusha pisó el acelerador del vehículo amarillo que manejaba. La preocupación de esa larga espera pareció disiparse mientras se concentraba. Debían ponerse en posición, la primera parte del plan dependía de ellas y tenían el tiempo demasiado justo.

Tatum, en el asiento del acompañante, retocaba su maquillaje con placidez. Katyusha la miró de reojo pensando en que estaba demasiado serena para ser natural... pero ahora que reflexionaba en ello, la americana siempre parecía demasiado serena, nunca la había visto enojada o alterada. Aquello no era normal.

Al llegar al sitio señalado y detenerse, ambas chicas bajaron del vehículo. Los ojos azules de la francesa recorrieron la carretera vacía mientras se acomodaba la ropa —que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación—. Habían pasado un par de autos en el trayecto pero ahora parecía no haber señales de nada más que de aquel todo terreno amarillo, detenido a orillas de la carretera, y del camión verde que debía estar acercándose. No sorprendía del todo. Era cierto que muchas familias acostumbraban pasar al aire libre aquel día en particular, asando salchichas con su familia en alguno de los lagos de la zona, pero ese lunes el clima presagiaba tormenta. El cielo estaba oscuro y eran, apenas, las cuatro de la tarde. Las nubes se iluminaba seguido y las jóvenes podían escuchar el estruendo de la tormenta eléctrica que comenzaba. Era un clima perfecto.

—Están a un minuto —escucharon a través de los audífonos de sus radios.

La francesa abrió el capó fingiendo revisar el motor mientras que su amiga se recargó en la puertezuela del auto con los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos en la carretera. Cuando la americana divisó el objetivo comenzó a hacerle señas rogando porque se detuviera, después de todo eran dos chicas indefensas varadas en medio de la nada. Pero el camión no se detuvo y las pasó de largo sin variar su velocidad. Ella resopló, si no se había detenido por las buenas, se detendría por las malas.

Unos cincuenta metros adelante, el camión redujo la velocidad, se paró por completo unos segundos y comenzó a ir en reversa hasta estacionarse a una distancia insignificante del vehículo amarillo.

Las jóvenes compartieron una mirada aliviada antes de que las puertas del camión se abrieran y dos muy jóvenes soldados bajaran y caminaran hacia ellas.

Los hombres tenían una amplia sonrisa, demasiado complacida a juicio de la rubia quién sintió inmediatamente repulsión por aquellos sujetos. Ella tuvo que resistir el impulso de cubrirse cuando se percató de que los ojos de los soldados parecían, prácticamente, desvestirlas con la mirada.

¿Por qué, en nombre de todo lo bueno, había aceptado ser parte de la distracción? Jamás había usado un escote tan pronunciado, la blusa que vestía con la bandera nacional como adorno era demasiado ceñida, apenas llegaba abajo del ombligo y ¿ya había mencionado el escote? ¿Quién se vestía así? Se sentía una cualquiera. Los shorts que llevaba eran demasiado cortos y también estaban demasiado justos y pegados a su cuerpo. Además, dejaban mucha piel al descubierto, mucho de sus largas piernas... ¿De quién había sido la idea? Wallace. Si sobrevivían a ese día, ya pensaría en una muy buena venganza.

—Creo que tienen problemas chicas. ¿Qué hacen dos linduras como ustedes solas?

"_Linduras, ¡que creativo_!"

Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente hubiera reparado en lo artificial de su sonrisa, mostraba muchos dientes. Aunque, juzgando que su confianza no parecía afectada, no creía que el americano lo hubiera notado. Tal vez estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres que conocía fabricaran aquella expresión. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerle tan difícil pretender que lo encontraba atractivo o interesante?

—Íbamos con unos amigos a celebrar pero los vehículos no son tan confiables como yo creía... De pronto nos detuvimos y no sé nada de motores.

—¡Pero gracias a Dios, dos guapos soldados vinieron en nuestro rescate!

Sí, Tatum tenía talento para aquellas situaciones. Sabía muy bien cómo mover su cuerpo al acercarse a un hombre. Por un momento, Katyusha se distrajo viendo a su amiga riendo como tonta y mirando tentadoramente al soldado. Y, mientras se preguntaba por qué Tatum parecía tan cómoda en la diminuta falda que usaba, el otro soldado ya casi la rodeaba con una mano.

—Así que iban a una fiesta —la cercanía de aquel sujeto le daba repulsión y simplemente asintió pero sabía que su sonrisa era demasiado débil, desear estampar la cara de aquel tipo contra el motor no le estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

—¿Y a dónde van ustedes en un día de fiesta? No me digas que estas en servicio.

—Desgraciadamente sí. Tenemos que entregar unos suministros a una base de por aquí... —comentó distraídamente mientras le echaba un ojo al motor—. ¿Puedes creer que nos hayan obligado a hacer la entrega hoy? ¡Ni que un par de refrigerantes y un montón de anestésicos no puedan esperar a mañana! Debería estar en casa, tal vez pueda llegar a tiempo para disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales... Pero encontrarlas fue bueno, parece que mi suerte está cambiando.

Se inclinó hacia ella mientras la chica se repetía «no lo golpees aún, no lo golpees», así que la rubia se limitó a darle un golpe juguetón en el hombro mientras caminaba hacia atrás y se obligaba a sonreír como descerebrada. Definitivamente había aprendido a odiar a hombres como aquellos, hombres que no pensaban precisamente con el cerebro y que la miraban con una repugnante mirada voraz. Había conocido muchos hombres como aquellos en su vida y de no ser por cierto rubio, creería que todo aquel género de humanos era igual.

—Ah, ¿así que nuestra mala fortuna te hace gracia? —el hombre rió divertido—. Y ¿solo los castigaron a ustedes o viene en el camión otro pobre hombre que trabaja en día festivo?

—No, solo somos Rick y yo.

"_Es todo lo que necesitaba saber,_" pensó la francesa.

—¿Y cuál crees que sea el problema? —preguntó, tratando de que distraerlo, mientras ella le daba la señal de proceder a Tatum. Su compañera comprendió al instante.

—A simple vista no sé cuál es la falla —se notaba que necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para prestarle atención al motor ya que, de algún modo, su mirada tendía a terminar en la preciosa rubia—. Quizá si trataras de encender el motor...

Un gritó los distrajo, Tatum parecía histérica señalando al castaño desmayado. Su amigo fue corriendo a revisarlo pero cuando Katyusha se acercó a él, lo siguiente que tuvo de cerca el soldado, fue el suelo.

—Los niños están fuera del juego, los esperamos —informó de inmediato.

—_Entendido._

Minutos después una camioneta negra llegó y el resto de los chicos bajaron del vehículo. Las jóvenes ya habían atado al par de soldados —que Ryo y Henry escondieron entre unos arbustos— y Katyusha ya se había cambiado de ropa.

—La próxima vez, tú serás el tarro de miel, Willis.

—Sé que soy irresistible, Katyusha, pero mi encanto solo funciona con las mujeres.

—Y con aquel gay del bar el otro día... —aclaró el británico, para frustración del rubio, mientras abordaba el camión del ejército.

Willis gruñó y se volvió hacia ella en busca de apoyo.

—Katy ¿podrías... —pero no terminó la pregunta, porque la francesa lo agarró por el cuello del uniforme militar que usaba.

—Solo hay una persona a quien le permito llamarme así y no eres tú —lo soltó mientras seguía al resto de sus amigos para subirse a la parte trasera del camión—. La próxima vez no seré benevolente —acomodó la larga trenza rubia dentro de la gorra militar y aceptó la mano de Tk para subir al compartimiento de carga.

—Un consejo, Willis. No la hagas enojar porque habla en serio —y si el japonés, que era quién mejor la conocía, lo decía, debía ser cierto.

Los hermanos Takaishi acomodaron las cajas para ocultar a sus amigos, colocaron bien la lona que protegía la carga y se dispusieron a subir al camión.

—No se demoren —les advirtió Tk a sus amigos—. El vehículo amarillo será el primero que busquen.

—Lo sabemos— contestó Lou desde la camioneta negra—. Estaremos bien. Cuídense.

—Los veré mañana —afirmó la americana en lo que se subía al todo terreno.

Mientras sus amigos se alejaban con dirección al pueblo, Tk y Ryo tomaron el rumbo contrario hacia la base. Los chicos estaban nerviosos, se sentían como novatos, como si aquella fuera su primera misión ¿y si fallaban?

No debían fallar, no podían hacerlo.

El día previo, habían manejado por aquella carretera para familiarizarse con el lugar. Aunque, de cualquier manera no había forma de perderse. Lo único que tenían que hacer era seguir la carretera hasta ver las llamativas construcciones a unos cuantos minutos.

En aquel terreno federal se erguían distintos edificios. El principal era un complejo de color blanco que resaltaba como un faro a la distancia, incluso bajo la escasa luz de aquel tormentoso día. Pero el edificio que les interesaba era el más cercano a la carretera. Una imponente construcción color arena con techos color bronce. Era en aquel edificio en el que se encontraba la entrada de la base. _Site D_, le llamaban, tal vez por el nombre del pueblo, tal vez por otra cosa. Era una mini ciudad situada a 2.5 kilómetros bajo tierra y solo tenía una entrada en esa región. La otra era mediante un tren de alta velocidad que la conectaba con otra base subterránea a muchos  
kilómetros de distancia. Era una locura siquiera considerar llegar por este medio. No, solo había una entrada y si arruinaban su oportunidad, tal vez no vivirían para contarlo.

Cuando el moreno divisó el edificio tomó la primer salida y condujo por el costado de la construcción hasta llegar a, lo que parecía, la entrada de un almacén. Estacionó el camión sobre la rampa y esperó a que el soldado que corría hacia a ellos se acercara.

Solo tuvieron que mencionar la carga para que les abrieran las compuertas y les dieran instrucciones de conducir hasta que se acabara el camino. Ryo asintió tomando los papeles de vuelta y volvió a poner en marcha el vehículo mientras que su hermano no perdía detalle de lo que veía: contó los soldados, se fijó en el número de cámaras, iba haciendo nota mental de las medidas de seguridad que podía notar… Trataba de contrastar la información que le había dado _Bengalese _con lo que veía. Hasta ahora, su detallada descripción era acertada.

El corto trayecto fue todo en descenso hasta la amplia pieza abovedada que parecía servir de estacionamiento. Habían aparcados otro par de camiones, unos tres vehículos todo terreno militares, un montacargas y un automóvil de lujo negro que parecía no encajar en aquel lugar.

Takeru se fijó en el auto al bajar del camión, sabiendo quién era el dueño: Ralph Paltrow, uno de los altos mandos de la _Coalición_. Se suponía que aquel hombre no debería estar allí ese día.

Al fondo del lugar se encontraban un par de compuertas de color negro que parecían una réplica de las de la entrada. Por ellas apareció un hombre que caminaba hacia ellos a paso apretado. Les ganaba en edad por unos quince años pero era menos alto que ambos. Por el color de su piel y de su estructura ósea, Takeru concluyó que era de ascendencia Navajo. Definitivamente no era el guarda, al menos no el que O'Donoghue le aseguró que iba estar de guardia ese día en aquella hora.

Les reclamó el retraso de cerca de una hora con un tono de hastío. Takeru contuvo una pequeña risa, él mismo hubiera querido reñir a los soldados que reemplazaban por tal cosa. Casi habían logrado que les diera un ataque.

Ryo seguía disculpándose por el retraso cuando el sonido de un par de tacones golpeando el duro suelo distrajo a los tres hombres. De las mismas puertas negras venía una mujer de aspecto severo. Era, sin duda alguna, la Doctora Sammantha Wulff, su aspecto la delataba: piel blanca, ojos oscuros y cabello cobrizo apenas debajo de los hombros. _Bengalese_ les había asegurado que estaría allí para revisar la carga, para cerciorarse de que era exactamente lo que había pedido. También les había dicho que detestaba a los militares, que trataba a todos los soldados con la punta del pie. «Lo primero que hará será reñirlos», le había asegurado y eso hacía en ese momento.

La doctora Wulff le arrebató la lista del cargamento de las manos a Ryo después de haberles reclamado el retraso. Comenzó a checarla sin decirles nada en concreto, aunque hablaba entre dientes. El moreno distinguió cosas como 'orangutanes idiotas' y 'holgazanes desconsiderados' y el joven no pudo evitar comparar a la mujer de treinta y siete años con Wendee, preguntándose si la británica sería como esa mujer en unos años.

Los tres hombres se limitaron a mirarla en silencio sin saber qué hacer y, cuando ella se dio cuenta, le gritó al soldado que dejara de perder el tiempo y fuera por una tarima con patín para bajar la carga. El hombre se movió enseguida y la mujer volvió su atención a la lista.

—¿Y ustedes dos que hacen perdiendo el tiempo? –gritó de pronto—. Comiencen a bajar las cosas que no tenemos todo el día.

Los chicos obedecieron en el acto y comenzaron a desatar la lona y abrir la parte de atrás del camión de carga. Al regresar el soldado con la tarima, ellos lo ayudaron a colocarla a un costado del camión para que la mujer no notara la peculiar carga que esperaba ansiosa. Las primeras dos cajas que fueron colocadas sobre la tarima fueron cotejadas por la mujer con la lista del pedido que tenía en la mano y así siguió con el resto de la carga. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía, que la mujer no notó la desaparición del soldado. Simplemente alzó la vista de repente, buscándolo, y no lo encontró.

—¿Y el babotas de Frank?

Takeru se encogió de hombros y Ryo se dio la vuelta conteniendo una sonrisa. La mujer resolló y se rascó la cabeza pensando un momento sin sospechar nada.

—No tengo tiempo para esperar. Esta entrega fue hecha hoy por una razón. ¡Es urgente! –dijo molesta, al parecer, hablando consigo misma.

Luego de mirar una vez más a ambos lados, le entregó firmada la orden de entrega a Ryo y le mandó a Takeru empujar la carga hasta donde ella le indicará. Takaishi obedeció sin decir nada y la siguió.

Lo guió justo a donde quería ir. Atravesaron las puertas negras y siguieron por un camino en bajada que daba una vuelta en U hasta una compuerta grande y pesada que requería de introducir una tarjeta de identificación y una clave de seguridad para abrirse.

—Bien, aquí déjalo –ordenó la mujer mientras se aseguraba de que todo estuviera acomodado—. Supongo que conoces la salida, así que ya puedes irte y si ves a Frank… —pero descartó lo que fuera a decir sacudiendo la cabeza—. No importa, sabe que no puede tardar.

Takeru dio la vuelta mientras escuchaba como la mujer introducía su tarjeta y tecleaba una contraseña de diez dígitos. Caminó hasta el recodo y se pegó en la pared esperando. Trataba de controlar su respiración para no delatar su presencia. Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, solo abría un hombre tras aquella compuerta: Joseph Müler, el guarda. Pero no podía enfrentarlo solo, se suponía que los chicos ya deberían de haberle dado alcance.

Escuchó como las compuertas se abrían y la voz de la mujer exigiendo que Müler le ayudará y un par de pasos acercándose a ella. Tenía que salir de su escondite en el momento adecuado. Justo cuando Müler alzará la guía de metal del patín, en ese momento tenía que actuar.

Sintió una gota de sudor frío caer lentamente por la frente mientras esperaba otro milisegundo aguzando el oído. Escuchó la guía ser alzada y desenfundó la pistola que portaba en la parte externa del muslo derecho. Sin perder más tiempo, salido de detrás del muro y avanzó hacia el guarda con la pistola en mano.

Joseph Müler arrugó el entrecejo, como si no comprendiera la escena, sin perder de vista como el joven rubio avanzaba decido dos pasos más, deteniéndose en una posición en la que podía controlarlos a ambos.

Tk sabía que si alguno de los dos corría y activaba la alarma, la energía se cortaría y bajar no sería posible hasta que la situación fuera controlada –en otras palabras, hasta que sometieran o matarán a los intrusos—. No, debía tener completamente bajo control la situación. Pero él era uno y necesitaba al menos a uno de sus compañeros para hacerlo.

—¿Es una broma? –preguntó el hombre castaño, aún incrédulo, justo cuando se escuchaba el sonido de pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Tk pudo ver a su hermano adelantándose y apuntándole al soldado y a la británica haciendo lo mismo con la doctora.

Müler sabía que no podía hacer nada, se llevó las manos tras la nuca mientras uno de los intrusos lo sometía y lo desarmaba.

—Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo —le susurró Katyusha.

El japonés sintió como le pasaba la correa del rifle de asalto por la cabeza, luego llevo un brazo atrás mientras ella le acomodaba una mochila verde miliar en la espalda. Tk agradeció la ayuda sin decir palabra y enfundó la pistola.

—Vamos retrasados —murmuró, echando un vistazo al reloj.

El joven no tuvo que dar ninguna orden porque los miembros de su equipo se movían siguiendo un guion previamente memorizado. Empujaron a la mujer, al soldado y a la carga dentro de la siguiente habitación y las compuertas se cerraron. Los jóvenes destrozaron el mecanismo para abrirlas de ese lado como medida preventiva y avanzaron con cautela por el lugar.

Estaban en una cámara alta, ancha pero estrecha. En el lado contrario había una compuerta de acero de varias pulgadas de ancho con un símbolo grabado en toda su extensión. El sistema de seguridad para abrirlo estaba empotrado en el lado derecho. Solo había una puerta extra –que conducía a un baño ya que el guarda no podía abandonar su sitio durante su turno—, por lo demás estaba bastante austera: había un par de sillas, un largo escritorio con un moderno equipo de computo y un par de monitores que mostraban las áreas vigiladas por las cámaras de seguridad —aunque en ese momento algunas de las pantallas no mostraban nada, ya que habían tenido problemas con las cámaras toda la semana—.

Los jóvenes revisaron el cuarto para asegurarlo. Tk dirigió el cañón de su arma a la doctora Wulff, ella cerró los ojos instintivamente y se encogió un poco.

—Si haces algo para delatar nuestra presencia o para evitar que bajemos, ella muere junto contigo —amenazó, dando, con su actitud y su tono, el peso debido a sus palabras—. Pero si cooperas…

—Ustedes ya están muertos –lo interrumpió el soldado.

—Si cooperas —repitió Tk, sin inmutarse— no compartirás nuestro destino. —Tk hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que Henry, quien había estado a cargo de vigilarlo, lo empujara hacia el sistema de seguridad de la compuerta del elevador donde debía colocar la palma de su mano, escanear su rostro e introducir su clave—. ¿Cuál es tu elección?

El hombre de unos treinta años, tragó saliva sintiendo la garganta completamente seca. O'Donoghue le había dicho que él era el más joven de los guardas y el menos radical. Si había alguno que posiblemente no opusiera resistencia, era él. Y eso esperaban. Los ojos cafés del soldado pasaron de él al arma, luego a la doctora Wulff, luego su hermano y a Henry… y de vuelta al él.

—No tengo todo el día –apremió Henry, dándole un brusco empujón con el cañón del rifle—. Abre esa puerta.

—No saldrán vivos de esto —masculló mientras comenzaba con el protocolo de seguridad.

—Sí, ya lo habías dicho —comentó cansinamente—. Solo abre esa puerta.

La biometría de veinte soldados estaba programada para abrir la puerta. Se debía pasar por un proceso muy tedioso para dar de alta la biometría de alguien o para eliminarla del sistema. Así que se aseguraban de que eran hombres de confianza. Además, solo había un guarda en la región por turno y, en ese momento, el guarda más cercano estaba a un viaje de 40 minutos.

La pesada compuerta comenzó a levantarse revelando un corto pasillo de unos cuatro metros de ancho que terminaba en una amplia cámara en forma de C.

Obligaron al guarda a avanzar con ellos al igual que a la doctora y llevaron la carga consigo también. Se posicionaron dentro de la cámara sobre una plataforma circular de unos seis o siete metros de diámetro. Esa plataforma era un elevador de alta capacidad diseñado para llevar hasta 5 toneladas y descendía los 2.5 kilómetros en unos cuantos minutos.

Necesitaban a la mujer para la siguiente parte del plan, por ello no la sedaron. El guarda era otra historia, dejarlo no era una opción, lo llevaban consigo porque sin él no podrían enviar apoyo, pero consiente podía ser más que un estorbo. Perdió el conocimiento mientras el equipo se colocaba protectores en los oídos y pasamontañas. Las cámaras del cuarto de inspección funcionaban. Necesitaban ocultar su identidad por su seguridad, por ello los guantes, los uniformes del ejército estadounidense y los seudónimos, nadie debería poder comprobar que ellos realmente habían estado ahí —o que habían participado en todas esas misiones—. Nadie. Aquella era la única forma de tener algún futuro al final.

Ryo esposó a la doctora con las manos en la espalda.

—Bien, doc, recuerde que usted está entre nosotros y los soldados, así que debería saber que no debe intentar nada —le susurró.

Ella apretó la mandíbula, pero se obligó a asentir. Tenía razón, los soldados eran unos idiotas: dispare ahora, pregunte después.

A continuación le colocó un par de tapones de oído. Ella no se resistió a nada, los miraba con desconfianza mientras ellos tomaban posiciones. La carga en medio, Müler escondido detrás junto con una de ellos —también colocaron detrás un par de mochilas que cargaban dos de ellos—. Ella adelante cuidadosamente vigilado por el joven moreno de ojos azules, seguramente porque era el que medianamente podía confundirse con Frank. El líder y la otra chica se posicionaron a su derecha, uno de ellos apretó único botón que estaba en las barras de protección y tomó posición a su izquierda junto al último del grupo, el otro rubio.

La pesada puerta de acero se cerró con lentitud, ignorando su prisa, 5 segundos después de sellarse el elevador se puso en marcha y comenzaron a descender a la oscuridad. La superficie pronto se volvió un punto de luz lejano sobre sus cabezas. No había nada que iluminara sobre la plataforma, solo una luz azul que indicaba que pasaban cada cien metros les iluminaba un instante los serios rostros de los jóvenes.

La mujer esperaba la sensación parecida al vértigo que causaba el descenso, pero eso no evitó que se sobresaltara y perdiera el equilibrio, su captor la tomó por el hombro, con gentileza, la sostuvo hasta que ella se sintió segura de mantenerse en pie ella sola. El joven le sonrió, o eso creyó, antes de volver a su anterior postura rígida.

Su recorrido terminaba en un reten de seguridad que inspeccionaba todo lo que salía y entraba de ambos accesos, el inferior y el superior, ya que el elevador de alta capacidad que venía de la superficie no era el único que llegaba hasta vigilancia, también lo hacía un elevador proveniente de una segunda entrada a la que llamaban _sótano_.

_Site-D _estaba conectado con otras instalaciones subterráneas a kilómetros de distancia por un tren de alta velocidad que llegaba al _sótano,_ situado debajo de los siete niveles de la base. Si entrar por la superficie era de locos, hacerlo por esta segunda entrada era impensable. Takeru no había mentido cuando les había dicho que solo tenían una entrada, una oportunidad.

En días normales podía haber hasta diez gentes en aquel cuarto monitoreando las entradas. Ese día solo debía de haber el personal mínimo: tres. Pero tenían que ser sometidos antes de que apretaran el botón de la alarma a unos centímetros de su mano. Lo cual sucedería en cuanto los vieran. Su única ventaja era que la sala de vigilancia era un cuarto aislado, a prueba de ruidos, aquello tendría que servir a su favor.

El elevador mandaba una alarma cuando comenzaba y terminaba un descenso. Los vigilantes sabían que alguien había bajado, pero era probable que no le dieran importancia al asunto porque esperaban a la Doctora Wulff.

Escucharon, más que sentir, que elevador reducía velocidad. Al detenerse por completo, Tk notó a sus compañeros rectificando su postura o el agarre de sus armas. Wulff palideció mientras la compuerta se abría con lentitud.

La luz fue inundando el oscuro interior del elevador, una luz blanca e intensa. Voces animadas llenaron el silencio. Tk estaba junto al marco de la salida, hincado, al igual que los demás. Su hermano se dio media vuelta, sin separarse de la mujer y se agachó para ocultar que él no era el tal Frank.

Frente a Tk, en el lado opuesto de la salida, Derek apretaba con fuerza el _flashbang_ con la mano izquierda, lo miró, buscando aprobación mientras la compuerta casi estaba del todo abierta.

Takeru asintió y el objeto, negro con partes metálicas, fue arrojado. Dibujó un arco en el aire y fue a golpear el suelo, repitió la acción un par de veces. Los hombres en el cuarto pudieron escuchar el sonido, ellos no así que contaron.

Ryo obligó a la mujer a dar la vuelta y agacharse, le cubrió los ojos con un brazo justo antes de que la granada se activara. Podían escuchar el agudo sonido, con todo y protectores en los oídos. Podían ver el destelló aún de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados.

Contaron los segundos. Uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro... Cinco...

Takeru se levantó al mismo tiempo que los otros y entró en la sala. Los efectos de la granada cedían y ellos dominaron a los aturdidos guardias antes de que tuvieran tiempo de saber lo que sucedía. Mientras los ataban con esposas descartables, él se regresó por las dos mochilas y ayudó a empujar la carga dentro.

Apretó el botón para que la pesada compuerta cayera de nuevo, se quitó los tapones de los oídos y se dio la vuelta para ver como la puerta se abría.

Tres hombres habían entrado, dos de ellos eran soldados. La escena los descolocó, la duda evitó que retrocedieran para buscar ayuda pero no evitó que desenfundaran sus pistolas dirigiendo el cañón a dos de los intrusos que tenían más cerca. El resto les apuntó a ellos.

Se hizo el silencio.

El tercero de los hombres, el que no vestía uniforme militar, sonrió con petulancia. No pareció tener miedo, como los soldados que lo acompañaban, no los consideraba una amenaza.

Los ojos azules del japonés lo analizaron un momento. Era un hombre maduro de tez blanca, no tenía ni un solo cabello en la brillante nuca y unas pronunciadas arrugas prematuras enmarcaban sus facciones. Su chaqueta mostraba un logo que decía: "_Somos dueños de la red._"

Tk lo reconoció porque había visto fotos suyas, era Ralph Paltrow.

Paltrow ahora era el director el programa "_inside the net" _de la _Coalición._ Tenía un puesto demasiado alto para dar por sentado de que él había dado la orden de ir por ellos tres meses atrás, de torturar a Meems para obligarla a cooperar o que tenía que ver con la muerte de Yuri. Pero Tk igual lo culpó de todo aquello porque tenía segura una cosa, años atrás, cuando el puesto de director lo ocupaba otro, había ordenado matar a Phil si se negaba a trabajar para ellos.

—Dile a tus hombres que bajen sus armas —ordenó, apuntando su arma a la mujer. Por primera vez en todas las operaciones en las que había formado parte su voz tomó una inflexión grave, revelando desprecio.

El hombre resopló como si hubiera pretendido reírse y se lo hubiera pensado mejor. Aún así, la mueca de burla no desapareció de cara ni de su voz.

—¿O qué? ¿Cuál es su plan? ¿Qué harán después de matarnos? —dijo con sorna—. Niño, después de esto no habrá agujero en el que puedas ocultarte...

—¿Quién dijo que me estoy ocultando?

Takeru se quitó el pasamontañas con la mano libre, avanzó un paso al frente de tal manera que el espacio entre Paltrow y el arma, fuera insignificante. No lo intimidó pero no buscaba eso. Quería que lo reconociera, que lo viera a los ojos porque aquel día él estaba al otro lado de la línea, impotente y asustado.

No podía olvidarlo. La voz de Phil había hecho lo posible por ser un reflejo fiel del miedo de su dueño, por transmitirle que sabía lo que sucedería, que estaba atrapado, que estaba solo, que no tenía salida.

—_No sé qué hacer, no sé a dónde ir_—había dicho, con la respiración cortada mientras corría sin haber pensado en el destino—. _¡Tk, tienes que ayudarme!_

Lo cierto fue que había sentido el pánico, la angustia del chico, volverse suya. Fue así de real por un momento, luego los sentimientos se fueron, junto con el control completo de sí mismo. Lo que pasó después, desde el primer momento, se había sentido como un recuerdo, algo visto desde la distancia, algo de lo que se podía dudar.

Escuchó que le preguntaba por su localización, pero la respuesta de su amigo se cortó a media frase. Los sonidos sordos de las pisadas tratando de escapar de un peligro que Takeru no podía ver, cesaron. Un gritó ahogado reemplazó el sonido forzado de la respiración.

—_¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor, no..._

La vibración del disparo atravesó la distancia y llegó a él. Le había resultado difícil recordar que él no había sido herido, que la escena no había sucedió frente a él, sino a kilómetros de distancia. La llamada no se había cortado pero ya no sabía qué significaban los ruidos. Había gritado su nombre preguntando a gritos si estaba bien.

—_Toma esto como una advertencia_ —escuchó que decía una voz sin rostro, gruesa y amenazante—. _Esto es lo que pasa cuando confunden sus lealtades. No pueden detenernos._

Si iba a decir algo más el extraño, nadie lo supo. Takeru arrojó tan fuerte al auricular que se rompió con el impacto.

La policía declaró su muerte como resultado de un robo, no hace falta decir que nunca atraparon a los culpables. Miembros de DATS consiguieron el reporte, Takeru insistió en ver las fotos. Ahí estaban frente a sus ojos por primera vez, la sangre, la muerte.

Era la primera vez que alguien lo buscaba a él, Takaishi Takeru, por ayuda, la primera vez que alguien lo necesitaba. Fracasar significó muchas cosas y él se había preguntado una y otra vez qué pudo haber hecho, si había posibilidad de salvarlo.

Pero nunca encontró las respuestas que buscaba, salvo una: logró averiguar quién era el responsable, quién había dado la orden de usar a Phil Williams como ejemplo para otros tamers. _Vigilante_ había conseguido averiguar que la orden había venido de Paltrow.

Y algo como eso nunca se olvida.

—Takeru Takaishi —dijo Paltrow, reconociéndolo. Parecía complacido por verlo—. Niño, no tienen el valor de hacer lo que hay que hacer. No van a disparar.

—Si apuestas, apuestas tu vida —dijo Takeru, visándolo a él con su arma—. Nada me daría más placer que matarte, aquí y ahora.

—¿Qué no piensas en el futuro? —Takeru casi se ríe ante aquel razonamiento porque, ¿de qué futuro hablaba?— ¿No temes por tu vida si lo haces?

—Si no estuviéramos preparados para hacerlo no estaríamos aquí. ¿Cree que le tengo miedo a la muerte? —se escuchó como corría el seguro—. Perdí el miedo a morir hace mucho. Morir no me importa.

No hubo una sola persona en aquella escena que no lo creyera capaz de halar del gatillo.

Katyusha volteó involuntariamente la mirada a él. Sabía que tenía que pronunciar aquellas palabras y esforzarse en que resultaran creíbles. Lo sabía, pero lo conocía. «Morir no me importa», había dicho y ella notó que cada palabra estaba cargada de verdad. Takeru siempre parecía adoptar una extraña y fría faceta cuando ejecutaban una misión. El hombre dulce desaparecía tras una capa de hielo, pero era únicamente una máscara que ocultaba su personalidad compasiva. Ahora entendía que, esta vez, no había ninguna mascará. Esta vez era él.

Paltrow no dijo nada, pero los solados bajaron sus armas y dejaron que los sometieran. Mientras los ataban, Tk se acercó al hombre y alzó la mano que sostenía su arma, Catt le agarró la mano e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, se podía leer en el movimiento de sus labios «nada que lamentar». Se refería a sus palabras, a las órdenes que había dado: apegarse al plan, vigilar cada paso, todas las acciones serán no letales, no hacer nada que pudieran lamentar.

Por el bien de Tk, Catt había evitado que el director de '_Inside the net'_ quedara inconsciente debido a una contusión, sucedió por un químico, como hicieron con el resto de los soldados. Si se magulló un poquito al encerrarlo en el cuarto de limpieza junto con los demás, fue solo porque era un hombre pesado y esa clase de cosas no se podían evitar si se trata a un humano como un objeto.

Habían despojado a los hombres de sus tarjetas de seguridad e identificaciones en lo que Willis deshabilitaba rápidamente los controles y apagaba el sistema de vigilancia para que pudieran quitarse el pasamontañas.

Tk sacó una navaja de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos. La mujer se tensó al ver que se dirigía a ella y la tomaba del brazo, pero él simplemente la liberó de las esposas.

—Usted viene con nosotros —se limitó a informarle porque ella no tenía voto en el asunto. Luego se dirigió a los otros—: Ya saben qué hacer. Manténganse en contacto —dijo señalando los audífonos—. Recuerden, no letales, perfil bajo, no se desvíen de su objetivo.

La mujer supuso que les había dicho antes aquello, tal vez lo había repetido más veces de las necesarias, pero los otros no dijeron palabra ni reclamaron, simplemente asintieron con seriedad y se pusieron en movimiento.

Salieron del lugar lo más disimuladamente posible empujando el patín con la carga. Cerraron la puerta de vigilancia con las llaves y tarjeta de acceso de Paltrow. Cruzaron los dedos esperando que nadie fuera allí en la próxima hora.

Los ascensores para moverse entre niveles estaban en el centro del complejo. Además de estos, había diseminados por el lugar elevadores comunes que solo recorrían pisos del mismo nivel o escaleras ubicadas cerca de los muros limites, junto a refugios en caso de alguna contingencia.

Sin embargo, el objetivo de Tk y Katyusha no podía ser alcanzado por los elevadores centrales. Para ir a las celdas tenían que recorrer todo el nivel de comunicaciones y pasar por otro punto de seguridad. Así que en lugar de seguir derecho con los otros —quienes llevaban el cargamento como excusa para moverse a sus anchas—, los chicos y su rehén dieron vuelta en un pasillo angosto a la izquierda y luego nuevamente a la derecha.

Recorrieron los largos pasillos blancos llenos de puertas negras con determinación, sin encontrarse con persona alguna. El silencio era llenado por el suave ronroneo del sistema de ventilación y por los estridentes tacones de la mujer.

La doctora ya no parecía temerosa, sus movimientos revelaban cierto enojo —con los puños apretados y la mandíbula rígida—, seguía su guía sin oponerse pero ellos temían que al primer momento los delatara.

Al dar cierto recodo para evitar pasar cerca de las oficinas centrales de comunicaciones, casi chocan de frente con una pareja.

Katyusha perdió el rosado de sus mejillas más rápido de lo que un camaleón cambia de color. Tk jaló a la doctora del brazo para evitar que cayera. Y, por un segundo, los cinco se quedaron cayados e inmóviles.

La doctora Wulff se soltó bruscamente del agarre, siendo la primera en reaccionar, y, cuando ella abrió la boca, el cerebro del chico comenzó a pensar en varias formas de tomar el control de la situación.

—Suéltame, idiota —exclamó ella, se arregló la ropa, alzó la cabeza y siguió caminando con porte orgulloso.

Tk nunca se había alegrado tanto de que alguien lo insultara, murmuró una disculpa y agarró a su amiga para seguir a Wulff. Había estado demasiado cerca.

Habían dejado a la pareja unos cuatro minutos atrás, Wulff volvía a caminar entre ellos, solo tenían que dar una vuelta más y seguir derecho y llegarían al siguiente punto de control. Y sucedió, Tk dobló a la derecha y Katyusha a la izquierda, la doctora Sammantha se quedó plantada en medio del pasillo, confundida.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Tk, haciendo señas para que lo siguiera.

Katyusha abrió mucho los ojos y volteó a ver el lugar por el que habían venido, no comprendía el error. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al comprender que el error era suyo y rectificó sus pasos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tk en un murmullo. Ella asintió, sin verlo—. No parece —insistió él, deteniéndose.

—Déjame –respondió, molesta, en japonés, y él la miró preocupado.

—Katyush… —pero no lo dejaron terminar.

—¡No puedes hablar de esa manera y esperar que no importe! ¿Desde cuándo no te importa tu vida? Nunca te había… Fue real, cada palabra…. No puedes esperar que este concentrada si tú… Solo dame un segundo —terminó, frustrada, bajando la cabeza.

Takeru comprendió a qué se refería, miró frustrado el lugar en el que estaban, recordando que no tenían tiempo. Pero sabía que necesitaba ayudarla a olvidar lo que había dicho. Quería abrazarla pero se limitó a poner una mano en su hombro para acercarla un poco hacia él.

—Te prometo que no haré ninguna estupidez –le murmuró al oído, bajo la escrutadora mirada de la mujer a quién no le había quietado el ojo de encima.

Katyusha asintió y continuaron caminando.

—¿Tiene autorización para bajar a las celdas? —preguntó Tk, aunque conocía la respuesta. Lo que pretendía era distraerlos a los tres de la conversación anterior. Wulff asintió sin detenerse, tampoco hizo preguntas—. Bien, porque necesitó nos ayude a llegar abajo.

Ella no dijo nada. Tk la tomó del hombro.

—Si planea hacer algo...

—Ya hablamos de esto, no me gusta repetir las cosas —dijo ella, soltándose y volviendo a caminar.

—Nada de juegos —advirtió Tk.

El siguiente punto de seguridad era simplemente un soldado, muy erguido y sosteniendo un rifle con ambas manos, que custodiaba las puertas del único elevador que descendía a la parte más profunda de las instalaciones, la _fosa _le decían –apodo al que Tk le adjudicaba la pesadilla de la noche anterior—.

Se pararon frente a él y la mujer le dijo que necesitaba bajar. Sintieron que el soldado los observaba, con demasiada fijeza. Tk y Katyusha se esforzaron por mirar al frente, como hacían los soldados.

—Patrick, no tengo todo el día —dijo la mujer, su nerviosismo bien podía interpretarse por impaciencia.

El hombre sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo pequeño que tenía en el pecho y las puertas se abrieron.

—No tardaremos —le indicó con la voz apagada.

El tablero en el ascensor no era como el de los ascensores comunes, los números no estaban ahí para elegir el piso al cual se quería ir, porque este solo subía o bajaba. No, el tablero servía para que se ingresara la tarjeta de identificación y el código de seguridad.

La mujer dudó antes de introducir su clave. Las manos le temblaron y volteó verlos, a ellos y al hombre a unos pasos. No podían hacer nada para convencerla sin alertar al soldado de que la mujer actuaba por coacción. Tk tragó saliva, sus manos sudaban a raudales.

—¿Todo bien, doctora Wulff? —preguntó Patrick, comenzando a desconfiar de él y de Katyusha.

El corazón de los jóvenes latió más rápido, mantener una expresión desapasionada les resultó más difícil que nunca.

—¿He? S-sí, estoy cansada —era una débil explicación, pero no se dijo más y la mujer ingresó su clave personal «Kronos 6382» para que las puertas se cerraran—. Escúchenme —murmuró en tono severo mientras esperaban—. Van a hacer que los maten. No hay forma de que salgan de aquí con alguien.

Parecía una advertencia, les sorprendió a ambos que tratara de advertirles del peligro después de obligarla a pasar por aquella experiencia.

—Sabemos lo que hacemos.

—¿Eso creen? Son casi adolescentes. No tiene idea de la clase de enemigo que se están haciendo.

—Lo sabemos —insistió, Takeru—. Si coopera, todo saldrá bien.

—¿Bien? —inquirió, incrédula—. Dime qué parte de esto está bien. Solo hay dos opciones para ustedes y ninguna es buena. No debieron haber venido —terminó, enojada.

—Si tú gente no se la hubiera llevado, no estaríamos aquí.

La honesta explicación del chico consiguió que la mujer lo mirara pensativa un momento.

—Bien, son sus vidas —masculló tratando de sonar indiferente.

No volvió a hablar, fijó la mirada en la pared y se quedó quieta. Takaishi la observó hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Avanzaron inseguros. Takaishi por delante, Katyusha y Wulff detrás de él, pero el corredor estaba completamente vacío. Solo había dos puertas en él, una a cada lado. La primera entrada a mano izquierda daba a las celdas. La puerta a mano derecha conducía a los encierros, en uno de los cuales estaba su amiga. Cuando llegaron a esta puerta hicieron a la doctora ir por delante. El soldado que hacía guardia se puso de pie al verla, notando en seguida que no estaba sola.

—Tenemos que verla –fue la única explicación que dio Wulff.

El hombre iba a decir algo pero Takeru lo sometió contra las rejas con una llave al cuello. Lo atacó por la espalda, porque la sorpresa era su única ventaja y apretó con fuerza hasta que el hombre cayó inconsciente, soportando los intentos por soltarse del hombre, pero aplicó presión a su agarre y había hecho la llave de tal forma que el hombre no había tenido forma de liberarse solo.

—Willis ¿ya estás en posición? —preguntó, tratando recuperar el aliento y sobándose los puntos en los que el soldado lo había golpeado.

—_No, no con exactitud _—apenas lo escuchaba entre el estruendoso sonido de fondo—. _Dame unos min… minutos._

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió, preocupado.

Willis, era el programador del equipo 1 del sector 2. Normalmente no actuaba como operativo, solo vigilaba y hackeaba el sistema de seguridad y vigilancia a una distancia segura del lugar a infiltrarse. No estaba habituado a aquellas situaciones. Pero esta vez no había opción, solo podía acceder al control del sistema desde dentro y era vital que desbloqueara el sistema por muchas razones —acceder a la red para salir era una de ellas—.

—_Oh, sí. Todo está muy… _—otro sonido estruendoso se escuchó por la radio— … _bien._

—Okay —dijo, dudoso, sin deseo alguno de rebatir—. Yo ya estoy en los encierros. Me comunicaré contigo cuando la encuentre.

—_Entendido._

—¿Tiene autorización para entrar? —le preguntó a la mujer, no queriendo esperar que su Willis tomara el control.

Wulff asintió y se acercó a abrir las puertas. Tk sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, esperando poder entrar, sabiendo que se encontraba a nada de ella.

No bien abrieron la reja, él se precipitó dentro dejando a Katyusha custodiando la entrada y a la rehén. A los pocos segundos, echó a la basura la mesura y comenzó a correr desesperado tratando de no gritar su nombre a todo pulmón.

Pasó por varias puertas pero al asomarse en ellas descubrió que estaban vacías y el corazón comenzó a encogérsele al notar la similitud de la realidad con aquel maldito sueño. Entre más cuartos vacíos pasaba, más desesperaba. Y no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llamarla esperando escuchar una respuesta. Pero no obtuvo ninguna.

Finalmente alcanzó la última puerta y se asomó por la pequeña ventana. Había alguien dentro pero no podía ver bien de quién se trataba. Usó las llaves del soldado para abrir y al empujar la puerta tuvo miedo de entrar. La figura dentro no se movía.

Al acercarse a la pared plástica que los separaba supo que era ella, al menos quería creerlo porque eso significaba que finalmente la había encontrado. Pero la persona estaba boca abajo sobre el camastro y su brazo colgaba hasta el suelo, inerte. Y Takeru comenzó a sudar frío y a temblar por dentro.

—Mimi –la volvió a llamar y rogó porque contestara.

**~ º ~**

No estaba dormida, pero tampoco estaba despierta. Solo era consciente de sí misma, de su cuerpo maltratado y cansado. Llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado, sin moverse, sin querer alzar la vista a las mismas paredes blancas que parecían encogerse sobre ella y aplastarla. Trataba de dormirse sin pensar en nada… pero una voz la jalaba a la realidad, la sustraía lentamente de su letargo y ella se resistía a ir.

La voz repetía su nombre una vez tras otra y la joven comenzó a dudar de estar despierta. Ese hermoso timbre que ella escuchaba en sueños solo podía ser de una persona, una persona muy lejos de ella. Había vuelto a dormirse o aquella ilusión había escapado de sus sueños, eran las únicas explicaciones creíbles. Pero la voz que acudía a ella cuando estaba casi inconsciente solía ser más suave, más gentil, era dulce y cariñosa. Aquel llamado tenía impregnado una profunda desesperación.

"_Takeru."_

Susurró o solo lo pensó, no importó. Sintió que sus labios se movieron y eso la despertó. Pestañeó un par de veces y abrió los ojos por completo. Veía la luz blanca mezclada con colores que no deberían estar ahí, colores que danzaban. Trató de incorporarse pero una fuerte punzada en las costillas la obligó a encogerse llevándose una mano al lugar donde el dolor reclamaba su atención.

—Mimi.

La joven se incorporó un poco, aún sintiendo esos espasmos y miró a la persona fuera de su celda. Solo lo miró sin atreverse, siquiera, a soltar el aire contenido.

—¿Takeru?

Sí, lo veía, y, sí, era él. Aquellos ojos azules emanaban tantas emociones que la chica no pudo entender nada más allá del alivio por verla. Su cabello rubio había sido cortado en un corte militar y llevaba el uniforme del ejército estadounidense. Pero era difícil creer que se tratara del verdadero Takeru.

La chica estaba a punto de llorar, pero de su boca solo salió un corto suspiro, aún así, ya no podía mantenerse en una pieza. Sus facultades mentales estaban siendo comprometidas. Ella sabía que estaba alucinando, pero era una hermosa alucinación.

—Mimi, vine por ti.

Se puso de pie lentamente con mucho cuidado, su mano derecha aún estaba sobre sus costillas, y caminó hacia la pared plástica que los separaba.

El joven esperaba verla en aquel estado pero, aún así, le afectó. Menos de un mes y ella estaba tan delgada, tan pálida, tan maltratada. Y su cabello, ese largo cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado del que estaba tan orgullosa, se había ido. Pero su actitud lo sorprendió, su rostro tenía una marcada mueca de reproche mientras permanecía en silencio, solo mirándolo.

—Estoy frente a ella... —le susurró al micrófono dando por hecho que el estadounidense ya estaba donde tenía que estar.

—_Abriré la celda en un momento _—respondió la voz de Willis por el auricular, tranquilizándolo un poco.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la joven caminó con mucha determinación hacia él. Si Takeru ignoraba su deplorable apariencia, podría afirmar que era, sin duda alguna, la Mimi de siempre.

—Tardaste —y la chica seguía en estado de reproche: brazos cruzados, se mordía uno de sus labios partidos y lo miraba con fijeza.

—Lo sé, Mimi. Perdóname.

Ella miró el piso y comenzó a temblar mientras movía ansiosamente la cabeza. Él la abrazó tratando de calmarla y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos sin dejar de temblar. Takeru besó su cabeza e inspiró profundamente, sentía que respiraba de verdad por primera vez en un largo mes.

Los murmullos del auricular le recordaron donde estaba, sus amigos preguntaban por ella.

—Está hermosa —les dijo, y así la veía, hermosa. Mimi sonrió con tristeza llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza—. Mimi, esto aún no termina —se obligó a decir.

La chica entendió y se contuvo al instante. La dulce joven desapareció de su rostro. Se mostró dura y se vio mucho más fuerte de lo que su estado debería mostrar.

Takeru sonrió, su amiga nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Puso en el suelo su mochila y sacó una muda de ropa limpia para ella. Se dio la vuelta para que se cambiara pero sin salir del lugar, no quería apartarse de ella ni un poco. No quería volver a perderla.

Al terminar de cambiarse, el rubio le pasó por encima un chaleco antibalas y comenzó a ajustárselo. Estaba terminando cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga hablándole en un tono muy bajo.

—Black está aquí —dijo ella—. En una de las celdas —Takeru alzó la mirada incrédulo, ajustando el último broche. Le puso una chaqueta para ocultar el chaleco y un arma en las manos que ella alistó de inmediato.

—¿Puedes caminar sola o...

—Takeru, no soy una damisela en peligro. Por favor, no me trates como tal.

—Claro —y sonrió con dulzura abriéndole la puerta para dejarla salir de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

Katyusha abrazó a la chica en cuanto llegaron a su lado. Le susurró algo al oído –lo que consiguió que riera un poco— antes de separarse de ella. Pero la débil sonrisa se esfumó al ver a la mujer al lado de la francesa y la doctora se encogió y agachó la cabeza casi temerosa, pero ninguno de sus amigos pareció notarlo.

—Quédense aquí un momento chicas, ahora vuelvo.

Se estaba acomodando el rifle cuando Katyusha lo detuvo exigiendo una explicación con la mirada. «No tardo» fue todo lo que obtuvo de él antes de que saliera al pasillo, entrara a bloque de celdas y enfrentara a los dos guardias.

Le resultó más complicado que la vez anterior, pero en aquel momento no hubiera habido persona que lograra contenerlo. Cuando terminó la pelea, Tk escupió sangre y se limpió el labio con el dorso de la mano. Sentiría el dolor al otro día, en aquel momento, no sentía nada.

A la mayoría de los presos les llamó la atención el rubio que entró en el lugar corriendo como loco, pero para ellos era solo otro militar. En cambio, para el hombre de sesenta años y tantos, sentado en una de las celdas del fondo, no fue así.

Takeru se acercó a la celda sin saber que decir. Sabía que William Black –su maestro— había terminado en ese lugar por causa suya, por ayudarlos. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero el hombre fue más rápido que sus enredosos pensamientos.

—Solo sospechan de mí, hijo –dijo el hombre en un tono afable, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, y a Takeru, Black le recordó, por vez primera, a su abuelo ya fallecido, Ishida Masuyo.

—Esto es nuestra culpa —quería decir que lo liberaría, pero él sabía que no podía hacer tales promesas. Había dos salidas de aquel lugar y las dos eran igual de peligrosas. No podían usar ninguna porque era una forma segura de que los atraparan, pero tampoco podía dejarlo después de lo que había hecho por ellos.

—Escúchame, Takaishi, ellos no deben saber que tú y yo nos conocemos... Quedarme es la única forma de recuperar mi vida. Por ahora solo sospechan, pero descuida, jamás podrán comprobar nada —le aseguró y Takeru quiso creerle—. Debes dejarme aquí con los otros. Estaré bien.

El joven asintió, pero no pudo resistir explicarle rápidamente dónde estaba y hablarle sobre la seguridad en el lugar, las salidas y los refugios.

—Volaremos el lugar –le susurró para que nadie, salvo el hombre de cabello blanco, escuchara—. Probablemente este sitio resista las explosiones, pero no el fuego. Programaremos la celdas para que se abran y los hombres encerrados puedan salir de aquí, pero no podrán escapar. Los volverán a atrapar en la superficie... pero al menos estarán a salvo.

El hombre asintió con seriedad y Takeru sabía que tenía que irse, pero se resistía a dejarlo ahí.

—Debes irte, muchacho. El tiempo apremia –luego el también susurró—. De todas las personas que tuve el placer que conocer… me alegra haber sido parte de su extraña vida, Takaishi. Estoy orgulloso de haberlos podido entrenar.

Luego volvió a sentarse y ya no lo miró.

—Gracias por todo –dijo Takeru antes de irse, al llegar a la salida no pudo resistir el impulso de dar una última mirada hacia el fondo del pasillo y, luego, salió del complejo de celdas.

Cuando pusieron nuevamente un pie fuera del elevador en el Nivel Uno, ya estaban retrasados. El soldado Patrick había sido reemplazo por un hombre más robusto, alto y fortachón.

Los tres contuvieron el aliento, pero Sammantha Wulff no se inmutó. Salió calmada con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Bueno verte, Ronnie —le dijo, como si fueran amigos.

—Igual, doctora —contestó el hombre con su voz rasposa.

Los chicos la siguieron intentando no parecer intimidados.

—¿Cómo no... —balbuceó Tk, sin comprender ni aceptar su buena suerte.

La mujer rió.

—Honestamente chico, cuánta gente crees que pueda lograr bajar a la fosa, traspasar la seguridad, dominar a los guardias y contar con la ayuda de alguien de control para abrir la última puerta de retenes. Es lógico que Ronnie no sospeche nada porque en teoría, tu amiga no está aquí.

Hasta ahora consideraban la ventaja que traía consigo el que secuestro de su amiga fuera tratado como ultra secreto —ignorando lo que les habría costado encontrarla sin la ayuda de _Bengalese,— _nadie que no la hubiera visto sabía de Mimi, podía caminar sin miedo. Ironías de la vida.

Habían escuchado que su hermano y Henry ya habían terminado en Nivel Siete –donde había principalmente maquinaria— y se dirigían al Nivel Seis —laboratorios—. Se cruzaron con varias personas camino a los ascensores. Pero en una base militar, tres personas con uniforme y portando armas no resaltaban con exactitud. Llamaba más la atención la doctora Wulff que ellos. Pero, aún así, fue un alivio subir al elevador, sin contratiempos, rumbo al Nivel Cinco para reunirse con Willis.

—_Tk _–escuchó la voz de su hermano— _terminamos en este lugar pero hay algo aquí que debes ver… Hay digimons encerrados en el área de experimentación. Necesitamos ayuda para sacarlos de aquí —dijo él—. ¿Tk?_

—Voy para allá.

Takeru detuvo el ascensor y miró enojado a la mujer de cabello cobrizo.

—¿Experimentan con digimon? –La doctora apretó la mandíbula pero no se dignó a decir nada y Takeru la tomó de las prendas antes que alguna de las chicas pudiera detenerlo—. ¡Contésteme! –le exigió—. ¿Experimentan con digimon?

—S-Si. Por eso estoy aquí, como acabas de averiguar. Me ordenaron hacerlo… —Takeru la soltó y golpeó la pared del elevador. Le pareció mejor idea que desquitarse con la doctora. La mujer había cerrado los ojos con miedo al ver y sentir el puño pasar muy cerca y temblaba un poco, pero se compuso lo suficiente para hablar—: Se que no tienes porque creer en mi palabra. Yo dirijo esas investigaciones… pero no pude negarme. Si no era yo, sería alguien más. Alguien menos compasiva…

—Claro, repetirse eso seguramente la ayuda a dormir… —le dijo muy cerca de la cara de la mujer.

—No, no es así— alcanzó a susurrar ella, pero Takeru ya se había alejado. La mujer se sobaba los brazos donde el chico la había agarrado cuando se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada de un par de ojos avellana.

—Yo sé qué clase de persona es —dijo por lo bajo y la mujer se mordió un labio y miró el suelo avergonzada.

El elevador se detuvo un momento en el Nivel Cinco y luego descendió hasta el Nivel Seis. No pudieron reprimir su asombro inicial al poner un pie fuera del ascensor. Entre los tres habían estado en muchas bases, muchos laboratorios, demasiados complejos de investigación. Pero nunca habían visto nada como aquello. El lugar era muy espacioso, los techos eran demasiado altos. Los pasillos de metal estaban por encima de todo y daban una vista panorámica de los laboratorios debajo, donde tenían grandes equipos. Por lo que podían ver, no solo habían traído digimon sino, también, fauna propia del digimundo. Podían ver un invernadero en el fondo.

El lugar parecía estar casi vacío, divisaron un par de personas aquí y allá pero estaban demasiado ensimismadas en su trabajo para notar qué existía más allá de la pantalla que tenían delante. Ryo los guió por los pasillos y escaleras hasta un lugar donde había jaulas amontonadas en el fondo. Los tenían como si se trataran de animales.

—El rubio mandón me dijo que digitalizara a los más llamativos, pero sabes que nuestras terminales solo soportan los datos de un digimon que no sea el nuestro y tienen 27 criaturas. Necesitábamos más apoyo para llevarlos de aquí al nivel cinco. Es lógico que esto nos delatara —murmuró viendo a los digimon.

Como no había nadie cerca, sacaron a los digimon de la jaula. Tenían cuatro D-terminales que permitieron que cuatro de los cinco digimon etapa campeón se convirtieran en datos, y aunque Ogromon era el más pequeño de los digimon perfeccionados, era demasiado grande y llamativo como para no resaltar.

Mientras hacían aquello, sus amigos terminaron con su parte de la operación, a excepción de la británica, ella estaba en Nivel Tres, su misión era conseguir la información –y destruir sus discos duros de paso— sobre todas sus operaciones: pasadas, en progreso y de las que planean; sobre sus otras centrales; sobre los informes de inteligencia; tener esa información los ayudaría bastante.

Pero Wen, con todo y retraso había tenido más éxito que su gemelo.

Derek ya había vuelto con Willis, aunque no había completado su objetivo, la terminal de Tachikawa no estaba donde debería y esto era un serio problema para sacar a la chica del lugar.

Takeru miró nervioso a Mimi. La chica les ayudaba a los demás y pensó rápido en qué podía hacer. La única salida era a trabes del mundo digital. Era la única ruta posible a la libertad. ¿Cómo saldría sin aquel aparato?

Disimuladamente se acercó a la mujer, sentada ahora en un rincón solo contemplándolos, sin expresar mucho en sus facciones.

—Tú y yo no nos agradamos mutuamente pero… necesito un favor –le costó decir esto, mucha fuerza de voluntad para decir la palabra _favor_. La mujer volteó sus ojos negros hacia él—. Ella tenía un aparato que sirve para poder atravesar la puerta del mundo digital. Una terminal o digivice. ¿Dónde está?

Pensó que no le contestaría jamás pero cuando los chicos ya estaban terminado un nombre salió de sus labios.

—Ralph Paltrow. Normalmente los entrenadores no dejan que nadie lo toque, es un derecho que solo otro entrenador tiene. Pero hoy no hay nadie de ellos y Paltrow… antes de ir a esperar el camión de suministros se lo vi en las manos en Comunicaciones… debe seguir ahí.

Takeru maldijo. Habían tenido el aparato tan cerca. Pero volver al Nivel Uno era complicado. Entre más tiempo se demoraran más riesgo corrían de ser descubiertos.

—No podemos ir todos en un solo ascensor, no con ogromon —observó Henry—. ¿Tk?

—Cierto —comentó obligándose a poner atención—. ¿Creen que quepan 15 digimon y tres de ustedes?

—Creo que sí… —analizó el moreno rascándose la cabeza y mirando a los digimon más pequeños—. Pero por las dudas tal sería mejor que fueran solo dos humanos...

Ryo y Henry se adelantaron para que las puertas de los elevadores estuvieran disponibles de inmediato. Tk había insistido en que Mimi fuera con ellos, pero la chica se rehusó, tomando brazos un Punimon que no podía moverse solo, insistió en ayudar.

Las puertas del primer elevador se abrieron y, sin soportar más tiempo, los digimons subieron las escaleras de metal y corrieron por los pasillos haciendo un estruendo terrible. Los demás no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo, olvidando cualquier de sigilo.

Fue cuestión de fracción de segundo para que alguien alzara la mirada y viera el extraño grupo y gritará «¿Qué rayos hacen!». Ninguna mentira podía cubrir qué pasaba, no podían decir que los estaba sacando a estirar las patas.

Unas quince personas iban hacía ellos y para controlar la situación Katyusha disparó al aire y nadie más se movió. Los digimon que alcanzaron el primer elevador se metieron de prisa junto con Ryo, Derek, Wulff —a quién Henry llevaba del brazo—.

Los que se quedaron estaban en aprietos, expuestos y sin un rehén.

Katyusha apretaba ansiosamente el botón para llamar el elevador, mientras un par de digimon gritaban asustados, poniendo a los humanos más nerviosos.

Mimi respiraba trabajosamente, agarrándose las costillas. Había logrado preocupar hasta a Ogromon quien tomó al punimon en brazos y le sirvió de apoyo para que no cayera. Tk sabía que la hubiera cargada hasta a ella si Mimi lo hubiera permitido. Pero no, Mimi era demasiado orgullosa para su propio bien. Tal vez la niña que conoció en el digimundo, la que no tenía problema en quejarse cuando estaba cansada o en protestar en hacer algo cuando no estaba convencida, hubiera dejado que el digimon la cargara. Pero no ella.

Tk se acercó a ella, y sin preguntarle la tomó por un costado.

—No es nada —le dijo, pero a él no iba a convencerlo.

El segundo elevador llegó, sus puertas se abrieron y los diez digimon que estaban con ellos se amontonaron por entrar.

Tk y Mimi iban de último, apenas había metido la chica un pie dentro cuando se oyeron pasos resonando en uno de los corredores de metal. Tk se dio la vuelta y empujó a la chica a un lado al mismo momento que escuchó el disparo del soldado que trataba de darles alcance.

La bala le dio justo en el pecho y cayó al suelo.

Katyusha lo jaló por las ropas ayudada de Ogromon, y las puertas se cerraron, el siguiente disparo rebotó en el acero.

—¿Todos están bien? —preguntó la rubia y los digimon asintieron—. ¿Tk? —preguntó ansiosa buscando alguna herida.

—Solo fue el golpe… No traspasó el chaleco…

Mimi respiró aliviada, Katyusha lo abrazó, no pudo evitarlo, y Tk hizo un ruido lastimero porque el impacto de la bala le dolía todavía más cuando lo estrujaba de aquella manera.

—Estoy bien, Katy —murmuró, con la voz apagada porque sentía que no podía llenar los pulmones con aire. Ella lo soltó, sin convencimiento y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—¿No que no ibas a hacer ninguna estupidez?

—Eso no cuenta —le respondió mientras se agarraba el pecho, todavía con una expresión de dolor en su cara—. Prepárense, tal vez nos están esperando. No se separen —les ordenó Takeru a los digimon y las criaturas asintieron—. Katyusha, tu vas primero, Ogromon no te separes de ella —dijo señalando a Mimi, el digimon le dijo que se lo dejara a él. Mimi protestó—. Yo cerrare el grupo. A mi señal.

Se pegaron a las paredes del elevador cuando las puertas estaban a punto de abrirse y se asomaron. Vieron un par de guardias derribados y ya inconscientes, obra, seguramente del primer grupo.

Tk hizo una seña con la mano y la francesa avanzó, a pasó rápido, rifle en mano vigilando el perímetro. Mimi tenía que cubrir los laterales, junto con Tk quien también vigilaba sus espaldas. Los digimon iban entre ellos, corriendo y volando tratando de seguir su paso.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros sin problemas. Pero en el segundo pasillo Katyusha se detuvo por completo, alzó la mano para indicarles que la imitaran y Mimi le susurró a los digimon lo que tenían que hacer. La francesa se asomó rápidamente con la vista en la mira. Los soldados que habían visto habían pasado derecho y ella dio la señal para seguir.

Avanzaron dos pasillos más cuando tres soldados llegaron por la retaguardia. Tk alcanzó a verlos y disparó logrando que retrocedieran.

—¡Corran! —gritó él, disparando a la nada y avanzando con torpeza.

El grupo a sus espaldas lo obedeció, corrieron lo más deprisa que pudieron. Takeru, quién los protegía, no pudo seguir su paso y se retrasó.

—_Tk, los otros ya llegaron. Logre abrir la puerta, date prisa_ —lo apremió Willis.

—¿Ya está todo listo? —preguntó a gritos mientras obligaba a los soldados a volver a refugiarse en la pared con una lluvia de balas de salva.

—_Sí, todo listo, ya programe la computadora. La alarma sonará pronto. Solo hay un problema, la terminal..._

—¡Lo sé! –gritó corriendo un tramo. Luego se vio obligado a guarecerse detrás de un muro mientras tres soldados les disparaban—. ¡Está resuelto! —cargó nuevamente su arma.

Respiraba con fuerza, estaba a un pasillo y medio de distancia. Por el bien de Mimi, debía llegar con los otros. Pero escuchaba más cerca los pasos de los soldados, tenía que hacerlos retroceder. Una nueva llueva de balas retuvo su avance, pero no había sido el quién disparo. Mientras corría otro tramo descubrió que había sido Mimi quien protegía sus espaldas. Se había separado del grupo para ayudarlo.

—¡Willis, que los demás se vallan! —ordenó, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

—_Pero…_

—¡Pero nada! –Y disparó a los hombres corriendo al siguiente muro protegiendo a Mimi—. ¡Dije que se fueran!

—_Está bien, la puerta se cerrara en diez minutos… ¿Lo lograran?_

—Claro —sonó confiado pero no le hubiera creído su hubiera visto la mirada que vio Mimi fija en ella.

Con ayuda tuvieron más ventanas para avanzar y recorrieron casi todo el camino en poco tiempo. Lograron llegar a la puerta detrás de la cual estaba la única computadora en el lugar que se conectaba a la red. El núcleo informático de la base. Pero habían quedado mal situados a unos pasos de la entrada y ninguno de los dos podía acercarse ya que les disparaban continuamente. Takeru era el que se encontraba en peor posición, no tenía visibilidad de los hombres y estaba completamente pegado a la pared sin poder hacer nada.

Mimi, al otro lado, parecía cansada y se recargó sobre el muro con la pistola en las manos agarrada con firmeza. Takeru la vio cerrar los ojos y soltar el aire con lentitud. Luego, para su espanto, la vio salir de detrás del muro con el arma sostenida delante y disparar. No había rastro de miedo en ella. Solo una determinación pura.

Takeru salió corriendo a su lado disparando a donde suponía que estaban sus atacantes, la jaló del brazo y la arrastro dentro del siguiente cuarto.

Su "núcleo informático" se parecía vagamente a la "sala de control" de DATS. Ambos estaban saturados de equipos electrónicos, tenían piso blanco y techos altos. La pantalla más grande estaba encendida, en ella podía verse la puerta al digimundo abierta, esperando por ellos.

Solo que únicamente uno de ellos tenía una _D-termina_l.

—Meems —la tomó suavemente del hombro para hacerla caminar porque se había quedado inmóvil. Ella no se movió—: Mimi, ¿estás bien?

—Si —contestó quedamente.

Pero Takeru vio que le costaba mantenerse de pie. La vio sudar y notó que su cara estaba algo sonrojada. El chico tuvo que apresurarse a sostenerla antes de que cayera de bruces sobre el suelo. Había sido demasiado para ella en la demacrada condición en la que estaba. Al menos, ya había terminado todo. Ella estaba a un paso de la salida.

La chica volvió a ver las luces danzantes que habían estado al abrir los ojos. Sintió que el mundo giraba. Los sonidos se apagaron, el silencio lo consumía todo, todo lo que había en el mundo. Todo su entendimiento y cordura. La realidad se diluyó, y su mano se cerró con fuerza, aferrándose a lo que las alucinaciones le estaban mostrando.

"_Todo estará bien." _Seguía repitiendo esa voz conocida, "_Todo estará bien_."

Pero cerrar los ojos era rendirse ante la persona que la sostenía en pie.

"_Confía en mí, esto ya acabó._"

—¿Ya acabó?— preguntó su propio ser en una forma anhelante y desesperada y ella quiso responder que era cierto, que ya había acabado todo.

Pero no podía ser verdad, todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que sucedía no era más que un sueño. Tenía que ser un sueño porque Takeru la sostenía y la miraba con intensidad, tenía que ser un sueño. Pero aunque fuera un sueño era mejor que su realidad. Era mejor que seguir viendo las mismas paredes, era mejor que sentir el dolor cuando presionaban sobre sus heridas abiertas, sobre su mente confusa. Era mejor el sueño al que se aferraba.

Alzó la mirada a los ojos de su amigo, ese azul era una luz en medio de su oscura mente. Era esa luz que se prendía para guiar a una persona extraviada a casa. Si era un sueño no importaba, sería su realidad y cerró los ojos completamente rendida.

Takeru la sostuvo cuando ella se desvaneció y la alzó mientras seguía susurrando que estaba a salvo. Pero aún no los estaba ¿no era así? No hasta que estuvieran en casa, no hasta que todo hubiera terminado. No, aún no estaba a salvo pero él la mantendría de esa manera. Aunque tuviera que tomar su lugar para liberarla.

Hasta que escuchó pasos detrás de él se acordó de la segunda entrada, pero ya era tarde para cerrarla y al dar la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con O'Donoghue. Él, con la chica en brazos, asestó el cañón de su arma con el mismo brazo que sostenía a la chica —la correa de su rifle le facilitaba el trabajo de sostener todo ese peso— y ahora ambos se apuntaban sin moverse sosteniendo sus miradas.

Martin O'Donoghue realmente parecía el monstruo que Erin le había descrito, el monstruo que él mismo recordaba la noche en que se había llevado a Mimi, el monstruo que casi había matado a Sora. Pero ¿por qué no disparaba?

Las luces amarillas se atenuaron y una luz roja se prendía y apagaba mientras una voz pregrabada alertaba a todos para desalojar el lugar.

—Será mejor que salgas —dijo mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás acercándose a la pantalla de la gran computadora—, este lugar va a hacer explosión.

Martin parecía inmóvil, un ser estático en una escena cambiante. Takeru siguió retrocediendo con la chica en brazos hasta alcanzar la pantalla. Realizó cada movimiento, cada paso, con cuidado temiendo que la bestia atacara en cualquier momento, aprovechando cualquier descuido.

Takaishi tenía que alzar la mano izquierda porque era esa muñeca en la que llevaba el aparato. Pero para ello tenía que aguantar todo el peso de la joven inconsciente con un solo un brazo y el dolor del pecho se estaba tornando insoportable.

Pero podía hacerlo, la misma correa del rifle de asalto le daba cierto apoyo, así que podía hacerlo por un breve momento.

—Si nos sigues estarás en desventaja… —dijo, buscando distraerlo para que no adivinara sus siguientes movimientos.

—No puedes irte, Takaishi. No sin esto –y alzó la terminal de la chica. Pero para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Takeru solo rió.

Takeru tomó aire y alzó la mano izquierda para que su _D-terminal_ fuera reconocido por la puerta. Un dispositivo, dos personas. Ya había funcionado una vez, tal podría funcionar de nuevo. Takeru abrazó a su amiga con excesiva fuerza contra su pecho y puso fe en que daría resultado.

—Es triste —dijo con desgano—. No lo entiendes, la gente como tú nunca entenderá ese mundo —sintió como él se comenzaba a convertir en datos junto con la chica y respiró aliviado—. Nos volveremos a ver, O'Donoghue.

Vio al pelirrojo asentir, antes de distinguir el digimundo frente a él. Cayó de rodillas, exhausto, adolorido, feliz. Reía para no llorar mientras escondía la cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de la chica inconsciente.

Era completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Mimi era todo lo que existía en ese momento, hincado en el suelo con ella en sus brazos.

—Sueña —susurró con los labios cerca de su oído—, sueña porque ya no despertaras en una pesadilla y yo no voy a dejarte.

Mimi no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía, pero lo sentía cerca, su calidez traspasaba su piel irradiándole paz. Su corazón latía calmadamente, sin prisa, sin presiones. Su respiración era constante y profunda.

Esta vez no hubo sorpresas desagradables esperando por ellos en aquel mundo, y aunque hubieran intentando perseguirlos no hubieran podido detenerlos ni dañarlos. La fuerza que recorría a Takeru alimentaba a su propio compañero, y no había nada más fuerte que lo que lo estaba invadiendo. No, nada los hubiera tocado. Tal vez fue por ello que nadie intento hacerlo.

* * *

**N/A :**

Estoy algo frustrada con este capítulo... Traté de reducirlo, pero no tuve mucho éxito. Pensé en cortarlo, pero no supe dónde, digo la única parte para cortarlo era justo cuando Tk ve a Mimi sobre el camastro y supuse que me odiarían si lo hacía.

Además, el capítulo fue concebido para ir junto... Así que aquí está.

Y hablando sobre el capítulo, ¿fue demasiado? ¿He visto demasiadas películas de duro de matar?

El punto es que lo hayan disfrutado o al menos hecho reír un poco... Además este es el capítulo que menos he modificado, tenía errorcillos aquí y allá que fueron todo un reto, pero las escenas son prácticamente las mismas.

Gracias por leer y por sus lindos comentarios. ¡Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo!

_Editado 27/04/13. Este capítulo solía ser el diez._


	13. Sólo sigue respirando

**13.**

**Sólo sigue respirando.**

_"El cielo se oscurece, ruge anunciando una tormenta. Nos quedamos muy quietos, alzando la mirada en busca de algo, un remanente de luz que señale el camino. Vagamos perdidos, exhaustos._

_Caemos ante una idea que llamamos miedo, una idea que antes se alimentaba de pesadillas e ilusiones, ahora se refuerza del pasado, persiguiéndonos a través de los sueños, buscando quebrarnos. Somos frágiles, vulnerables._

_Me miras buscando consuelo, creyendo que puedo protegerte hoy y siempre, que puedo inventar sueños para ambos. Una ilusión endeble, palabras que anestesian el dolor en la oscuridad, una última promesa que nace ahora para morir mañana, eso es todo, no tengo más. Estamos rotos, vacíos... Tú y yo."_

Antes de darse cuenta del peligro, la batalla dio comienzo.

Estaba solo en la sala de operaciones del _Memorial_. Casi todos los empleados se habían ido hacía cosa de un cuarto de hora, dejándolo para contemplar pantallas estáticas atrapado en un ambiente cálido y reposado.

Sabía que estaba en desventaja, no sólo por estar solo y aislado, sino que también era consciente de que la lasitud —producto de soportar la tortura de la incertidumbre y un insomnio crónico por cuatro días— minaba las fuerzas que necesitaba para que la mente recobrara el control de un cuerpo que se apagaba de a poco.

Era demasiado listo para reconocer que era una batalla perdida, ya que, sin importar las circunstancias, estaba decidido a luchar hasta el final, no se rendiría, no se entregaría a las garras del sueño voluntariamente.

Dio batalla por diez largos y agotadores minutos antes de que su instinto lo traicionara.

La propensión natural e indeliberada de parpadear le estaba costando la victoria. Había pretendido descansar la vista, sin reflexionar que era un movimiento arriesgado, que significaba bajar la guardia, pero era una debilidad favorecida por el arduo día de trabajo.

Ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y ahora su cabeza caía hacia delante, sus esfuerzos por regresarla a la posición original eran en inútiles porque volvía a caer en un instante.

Sus fuerzas menguaban y su voluntad decaía, la promesa del sueño se le antojaba simplemente apetecible, ¿por qué luchar contra eso? Después de todo, dormir era algo inherente del ser humano, algo natural, algo necesario para la salud de cualquier persona. Dormir era necesario.

Dormir…

—¡Koushiro!

Saltó sobre la silla y miró a todos lados, asustado, pero únicamente encontró a Jyou, solo, parado frente a él con una taza de café negro en sus manos.

—¿Qué... —y tras un gran bostezo añadió—: pasa?

Koushiro miró al joven médico mientras pestañaba múltiples veces, en un intento por verlo más claro, pero no, Jyou seguía borroso.

—La pantalla— señaló divertido— está sonando.

Los ojos negros de Koushiro se enfocaron en el monitor que tenía delante, algo parpadeaba y se escuchaba un repetitivo '_bip_' pero él parecía no comprender. La alarma únicamente sonaba cuando alguien quería acceder desde el mundo digital hasta ahí… y no había nadie en el digimundo exceptuando a Daisuke, que acababa de irse y no tenía sentido que terminara una misión de varios días en ¿hora y media? Y los otros ya iban rumbo a sus casas.

Además, no había recibido alertas de otras zonas aunque, ahora que lo recordaba, estaba ahí por si recibía alguna... Pero la alarma que estaba soñando no era una alerta, era el aviso de que alguien solicitaba que lo dejaran entrar, pero ¿quién?, ¿quién querría entrar? Todos en sus casas, Takeru, Ryo y los chicos en Estados Unidos.

_"¡Takeru!"_

El joven, finalmente, despertaba por completo. Revisó la petición para entrar y efectivamente era su amigo, así que abrió la puerta.

En cuanto dio la autorización los chicos se materializaron frente a él, junto con algunos digimon. Todos parecían estar bien, todos menos la persona que el rubio cargaba en brazos.

—¿Puedes revisarla, Jyou?

El aludido vaciló un momento frente a la inesperada escena: sus amigos vestidos como militares, sus compañeros digimon alegres de estar en Odaiba y Takeru —con la mejilla hinchada, un corte en una ceja y un labio partido— cargaba a su amiga inconsciente. Sacudió la cabeza recuperando la compostura y le hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

Todos salieron de la sala caminando a paso rápido dejando atrás a un desconcertado Koushiro quien luchaba por descifrar la escena, como si lo que había habido frente a él no fueran más que un montón de datos encriptados, queriendo creer que la imagen que había visto estuviera compuesta de pixeles y la chica inconsciente no fuera más que una copia fallida de la original.

Takeru depositó a su amiga cuidadosamente en la cama pero no la soltó, no por completo. Sus brazos temblaban, cansados de haber sujetado con fuerza a la joven por horas. Sus músculos estaban listos para soltarla pero su mente no. Mimi parecía dormida, a juzgar por su expresión tranquila, sin embargo, su cuerpo que estaba bajo los efectos de algo más complicado que un simple sueño.

Siguió las líneas de su rostro con el dorso de la mano ahogándose en culpa y remordimientos. Pretendía grabar cada cicatriz, cada golpe, cada herida en su memoria. Tenía que retener cada rastro del infierno por el que había pasado por su culpa. Porque era culpa suya, si hubiera mantenido su promesa, si la hubiera cuidado mejor, no se encontraría en aquel estado, Palmon no seguiría raptada y Yuri estaría...

—Takeru, suéltala —lo alaban de las prendas, despacio, tratando de separarlo de su amiga—. Tienes que dejar que Chiyo la revise...

Si estaban a salvo, entonces ¿por qué no la soltaba? Si quizás estaba agravándose, ¿por qué no permitía que la revisaran? Todo estaba bien ahora, ¿no era cierto? Estaban muy lejos de la base en Archuleta Mesa. Estaban muy lejos de las personas que los buscaban, de los monstruos que le habían hecho daño.

—Todo está bien, hermano. Suéltala.

Sus manos se abrieron permitiendo que lo alejaran unos pasos de la cama de hospital. Una mujer baja, de piel aceitunada y cabello negro liso, se acercó a Mimi. No recordaba el nombre de Sato Chiyo, pero en el fondo sabía que la conocía, que era de confianza.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Fue prisionera de la _Coalición _un mes completo —confesó, con la voz apagada.

Chiyo, que había sacado una lámpara tamaño lapicero de una de sus bolsas, se detuvo en al acto y Jyou se volvió a su amigo completamente incrédulo.

—Pero tú nos... Todo este tiempo... —y luego el joven médico miró a la chica en la camilla—. Oh, entiendo.

—¿La encontraste inconsciente?

—No, se desmayó hace unas once horas, más o menos.

La doctora continuó la revisión en silencio con un gesto serio en su rostro. ¿Por qué rayos tenía aquella expresión?, tal vez algo estaba mal con Mimi. Querían sacarlo del cuarto pero él se soltó de las manos que trataban de alejarlo de la chica.

—Deja que Chiyo haga su trabajo —insistían, pero él volvió a mover el hombro para zafarse.

—Necesito saber qué le pasa.

La mujer volteó el rostro sintiendo lo penetrante de su mirada, lo profundo de su preocupación. «No hay problema» le dijo a Jyou mientras que a él le sonrió para calmarlo, al volver su atención a Mimi, ni él ni Jyou ni Ryo parecían existir.

Takeru permaneció de pie donde estaba, sin moverse, contemplando a la joven doctora casi enajenado. Siguió sus manos, pequeñas y de dedos largos y huesudos, mientras se movían de forma fluida y segura al tomar la temperatura. Sus cejas lo distrajeron cuando trataron de juntarse, mientras su dueña revisaba las heridas visibles, eran unas cejas muy delgadas, parecían dibujadas y falsas, pero armonizaban con su rostro, con su pequeña boca... Ella tenía la manía de fruncir la boca cuando escuchaba a través de estetoscopio, como si el gesto le ayudara a escuchar con mayor claridad. También movía mucho los labios, sin que profiriera sonido por esto, repitiendo números y datos antes de registrarlos.

Anotó la última observación en el historial de Mimi y sus pequeños ojos marrones le cortaron la respiración al fijarse en él. Ella abrazó la tableta y su ansioso corazón marcó el ritmo impaciente de la espera.

—Está algo desnutrida y deshidratada. Tiene un poco de fiebre... —y dirigió la mirada a su amiga—. Hay que tratar alguna de sus heridas para evitar complicaciones... Hacen falta algunos estudios para estar seguros pero me atrevería a decir que no tiene nada más grave que una leve fiebre y principios de anemia. Estará bien.

«_Bien_», repitió mentalmente dejando que el aire volviera a entrar en sus pulmones. Pasó sus manos por su cabello una, dos, tres veces y cerró los ojos atrapando la risa que amenazaba con subir desde el pecho hacia su garganta. No sabía cómo describir saber que ninguna herida física sería permanente. Sicológicamente... no podía saber aún.

—Vamos, Takeru, Mimi está en buenas manos —escuchó vagamente mientras lo sacaban de la habitación, ya no importaba a dónde iba ni qué le harían porque Mimi estaba bien.

Lo sentaron sobre una cama y comenzaron las preguntas.

—¿Tienes alguna otra herida? ¿Te golpearon? ¿Te dispararon? ¿Algo que deba revisar?

—Deberías encargarte de los chicos primero, Jyou —objetó, cansado, no le gustaba la atención de esa clase.

—Yo soy el doctor. Yo decido —replicó con una sonrisa amable—. Así que contesta.

—Un disparo que detuvo el chaleco.

Lo obligó a quitarse las tres capas de ropa para revisar la contusión. El hematoma en el esternón se había tornado de un escandaloso color negro. A juzgar por cómo lo miraba, Tk ya podía adivinar sus siguientes palabras: «¿Cómo no dijiste antes que habías tratado de detener una bala con el pecho? Podrías tener una hemorragia, un hueso roto o astillado que termine por matarte... », y otras cuantas divagaciones más por el estilo.

Después de que le tomaran unas placas y de pasar por una cuidadosa auscultación, resultó que el disparo no le había roto más que un par de vasos sanguíneos. Un conjunto de golpes feos repartidos a lo largo de cuerpo y el rostro magullado, aquel era el recuento del daño. Sus heridas durarían negras e inflamadas algunos días y no dejarían rastro de nada.

Jyou apagó la luz de la pantalla con la que revisaba las placas de rayos-X, complacido de no encontrar nada que confirmara sus fatídicas teorías, compartía su alivio con Catt, quien volvía a colocar en la repisa la pomada que le había aplicado para combatir el dolor y la inflamación de sus contusiones.

Parecía que la chica siempre estaba ahí cuando lo herían, estuvo ahí para sacar la bala de su hombro y también para sostener lo que quedaba de su corazón. Era buena ayudándolo a sanar, reflexionó perplejo, sin entender cómo no lo había notado antes, lo bueno que era Catherine para él.

La idea se reforzó al sentir sus manos frías y suaves ayudándolo a volver a ponerse la camiseta negra de algodón —porque no podía ni vestirse sin sentir las consecuencias de creerse invencible un día antes—.

Si hubieran estados solos tal vez le hubiera dicho algo al respecto. No lo estaban, la voz de Jyou lo dejó claro. Deseó que su tenue «gracias» adquiriera un significado más profundo para ella.

—¿Vivirá doctor? —Ryo había aparecido en la entrada, recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. El tono de genuina preocupación en su voz se anulaba con la curvatura de ironía en su boca.

—No lo sé, detecte una preocupante tendencia suicida —dijo Jyou, sin bromear del todo, las colección de cicatrices de su amigo le alarmaban. Dejó las radiografías en el escritorio y los miró muy serio—. ¿Por qué la mentira?

—Nos pareció lo correcto —dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Crees que nos equivocamos? —quiso saber Ryo.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros antes de añadir—: Pero ya está hecho. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a los otros?

—Ahora mismo —aseguró, mirando a sus amigos—. No creo que tenga sentido posponer esto, ya no hay razón para mentir.

—Pues llamemos a los verdugos.

El resto de los chicos esperaban en la sala de espera, los digimon correteaban por los pasillos mientras que sus compañeros casi se dormían en extrañas posiciones en los pequeños asientos.

_Pata_ voló a reencontrarse con su amigo, se aferró a su hombro sin decir nada mientras Takeru le acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza. En aquella forma, siempre tenía una esencia infantil, aún después de atravesar por mucho juntos, él se percibía como todo un adulto, al contrario de su amigo que le parecía un niño eterno. A pesar de que era mucho más fuerte que él, no podía evitar sentir que era su deber protegerlo.

Estaba fallando.

Y Palmon, ¿qué habían hecho con ella? ¿Habrían experimentado con ella como con los otros digimon que tenían en la base? ¿La retenían en el digimundo esperando el momento adecuado para usarla?

No tenía nada que decirle Mimi sobre Palmon, si la situación fuera inversa...

—_Pata_, en cuanto te dejen entrar no quiero que te apartes de Mimi. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

El digimon sonrió, prometiéndole que lo haría, por supuesto, pero lo confundió un poco la manera de pedirle aquello: fue una orden y una petición al mismo tiempo, era extraño para el digimon.

Los tres elegidos convencieron a los tamer de ir a casa a tomar un merecido descanso. Acordaron que Catherine se quedaría en la sala de espera por si Sato tenía más noticias de Mimi y Wallace iría a reemplazar a Iz a la sala de operaciones, pero los demás podían irse, no tenía sentido que se quedaran todos, la plática con Tai iba a ser a puerta cerrada, él también tenía algunas explicaciones que darles. Los digimon dormirían en las habitaciones del último piso, llevarlos a casa no era una opción, no podían continuar faltando a las reglas.

—No se preocupen, vigilare que Wallace se comporte —decía Terriermon, antes las bromas de Wen sobre que el americano usaría el equipo del _Memorial_ para jugar _Hallo_.

—Hey, se aprecia la confianza de mi compañero. Tengo trabajo, me entretendré mucho comenzando a descifrar la información que sacamos de _Site D_ —aseguró Wallace, animadamente, mientras Tk llamaba el ascensor.

El japonés tuvo tiempo de asentir, pensativo, antes de que las puertas se abrieran y Koushiro saliera y lo empujara contra la pared tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta.

—Mimi —dijo, respirando en aquel nombre temor.

—Sigue inconsciente.

—¿Qué le pasó? —exigió, volviéndolo a empujar contra la pared.

—Estaba agotada, tiene anemia y fiebre pero va a estar...

—¡No te atrevas a decirme que va a estar bien! ¡Mírala y dime que está bien, Takeru! ¡No lo está! ¡Me prometiste que la cuidarías! ¡Lo prometiste!

Aunque a Takeru le afectaron sus palabras, la mueca de dolor en su rostro se debía a la presión que ejercía Koushiro sobre su pecho, el dolor llegó a un punto en el que creyó que se había terminado de romper el lugar de impacto. Pero el dolor se detuvo, mientras trataba de recomponer la visión de su amigo vio algo en el cuello del pelirrojo antes de que comenzara a caer. La tela de la camisa se le fue de las manos, logró reducir la velocidad de la caída pero no pudo evitar que golpeara el suelo.

—¡Wallace!

—¡Qué!, le estaba haciendo daño —se defendió—. Además, siempre quise hacer eso.

Wendee avanzó hacía él y le dio un manotazo duro en la nuca.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—¡Porque te lo mereces! Catherine te dijo que se lo quitaras de encima, si lo quería inconsciente le hubiera dicho a Ryo.

—Pero no entiendo el problema...

—Tienen que ver a Taichi, idiota. ¿Qué va a decir Tai si le añadimos a todo lo demás un Iz inconsciente?

Los labios del estadounidense formaron un «ups» y bajó la vista al inconsciente japonés a sus pies que, sobraba decir, no iba a ir a ninguna reunión aquella noche.

**~ º ~**

Hikari llegó primero. Entró con timidez, sin saber qué esperar. Supo, casi de inmediato, al ver que los dos Takaishi parecían más aburridos que consternados, que les había ido bien. Reprimió la sonrisa que suscitaba el alivio, habían sido cuatro días horribles.

La voz de Jyou la obligó a moverse, saludó a sus amigos sin mirar a nadie y, después de que sus movimientos dudaron un par de veces, se sentó al lado de Takeru.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que su amigo alzaba ambas cejas y la miraba como si preguntara: «¿Ah pasado algo importante?», ella negó. Lo cierto era que bien podría ya haber estallado una afrenta declarada en plena zona protegida en el digimundo y ella no estaría enterada porque su hermano seguía marginándola, a ella y a Ken. Su mano, extendida sobre los pantalones azul claro, apretó la ligera gabardina en un puño. El coraje la llevó a fijarse en él, en su rostro, ¿cómo había podido pasar por alto el cardenal en su mejilla y los cortes?

—¿Duele? —preguntó, señalando su propio labio, él sonrió e hizo un movimiento negativo—. ¿Heridos?

—No.

—¿Y?

—Enfermería.

—¿Los otros?

—Camino a casa, la mayoría.

Eso significaba que al menos Catherine se había quedado, era fácil para Hikari adivinarlo porque Takeru siempre era vago cuando se trataba de ella. Detestaba eso, prefería que fuera directo, que llenara los espacios en blanco, las preguntas que temía hacer.

Pero ella también guardaba secretos.

Jyou había tratado de no prestarles atención, aquella plática compuesta de señas, miradas y susurros parecía confidencial, pero le llamó la atención que Hikari no le preguntara qué le había pasado, más bien, hablaba como si supiera todo.

—¿Ella sabía? —preguntó señalándola, casi escandalizado.

—Lo supo antes de irnos —murmuró Ryo, sin mover la cabeza de la mesa donde su barbilla estaba recargada.

—¿Por qué ella sí sabía? —continúo, incrédulo.

No hubo tiempo para respuestas, Taichi entró.

El joven líder de DATS parecía calmado, sí, pero serio. Llevaba unos papeles debajo del brazo y sombras debajo de los ojos, los miró significativamente antes de dejarse caer de golpe en la silla opuesta la de Takeru.

Sora y Yamato entraron tras él. El segundo al mando de DATS, apenas dio señales de saber que estaban ahí, le dedicó un vistazo fugaz a su hermano menor y ni una palabra. Sora fue la única en saludarlos, con una sonrisa apretada, antes de tomar asiento con parsimonia llevando, por pura costumbre, su mano al costado que sanaba.

—¿Y Koushiro? —preguntó Taichi, mirando a Jyou.

—Él está... —Kido se devanó los sesos tratando de dar una respuesta sincera pero para nada incriminatoria.

—No creo que venga, recupera horas de sueño —comentó Ryo.

—Iré por él, tiene que estar aquí.

—En realidad él... él no está en condiciones de venir por... —Jyou estaba a punto de confesar.

—Por exigirse demasiado estos días —lo rescató de nuevo Ryo—, parece que no había dormido mucho. Nadie consiguió despertarlo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera sugerir ir a verlo o hiciera una pregunta que no pudieran contestar, Ken entró completando a ocho de diez elegidos. Si los líderes de DATS se plantearon ir por el pelirrojo, no lo dijeron, la puerta se cerró y la reunión especial comenzó.

—No sé si un mes fue un record en tiempo, porque no estoy seguro de cada cuando acostumbran desacatar órdenes directas —Taichi distaba mucho de sonar molesto, aquello era peor, los hacía sentir que sus acciones habían sido sumamente reprobables—, pero ciertamente no los creía capaces de volver a desobedecerme tan descaradamente bajo a mis narices —tamborileó los dedos antes de seguir hablando, como si encontrara aquello divertido. Daba la impresión de que quería torturarlos con su actitud, su sonrisa despreocupada gritaba problemas—. Nos deben muchas explicaciones, Ryo, Takeru. Venga pues, queremos toda la verdad.

Esa era precisamente su intención, confesar y enfrentar las consecuencias completas de sus acciones.

—Mentimos —Ryo asintió a esta afirmación y Taichi alzó una ceja, inquisitivo. Yamato los miró con más severidad. Los demás esperaron en silencio el resto de la explicación—: Hemos mentido desde que llegamos...

Pudo haber iniciado la conversación de mil maneras y sólo pudo decir aquello mientras pensaba en lo que sus mentiras habían encubierto: el secuestro de Yuri, Mimi y Palmon; su breve captura en Hong Kong; su cara a cara con Erin O'Donoghue; la operación de rescate sin su autorización; y la muerte de Yuri.

Ambos hermanos tomaron la palabra en aquella conversación. Fueron concisos al hablar sobre lo que habían ocultado. Hablaron como si se tratara de un simple recuento de los daños. Takeru, sin embargo, fue aún más consciente de la mirada desaprobatoria de su hermano mayor sobre él con cada mentira que descubrían. Le dolió bastante, pero esto lo hizo ser más honesto y usar el O'Donoghue en vez del _Bengalese_.

Hablar fue bueno. Liberar aquellos secretos era como espantar un poco las sombras. Ambos sabían cuáles serían las consecuencias de haber desobedecido pero no les temían, habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer.

Los elegidos escucharon en silencio la confesión de los chicos y, cuando callaron, nadie se molestó en perturbar el ambiente rompiendo el silencio.

Taichi frunció el ceño y se retrepó en su asiento un par de veces, luego se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro pensando. Había tanto que tomar en cuenta, tanto que meditar. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarlos de frente ambos chicos se atrevieron a pensar que el líder de DATS parecía dolido.

—Confié en ustedes... —se llevó una mano a la barbilla y luego señaló al resto de los chicos—. Confiamos en ustedes. Las decisiones que aquí se toman no solo nos afectan a nosotros. Afectan a nuestras familias, a nuestros amigos, a los tamer... Afectan el destino de dos mundos. ¿Entienden eso? ¿Saben cuánto pusieron en juego?

Los chicos asintieron con seriedad y el moreno volvió a pasear por la sala de conferencias.

—¿Por qué hacernos a un lado? ¿Por qué mentir?

—Porque —y la mirada del chico se hizo difícil de sostener— sabíamos que nos harían a un lado, que nos impedirían rescatarla. Sabíamos que tendrían que informarle a Michael lo que había pasado y esto lo hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Lo habrían removido de su puesto por esto? Eso no lo sé, de lo que tengo la seguridad es que la eficiencia de su sector hubiera fallado y eso no nos convenía, no con la situación actual. No con la necesidad de salvar a los chicos secuestrados antes de poner en marcha la operación _Reinicio_.

—Eso no te correspondía a ti decidirlo, Takeru. Hay un código por algo.

—Sí, conozco el código. Pero aun así nos enviaron a Estados Unidos para entrenar con Black y luego nos prohibieron hacer uso de lo que nos habían enseñado, a mí, a Mimi y a Ryo. Y no escucharon palabra al respecto, por ello te desobedecimos y apoyamos al sector 7 todo este tiempo. No ayudarlos significaba que nos habían enviado allá para nada, Taichi. Y no participar en el rescate de Mimi… eso no lo voy a explicar. No nos disculparemos por eso.

—¿Es qué no respetan para nada todo lo que hemos hecho?

—No es eso. Jamás hemos cuestionado tu autoridad Taichi, y no pensamos comenzar a hacerlo, pero no nos diste opción... La prohibición de ayudar en la Tierra para los elegidos no podía aplicar en nosotros, no después de haber ocupado todo nuestro tiempo y energías para hacerlo. Además, sé sincero, ¿nos habrías permitido ir en persona a rescatarla?

Taichi no respondió, primero pensó en decir sí, pero tras pensarlo otro momento entendió que les habría prohibido a los chicos ir por ella. Habría enviado otro equipo… y se habría asegurado de que ellos no hubieran intervenido (se consideraba, incluso, capaz de encerrarlos para conseguirlo).

—Un mal juicio, una mala decisión. ¿Tienen idea de cuántas vidas pusieron en juego? Hemos perdido a muchos...

—¡Lo sé! —y, por haber subido la voz, el chico se mordió con fuerza excesiva el labio hasta que gustó la sangre en la boca.

—Hemos estado ahí, lo sabemos —continuó Ryo—. Es peligroso. Claro que lo entendemos. Pero no regresamos en abril de inmediato porque podíamos ayudar, salvar a unos cuantos por lo menos. Eso hicimos. No te dijimos lo de Mimi porque sabíamos que podíamos recuperarla, al menos merecíamos el intento y arriesgar nuestra vida no importaba en este caso.

—Apostaron la vida de ella, Ryo, Takeru.

—Jamás apostaríamos tal cosa —intervino molesto el joven rubio—. Jamás. No es orgullo, no pretendíamos demostrar nada, lo único en lo que pensábamos era en rescatarla. Para nuestro juicio, decirte la verdad era arriesgar la oportunidad de hacerlo y para nosotros eso sí significaba apostar su vida.

Taichi inspiró hondamente, se sentía traicionado, debía admitirlo. Pero no pensaba con claridad, estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ese par. Parecían no querer aceptar otro razonamiento que no fuera el de ellos, otra verdad que no fuera la suya. «_Jamás hemos cuestionado tu autoridad_», habían dicho. «_No apostaríamos su vida_», afirmaron. «N_o queríamos demostrar nada._» Lo que habían hecho era contrario a lo que afirmaban y no querían verlo.

—Lo que más molesta es que sienten que hicieron lo correcto, aún ahora, porque creen que todo les salió bien.

¿Creen?, de qué hablaba. _Paperclip_ había sido una operación exitosa se mirara por donde se mirara. Habían rescatado a todos los objetivos con siete heridos, uno sólo de gravedad. Para el nivel del reto, los resultados eran mejor a lo esperado.

—Te había autorizado un rescate limpio, no esto...

Dejó con fuerza los papeles que había traído consigo y estos se deslizaron por la superficie de madera hasta una de las hojas, una fotografía, quedó frente a él, esta mostraba una supuesta fábrica abandonada consumida por las llamas. Era uno de los blancos, una base secreta de la _Coalición_ en China.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significará para nuestros enemigos?

Takeru tragó saliva, resistiendo el impulso de bajar la cabeza. Si guardó la compostura y no gritó fue porque sentía que si lo hacía, Ryo ya no se mordería la lengua, como hacía en ese momento.

—¿Qué querías? ¿Debíamos dejar las instalaciones intactas para que nos persiguieran enseguida? En teoría, nadie salió herido.

—En teoría —repitió Yamato—. ¿Te estás escuchando? El digimundo está a un paso del armagedón, estamos a nada de...

—¿De qué? ¿La guerra? Honestamente, ¿has visto el mundo últimamente? Si va a estallar una guerra, va a pasar sin importar lo que hagamos. Los _outsiders_ no tardaran en atacar, lo dijiste tú mismo hace unos días. La diferencia entre ellos y nosotros, es que la _Coalición_ les teme a ellos.

—¿Miedo? —preguntó Hikari, asustada, dejó la boca abierta como si buscara el resto de las palabras que tenía pensado decir.

—Miedo —confirmó Takeru—. ¿Por qué no? Sería bueno invertir los papeles para variar. Los chicos de mi sector tiemblan cada que tocan a la puerta —dijo, pensando en la plática que había sostenido con Lou sobre las cosas en su distrito—, piensan que alguien viene por ellos.

—Takeru —dijo Taichi con cautela—. No digo que no haya motivo, pero no tenías derecho. Eres miembro de DATS, yo soy el líder, lo que tú hagas llevara el nombre de todos, y nosotros no... Está no es la forma en la que deben resolverse los problemas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo? —intervino Ryo, desde su lugar—. Entiendo que al principio era lo mejor actuar como si fuéramos superiores, pero hemos estado en este mundo adulto ya por algún tiempo y, si me permites opinar, creo que nos pasamos de ingenuos. Critícanos a los _outsiders_, a los cazadores y a los mercenarios, pero realmente entiendo que los tamer y gran parte de los digimon no confíen en nosotros si no podemos ni mantener a los nuestro a salvo. Dime, esperas que los gobierno aplaudan tu integridad, nos culpan de cosas que nunca haríamos, muchos miembros de DATS tienen cargos de traición en su contra. Nosotros, ¿por cuánto tiempo estaremos a salvo? El jefe Nagano no podrá mantener su puesto por mucho tiempo si todo continúa deteriorándose al ritmo en que lo está haciendo.

—Vamos Taichi, no es que ustedes hayan sido siempre sinceros —espetó Takeru—. Hay muchas cosas que no han querido decirnos. Y, ¿sigues creyendo que entre mis amigos hay un espía?

—Sí —afirmó Yamato.

—Entonces, lo que nos han dicho sobre el digimundo es sólo la superficie de lo que sucede —dedujo Ryo.

—No están en condiciones de que se les cuente todo.

—¿Qué es _todo_, Taichi? —se atrevió a preguntar Ken—. Sé que lo que hicieron no estuvo bien, pero ustedes toman las decisiones y esperan que los apoyemos y a varios de nosotros que tenemos un lugar en esta mesa, no se nos dice ni la mitad. ¿Es por eso por lo que mantienes a Daisuke en el digimundo, para que no diga nada?

—Está allí porque lo recitamos allí —aclaró Sora, mirando a los implicados como si buscara que confirmaran sus palabras.

—Hermano, quieres que confiemos, dinos la verdad. Mentir y decir la verdad a medias son la misma cosa.

—Tienen razón, Taichi —concedió el mayor del grupo.

—Takeru y Ryo son operativos de la Tierra, no tenían por qué saber qué sucedía en el mundo digital y lo saben. Ken, Hikari...

—Entendemos —habló por ambos Ken, aunque Hikari no entendía o, mejor dicho, no aceptaba—. Ya dejamos claro que todos hemos cometido errores, porque, Takeru lo siento, pero yo tampoco estoy convencido, las pruebas apuntan a ellos.

—¿De verdad van a seguir con eso? Los chicos eran los únicos que sabían todo lo que implicaba _Paperclip_, está operación no tuvo fugas de información. ¿Crees que un espía que trabaja para la _Coalición_ no informaría de algo como lo que hicimos? No tiene lógica.

—Buen punto —coincido Jyou.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema, tal vez tengan razón sobre los chicos, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora. Escondernos detalles fundamentales de la operación, ese es el asunto.

—Así que los beneficios no superan lo que callamos.

—Lo que hicieron —lo corrigió Yamato, Ryo alzó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay garantía de que la información que obtuvieron nos ayude, lo que sí es seguro es que la _Coalición_ no dejara pasar esta afrenta... Una declaración de guerra con el nombre de DATS en ella.

Era cierto, ambos podían verlo. ¿De haber reparado en ello días atrás hubieran hecho las cosas diferentes? No podían saberlo, cualquier cosa implicada en _hubieras_ ya no importaba porque Mimi estaba allí, a salvo.

—Dame de baja entonces, Taichi. Yo estuve a cargo, _Paperclip_ fue mi decisión. Dame de baja, muestra a los demás que estuve mal.

Las reacciones a sus palabras fueron variadas, pero ninguno lo apoyó porque dar de baja de DATS a Takeru era impensable, era uno de ellos, uno de los elegidos. Se había equivocado, era cierto, pero...

—Takeru, es...

—¿Impensable, Sora? Engañe a líderes de equipo diciendo que las órdenes de destruir las bases venían de Taichi, los engañe a ellos, pero los chicos, Catt y los otros, saben lo que hice.

—Cierto... —masculló Taichi suspirando sonoramente, se pasó la mano por el cabello sopesando sus opciones.

—No estarás pensando seriamente en sacarlo de DATS, ¿verdad Taichi? —preguntó Jyou.

—¿Hermano?

—Lo que hicieron, las libertades que se tomaron, me dejan sin opcio...

La puerta se abrió de golpe borrando la idea de lo que se estaba hablado, los ocho voltearon a la entrada donde estaba parada Mimi, con un gesto decidido, bien plantada en el suelo, con las manos sobre las caderas y Patamon a su lado.

—Sea cual sea su castigo, será el mismo que el mío.

Antes de debatir sus palabras, sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su aspecto: su cabello corto y tusado resaltaba los pómulos sobresalientes y la palidez de su rostro, la ropa que llevaba —unos pijamas rosas— dejaban ver parte de la colección de heridas y cicatrices repartidas a lo largo del cuerpo y transparentaban que estaba tan delgada que parecía muy frágil.

—No deberías estar aquí —comenzó Ryo, inmune a la impresión que había enmudecido a los otros elegidos, que no esperaban ver a su amiga en aquel estado.

—¿Cómo que no? —protestó la joven—. Están aquí por rescatarme así que es mi culpa —avanzó y miró desafiante a los chicos, en especial a los líderes de DATS—. Sea cual sea su castigo será el mismo que el mío.

Una gota resbaló por la frente de los hermanos Takaishi.

—Mimi —quiso calmarla Takeru.

—Ni lo intentes. Estamos juntos en esto.

—Pues técnicamente...

—Técnicamente nada. Fueron por mí así que es mi culpa.

—Mimi —los tres se callaron de inmediato y voltearon a ver a Yamato—. Hoy no se decidirá nada así que será mejor que regreses al ala médica.

—Pues tendrás que obligarme —lo desafió ella.

Antes de que Yamato terminara de levantarse, Ryo y Takeru tomaron a la chica y la sacaron en vilo de la habitación con el digimon volando cerca. Al principio ella protestó y trató de hacer que la bajaran y, como temían que terminaran lastimándola, Takeru la alzó en el hombro.

Mimi protestó todo el camino de vuelta como una niña, exigiendo que la bajara, que ella no era ningún saco de patatas. Takeru la ignoró. Cuando la dejó caer sobre su cama ella trató de levantarse de inmediato pero ambos chicos se lo impidieron.

—Dos contra uno no es justo —reclamó ella.

—Eso no importa.

—Te ataremos si es necesario —amenazó Ryo y ella dejó de pelear.

—Por un día —suplicó el rubio medio frustrado—. Sólo por un día... ¿puedes comportarte de acuerdo a tu estado de salud? —ella se cruzó de brazos murmurando que estaba bien—. Estuviste inconsciente más de once horas, Mimi.

—Pues yo no me acuerdo.

—Tenemos que hablar con los chicos y...

—Pero fue mi culpa que los desobedecieron —murmuró, sin verlos a la cara.

—No del todo.

—Confía, Mimi, todo estará bien.

Ella no contestó pero ya no hizo intentó alguno de levantarse o replicar. En realidad respiraba como si le faltara el aire.

—¿Te quedarás aquí?

—¿O mejor te atamos a la cama y nos ahorramos problemas?

Los tres sabían que ella estaba demasiado cansada para siquiera considerar escapar de nuevo. Pero siguieron pretendiendo que Mimi tenía la última palabra.

—¿Mimi?

—Está bien.

—¿Ya no iras corriendo por el lugar para pelear con Taichi y Yamato?

—No —contestó resignada—. Pero solo porque no van a decidir nada hasta mañana.

—Bien.

Cuando salieron descubrieron que los elegidos los habían seguido hasta allí. Se quedaron quietos, por un momento, en silencio. Hasta que Sora, soltando la mano de su novio, les dijo:

—¿Creen que quiera vernos?

—Iré a ver cómo está —dijo Sato, adelantándose a cualquier idea al respecto que los hermanos Takaishi pudieran tener.

Al salir, les informó que estaba de humor para una corta visita, pero que no quería ver ni a Ishida ni a Yagami. Los que tenían permiso para entrar se acercaron a Sato mientras ella murmuraba un par consejos sobre qué no hacer y qué no decir.

Takeru y Ryo se acercaron a Taichi y Yamato, que se habían apartado poco a poco de los otros.

—Hablaremos mañana —aseguró el líder de DATS, a lo que ellos asintieron. Yamato ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a su hermano menor. Se apartó de ellos y fue donde Sora.

—Eres un buen líder. Taichi— aseguró el moreno—. Tal vez un algo aprensivo —y recibió un golpe en el hombro de su hermano.

—Sabemos que tenemos que servir de ejemplo... pero no desobedecimos por tu causa. Teníamos que cumplir una promesa —Taichi lo miró con curiosidad y el rubio tuvo que añadir—. Cuando comenzamos esto, prometimos que nos cuidaríamos los unos a los otros. Así que teníamos que cumplir una promesa.

Taichi ya había dado un par de pasos lejos de los chicos cuando escucharon el bajo «_entiendo_» que salió de sus labios poco después.

**~ º ~**

Sato Chiyo había corrido a los jóvenes a las diez en punto para que dejaran descansar a la paciente.

Tan pronto como el último de sus amigos, un joven pelirrojo que parecía obligarse a sí mismo a marcharse, salió de la habitación, la sonrisa de la chica se esfumó. En ese momento respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba en la almohada sintiéndose pesada, mareada y confundida.

Catherine, entró poco después sin decir nada, creyéndola dormida. Sato le había pedido que se quedara con ella y la vigilara para asegurarse de que Mimi estuviera reaccionando bien a los medicamentos.

No pudo evitar reparar en lo mal que se veía la japonesa, en la capa de sudor que perlaba su frente y en que respiraba con dificultad. Catherine sabía que las heridas que veía decían muy poco sobre lo que debía de haber pasado, podía saberlo sólo con fijarse en sus dedos que apenas y tenían algo que pudiera ser llamado uña.

Pensó en lo cerca que había estado de ser secuestrada en Georgia, en las veces en las que Wendee despertaba agitada de una pesadilla o cuando perdía el hilo de lo que decía cuando estaban solas. Seguramente, Mimi tenía por delante un camino parecido, luchar contra los recuerdos, revivir los horrores sin poder evitarlo.

"_¿Yuri será parte de aquellas pesadillas?"_

La pregunta se deslizó suavemente en su mente, modificando el curso de sus pensamientos, dándoles un giro a la izquierda. Yuri Nóvikov, su amigo, su hermano honorario. Un mes atrás, por media hora, había estado a unos pasos suyos. Ahora sabía que se había ido para siempre, que nunca volvería a escuchar su voz tratando de cantar sobre su soldado en la guerra, ni aquellas interminables pláticas sobre su chica, su familia y su hermanita.

Su hermana..., ¿qué le diría a su hermana pequeña?

Por un momento, por un momento se permitió enojarse contra Mimi por regresar, por no haber intercambiado lugares con Yuri. Si habría que elegir entre los dos, él merecía volver. Yuri Nóvikov, quien sobrevivió a las prisiones rusas por dos años, quien perdió a Lara, quien volvió a la vida para morir por segunda vez.

Mimi escogió ese preciso instante, en el que apretaba los puños odiándola, para abrir los ojos.

Catt volteó su rostro, temiendo que tratara de penetrar en su mente y llegará a descubrir sus oscuros secretos. Se ruborizó por lo que había estado pensando, deseando que ella no lograra averiguar lo desalmada que era, concentró su atención en la ventana mientras trataba de poner su mente en blanco.

—¿Sucede algo? —se obligó a preguntar, hastiada de ser objeto del estudio silencioso de la joven castaña.

Catherine supo que Mimi iba a decir algo pero en el preciso momento en que su boca se abrió la puerta del cuarto también lo hizo. Inmediatamente, Mimi compuso una sonrisa que se hizo auténtica al ver quien entraba a verla.

No hubo saludo ni palabra alguna, él simplemente la miró casi avergonzado. La joven tampoco dijo nada, parecía confortarlo en silencio.

Catherine comenzó a sentir que era una intrusa en una conversación sin palabras, por un momento deseó haber estado más cerca de la puerta para poder escabullirse sin que ninguno lo notara.

—Catt, podrías dejarnos solos un momento.

La joven no lo pensó dos veces, salió del cuarto sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Al cerrar la puerta suspiró confundida y se recargó en ella sin saber qué pensar. Poco después Patamon y Ryo llegaron, preguntando por el rubio. Cuando la chica les contestó que estaba hablando con Mimi, Ryo concluyó que era mejor esperar afuera.

Takeru seguía de pie en el lugar en el que había estado desde que entró. Quería explicarse pero no encontró palabra o frase que fuera suficientemente buena. Finalmente, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, estaba a su lado pero dándole la espalda con una expresión de derrota.

—Lo siento.

Era todo lo que se le ocurría decir tras largos minutos en silencio pensando, sólo una vaga y corta disculpa. No se atrevía a mirarla, tenía los ojos puestos en las cortinas azules de la ventana.

—Lo siento. Yo... —repitió agachando la cabeza mientras su voz se quebraba.

—No es tú culpa— dijo la joven en un tono dulce y suave mientras se incorporaba en la cama—. Yo tome mi decisión ese día, Takeru. No fue tú culpa, fue mi error. Escuche que iban por ti y me entró pánico… —se mordió un labio, dudando—. Cometí muchos errores después de eso —terminó con la voz apagada.

El joven buscó su mirada, incrédulo. ¿Lo buscaban a él? ¿Cómo podía decir su amiga que no era su culpa si lo buscaban a él!

—Sé que estás pensando —y sonrió—. Pero tuve mucho tiempo para entender que había tomado la peor decisión en ese momento, si hubiera pensando con lógica no me hubieran atrapado. Ni a mí ni a ti— concluyó calmadamente—. La verdad fue mi error pero... cualquiera comete errores ¿no es así?

Ella volvió a sonreírle, una sonrisa pura y abierta que lo dejó sin palabras. Él desvió su mirada al suelo, pesaroso. Mimi se acercó y lo abrazó recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Es algo bueno que no te hayan atrapado a ti porque si no Patamon ahora estaría en sus manos y eso sería simplemente desastroso. Yo no te culpo, por favor tú no lo hagas —y lo abrazó con más fuerza—. Ser secuestrada no es algo que recomendaría para estar en la lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir, te lo aseguro —ironizó haciendo sonreír a su amigo—. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? No importa, no te atormentes más por ello. Ambos sabíamos en qué nos estábamos metiendo cuando aceptamos estar en DATS. Y la verdad no me fue tan mal, era la rehén consentida.

Takeru necesito mirarla, se soltó del abrazó y analizó a su amiga con la mirada. Acercó con cuidado una de sus manos a su maltratado rostro y acarició su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir este contacto mientras cualquier malestar que tuviera desaparecía.

Sin saber qué más decir, que no fuera una disculpa, sacó su D-terminal y la puso entre sus manos.

—Cuando entramos en el digimundo apareció en tu regazo, con su legitima dueña —le cerró la mano alrededor del aparato y ella lo asió con fuerza—. No tengo idea..., no sabemos dónde está Palmon. Lo siento —volvió a decir.

—No lo sientas, me rescataste. Estoy a salvo por ti, no te disculpes por eso. Encontraremos pronto a mi Palmon, ya verás, la rescataremos pronto, va a estar bien.

Casi rompe en carcajadas al darse cuenta de que Mimi había terminado consolándolo a él, así de mal estaba la cosa. Pero Mimi, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte? Sintió un cariño y una admiración profundos por ella en ese momento. La quería y respetaba antes de eso, pero en ese instante que veía en la chica una faceta que no conocía… simplemente lo pasmó su actitud.

—Takeru —lo llamó porque se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, antes de que intentara consolarlo otra vez, la abrazó y ella correspondió a ese abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Catherine se impacientaba. Sentía que llevaba esperando por Takeru una eternidad y, ahora que tenía tiempo de pensar, se sentía molesta por haber sido echada de la habitación. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo como león enjaulado mientras se recriminaba por sus propios pensamientos. Se detuvo, finalmente, frente a la puerta de madera y espió por la pequeña ventana rectangular. Pudo verlos. Mimi y Takeru estaban cara a cara diciendo algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar, luego Takeru abrazó a la joven castaña y esta lo abrazó también. ¿Qué significaba aquello? La voz de Ryo la obligó a alejarse de la ventana e ir a la sala de espera al final del pasillo.

Takeru salió de la habitación poco después, recargándose en la pared con la mirada perdida. Los tres esperaban, inquisitivos, pero el joven estaba en otra parte.

—Takeru.

Este reaccionó después de llamarlo por tercera vez, volteó y encontró una mirada azul fija en él. Takeru se sentó al lado de Catherine dejando caer todo su peso en la silla, miserable.

—¿Aún te sientes culpable?

—Nos buscaban a Patamon y a mí pero la atraparon a ella y a Palmon. Así que sí, aún siento culpa.

—¿Iban por nosotros?

Takeru asintió y Patamon tragó saliva, preocupado.

—No sé qué decirte. No tengo ni idea de cómo te sientes.

—No te preocupes, no necesitas decir nada— soltó un largo suspiro mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego recargó los antebrazos en las piernas juntando sus manos—. Es bueno que nunca hayas sentido esto —añadió con una sonrisa forzada.

—No debes culparte, Takeru, no es bueno para ti ni para nadie que te sigas culpando. Solo debemos centrarnos en encontrar a Palmon. Eso es todo —expresó Ryo, tratando de animarlo pero él mismo lucía mal.

—Exactamente —añadió Patamon—, debemos salvarla.

—Lo haremos —coincidió Takeru con plena convicción.

Los tres asintieron enérgicamente y guardaron silencio por un breve momento, un momento en el que la ausencia de algo se hizo patente. «Presión» fue la palabra con la que describió Ryo lo que hacía falta, la presión de que la misión de rescate tuviera éxito, de recuperar a sus amigos, ya no estaba. Aunque les habían arrebatado a tres y sólo habían recuperado a una.

—Ryo, quiere verte —recordó de pronto Takeru y su hermano prácticamente saltó de la silla y corrió a la habitación de la joven cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Creo que estaba mucho más preocupado de lo que dejó transparentar.

—Así es él... —se revolvió el cabello y apartó la mirada de la puerta antes de volver su atención hacia ella—: Mimi me pidió que me quedará con ella, Catt.

La chica se limitó a asentir, pero se sintió muy aliviada de escuchar aquello, apenas había sobrevivido diez minutos con ella, no aguantaría toda una noche.

—¿Qué dijeron los chicos?

—Lo esperado —murmuró, encogiéndose un poco más—. Decidirán mañana qué harán con nosotros.

Patamon bostezó y se acurrucó al lado de Petitmon disponiéndose a dormir. La chica los miró con ternura y luego alzó sus pupilas azules al joven a su lado. Takeru se había perdido la escena, de hecho parecía haberse vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos. La derrota se percibía en toda su persona: el cuerpo magullado, su mirada perdida y cansada, una nube negra cubriendo ideas y sentimientos. Regresaban de una misión exitosa, _Paperclip_ había resultado un plan brillante, no obstante su ánimo parecía peor que nunca.

Catt no resistió verlo así, puso su mano en la nuca, sobre el cabello cortado al ras y la deslizó con suavidad hasta la base del cuello, luego hizo un trazo descendente por el hombro, el brazo, hasta encontrar su mano. Se recargó en su hombro mientras Tk, a su vez, entrelazaba sus dedos.

—Te estás haciendo daño —se animó a decir la chica, porque sabía que debía decir algo, ella no podía ser una espectadora—. No puedes creer que tengas la culpa de esto...

—Cathy —advirtió o suplicó, quizás ambas cosas.

—Lo que pasó, pasó —se arrimó más a su lado, desesperada por hacerlo entender—. ¿De verdad te sirve culparte?

No. No servía de nada, la culpa lo llevaba a caminos sibilinos, llenos de ira, de gritos, de odio. La culpa era un peso que lo volvía torpe y lento. ¿Era necesario experimentar aquello por haber errado en una decisión?

—No puedo ver nada más que los errores que he cometido. No puedo desligarme de las consecuencias. Yo tome la decisión, yo estaba a cargo.

—Nosotros te apoyamos —le recordó ella—, si ese es el caso, somos tan culpables como tú.

Se incorporó, antes de poder extrañar el calor de Catt sintió sus manos sobre sus mejillas, volteando su rostro hasta que sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los suyos.

—No puedes seguir haciéndote esto —le dijo—. No ahora, ni nunca.

—Si no siento esto, me siento peor. Si no es culpa... No viste lo que yo, la forma en la que actuó ayer cuando nos rezagamos. Sentí que dio un salto sin saber si podía agarrarla, sin miedo, ni dudas, con odio. Nunca la había visto así. Yo hice eso.

—¿De veras? ¿Tú planeaste que la torturaran hasta dejarla así?

Cerró los ojos frustrado, tomó aire para decirle las mil cosas por las que era necesario que se sintiera como la cucaracha que era. Ella se le adelantó.

—Si tuvieras un poco de culpa en esto, ella no te buscaría, no confiaría en ti. ¿Se equivoca, Keru? Mimi, Wallace, Tatum, Ryo, los chicos y yo, ¿estamos mal en confiar en ti?

Sus manos le rodearon el cuello mientras sus labios aseguraban que «confiaban en él». Takeru apoyó su frente en la de ella, tomándola del cuello de la misma manera que lo hacía ella, queriendo sostenerse de algo.

—A veces siento que ya no quiero hacer esto —le confió—, no sé ya qué es lo correcto. ¿Recuerdas cuando todo comenzó?

—¿Cuando pasabas horas escuchándome quejarme de cómo DATS estaba arruinando mi vida porque no tenía tiempo de salir con las otras chicas? —preguntó, irónica, tratando de no reírse—. ¡Qué pesada era!

—Quejas, agendas llenas, sin tiempo libre... Era agotador, pero siendo sólo adolescentes, sabía lo que hacía. Años después, ya no sé, no estoy seguro si quiero esto, si yo escogí está vida, si únicamente sigo la corriente. No sé lo que hago, si es correcto, si tiene sentido.

—Creo que te entiendo..., a veces es confuso, pero aun así, es lo correcto.

—Lo es —concedió sin pizca de convicción.

—¿Sabes lo que hago para no confundirme? Me aferro a algo, algo que quiero cuando todo termine, algo simple.

Takeru sabía lo que diría, las palabras que faltaban, fue su forma de mirarlo con el brillo contenido sobre el mar azul en sus ojos, fue el tono en el que hablaba en el que su voz casi descendía a un susurro, también, fue el contacto de sus manos que lo buscaban. Por ello sabía, cuando otras veces ni sospechaba, por ello y porque a diferencia de otros momentos, ahora sabía lo que Catherine sentía.

—Estoy harto de todo... —soltó frustrado sin necesidad de especificar que abarcaba "todo"—. ¿Soportarías una vida en medio de la nada?

—¿Contigo?

—Conmigo.

Sus acciones dejaron muy claro que la idea la entusiasmaba.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó cuándo se escuchó que la puerta se abría y él se ponía de pie.

—Sí —aseguró con una vaga sonrisa antes de entrar al cuarto.

**~ º ~**

Takeru cerró la puerta tomándose su tiempo, millones de cosas clamaban por atención para distraerlo, para torturarlo. Lo único seguro era que esa joven, su amiga, estaba en aquella cama de hospital por culpa suya, que había sido torturada, que tenía cada motivo que quisiera para odiarlo y que le sonreía, casi como si estuviera aliviada de tenerlo cerca. ¿Cómo era posible que confiara en él para cuidar sus sueños?

Estiró los labios para responder a su sonrisa, sí se esforzar por algo que debía ser natural y espontaneo, sonreír. Si algo tan sencillo le costaba trabajo, entonces estaba en problemas porque debía pasar la noche a su lado mientras luchaba contra los sentimientos opuestos que ella despertaba en él.

No debía de haber aceptado quedarse, estar en la misma habitación, solos, era una nueva y extraña clase de tortura. La miraba y todo lo que veía eran evidencias del dolor que tuvo que soportar. El alivio se mesclaba con la culpa, el enojo convergía erráticamente a su alrededor, el miedo se alimentaba de nuevas ideas.

—¿Te vas a quedar parado toda la noche? —preguntó. La ligereza de su voz no lo engañaba, sabía que ella también podía sentir la tensión entre ellos que se espesa con cada momento de silencio—. ¿Takeru?

El chico se obligó a hablar, le echó la culpa de su poca concentración al cansancio, le preguntó si estaba cómoda, si quería algo de comer, si apagaba las luces para que pudiera descansar. Ella no quería nada, la luz principal se apagó pero una lámpara en una mesita fue encendida. Takeru apenas y notó el silencio, entretenido en averiguar cómo se suponía que alguien pudiera dormir en aquella incómoda silla junto a la cama, pero su amiga lo hizo. Tras ver a sus amigos, estaba hastiada de los momentos en los que la habitación se quedaba quieta y su interlocutor media sus palabras con tanto cuidado que era fácil adivinar lo que callaba.

Takeru, por otra parte, no parecía retener preguntas, pero el silencio igual la incómodo, como si las dudas de los otros se hubieran quedado en la habitación, con ella. Takeru no preguntaba, pero para el caso era lo mismo. Lo miró, él parecía no estar cómodo en la silla, de pronto le preocupó lo que pensara de ella, si la creía frágil y por ello no la presionaba. Pues, se equivocaba, ella era fuerte.

—Los chicos trataron de que no lo notara, pero sé qué querían preguntar —dijo de pronto Mimi, entretenida en doblar y desdoblar la punta de sábana que tenía delante—. Y tú, ¿no quieres preguntar?

Debía decir que no, ella debía descansar, al día siguiente o al que le seguía a ese habría tiempo para preguntar, cuando estuviera más fuerte, pero la palabra escapó de su boca.

—Sí.

Sostuvo su mirada un momento para apartarla sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Quieres saber cómo murió? —dijo, sin sentimiento.

—Sí.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y recargando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Está bien, no era tan fuerte, reconoció apretando los labios con fuerza para que él no viera que le temblaban.

Mimi tenía la mirada enfocada en un punto de la habitación con tal concentración que Takeru llegó a pensar que ella podía ver algo que él no. La llamó sin obtener respuesta, como si no lo escuchara. Se inclinó hacia ella asegurándole que no tenía que decirle nada. Hablara o no, no importaba, lo que dijera no cambiaría lo que pensaba de ella, lo que callara tampoco.

—Yo lo maté —masculló apenas audiblemente, él parpadeó sin comprender, Mimi giró la cabeza hacia él, muy lentamente, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que no dejaba ir—. Yo lo maté —repitió. Soltó un llanto estrangulado y tomó mucho aire—. Lo mate, fui yo, no lo dejé, me dijo que lo hiciera, me lo dijo. Yo fui, él murió por mí...

Había más, mucho más que quería decir pero ya no era capaz de articular las palabras, en su lugar hacía unos extraños sonidos, como si le faltara aire. La preocupación que comenzó por su espíritu roto, se transformó en terror contemplando cómo se ahogaba, literalmente, con los pedazos.

Su primer impulso fue acercarse, apenas la rozó ella dio un respingo alejándose de él hasta el borde de la cama.

No pudo esconder el dolor a tiempo, esto lo lastimaba a un nivel más profundo que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido decir. ¿No había dicho Catt que si lo culpaba no iba a confiar en él, que iba a quererlo lejos? Así, sin decir nada había hecho muy claro que no soportaba que la tocara.

Mimi abrió la boca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, moviendo la cabeza enfáticamente a ambos lados, tratando de explicar que había olvidado donde estaba, había actuado por reflejo. Terminó de quebrarse frente a él, jalaba aire tratando de respirar pero parecía no conseguirlo.

La chica hiperventilaba entre sollozos, con las manos en el pecho, perdiendo una batalla interna, cayendo a un pozo oscuro, sofocante.

La desesperación se apoderó de él. Quería correr y esconderse en algún rincón, porque ya no soportaba verla así, hundida. Huir no era una opción, nunca podría a menos que ella lo pidiera... No, aun así no se iría, no la dejaría sola para pelear sola contra los fantasmas de su mente, no la abandonaría otra vez. Quisiera o no, estaría a su lado.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse más, la tomó en sus brazos. «Estoy aquí», fueron las únicas palabras que se permitió decir, no podía hacer promesas endebles, ya no. Pero estaba ahí, para ella, a su lado.

Mimi no intentó que la soltara, todo lo contrario, se aferró a él recargando la frente en el lugar exacto donde la bala había impactado. El dolor lo estremeció, pero la dejó estar, apoyarse con fuerza en él todo lo que hizo falta, mientras trataba de calmarla meciéndola como a un niño pequeño.

Lo que sintiera él no importaba.

Poco a poco dejó de escucharla sollozar, aunque siguió llorando largo rato. Él murmuraba que estaba ahí, que no estaba sola, las palabras de un conjuro que la regresaban a él lentamente, a la seguridad de sus brazos.

La sostuvo mucho después de que el llanto se detuvo, sin saber si debía soltarla, no quería dejarla ir. Sus piernas se adormecieron por la posición y el peso de la chica, no hizo caso.

El hipo comenzó, eso los separó, Takeru fue por agua, él único remedio disponible en la habitación, y le ayudó a sostener el vaso para que bebiera pues el temblor no había cedido.

—Odio esto —dijo sobre el hipo, tomando el último trago de agua y reteniendo la respiración.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó, quitándole el vaso de las manos.

Ella volvió a hipar, ambos rieron débilmente.

—Perdón —murmuró evitando verlo.

—No debes disculparte por nada —le aseguró, acariciando su mejilla.

—Oh, soy un desastre —se lamentó, limpiándose con el pañuelo descartable que le había dado—. Me veré horrible mañana —sus ojos amenazaron con derramas más lágrimas ante la perspectiva—. Oh, sé que luzco fatal ahora.

Antes las lágrimas por su estado de belleza, Takeru sonrió, aquellas podía manejarlas. Le alzó la barbilla con gentileza y le besó la mejilla. No pasaba nada que dormir no curaría, le dijo.

La diminuta sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de la joven era auténtica, por ahora estaba bien.

Comenzó a moverse para bajarse de la cama para darle espacio. Antes de terminar de bajar, sintió sus frías manos sujetándolo de la ropa.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, contemplando la escena. Ella, con sus manos en su camisa agarrándola con fuerza. Él, a medio camino a bajarse de la cama. Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de escarlata y las de él tampoco estaban del todo blancas.

Habían dormido en la mima cama en Brasil, pero Takeru había estado demasiado cansado para pensar en el asunto a diferencia de ese momento, en que era excesivamente consciente de todo, de su cercanía, de su respiración cerca del cuello, de que la cama era diminuta, de que la puerta se podía abrir en cualquier momento dejándolos en una posición incómoda, y de que si ese alguien que abriera la puerta fuera Iz seguramente habría sellado su sentencia de muerte

Asintió, sabiendo muy bien de que no podía negarle aquello. Se quitó los zapatos, abrió las cobijas y se metió en ellas dejando que ella se acomodara entre sus brazos sin decir palabra.

Ella le tomó la mano que no le rodeaba la cintura, examinándola.

—Tienes heridas en los nudillos —murmuró.

—Por unos soldados, no creas que ando buscando pleitos en todas partes.

—Eso era lo que pensaba —dijo ella con una débil nota de humor ligada a su voz—, siempre pareces encontrar una forma de meterte en líos. Como en el _Baikal_ cuando le pegaste a ese borracho por molestar a Catt.

—Se lo merecían.

—No digo que no, pero igual sostengo que siempre te metes en problemas.

Mimi bostezó, frotando la cabeza contra su ropa sin saber de la mueca de dolor que contenía, no quería que ella supiera que para él era como si su cabeza pesara una tonelada. Era cuestión de acostumbrarse, pensaba, procurando normalizar su respiración.

Escuchó un trueno a la distancia, la amenaza de una tormenta, y la apretó contra su cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza, creyéndola dormida, pero estaba despierta.

—Takeru —lo llamó, separando las sílabas para pronunciar su nombre, reacomodando su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —dijo ella.

Otro puñado de minutos pasó y ella volvió a llamarlo y a decir que no quería nada. A la tercera vez, Takeru ya estaba preocupado de que su amiga no confiara en él para decirle lo que le pasaba.

—Si quieres, puedo llamar a Sora—dijo, pues estaba seguro que cualquiera de sus amigas era mejor compañía que él—. Mimi, dilo y voy a buscarla o le diré a Ryo que lo haga...

—No, estoy bien sólo...

—No puedes dormir —completó.

—Tengo miedo —confesó, tras dudar un poco, cohibida—, tengo miedo de que al abrir los ojos descubra que no eres real, que nada lo fue, que sigo en mi celda.

—Eso no pasará —aseguró, presionando los labios sobre su frente—. Soy muy real.

—No lo sé, puede que me haya vuelto loca —Takeru lo tomó a broma, pero ella, tras analizar donde había terminado su día, se daba cuenta de que bien era una posibilidad más que coherente.

—Si fuera así creo que alguien más estaría aquí, tal vez ese actor que tanto te gusta, no yo —bromeó.

—Sí, creo que sí —terminó por conceder, pensando «_si supiera_» y sin evitar la sonrisa, se mordió un labio sopesando qué tanto podía abusar de su suerte—.Takeru —dijo, tras decidirse, volviendo a separar su nombre en silabas, esta vez enfatizando cada una con golpecito de su dedo y cambiando el tono, su voz ya no más un susurro ni una pregunta—, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Él se sintió tranquilo por lo travieso de su voz y a la vez se preocupó, jamás había resultado nada bueno para él cuando ella usaba ese tono al hablar.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

Mimi no pudo reprimir la risa, el chico casi sonaba asustado de ella, una indefensa y delicada chica.

—Vamos, es algo pequeño, sólo quiero que cantes un poco para mí. —Añadió ante la protesta del rubio—: Sólo hasta que me duerma, ¿si?

—Creo que te equivocaste de persona, Mimi. Puedo ir por Yamato. Tú recuerdas a mí hermano mayor ¿o no? Ya sabes, el artista.

—Takeru, por favor.

El chico accedió y suspiró mientras hacia una nota mental para aprender a decir un claro «n_o_».

Su primera elección recibió la crítica esperada, para empezar porque estaba en alemán y Mimi odiaba aquel idioma —decía que hasta las frases más dulces sonaban agresivas—, después porque era de Rammstein, grupo que aborrecía, luego por la letra de la canción _Du hast_ que estaba lejos de todo lo que solía escuchar, y por último estaba el tono rasposo que había escogido el chico para la interpretación.

—Ni me dejaste terminar una estrofa —dijo entre risas.

—¡Takeru! Quiero dormir no tener pesadillas. Dios, lo haces a propósito. Ahora sé que no eres imaginario. Hay miles de canciones más decentes, como que "_tú me odias._"

—Está bien, está bien —accedió, tratando de controlar la risa. Tomó aire para cantar otra cosa pero la chica lo interrumpió a medio sonido de la primera palabra.

—Nada en francés, Takeru —reprochó—. Tampoco aquellas que te la pasas escuchando cuando te sientes mal contigo mismo, ni las que le gustan a Ryo o Wallace. Ah y ni te atrevas a cantar de nuevo en alemán.

Takeru rio, casi había olvidado lo exigente que podía llegar a ser Mimi.

—¿Y qué quiere su majestad que cante? No soy una rockola ¿sabes? No me sé muchas canciones de memoria y me estas dejando sin opciones.

—No lo sé, sólo canta alguna que me guste.

Encontrar una canción que pasara la aprobación de Mimi no fue tan difícil como había pensado pues recordó una de las canciones que ella solía tocar en el bar y en las mañanas en el apartamento. Era una balada rusa que hablaba de dos personas que había separado el destino, ambos querían estar juntos pero llevaban caminos separados.

Si bien Takaishi Takeru jamás sería un cantante profesional, no cantaba del todo mal. Además, Mimi estaba predispuesta en favor de su amigo, cobijada por su calor y usando de almohada su pecho, se sentía completamente segura. Así se fue sumergiendo poco a poco en un plácido sueño guiada por la voz que vibraba bajo su oído. Una voz embriagante, delicada y masculina por partes iguales, que cantó para ella hasta que se quedó dormida.

Takeru terminó hasta última estrofa de _Eto Sud'ba_ y le deseó buenas noches en un susurro mientras besaba su cabello. Ella exhaló, perdida en un tranquilo sueño, lejos del mundo de pesadillas en el que ambos vivían. La acercó más a su pecho, preocupado. Momentos antes, parecía ser ella misma, pero no estaba seguro, temía que la Mimi de antes no hubiera regresado, que lo que quedaba de ella, lo que había demostrado aquel día, no sobreviviera a la mañana.

Todas esas semanas había temido perderla para siempre y ahora estaba segura en sus brazos, debía concentrarse en eso, en el momento.

Takeru estaba apaleado, exhausto y medio dormido. El incesante dolor sobre el pecho lo oprimía y reconfortaba al mismo tiempo. El dolor le decía que era real, que al fin todo estaba bien. Parte de él sabía la verdad, que aunque Mimi estaba a salvo, todo lo demás, el resto de sus problemas no habían desaparecido, si acaso, se habían hecho más grandes.

Sé quedó dormido pensando en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente, aferrándose a Mimi, que aún dormida, lo ayudaban a enfrentar lo desconocido.

* * *

_"_Тот путь пройдём, что предназначен нам судьбой  
(Seguiremos este camino que fue predicho por el destino)  
Я лишь молю чтоб быть с тобой, с тобой  
(Yo rezaré para estar contigo, contigo.)

_Eto Sud'ba_, Yulia Savicheva y Anton Makarskiy.

* * *

Sip, sigo viva como ven aunque me veo como muerta, y tal vez huela así... Este, no sé. ¡Vaya ausencia!, me digo nunca más y miren.

Creo que conteste ya a todos sus amables cometarios a excepción de uno. _Lous dg,_ siempre un gusto saber de ti, aquí tarde pero segura, y no te preocupes que las historias son para leerse, pero gracias por seguir ahí, aunque no te materialices en palabras.

Ok, a la historia.

Primero que nada este capítulo me tiene exasperada, lo termine hace semanas, pero sin tiempo ni internet no lo subí antes porque no podía, cada vez que lo checaba cambiaba algo. Y ahora que ya llevo tres días sin cambiar nada aún no estoy segura, es uno de esos casos en el que no le doy al calvo... (-_- ) Si piensan igual, ya saben qué hacer... Y una disculpa por los errores que tendrá porque lo voy a tener que subir sin checarlo, a ver que me cambia ahora, T-T sorry!

No sé, siempre me he imaginado a Mimi muy musical, no sé por qué. Traté de que no obligara a Tk a cantar, pero la escena parecía incompleta si no lo hacía. Las canciones que mencioné son Do hast de Rammstein y Eto Sub'da del dueto ruso, por si les interesa saber qué le cantó en mi mente a Mimi, aunque si buscan en ambos idiomas pueden encontrar un par de canciones con los mismos temas así que escojan si gustan.

Espero haber balanceado bien capítulo —ustedes dirán si lo logré— porque sentía que las emociones de Takeru iban y venían, ambivalentes, opuestas, cambiantes.

Ahora, este es un punto crucial, nuevos capítulos, ¡yeah! A los que han esperado por nuevos no saben cuánto me alegra, en verdad que pensé que al final, después de tanto drama y ausencia, había espantado a todos. Estoy nerviosa porque siento que la trama, los personajes y todo Nubarrones superan mis capacidades, espero no terminar por decepcionarles y, sí ya lo he dicho, pero cualquier error que vean, algo en la trama que no cuadre, algún comentario... háganmelo llegar por favor, me ayudarían a que esto tenga pies y cabeza.

Comprendan, realmente es mi primera historia, nunca había tenido que armar las deformes piezas que escribía, encajarlas y darles sentido. Nadie sabe que escribo..., o que intento escribir, así que no tengo segundas opiniones, ni quien me diga: "esto no funciona, tíralo y comienza otra vez", y sí que me hace falta. He cometido casi todos los errores posibles con esta historia, parte de eso fue que tuve que editar un poco, parte fue que había olvidado un detalle pequeño pero crucial, parte fue porque el 2011 fue posiblemente el peor año de mi existencia y apenas me estoy recuperando.

En fin, estoy agradecida de que esta historia tenga lectores. A los que han comentado, aconsejado, animado... valoro mucho el tiempo que se tomaron para hacerlo, pero a los que "permanecen en las sombras", de corazón gracias. Las historias se escriben para leerse y sé que la siguen, que dan mil vueltas para ver si por intervención divina he podido subir un capítulo, eso me basta, gracias.

Es todo por hoy... Gracias por leer.

_Capítulo modificado el 19/06/13. _Era el 11.

* * *

**Soundtrack... ?**

_Eto Sud'ba _— _Yulia Savicheva & Anton Makarskiy._


End file.
